Love Game
by Leninja
Summary: My first fanfic. Based loosely on the movie Sex Games / Cruel intentions. Edward is the school's player and Bella is the new girl. Bella is going to be Edwards most exciting game ever. Will she fall for his game or will he fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or Cruel intentions.  
Thanks to my lovely boyfriend and my lovely beta for helping me with the chapter.**

Love Game

**Chapter 1: The game  
**EPOV

It was Thursday afternoon, and I was as usual sitting in the big, brown leather chair in the little office, with the dark wooden floor and white walls. I had been here every Thursday for the last two months. I didn't really need a shrink in my opinion, but my loving mother felt another way about it.

She was both furious and embarrassed by her son's escapes with an unknown number of girls and women. I had almost tried every type and age. I had standards though, and wouldn't touch a woman over forty, as I was only 18. But I went here to please my mother, Esme, who was a loving mother, but I thought she cared too much for me. She and her husband Carlisle were lovely parents, and I didn't blame them for what I had become. But I think Esme blamed herself for having a son like me. She had hoped these sessions with Mrs. Stanley would help me get a better look on females. She wanted me to treat them with respect, and not just use them as shiny new toys. In general, she hoped that I would be a better person towards other people – especially the female population.

I was young and I wanted to have fun. Sex was a part of my fun, and I enjoyed having control, being the guy that every other guy looked up to, even the schools most attractive guys, who made every girl swoon. Except for one; Rosalie, my stepsister. She was the daughter of Carlisle, and when he and Esme got married, they brought me and Rose together. I knew she thought I was attractive and handsome, but she had a fun time resisting her lust towards me. She was the one I really wanted but couldn't have. She was my stepsister for crying out loud, but she was so beautiful and flawless. I needed to have her. It hurt my self-esteem that I couldn't persuade her into having sex with me.

Of course our parents knew nothing about this, and even though they knew about me, they didn't know what Rose really was like. I was the only person who knew her for what she really was; A real bitch who used people and stepped on them just to make herself feel better, and to climb up the ladder of fame. But she was still the only girl I couldn't have, and that was why I _desperately_ wanted her.

The first time I went to Mrs. Stanley's session I saw the gold framed photo on her desk. I immediately knew it was a photo of her daughter. The girl in the photo had the same smile and nose. She wasn't my taste, but that had never stopped me before. She was pretty enough, but that wasn't the reason why I quickly formed a plan in my head. I didn't like Mrs. Stanley, and I thought she overcharged the sessions, and she clearly didn't like me. And when my plan was accomplished she would hate me. That thought had excited me.

James, one of my best friends was the one who helped me track down Mrs. Stanley's daughter, Jessica, after that first session. He was good at finding people. I didn't know how he did it, but he just did, and after all it didn't really matter to me how.

It had been too easy for James to find her Jessica, she went to another school, and it was too easy for me to get her to sleep with me. But I didn't just sleep with her. I took photos of her which I had put on the internet the night before. She would be devastated, and her mother would be angry as hell, but this was the last session with her, because I knew she would refuse to see me after this - and I could live on in peace without these awful meetings.

"_You are lucky. I have a friend who knows her." __James handed me a little piece of paper._

_I took it and looked at it. "Th__ese are the places she likes to hang out." __James said._

"_So what do I owe you for this?" __I knew he wanted something in return._

"_I'm a little short at the moment. I need some cash to pay the rent, you know."_

_It was almost always about money when it came to James. But it wasn't any problem. I came from a wealthy family where money wasn't an issue._

"_I thought as much. That's __why I took the liberty to transfer some money to your bank account." I said while I walked towards the door_

"_Always a pleasure doing__ business with you!" James yelled after me._

"Edward, you're not present. What is on your mind?" Mrs. Stanley interrupted my thoughts.

I had actually never been really present in these meetings, but she couldn't tell. I was too good an actor. While I told her a lot of lies about me trying to become a better man, and treat women and also men with respect, my thoughts had wandered off to some of my last conquers of girls. What a good shrink she was when she couldn't tell that I wasn't present, and that I didn't want to work on becoming a better person. I already saw myself as a good person. Even though I had broken a lot of hearts, I had also brought them pleasure with my expertise in sex.

_With James__' help I knew Jessica liked to shop, and some of her favorite shopping places were listed on the paper he gave me. James could easily have gotten her phone number, but to make it more fun and a little more difficult, he only gave me her favorite whereabouts._

_I was lucky the very first day I entered one of the stores. I saw her almost immediately because I knew what to look for. I remembered her light brown hair with lots of curls. _

_I walked over to where she was standing with another girl looking at some dresses and cleared my throat. They looked up at me and both girls__' eyes went wide. I always had that effect on girls._

"_Excuse me, I didn't mean to disturb you." I gave them my dazzling smile and they both began giggling._

"_You aren't disturbing. What can I help you with?" Jessica batted her eyelashes. She really thought she was sexy. She wasn't in my opinion._

"_I'm out looking for clothes for my sister. You see, it's her birthday in a week and I want to give her something pretty, and she really loves clothes." Of course it wasn't Rose's birthday in a week, but I was really good at lying._

_Jessica and her friend helped me find some hideous clothes, which I bought just to make it look trustworthy__. They wouldn't know that it would soon after be lying in the bottom of a garbage bag._

_Before I said goodbye to the girls, I asked for Jessica'__s phone number which she more than willingly gave me._

Apparently she was a virgin before me, so it took a little longer to get her to sleep with me. Usually it only took one to three dates, but with her, it took _seven_. She really thought that I was the one for her and that we were going to get married. But it wasn't the first time a girl had thought that. But at last I got what I wanted from her; Sex and nude pictures.

I had been looking forward to bring Mrs. Stanley down. I did it only to have fun, and to prove that no one could mess around with me.

"_Edward!?_" Her annoying voice disturbed me again.

I looked into her blue eyes, and inhaled sharply. "It's so hard to think that I couldn't live through a single day without thinking of having sex." I was the best liar, she ate it raw.

"I know," she sounded disgusted but continued with a soft voice. "You are better than that, you have to rise above it."

I felt like laughing but I kept my face serious and sincere. "You're a nice woman Mrs. Stanley, and I would love to photograph your legs sometime. You have flawless legs."

I let the bomb drop. The session was almost up, and I knew that Jessica would sooner or later call her mom and tell about the guy who said she had flawless legs. Mrs. Stanley looked at me in horror. I decided to play a little more.

"That was the old me," I said quickly, before I stood up and walked to her desk.

She sat looking after me in her chair that was right in front of the chair I had sat in.

"I'm so proud of you," she said quickly and followed me to the desk, which I was already sitting on.

"Is that your daughter?" I took up the framed photo of Jessica and pretended that I hadn't seen her before.

"Yes that's my beautiful daughter Jessica."

I let my index finger stroke the photo. "See that's the type of girl I should be with." I didn't mean it.

"She is out of your league, no offense." She took the picture out of my hands and placed it on the desk again. It took some restraint to keep from bursting out in laughter. _Out of my league? As if._

"Take good care of yourself Edward." She let me to the door.

"Thank you for everything," I said while I walked out of the room for the last time.

When it closed after me I sighed in relief, and chuckled to myself. What I really meant was: Thank you for nothing.

The phone rang inside her office and I walked slowly to the stairs. I could only imagine what Jessica was telling her mother and I was sure she was crying. I reached the stairs when Mrs. Stanley came screaming out of her office. I spun around.

"You're going to pay for this, you bastard!" she yelled after me.

I gave her my crooked smile and ran down the stairs. I could hear her following me. I ran into a girl below the stairs. Mrs. Stanley was still screaming at me while she descended the stairs slowly.

"What's her problem?" the girl asked me.

"I don't know." I said and looked down at her legs. "God, you have flawless legs. Can I take you out for dinner?" I gave her my dazzling smile.

The girl giggled and nodded. I quickly took her hand and we walked out of the building while the crazy shrink Mrs. Stanley yelled after me.

After dinner with the girl, whose name apparently was Clarissa, she had invited me home. Right after we were finished I had left her apartment to go home. But I stopped at a James' place first.

"Edward, my man!" James let me into his apartment.

I sat down in his couch. "I'm not disturbing am I?" I could be polite if I really wanted to.

"No man. Victoria just left." He sat down next to me and began smoking. "I have seen the pictures of that girl Jessica. Awesome!" He tried to give me a high five, but I just left him hanging. James shrugged.

"It was fun while it lasted." I said nonchalantly.

"You won the game again. Be proud." James said.

James knew all about my little games. He often helped me to get information about the girls, and he often betted me if he thought I couldn't get the girl. So far I had always won.

I stood up and began pacing the room. "It's just so boring. I want competition. I want a harder and more provocative game. These girls are too easy." I let my hand go through my hair.

"Well you think you can have any girl, right?" James looked like he had something on his mind.

"I can have what I want." I said simply.

"I can smell a game." He inhaled sharply, pretending he could smell something. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Have you heard about a new girl starting in school?" I shook my head.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, she is seventeen and is the daughter of non other than the chief of police. Chief Swan." James paused while he smoked on his cigarette. "She starts on Monday."

I crossed my arms. "And?" I knew there was more. In the back of my mind it irritated me a little that I hadn't heard a single word about this new addition to our school. I used to know everything that happened at that boring place.

"I have a friend who knows her. The girl is apparently a saint. She has a boyfriend but she won't have sex until marriage, and her boyfriend Jacob understands."

I began laughing. "Ha, he must be gay," I snorted.

"Or an understanding and loving boyfriend," James rolled his eyes.

I thought about what it could do to my reputation if I slept with the chief of police's daughter who was a virgin. Everyone would think I could do anything. In my opinion, I could. If I could lure the chief's virgin daughter into my bed, I would no longer be the prince of the school, I would be the _king_. Everyone would remember my name. My name would be like forever imprinted in the school's history. I would become a legend.

Another game for me was planning in my head. No matter what, I was going to sleep with Isabella Swan. I loved the thought of this new game. I hoped that it was going to be a challenge. All the other girls were too easy to jump into bed with. Just a little smooth talk, my crooked smile and then they were dazzled. But I was sick and tired of sleeping with these girls, they were too easy. I actually felt like my IQ was dropping because of all the stupid girls I had slept with. I needed a challenge. A challenge like the chief of police's virgin daughter.

It was going to be the most exciting and maybe challenging game ever. It was games like this that made me feel truly alive. I lived for these games, they were my life. This was the life of the famous Edward Cullen, this was the life of _me_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. The chapter isn't very long but I hope you like it :)  
I do not own Twilight or Cruel Intentions.  
Thanks to Mads and Katrina :)**

**Chapter 2: The bet**

EPOV

When I arrived home my adoptive sister Rosalie was in the living room, lying on a couch reading a magazine. Rosalie was the most gorgeous and attractive woman I have ever met. I always referred to her as a woman and if I didn't I knew she would get mad. She had long blond hair with slight curls, and her skin was just as pale as mine. She had a remarkably perfect body with good curves and long legs. She could make every male swoon. She was the type that could silence a whole room just by entering it.

Every girl at school looked up to her, and wanted to be her. It was like most of the girls idolized her. The girls wanted to be like her, the boys wanted to be with her. She was the most popular girl in school, and she loved it. She loved getting attention. People loved her because she was a nice person, and she always took some girls under her wings, as she would put it, to help them out.

I was the only one that knew her for who she truly was. The nice person she pretended to be was just a facade. She wanted everyone to adore her and think she was nice. That way she could get everything her way, and she really did. Most people saw her as the sweet popular girl, who would never hurt anybody. But it was all a facade. At school some had already gotten to meet the real Rosalie when she was done using them. She always used people to get what she wanted; that could be either revenge over a person like Ben for dumping her, or she used people to get to know the right people and then to screw them. She really was a bitch, and the people that had seen the bitch, didn't have the guts to tell the truth to anyone. Rosalie could as easily ruin your reputation. She was the queen of our high school.

Rosalie had the feistiest temper and I really loved it when she was in what I would call the "killing mood". If things didn't go her way she would get really mad, and would throw stuff around. One day she was really mad because Ben had refused to go out with her since he would rather want to watch a ball game with the guys, and one of our maids had entered her room without knocking. Rosalie had yelled like a mad woman and threw stuff after the maid, and threatened to fire her if she ever disturbed her again.

Except for the maid, I was one of the only ones that had experienced that side of her. She was really good at acting and keeping a facade just like I was. I had a really close relationship with her, but there were things we didn't share with each other. But we always shared our accomplishments in sleeping with people.

Rosalie looked up from the magazine when I entered the room.

"How was your last day with Mrs. Stanley?" She had her eyes on the magazine again.

"Pointless," I sat down beside her, and threw my right arm around her, and moved in and placed my mouth at her ear. "But I won. She was furious."

Rosalie stood up and looked bored at me. "Congratulations Edward. Another game accomplished." She threw the magazine on the coffee table and walked over to the mini bar, and pulled out two glasses and filled them with Martini.

"It appears we have a lot to celebrate." She gave me one of the filled glasses.

"Thanks. Are we celebrating more than the fact that I slept with my shrink's daughter and buried her afterwards?" I was actually curious to know.

"Yes, we're also celebrating that our parents are going to Paris for two weeks on vacation. That means more alone time and better opportunities to enjoy ourselves. They will leave on Friday."

I stood up, placed my glass on the coffee table and walked up behind her and laid my hands on her shoulders. "What do you mean exactly when you say _'enjoy ourselves'_?" I whispered in her ear.

"I'm not finished." She shook me off and turned around to look at me.

"What more are we celebrating? I think we may have to throw a party." I winked at her.

She groaned at me, and sat down in the chair opposite the sofa. "You know that Ben dumped me over some stupid little girl right?" Rosalie pouted.

"Yeah, and we're celebrating that you got dumped?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I'm not done yet. Let me finish, you idiot!" She hissed at me. I threw my hands in the air, as if I surrendered.

"I found out who the girl was, and her name is Angela, and luckily she's in our school." She made a disgusted sound over the word 'luckily'. "So I am pretending to be her friend now. She's thrilled of course that I would ever talk to her." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"So what's in it for you to play best friends with her?" I sat down in the sofa again.

"Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer." She looked at me.

"If I know you right, there is another reason behind." I flashed her, my crooked smile.

"You know me better than anyone else." Rosalie winked at me and stood up from the chair and sat on top on me. "You'll have to seduce our young Angela. Make her into a slut, and ruin her reputation. Ben will be devastated." She brushed her lips against mine.

"A slut? You mean someone like you?" I laughed at her.

"Bitch!" she slapped me across my face. "I have style!" She hissed at me.

"But why not just ruin Ben's reputation?" I asked her.

"That could be traced back to me, we can't let that happen. I'm the schools darling, and I intend on keeping it that way." Rosalie pursed her lips.

"Well then good game. I have my own little game to attend to." I pushed her off of me and stood up and walked out of the room.

"What?" She yelled after me. I entered my room with Rosalie just behind me.

I turned around to face her. "Well it's not exactly a little game. I think it is going to be my best game ever." I sat down at my desk. Rosalie crossed her arms, and looked at me with an angry expression.

"Have you heard about the new girl who's starting on Monday?" She nodded in response.

"Her name is Isabella Swan which you probably know already."

Rosalie took a step forward. "Yeah and she is the daughter of the Chief of Police. Probably daddy's little angel." She shrugged, and I nodded.

"And she is a virgin, and she intends to be so until she gets married one day." I told her.

Rosalie's eyes got big. "Jesus Christ, is she for real?" She gawked.

"She has a boyfriend, but won't sleep with anyone until she gets married." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Her boyfriend must be gay, or maybe he gets his satisfaction elsewhere." Rosalie looked deep in thought. She mostly did that when she thought about what to wear or who to fuck next.

"Can you imagine what it would do to my reputation, screwing the Chief of Police's daughter? She'll be my greatest victory." I could see it all before me.

"I don't think you can screw her. This is out of your league." Rosalie laughed at me.

"You wanna bet?" I took a step towards her.

"Count me in." She took a step towards me and we stood close up against each other.

"If I win, then your Ashton Martin Vanquish will be mine." She threw her arms around my neck.

"And if I win?" I asked her while I placed my hands on her hips.

"Then I'll give you the one thing you have been obsessive about since we met." She pushed me away and sat on my bed.

"Oh you mean your room?" I couldn't help but tease her a little.

"You moron! I mean me. In English; I'll fuck your brains out." Rosalie lifted her leg and scooped her foot in between my legs.

"What makes you think I will agree to that?" I stepped away from her.

"I'm the only one you can't have, and I know that it kills you. Besides, you can put it anywhere." She gave me an innocent look.

"I'm in," I said and walked over and pushed her down on the bed, and I lay down on top of her.

I bit her earlobe, and licked her neck gently. Before I whispered in her ear; "I can't wait to have you."

Before she could push me off I jumped off of her, and pointed my finger at the door. "The door is that way."

Rosalie rose from my bed, and scowled at me.

"I need to attend to my journal," I sighed and stepped to my safe which had my journal in it.

"I don't get why you write all that crap in it." She said while she walked to the door.

"I know you want to read it. I know you're _desperate_ to read it." Just like I was desperate to fuck her. I laughed at her while she hurried out of my room and slammed the door behind her.

I got my journal out from the safe and went to sit behind my desk. It was a big journal and it looked like a book. I carefully flipped some of the pages, smiling at the pictures and some of the words. A half year of my life had been written down on those pages. I had started to write it when we first moved here one and a half years ago. It wasn't my only journal. I had another one in the safe from the first year, but all the pages were filled out. I didn't write every day, but almost. All my accomplishments were written in the pages, and I had pictures of all the girls that I had played.

Rosalie was desperate to read it. Sometimes I had not been so careful and had forgotten to lock my safe or just let it lie on my desk. But I had always arrived just in time before Rose could read it. But I had often caught her when she was just about to open it.

I smiled to myself. Those were private words from my cold heart, and I didn't intend to let anyone read it besides myself, _ever_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3; the chapter where we finally meet Bella Swan.  
Thank you so much for the reviews so far. I really appreciate it :)**** And it's nice to see that some of you had put my story as a favorite and on alert. :) Thank you!  
And thank you to my lovely beta Kherbers.  
I do not own Twilight or Cruel Intensions or any of the characters.  
**

**Chapter 3: The shining new toy**

EPOV

I arrived at school early Monday morning. I had to admit to myself that I was actually curious about seeing the new girl. I was going to screw her, so I told myself it was normal for me to be excited to see what she looked like. I hoped she was a hot chick with a perfect smooth body and some firm breasts.

When I jumped out of my car, I saw Lauren wink at me. Another girl I had screwed. She still hoped that I would be her boyfriend. As if. She was a stupid bitch, and I really hated her, but I had to please my needs, and I really didn't care with whom.

"Good morning," I heard a voice behind me.

I spun around to see that it was Jasper my best friend, besides James. "Hey man. How was your weekend?"

"It was great. I was with Alice the whole weekend, and we spent a lot of time with her family." Jasper had a dreaming look on his face.

Ever since he and Alice got together, he had turned into a romantic freak. They would spend almost every minute together. The love they had for each other was obvious and I felt like puking when I saw them together.

"What about you?" Jasper asked me while we walked to the schools front door.

"Just banging around. And I assume you have heard of my success?" I grinned.

"Yeah I did. Alice threw a fit about it. She was really pissed. She is so mad that I hang out with a guy like you. That's how she said it." I couldn't help but laugh. I knew Alice hated me, but Jasper and I were close friends, and he would never screw me.

"Well, tell her that I love her too," I snickered.

In that moment I heard a voice behind me. "I hope you're not talking about me?"

Both Jasper and I turned around to face the voice. It was Alice, and she looked directly at me. Even though she was little she looked scary with her short black hair that pointed in every direction, and I couldn't even look into her eyes when she was mad as now. Those eyes could almost kill.

"Hey honey," Jasper took her hand and smiled at her.

Alice turned to give Jasper a big smile, before she turned to me again. Her face changed in an instant. It looked like she was ready to kill, and then her face suddenly shifted. Instead of looking angry, she looked sad. I had been prepared for one of her lectures about girls not being toys. But it looked like she had given up.

"You know what. I won't even say a thing about your last game. Apparently it doesn't make a difference anyway. You don't listen, and it's obvious that you don't care about anyone besides yourself." With that she stalked into the school tossing Jasper along with her. He managed to give me an apologizing look before they were out of sight.

When lunch finally came I hurried into the cafeteria. I scanned the room quickly to see if I could spot the new girl. I didn't see a new face but I saw a lot of girls wink at me. I sighed and went to the food line.

"Hey man!" James came up behind me. "Have you seen the new girl?"

"No not yet. Is she hot?" I really hoped she was.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. She looks average. She isn't special or anything." James shrugged. "But that doesn't matter. You're going to take her down anyway right?"

"Of course, I made a bet about it with Rosalie." I scanned the cafeteria again. No luck.

"There she is," James suddenly said.

I followed his line of sight. There she was, the new girl. My shiny new toy. She wasn't very tall but she wasn't the smallest either. She had long brown hair, which she tried to hide behind. She seemed very nervous about the attention she got with being the new girl in school. Her skin was pale and almost translucent, and she looked really fragile, as if you could crush her bones even by touching her slightly. I had to be gentle when I was going to do her. What, gentle? What was I talking about? As if I ever thought about being gentle to any girl before.

She suddenly began to move her lips, and I saw she was talking to someone while she was walking towards me. It was Alice. They both giggled and Alice looked up at me and it was as if I could see lightning in her eyes. It was going to be tough to befriend Isabella, if Alice was around. I had to befriend them both now. I sighed.

"What is it man?" James asked me.

"Nothing," I shook my head and watched Alice and Isabella join the food line. I abruptly turned around. I wouldn't let Alice see me looking too much at Isabella. I could already feel that Alice would be a problem, and she would make the game harder for me. I smiled to myself. I liked some competition.

When I had gotten my food I sat down at the usual table where Rosalie and Victoria already were seated. It was obvious Rosalie had seen Isabella, because she snickered at me. James joined us soon after.

"Hey guys. I like you to meet someone." I looked up to see Jasper and a huge looking guy beside him. The guy was really huge. "This is Emmett Swan. He is new in school."

"Hey guys," the big guy boomed.

I almost choked on my coke. Swan, as in Isabella Swan? Children of the Chief of Police? The others greeted the guy and both he and Jasper got seated. I didn't know what to say. James hadn't said anything about a brother.

"Did you know Isabella had a brother?" I whispered to James.

"I think so yeah. I just didn't think about it." He shrugged.

I heard Jasper and Emmett talking about baseball. I immediately thought that I had to befriend Emmett, and maybe baseball was a good beginning.

"You like playing baseball Emmett?" I asked him.

"I love it. It's my favorite game." He boomed.

I almost laughed because my favorite game was to play with girls, but I was a good actor so I kept my face straight.

"We play baseball sometimes. You should come." It would be a good move to invite him.

"Sure that would be great. Thanks." He actually seemed like a nice guy. But I had to watch out for him. He was big.

"Hello everyone. I'd like you to meet Bella Swan, she is the new girl in school." I looked up to see Alice and Isabella joining us. Isabella's face went deep red. It looked like she didn't like to be the center of attention. The others greeted her and she sat down beside Emmett.

"Hey Bells," Emmett pulled her into a really tight hugging grip.

"Can't breathe," she gasped. He grinned and let her go, and she turned towards the table again. Then I noticed that she had brown eyes. They were like a pool of dark chocolate. Before I could grasp that I had actually compared her eyes to a pool of chocolate, something hit me. Alice had called her Bella, so maybe it was the name she preferred. I had to remember that.

"This is my boyfriend Jasper," Alice gestured towards Jasper.

"Pleasure to meet you," Jasper said to her.

"You too." Bella said and smiled timidly.

Everyone began small talking, and I looked over at Rosalie. She was looking at Emmett. She clearly liked his appearance. I knew she was a girl for the big guys with huge muscles. I actually didn't care if she was going to fool around with him. She did that all the time with boys, and I knew that when I won the bet, and I knew I would, then I could finally have my share of her. People would probably think it was disgusting, but people didn't know that I wanted to get in her pants. Besides, we weren't really brother and sister. We were step siblings. We weren't actually related.

I kept glancing at Bella through lunch, but she didn't look at me once. She kept talking with Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

When lunch was almost over, I was in a bad mood. My shiny new toy had not looked at me once, and I had the feeling that she might be avoiding me. I knew I had to get to talk to her soon. I had to warm her up. I felt like it was going to be a difficult game, but it was exciting, and I really wanted to win the bet.

"What are you having next, Bella?" Alice suddenly asked my new victim. I woke up from my thoughts and looked expectantly at her.

"I'm having Biology," she answered. She had a sweet little voice, it was like she almost whispered. She seemed very nervous, but it was her first day, who could blame her?

Alice shot a quick glance at me. She knew I had Biology next period too. It could be my opportunity.

"Me too, I'll be delighted if we could walk together." I was already beginning to use my charm on her.

Finally she looked up to meet my gaze, and I gave her my crooked smile. She blushed a deep red before she answered me.

"Oh. I guess we can," she almost whispered. She gave me a slight smile before turning to Emmett again.

I looked to Alice who was glaring at me. "What?" I mouthed to her. She cocked an eyebrow at me before she turned to Jasper to whisper something in his ear, while she shot glances at me. I could almost imagine that she told Jasper to warn me about not hurting her new friend Bella.

The bell finally rang and it was time for me to walk Bella to Biology. I was almost laughing when I remembered that the only seat left was next to me. I was very good at Biology, and no one dared to sit beside me. It was like an unwritten rule that you should have my permission to sit next to me. Of course Bella would have to sit next to me now, but I was glad about that. Then I could really warm her up.

I rose from my chair, and hurried over to Bella's side. "Let's go."

"What about the food trays? We have to…"

I interrupted her. "Don't worry about it. There are people to do that."

She looked around and saw a lot of other students remove their own trays.

"Just come on. Like I said, don't worry about it." I took her hand in mine. She actually jumped a little when I did. At the same time I felt a strange spark when I grabbed her hand, it was almost like an electric current ran through me. I decided to ignore it and chuckled, before I pulled her with me. I looked over my shoulder to see Emmett staring after us. I gave him a quick smile before we walked out of the cafeteria.

"So what do you think of the school so far?" I actually didn't care, but small talking was always a good way to start. Even though I just wanted to take her to the janitors closet and get it over with, so I could win the bet. She could never know about the bet, though.

"I think it's nice, and I've met some really nice people." She sounded so innocent when she talked.

"That's nice. There are a lot of nice people, and then there are some you need to watch out for." I thought of myself and Rosalie of course. We were the evil devil spawns, as a girl had said earlier, that loved messing with people. The girl was one I've played around with a little bit, and the same with Rose. She had pretended to be friends with her, and I pretended to like her. We only did so because she was the principal's daughter. Luckily for us she didn't dare to tell anyone about us using her. Her father still loved us. It was good being on good terms with the principal.

"Yeah I've been told so," Bella gave me a strange look.

I knew immediately that Alice had warned her about me. Alice didn't know a lot of the games Rose and I had played with people, but she knew about the shrink's daughter Jessica. Everyone must have known about it now. That wasn't actually good, because then Bella would know too.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of you." I decided to play innocent.

We entered the Biology room, and Mr. Banner was already there.

"Hello sir," I was almost gagging when I said that, but I had to keep up my façade.

"This is Bella Swan." I let go of her hand and walked down to my seat.

"Hello and welcome. I'm Mr. Banner. Here is your stuff." He handed her two books. It looked like she was about to blush. I chuckled a little. She would soon find out that she had to sit with me.

"There is a seat right next to Mr. Cullen." Mr. Banner gestured towards my table.

Bella looked at me in shock. It was obvious she wasn't happy about sitting next to me. I flashed my crooked smile. She looked stunned, and she just stood in the same place just looking at me with big eyes. She looked kind of lost. My smile faded, and she shook her head like she was coming out of a trance before she walked down to sit beside me.

I leaned towards her, and whispered in her ear; "I don't bite, only if you want me to." I couldn't help myself.

She kept starring straight forward, and trying to ignore me. I chuckled to myself. This was going to be fun.

Unfortunately Mr. Banner talked all the time, and there was no group work. It would have been fun to work with the girl next to me who tried to avoid me. She must have been warned by Alice. I had to talk to Jasper to see if he knew something.

When the bell rang, I took my things and waited for her. She gathered her things slowly, maybe because she hoped I would leave then. But I wouldn't. Bad luck for her.

"What are you having next?" I asked her when she started walking out of class quickly. But I was fast and I kept up with her.

"Gym," she groaned.

"I assume you don't like gym," I chuckled.

"You assume correct." She sighed.

"Do you know where the gym is?" She shook her head. "Then it would be my pleasure to follow you there." I took her hand like the last time and pulled her with me.

When we reached the gym, I turned to look at her. I stepped closer and looked her deeply into her eyes, while I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I hope you survive gym." I winked at her before I walked away, leaving her stunned. I knew I had that effect on girls and I knew that I had made an impression on her; I just hoped that it was a good one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much**** to those who have put my story on alert and as favorite.  
As for the reviews… Thank you so much ****French-Kiss22**** for taking your time to review the chapters. That means a lot to, me thank you! – All you other readers could learn something from her ;)  
And thank you so much to my lovely beta Kherbers. You're a sweetheart.  
I do not own Twilight or Cruel Intensions.**

**Chapter 4: Playing field**

EPOV

"So I can see that you already started your Bella game?" Rosalie asked me while we drove home in my Volvo. She had her own red BMW, but sometimes she drove with me to school. Sometimes as in when I was playing with a girl, and she was too eager to hear about it before we got home.

"Of course, why waste my time? And I see you eying her brother." She looked at me surprised.

"Oh come on. I know you, my dear, and I saw you drooling over him at lunch." I couldn't help but laugh a little. She couldn't hide such things for me.

"Fuck you," she hissed and looked out of the window.

"Don't worry my princess, when I win the bet I will fuck you with pleasure, and I will give you more pleasure than you have ever experienced." I smirked.

She turned to look at me. "I doubt you will persuade her to fuck you. She has been warned you know." Rosalie smirked back at me. It pleased her that I might actually not win this bet. But I would sure do my best; Rosalie was going to get what she deserved from me.

"Yeah I actually do know. It's obvious. But I still have her where I want her to be by now. You know how dazzling I am." I winked at her.

I knew I dazzled Rosalie too, but she was just better than any other girl to "wake up" again; to my dissatisfaction.

"I doubt it," she said and looked away again. She didn't like when I dazzled her.

"So how is it going with your new best friend, Angela?" I was curious.

It was actually quite interesting the way that both Rosalie and I always were up to something, some kind of game. We used the school as our playing field for most of our games.

"She's eating out of my hand. I can't wait to ruin her reputation." Rosalie had turned to grin at me. Her grin looked almost evil. She could be frightening, and some people even thought she was.

"Sounds like we both look forward to something." I couldn't wait to get into Bella's pants. It would be the absolute greatest victory. I knew she would be a tough one, but I could be patient. I would be patient. Take it slowly. First I would gain Bella's trust and become her friend, then I would really use my charm on her, making her think I would be more than just friends, and then I would lure her into having sex with me. I almost got a hard-on just to think about it. I was already beginning to enjoy the game.

I found my journal immediately when I got home, and began writing about the first day of my new exciting game. First I wrote about the bet consisting of me to get Bella to sleep with me. I sat smiling to myself while I wrote.

"Knock, knock." I heard someone say from the doorway.

I looked up to see Jasper standing there with a strange expression.

"Bree let me in, as always." He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked while I closed the journal.

"Alice told me to come and talk to you." He took a step into my room.

"And you always do exactly what she tells you. You have no backbone. It's actually really sad." I mused and stood up while I continued; "But you're here now to talk to me, like your girlfriend told you to, so let's talk."

I walked around the desk and sat down on it and folded my hands in front of me. I knew exactly why Jasper was here, and that Alice wanted Jasper to talk to me about, but I played innocent. They couldn't know about me and Rosalie's bet which included Alice's new best friend; Isabella Swan.

"I'm sorry Edward. But she told me to tell you that you if you don't stay away from Bella, then Alice will personally castrate you." Jasper winced a little at the last words.

"Aw she really doesn't like me," I played hurt and winced too. I wasn't fond of Alice wanting to ruin my golden crown jewels.

"Tell her to don't worry. I actually like Bella." Jasper didn't look convinced.

"Edward, when are you going to stop being a player?" Jasper sighed.

"Aw that hurts," I placed my both my hands in front of my heart.

Jasper rolled his eyes and me and sat down on my black leather couch, while giving me a meaningful look.

"I know you don't approve of what I have done, but don't worry. I promise to behave nicely." I was a good liar, but Jasper was a really good friend, and he knew me too well, and he knew that I wouldn't change just like that. I would never change. I would always be like this. I knew Jasper hoped that someday a girl would swoop my feet away, and I would change for her, but I knew better. That would never happen. I would never change. Once a player, always a player. And it didn't bother me. I liked how I lived my life, and I wasn't interested in commitment; marriages made me shudder. That could or would never be me.

"Look, just leave Bella alone, would you? Alice really means it. She's pissed and I am really getting bad wipes from her. She is frustrated about the way you acted towards Bella today." Jasper sighed.

"I'm just being nice to her. She is new and I wanted her to feel like home," I shrugged. I really wanted her to feel like home - in my _bed_.

"She told me to say that she will be watching you." Jasper said while he stood up.

I couldn't help but laugh. That evil little pixie was really going to make this harder for me, but that just made it more appealing and excited. Jasper began laughing too. He and I just couldn't be mad at each other, at least not for more than a few minutes. Jasper was a really calm guy, and you never saw him yelling or something like that. I didn't know how he always was so calm, and everyone else around him was normally calm if he was calm.

"Just at least try to be a decent guy," Jasper was standing in front of me and had placed one of his hands on my shoulder.

"I'll do my best," I told him. I would do my best to win the bet.

I had to admit to myself that I was very excited about going to school the next day. I felt like everything was going like I wanted it to, and I felt Bella was right where I wanted her. Today I would get to know her better. Be a good friend to her, ask her questions about her life, and I would be a good listener. At least I would pretend to be. Her answers didn't matter to me.

Rosalie drove in her own car to school, so I was alone in my Volvo. When I arrived at the school parking lot, I saw Emmett and Bella beside a jeep. They were talking to Jasper and Alice. I parked right next to them. Alice glared at me, Emmett and Jasper greeted me but Bella just gave me a short nod. That wasn't what I had expected. Alice saw my frown, and she smiled hugely.

"Come on Bella, let's get to class," Alice quickly showed Bella away from me, and they were quickly out of sight. Alice was really going to make this harder for me.

I caught Jasper starring at me, so I gave him a shrug and began chatting with Emmett. If I couldn't get to know Bella right now, I could at least get to know her brother. That way it would be easier for me to approach her and get to know her.

Emmett and I actually got along great. He was easy to talk to, and he had great humor, so we laughed a lot. It was a major plus that he loved baseball like I did. I invited him to play baseball with the group the upcoming Saturday, and he agreed immediately.

When the bell rang for Biology I hurried to the class room, and hoped that Bella would do the same. To my luck she arrived only a minute after me. She looked shocked to see me at the table.

"Hi," I smiled crookedly and she sat down beside me.

She sat as far as me as possible at her chair. I inconspicuously shifted closer to her, and she didn't notice.

"Hey," she breathed while she slowly looked slightly to me side, before she looked away.

So she didn't want to make eye contact with me, maybe she was afraid that I would dazzle her. I chuckled under my breath, but that she noticed and she turned her head a little again. I was sure she would snap at me, demanding why I was chuckling, but she didn't say anything. I was slightly disappointed, but also amused because I liked that she surprised me by her reaction. She didn't react the way I had hoped for; she didn't react like most others would do. Bella Swan was actually interesting; she seemed to me like an unsolved mystery, which I just had to figure out.

When Mr. Banner announced that we were going to be working in pairs, I was certain that I heard Bella sigh. I just smiled to myself. This was going to be interesting, if she wanted to avoid me. It certainly seemed so.

Mr. Banner told us what to do, and while I had grabbed the items we needed, while Bella still sat frowning at her stool, I hurried back to our table.

"You want to start, partner?" I asked her.

She finally looked up and met my gaze. "Sure," she murmured.

Bella was actually good, I was prepared to do the whole thing myself, but she figured the most out while I just stared at her, planning on how to spend more time with her. She actually looked really pretty, and I had noticed that a lot of boys at the schools looked at her with lusty eyes.

We didn't say much to each other while we worked. She obviously didn't want to talk to me about other than Biology related stuff. But I knew I would have to ask her some private questions, I had to get to know her. Pretend like I only wanted to be friends, and pretend to be a nice person.

"So what are you doing this Saturday?" I asked her when the class was almost over.

Bella made a face. Maybe she thought I was going to ask her out. It looked like she debated whether to tell me a lie about her doing something, or just tell me to fuck off.

"Eh, I uhm… Don't know… Actually..." She murmured.

"Would you like to come and play baseball with me and the others? Emmett is coming too." Then it wouldn't sound like a date, and it wouldn't be a date. I would wait to invite her on a date with me.

Bella seemed to relax when she realized I hadn't invited her on a date, and I was sure she was relieved that Emmett would be there too, if she decided to come.

"Alice is also coming," I said and smiled at her. She actually smiled back. So she was most likely glad that Alice would be there too.

"I'm really no good at playing baseball, but I'll come anyway." I couldn't help but flash my crooked smile, and she blushed.

"That's okay. You can watch," I chuckled; mostly because I made her blush.

The week went quickly even though it was quite boring. Bella didn't want to talk very much with me, to Alice's satisfaction. It really pleased her that Bella didn't show any interest towards me, but I acted like I didn't care and that Bella hadn't caught my attention. But in Biology I would ask her some questions about her life which she reluctantly answered. It seemed that it really bothered her that I was friendly towards her, and it amused me that she felt that way.

When Saturday finally came I was relieved. I wanted to have some action with Bella now; I wanted her to talk to me. Rosalie and I drove together in my Volvo, and for the first time in a while she actually looked like she looked forward to the game. I knew why; because Emmett would be there. Those two had looked at each other the whole week, and they had been flirting like there was no tomorrow. It was obvious they wanted to get into each other's pants.

"So tonight is the night?" I asked her while we drove.

"Will you finally sleep with Bella?" She laughed.

"I more thought of you and Emmett. I'm patient with Bella. She really has something against me." To my dissatisfaction.

"Ha! So you're playing the patient guy? That's a first. You always get into the other girls pants almost immediately." Rosalie snorted.

"Yeah but Bella is different, you know about her stupid idea of wanting to wait to have sex until after marriage." I grabbed the steering wheel tighter. It was actually annoying to be a sweet and patient guy. I wanted to get to her already.

"You're not getting soft, are you Edward? When you first start to think of her as different…" I abruptly cut her off. How could she even think that I, Edward Cullen, would fall for a girl?

"Of course not! Look, I will win this bet no matter what. And you haven't set a time limit, so I can take all the time I want." I hissed. There was no way that I was beginning to get soft, especially not to an insignificant girl like Bella.

"Maybe I should set a time limit. I really want that car of yours." Rosalie mused while I parked the car. We were the last ones to arrive.

When I got out of the car I greeted the others. They all seemed happy to see me like always, even Emmett my new very good friend, because of her sister. But I really did like him in a way. The only two that didn't seemed amused to see me was Alice and Bella. It didn't bother me that Alice wasn't happy to see me, she never were, but it did bother me a little that Bella acted like she hadn't seen me. She was really playing hard to get, but it was okay. It would only make this more fun.

Before we began the game of baseball, we all stood casually and talked. Sometimes I would glance at Bella who only stood few feet's away from me. One time I caught her looking at me, and before she looked away blushing, I winked at her. I apparently had some effect on her; maybe that was the reason why she wanted to avoid me. I had too much of an effect on her. That thought amused me more than I thought it should.

"So how are things going with Miss Innocence?" James nudged me in the side.

"Keep it down." I looked around to see if anyone had heard, but no one had and I continued whispering; "It's going slowly. Too slowly for my liking, but I have it under control."

"Yeah, just keep pretending that you have it under control. It seems like she ignores you." James laughed.

"Come on let's play some baseball!" I yelled, ignoring James. I didn't want to talk to him about this now, and not with the others around us. Right now I only wanted to play baseball and show off to Bella.

**Thank you for reading. Now review, please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kisses to my beta Kherbers. Thank you 3  
And thank you to Tess318 for the one review. That actually means a lot to me.  
I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 5****: Baseball**

EPOV

We quickly formed the teams, and I was on team with Jasper, Victoria, Laurent, Mike and Lauren. The last person I could be without, but maybe I could invite her home with me after the game. I really needed to get some.

"You are going down," James yelled at us.

He was on the other team with Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Tyler and Connor. It looked like both Rosalie and Emmett were pleased to be on the same team. They kept looking and winking at each other.

"In your dreams," I yelled back.

Bella sat on a rock next to the baseball field. She actually looked excited. It was too bad she didn't want to play, because it would be nice to see how athletic and flexible she was.

It was an exciting game, and I really did my best to show off, and it paid off to my amusement. I caught Bella looking at me a few times, and every time she would look away quickly; blushing a deep red.

After I hit my third homerun, I saw Mike looking at Bella. I ran up to him, and positioned me so I was in between him and Bella, so he couldn't look at her.

"Stay away from her," I hissed. He looked taken aback.

"Sorry man. Just looking," Mike quickly sprinted away from me. _Little coward._

After an hour of play we took a little break and I ran up to Bella.

"So what do you think?" I mused.

"Who would have thought that most of you were pro at baseball?" She laughed.

"If you want I can teach you," I smiled at her. I almost winked, but I smiled instead.

"No thanks," she said right before Emmett sat down next beside her.

They began talking while I walked over to James who was talking to Victoria. They both smiled at me, and we began small-talking. While we did so, I kept stealing glances at Bella. She seemed to enjoy herself. She kept laughing and smiling the whole time she was talking with Alice, Emmett and Jasper. I couldn't help but get a little annoyed. Why couldn't I get her to enjoy herself like that? But then I almost chuckled at the thought that I would make her enjoy something else.

We played baseball for almost 2 hours, but then the girls thought it was getting too cold to play anymore, so we decided to stop. Luckily my team won, but to Emmett's disappointment. Apparently he hated losing. I hated losing too – in my games.

"Thanks for the game," I smirked at him. I couldn't help it.

He just looked at me, and then looked behind me. I turned to look at what distracted him. Rosalie came walking behind me. She gave me a slight smile, while she walked past me and walked right up to Emmett.

I quickly spun around to find Alice right behind me. She wasn't there just some seconds ago.

"What?" I snapped at her. I was shocked at how close she was to me.

"Why did you invite her?" Alice snapped back at me. I knew she was talking about Bella.

She looked frightening even thought she was so little. She glared evilly at me, and her hands were balled into fists like she wanted to punch me. But I knew she wasn't a violent person, so I assumed it was to restrain herself from actually hitting me.

"I thought you liked her. So you didn't want her to come?" I acted surprised. I knew it was not what she meant, but it amused me to play with her. And I couldn't let her know about the bet.

"Of course I wanted her to be here, asshole." Alice snapped back. She was really angry with me now, and I glanced down quickly to see her knuckles were all white.

"Then what's the problem?" I gave her a confused look while I glanced over at Bella who was getting almost crushed in Emmett's arms. He was giving her a big hug, holding her about her waist and her feet were not touching the ground. I looked back to Alice.

"My problem is that you invited her. Why did you do that?" Alice sighed. She was still very angry, but now she seemed to be sad.

"I was just trying to be friendly and apparently she wanted to come and no one else had invited her," I told her.

"I was going to invite her!" Alice almost yelled. She was getting really frustrated.

"Well I don't see the problem then. She is here either way," I knew what her problem was. She was angry that I had an interest in Bella.

"I want you to back off of her!" Alice sneered suddenly.

I raised my hands towards her. "Take it easy. She is not even my type."

"You don't have a type; you just take whatever you can get," she hissed.

Jasper came up behind her, and whispered something in her ear. She seemed to relax a bit. He was really a genius at calming people.

"I was really just trying to be nice, Alice. If it makes you happy I won't invite her next time. You can have the honor of doing that," I smiled at her. Inviting Bella on a date was a whole other thing.

Without another word she walked away, leaving me and Jasper behind. He smiled apologizing at me before he followed her.

"Hey bro," Emmett came up to me. "I'm sorry about before. I'm just not good at losing." He held his hand out to me, and I took it, and we shook hands.

"It's okay, no harm done," he had a hard grip on my hand, but then he let go.

Suddenly Emmett looked nervous. It looked quite funny that a big guy his size, could look so nervous. He was almost sweating.

"Man, can you drive Bella home?" He scratched his neck.

"Sure of course," I smiled. This was turning out good.

"It's because she drove with me in my jeep, but it turns out I'm not going home anyway," he smiled a little.

"Oh so who is the lucky lady?" I knew exactly who the lady was; none other than my step sister Rosalie.

I looked over Emmett's shoulder to see Rosalie standing a few yards away. She looked directly at me and then she winked at me. They were obvious going to have some fun. That made me not want to get home anytime soon. I knew how loud Rosalie could be when she had visitors. I smiled when I thought I could do something with Bella. I looked back at Emmett. He was grinning at me.

"Actually it's Rosalie. I hope it is okay with you?" He looked nervous again.

"Sure it is. Just take good care of her, and I'll take good care of your sister," I smiled. Oh yes I would take good care of Bella.

Emmett relaxed immediately before he pulled me into a hug. He was strong; I wouldn't want to fight him.

"Thank you, and also for wanting to bring Bella home. She means a lot to me, so don't do anything I wouldn't do." He stopped and shook his head. "No forget that, just take her home safely, okay?" Suddenly he looked threatening.

"Hey, it is you who are going home with my sister. I am only driving yours home." Actually I had something else on my mind than just driving her home.

"Yeah sorry. But we'll be going now. Maybe I'll see you later," he grinned at me before he walked back to Rosalie. They took off fast, even before he had told Bella about what we agreed on.

I walked up behind Bella, who was standing by herself, and I leaned over to whisper in her ear; "Just tell me when you are ready to go home."

She gasped and spun around surprised. She looked at me in shock; her eyes were wide open like her mouth. She looked quite cute despite the look on her face. Slowly Bella composed her features, and then stared at me.

"I'll tell my brother when I want to go home," she finally said and she looked around to find him. She started to frown when she couldn't see him.

"Well as you can see that would be hard to do, since he is not here. He had some place to be," I smiled before I continued. "He told me to drive you home."

Bella didn't look pleased by the last part. "And what place might that be?" She looked back at me.

"He and Rosalie went back to our house," I smiled at her.

"Oh," was all Bella managed to say. She looked somewhat confused but at the same time it looked like she had known it would happen. "I suppose that shouldn't surprise me," she whispered. It wasn't meant for me to hear. Then she looked around her and then she looked like she had determined something.

"You're probably thinking about walking home, but I can't let you do that. I promised Emmett I would take you home safely." I flashed my crooked smile.

Bella looked down and brushed a delicate red. She seemed embarrassed. I took a step towards her, and took one of her hands in mine. She gasped and looked at me, before she pulled her hand away.

I thought for a brief moment about her boyfriend. Had she told him anything about me? I liked the thought of a scared boyfriend. Then I wondered if she missed him. It didn't seem so.

She looked up at me again.

"Look I promised your brother, and I wouldn't want to get into a fight with him, and I'm sure he would beat me up, if he found out I didn't drive you home, as promised." I tried to look scared, and apparently it worked because she smiled a little, and actually looked concerned. Was that because of the thought of Emmett chasing me down to beat me with a bat?

"Okay you can take me home now, but just let me say goodbye to Alice first," she sighed before she walked over to Alice.

I quickly said goodbye to the others before I walked over to my car, and sat on the hood. Bella took a while longer saying goodbye to Alice. They stood talking, and Alice kept glancing my way. It looked like Bella took her time, because she wasn't thrilled to be alone with me in my car. At last they hugged one last time, and Bella walked towards me. I jumped from the hood and opened the passenger door for her. She smiled and climbed into the car. When she was in place I closed the door, and sprinted over to my side. Before I climbed into my car, I saw Alice shooting evil glares at me.

"Did you have a good evening?" I asked while I started the car. I didn't need to ask her about her address. I already knew where she lived, because everyone knew where the Chief of Police lived.

"Yes, it was a lot of fun to watch you yell at each other when things didn't go your way," she giggled.

"Well, it's always like that when we play baseball. But who likes to lose a game?" She had no idea that I wasn't referring to the baseball game, but my own little game that resolved around her.

Bella didn't answer me, she just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't look very comfortable, she looked slightly nervous. She kept fidgeting with her zipper on her jacket, while she looked straight ahead, not really looking at anything.

"Are you tired?" I asked her.

"No," she answered shortly. She didn't seem like the most talkative person, at least not when it came to talking to me.

"Since you aren't tired, I thought we should go for some ice cream," it wasn't a question. I had made up my mind. We were going for ice cream whether she liked it or not, I had to spend some time with her, to get my game on.

"I don't know…" she trailed off.

"You don't like ice cream? I thought everyone loved ice cream. Well I want some," I squared my shoulders.

"Remember that you promised Emmett to take me home safely," she sounded scared. I was almost sure I heard her gulp.

"Relax. I will take you home … after we have gotten some ice cream." I looked at her, she stared back at me.

"Watch the road!" She almost screamed at me.

I chuckled while I reluctantly looked away from her and onto the road. The rest of the drive to the little shop was quiet. She kept fidgeting with the zipper, and I heard her sigh a couple of times. She looked lost in her thoughts. She didn't even notice when I parked the car. I sat looking at her for a while before I decided to break the silence and wake her up from what seemed like a trance.

"We are here," I said quietly, I didn't want to give her a shock, but I did. She jumped a little in her seat, before she blushed and looked down on her hands.

"Let's get some ice," I said before I got out of the car, and quickly went to her door to open it for her.

Bella got out with her cheeks slightly red from before, she gave me a small smile before I closed the door.

She stood on the sidewalk and looked around. It seemed like she took it all in. I gave her time to do so, before I took her hand. The electricity I had felt before when I touched her bare skin, hummed in the air. We looked at each other, before we walked into the store. She didn't seem to mind I had her hand in mine this time. Shouldn't it bother her when she already had a boyfriend? Most girls wouldn't hold hands with others than their significant other. It really didn't seem like she missed him.

"What do you want?" I asked Bella while we stood in front of the counter.

The girl behind the counter had long blonde hair hanging by her shoulders, and she had light blue eyes. She smiled hugely at me. She tried to batter her eyelashes in an attempt to flirt with me. I had that effect on most girls. I didn't recognize her at first, until I saw her name tag. Her name was Bridget, and I had slept with her a few months earlier. She had a hard time trying to understand that I wouldn't want anything more from her than just that one fuck.

"What do _you _want?" Bridget asked me while she winked at me.

"Ladies first," I said and looked back at Bella. She was looking at Bridget. She seemed annoyed. Was she annoyed over the fact that the girl tried to flirt with me? I surely hoped so.

"I take whatever you want," Bella said before she took her hand out of mine and turned on her heal and walked over to sit at a table.

Annoyed I ordered some ice, and paid for it before I quickly walked over to sit with Bella. I didn't want to talk to Bridget any more than necessary. Bella took the ice I ordered her, and smiled.

"I hope you like it," I said. She smiled at me, before she started liking her ice cream. I couldn't help but get a little hard by the way she moved her tongue on the ice.

Suddenly she looked up at me from under her lashes, and she blushed a deep red before she took the ice from her mouth.

"So do you like it here so far?" I asked.

"Yes, I truly do. People are so nice and welcoming, it helps a lot. I haven't regretted moving here yet," she giggled at the last sentence.

Again it seemed like she didn't miss her boyfriend. Maybe she was trying to get away from him?

"Let's hope you won't regret it then," I winked at her, and again she blushed that delicate red. She looked down at her ice cream, but she tried to peek at me from under her lashes.

"I would love to show you around some day. Show you the good stores," I hoped she would say yes. How could she say no? How could she deny me, Edward Cullen?

"That's very nice of you, but Alice has already offered me, and we are actually going tomorrow."

"Well good luck then, I hope you make it back alive," I winked at her.

She looked at me with what looked like horror in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Alice is famous for her shopping trips. She loves shopping, and when she first begins she won't stop before she has searched every store for clothes and her shopping trips can take _all _day. But you're a girl so you will probably love it."

Bella truly looked like a girl from one of those horror movies. Her eyes were big like her mouth, and she looked at me like I was an axe murderer ready to decapitate her.

"You don't like shopping?" I asked her because she kept looking horrified.

She shook her head when I asked her. She looked like she had just come out from a crazy roller coaster ride.

"I'm not a huge fan of shopping, I would rather not. But the deal was she would show me around the city…" she trailed off.

"Look I know Alice, and she will show you all the shopping places and nothing else. She will drag you into every shop with clothes that she knows of, and that's a lot." That was true, and I hoped that she would cancel with Alice, and let me show her around instead. So I would make her scared, also because she looked really funny with her mouth hanging open. "But I'm sure you will get a little break so you can get something to eat, but if I know Alice, it would be difficult, because she forgets time and human needs when she is shopping."

Bella looked at me in pure horror. The hand she didn't hold her ice cream in was lying on the table. I grabbed it with my free hand, and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm sure you are going to survive," I flashed my crooked smile.

She blushed and looked down at our hands. "I'm not so sure," she whispered.

"I thought every girl loved shopping. But apparently you don't." It was a statement.

"To be honest, I hate it. I'm really dreading tomorrow now."

"Well you could cancel the date with Alice, and let me show you around. I wouldn't drag you around and make you do things you don't want to do. Like shopping." I winked at her when I said the word "date."

"I'm not sure I can. I doubt I can get out of it, and it would be kind of cruel to cancel with Alice just to go out with you instead, don't you think?" It seemed like Bella was a girl who thought of others, she didn't want to hurt others feelings, and she didn't like shopping. She was a different girl from all the others.

"Don't worry. Sometimes you have to think about yourself. If you want…"

Bella interrupted me. "That's what you do all the time I assume?" She pulled her hand to herself, almost like she was hurt by my hand.

"I think about others, I do. But sometimes you have to think about yourself too," I smiled slightly. "But as I was going to say; if you want to I can get you out of it without hurting Alice's feelings."

"And how will you do that?" She looked at me skeptically.

I pulled my cell phone out from my pocket, and dialed a number to one of my friends, who owed me a favor, and luckily she was one of Alice's friends too. The phone rang two times before she answered. I was about to say her name, but I stopped myself. It wouldn't look so good if Bella knew I was calling a girl to do me a favor, then she would probably assume a lot, and that would ruin our new developing relationship.

"_Edward is that you?"_ Stephanie said on the other end.

"Yeah it's me. I need you to do me a favor." Bella looked at me with curiosity.

"_Shall I come around later tonight?"_ She purred. If Alice knew that I was banging her friend Stephanie she would kill me. And when I was going to do Bella too, she would probably do the same.

"No. You owe me a favor, and I need you to call Alice and occupy her, make her busy all day tomorrow. Tell her it's an emergency."

"_Can I ask why?"_ She asked me.

"Thank you so much. You're a great friend." I couldn't say too much because Bella was listening. I looked at her again, she didn't look curious anymore. She looked rather mad.

I pushed the end button, before Stephanie could say anything. I looked at Bella with triumph. But I wasn't expecting her reaction.

"What do you think you are doing?" She demanded.

"I just saved you from tomorrow's misery, now you can have fun with me instead. I can show you around, and we can do whatever you want," I smiled my crooked smile.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Bella shrieked, and dropped the rest of her ice cream on the table, she didn't even notice it. "What makes you think I rather want go with you than Alice?"

"I know you don't want to go shopping." I pointed out.

"I want to go home now," she stood up and stomped out to the car. I threw the rest of my ice in a dumpster, and followed after her. It wasn't hard to keep up with her. I reached the car first, and opened the door for her. She climbed in without giving me just one look.

On the way home the atmosphere in the car was tense. Bella had her arms crossed, and she refused to talk to me. When I parked in front of her house, she jumped out and smacked the door before I could say anything. She was almost at the front door of her house, when she turned around, stomped back to the car, opened the door and said; "Thank you for the ride. I'll see you _at school._" Then she shut the door softly, before she ran back towards the house.

_No, I'll see you tomorrow. _At least I hoped so. If Stephanie did it good, and if Bella didn't tell Alice about it, then I would see her.

I laughed to myself. Bella Swan was a different girl from the others, and it amused me.

**So do you want more, or what? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the review****s and thank you to those who have my story on alert and favorite.  
And thank you to my beta Kherbers.  
I do not own Twilight. I really wish I did. Keep dreaming. *Sigh***

**Chapter 6: ****In for a challenge**

EPOV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm. I turned it off immediately and threw one of my pillows over my head. I was awfully tired and all I really wanted to do was to sleep in, but I had to get up so I could take Bella out. I just hoped she wasn't mad at me anymore.

There was a knock on my door, and I groaned. I hoped it wasn't Bree that had to come in and change the sheets.

I waited and hoped for the person to go away; whoever it was.

"Edward?" My mother's soft voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" I groaned.

"Are you decent? Can I come in?"

I wasn't decent at all, I always slept naked. But I was too tired to get out of the bed and find some clothes. So I just pulled up my sheet so it covered most of my chest.

"Come on in." I called.

The door slowly opened and my mother poked her head inside. When she saw me she smiled and walked into my room.

"Carlisle and I are going to leave in about an hour. Breakfast is ready and I want you to come down and join us," she smiled at me, and I could see the hope in her eyes. I wasn't one for eating with my family.

"Sure," I gave her my crooked smile.

"Thank you," she said before she left my room.

Breakfast went easily. My mother and Carlisle wanted us to behave and don't throw too wild parties. Rosalie and I just winked at each other. We both knew it was going to be wild, and Bree was too afraid of Rosalie to tell Esme and Carlisle.

"Remember what I told you," Carlisle told us before he hugged Rosalie, and patted me on my shoulder.

"Take good care of yourselves," my mother said and hugged me tightly.

"We will," I smiled at her.

Rosalie and I watched them drive away towards the airport in Carlisle's black Mercedes. "This is going to be fun," I said.

"You wish. I don't think you'll ever get to fuck that little angel. Emmett is way too protective of her." Rosalie placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah you wish I won't. But I'm going to fuck her so hard you'll hear her screaming."

"I don't think she is a screamer."

"Whatever. Since you know that Emmett is so protective of his little sister, I assume you just talked last night and didn't get to the act?" I laughed.

"That's none of your business." Rosalie hissed at me.

"Actually it is. We always exchange stories, and when you don't want to tell me what happened, it's because it didn't go as you wanted it to. As in you didn't get laid." I turned and walked into the house leaving Rosalie on the porch. "I know you, remember?"

I heard the door smack as she followed after me in her noisy high heels.

"We didn't have sex. Are you satisfied now?" I could hear the anger in her voice.

I spun around to face her. "Strange. I didn't think of him as the patient type."

"Well he is. I threw in some hints and I practically jumped him twice," she pouted.

"Dear sister, you will get him to eat out of your hand sooner or later," I said while I turned around and walked up the stairs to the second floor. I stopped midways and turned my head slightly so I could see her pouting face. "But it is kind of funny that the big bear wants to wait." Laughing, I hurried up the stairs before she could throw a fit at me.

"Hey Stephanie it's me. So what did you tell Alice to…"I stopped mid sentence. I wasn't sure if it really had worked. "You are going to be with her today right?"

I sat in my Volvo in front of Bella's home.

"_I am, just relax. __I took care of it as you wished," _she purred_. "She's coming over in about fifteen minutes."_

"Good. So tell me, what was your excuse?" I wasn't dying to know, but it would be interesting to know what could pull Alice away from her new best friend and pet Bella Swan.

"_I told her that I had some boy trouble, and I really needed someone to talk to, because this one guy had hurt me badly, and it seems no matter what I do, I can't be good enough for him." _I knew she was beginning to talk about me.

"Well then it's good you have Alice. Remember not to mention anything about me, and be sure to act really hurt."

"_It shouldn't be so hard," _she sighed. _"Why did you need me to distract her anyway?"_

"Have a nice day with Alice," she wouldn't want to know, and I really didn't need to tell her.

"_Just tell me i__f you need my help another time," _she purred.

"Thank you."

"_So when will I see you…" _I pushed the end button before she could finish the sentence, and climbed out of my car. A few rain drops hit me, and I hurried to the house and knocked three times on the front door.

Then I panicked. _What if the Chief of Police was home? _I didn't want him to chase me with his gun. _I'm too young to die._ I quickly looked around, and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the cruiser was nowhere to be found.

I turned to look at the door just when it opened. And there stood Bella in front of me, gasping. So she was surprised to see me. Then it looked like she actually gulped.

"Hello," I flashed my signature crooked smile.

"Hey," there was ice in her voice, and she frowned at me.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" She looked confused.

"Silly Bella. I'm taking you out to show you around, remember?" I laughed.

I really hoped she would come with me, but if it was up to me, she really didn't have a choice. I needed to get my game on, and the sooner I fucked her the sooner I could win the bet, and have Rosalie. I loved winning, and I had lusted for my step sister since the first time I saw her.

"You aren't taking me anywhere! I never agreed for you to cancel with Alice, and I never agreed to go out with you today!" Bella yelled at me. So she was still mad at me.

I was surprised by her outburst, I hadn't expected that, but I kept my smiling façade.

"I'm not taking you out on a date, Bella. I'm simply just your tour guide," I hoped the crooked smile could melt her a little bit.

"No, no… No you're not! I will not go anywhere with you! Didn't you hear me?" She slammed the door in my face. I'm sure I stood gaping like an idiot. She was feisty, and I liked that.

"Come on Bella, don't be mad at me. I was just trying to help you. You looked so sad when talking about shopping. I just wanted to save you…" I spoke loudly so she could hear me. I probably looked foolish for speaking to a door.

I didn't get to say more because she pulled the door open and yelled at me once again; "It's not up to you to save me from shopping trips!"

"But I wouldn't mind," I winked.

It seemed like she tried to calm herself down. I stood patiently and waited. Or at least it would seem so on the outside. Inside I was just screaming to fuck her and get it over with.

After a while I decided to play hurt. "I'm sorry Bella…"

"It's okay," she whispered.

I smiled faintly at her. I could see that worked immediately. Bella didn't seem like the type of girl who could hurt people, and if she did, I was sure she would do anything to make it up to them again. She seemed so selfless.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," she sighed. "But another time you _cannot _cancel _my _appointments." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, and I won't do it again," I looked her straight in her eyes, and tried to look honest. It seemed like she bought it.

"If we don't get going, I won't have time to show you all the good places," I winked at her, and she looked away, and suddenly she looked a little mad again.

"Who say's I'm coming with you?"

"I am." I took a step forward. I was still standing out site. "Get your coat. It is a little cold out here."

She uncrossed her arms, grabbed her coat, and closed the door behind her, locked it and followed me to my car. I placed my right hand on the small of her back. She didn't seem to mind, or she hadn't noticed. When we reached my Volvo I opened the car door for her, and closed it after her.

We drove around the city, and I worked as a tour guide for Bella. I let her explore an old library. She seemed like she could spend all her life with her nose in books. So she loved books. I had to remember that. I don't know why I thought I had to remember it, maybe because it could be useful knowledge later on.

Bella registered and borrowed some books. I played the nice gentleman, like my mother always tried to teach me to be, and carried the books for her.

The last place we visited was the big park. "It's beautiful," Bella whispered.

We got out of the car and I looked around. Bella would sigh a couple of times, and I would look curiously at her, but she wouldn't look my way.

Bella began walking up a little path in the park, and I followed closely behind. All the time looking at her cute ass. It took all my will power to keep my hands in my pockets, and not just grab it.

Just when I thought I couldn't hold back any longer, she sat down on a bench, still looking around. I sat down beside her.

She sighed again. It frustrated me a little that I didn't know what she was thinking. I was good at reading people and guessing what they thought about, but with her I was almost completely blank. I didn't have a clue about what she was thinking when she sighed, or just when she sat down looking around just like now.

"What I wouldn't give to read your mind," it just flew out of my mouth.

Bella turned her head and looked at me. Finally she looked me into my eyes. She almost hadn't done that the whole day. I looked right back into her dark chocolate eyes. It seemed like I could swim away in them. _Wait, what? Get a grip, pussy._

But now was the chance to dazzle her, so I smiled my crooked smile, and it seemed to work, because she immediately shook her head, almost violently, and closed her eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle. She opened her eyes again and looked at me.

"What?" I played innocent. _Did I dazzle her? - No, why would I do that?_

"Nothing," Bella said and looked away. _Oh yeah, I did dazzle her._

We sat in complete silence for a while. But it was a comfortable silence.

I suddenly worried about if she was hungry or thirsty. "Maybe you should eat something." _Why was I suddenly so attentive_? What was happening to me?

"No, thank you. I think I must get home. I have some homework to do, and I'm sure you have too." She fidgeted with the zipper on her jacket. It wasn't the first time she did that.

I just shrugged and stood up and offered her my hand to take. She just looked at it for a while, before she ignored it and stood up. We walked slowly towards where the car was parked.

"So, what did Alice say to you?" I asked her.

"She said one of her friends needed her. That it was an emergency. That must have been some kind of a favor, huh?" She arched her eyebrow at me. Alice had definitely told about me. I wondered how much Bella knew by now.

"Yeah it was. I drove her dog to the vet when it was really sick," I actually had done that, and in return she gave me a blowjob. But for future needs, I told her that she still owed me.

"Oh," Bella sounded surprised. "That was really nice of you."

I shrugged and kept on looking straight ahead. I was a little annoyed at Alice.

"But I'm still a little mad at you. This is lying to Alice, you know."

"So you don't like to lie?" She seemed like a really genuine person.

"No, I don't. Plus I'm a terrible liar." I chuckled at that.

"What are you going to tell Alice?" I asked her.

"I really don't know," she sighed. "I kind of hoped you had an idea. She won't be pleased that it was you who showed me around."

"I know. She doesn't like me." I looked at her for a reaction.

"If you stopped treating people the way you do…" Bella trailed off. She was frowning now.

"Alice thinks she knows it all. She thinks she knows everything about anyone. She doesn't know me at all. Half the bullshit she's saying about me is probably what I just said; bullshit." I looked pointedly at her.

"She isn't the only one who told me some awful things about you," Bella whispered.

"So you didn't want to me to take you out today, because of what you heard of me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"This wasn't a date, I have a boyfriend," she squared her shoulders.

"I didn't say it was." I looked straight ahead. I acted a little cold now.

We reached the car and both climbed in. We were silent for a while.

"I really want to believe in the good in people," she suddenly whispered.

I shortly looked at her. Her head was bent forward and she had her hands folded in her lap.

"That's a good quality."

"I guess so. But yeah I was a little concerned about you taking me out today, even though it wasn't a date, which it wasn't because I have a boyfriend which I really lo- oh. I really care about him."

I was sure she was going to say love but for some reason she couldn't say the word. Didn't Bella love her boyfriend? I wondered what kind of relationship they had. I badly wanted to ask her about it, but kept my mouth shut.

We didn't say more the rest of the drive. The silence was tense this time. Bella kept fidgeting with her zipper again. That really was like a bad habit for her when she was nervous.

"We're here," I announced when I had parked the car in her driveway.

"So, thank you for the tour. That was nice of you," she smiled at me.

"You're welcome," I said. "So you don't regret that it was me showing you around?"

"No, it was nice," she blushed. I liked when she did that. _What?_ _Edward Cullen likes when a girl blushes?_ That hadn't happened before. _I must be getting sick or something._

But good for me; I was one step closer to winning the bet.

"But I'm really sorry for throwing a fit," she kept blushing.

"That's okay," I smiled at her.

We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. What was she thinking? I really didn't have a clue, and it irritated me.

Abruptly she looked away. "Bye," she opened the door to climb out. I then remembered the books she had borrowed.

"Bella?" She was about to climb out the door, but turned quickly around to face me, when I called out her name.

"Yes?" She looked surprised. Our faces were only inches apart. I could feel her warm breath on me, and then I detected a flowery scent like freesias. She actually smelled delicious. _Wait, what?_

"Don't forget your books," I winked at her.

She sat up straight really quickly while I took the bag with the books to her from the backseat and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she took the bag and climbed out.

"See you on Monday," I called just before she closed the car door.

Rosalie was waiting for me in the kitchen when I came home. She had hot pink pants on and a sexy little black top.

"So how was your date?" She asked in her bored tone.

"It wasn't a date," I shrugged and then made an impression of Bella's voice; "I have a boyfriend."

"Like that have stopped you before," Rosalie snorted.

"It isn't stopping me. Actually I think I made a good impression on her."

"Just believe in that. Alice isn't the only one who warned her about you," she both sounded and looked bored.

"I know that, Rose. Probably half of the school has warned her."

"Probably so, but I wasn't thinking of the student body," she smiled wickedly at me.

"Do you know something I don't?" I walked right up to her and stopped when we were only inches apart.

"Maybe," Rosalie liked her luscious pink lips. They looked so kissable.

I pressed her up against the kitchen counter and placed my hands on her hips. "Do tell me."

"I talked with Alice today. Apparently after she came home from Stephanie," she cocked an eyebrow at me. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." It better had to be, but I knew I could trust Rosalie. "Anyway, Alice told me that Bella was warned about you _before _she came here."

My heart stopped beating for a second, and my arms went limb by my sides. Then my brain went crazy about thinking about who could possibly have told her about me before she came here? Where did she even come from?

"Where did she live before?" I asked.

"In some little place named Forks or something," Rosalie pushed past me. I turned around to face her, but didn't really look at her.

"Who do I know that live in Forks?" I wondered.

"You don't know anyone who lives in Forks, but you know someone who knows someone."

My mind kept racing.

"You know about my little pet project with Angela, right?" Rosalie asked me.

I looked at her confused. "What the fuck does that have to do with this?" I threw my hands round in the air, I was really frustrated.

"Relax," Rosalie scolded me. "It's Angela's mother who ratted you out. Angela has a grandmother in Forks, and Angela and her mother often visits her. The grandmother told Mrs. Weber about the little sweet girl who was going to move here, and Mrs. Weber took it upon herself to visit Bella and warn her. Crazy, huh?" Rosalie studied her nails like she didn't even care, and she probably didn't.

I probably looked like someone who had seen a ghost. Did Mrs. Weber hate me? Why did she go that far to warn Bella about _me_? Sure I was bad news but that was just crazy to go all that way. Bella was a sweet little girl who probably listened to all the elders had to say. This really made my game a lot harder.

"You know, you can get back at Mrs. Weber. You know about my little pet game with her daughter Angela. If you help me screw Angela's reputation by screwing her, then you'll screw Mrs. Weber too." Rosalie threw me out of my thoughts.

"You know that Mr. Weber is the minister, and it wouldn't look good if the Weber's little virgin girl got down and dirty with you, who they obviously despise so much," Rosalie continued.

I knew right then what I had to do to get back at Mrs. Weber. She wouldn't go away unpunished.

"Count me in."

**Okay so I haven't gotten a lot of reviews.**** Let's improve that, shall we? Next chapter won't come up until I have 10 new reviews.  
Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I didn't reach ten, but I got eight. That sure is an improvement, and the reviews I got really means a lot to me. Thank you! You really inspire me and make me want to write more. So thank you for the reviews, you are truly amazing!**

**Thank you for the new followers on this story, both alerts and favorites. **

**And of course; thank you so much to my lovely beta Kherbers. Kisses :)**

**Sadly, I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 7:**** Too easy**

EPOV

For the first time ever I arrived early at school Monday morning. I immediately spotted the car I was looking for when I drove into the school's parking lot. Rosalie had told me what car to look for.

_Good she is here, as I thought she would be._

When I entered the cafeteria I instantly saw her. Her long brown hair was hanging like curtains around her head. Her hands were resting at the table in front of her, and I wondered why she looked down at it. She seemed to just stare down at it.

_Great, maybe she is a wacko._

I walked closer and spotted a book in front of her, and was glad that she wasn't weird after all.

She didn't even look up when I pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down. I watched her for a minute. She had dark glasses pushed to the tip of her nose.

I cleared my throat impatiently, and she looked up startled.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," I smiled crookedly at her.

"I… Uhm… I know who you are," she stuttered and looked dumbfounded.

"What are you reading, Angela?" I asked her.

"You know my name," it didn't sound like a question. She blushed deep red. The blushing didn't look as delicious as Bella's and she didn't look just as sweet blushing like her. _Wait, what? _I mentally slapped myself; what was I thinking?

"Of course I do. You're friends with my sister Rosalie." I stated.

Angela just nodded and looked down at her book.

I was about to ask her again what she was reading, but I didn't really care, it was all an act, and I just wanted to get this over with.

"Anyway. Rosalie is sick today…" I trailed off. Of course she wasn't sick. Angela looked up at me. Rosalie had told me this would work.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I should visit her after school to see if she needs anything." She looked very determined suddenly. Apparently Rose was right. Angela was a caring person.

"That would be nice of you, because I won't be home today and our parents is on vacation." Rosalie wouldn't be home, but I would. This was all part of the plan we made last night; Screw Angela Weber and destroy her reputation along with her mother's pride in her. I was really determined on that game now, but of course I hadn't forgotten my other game.

Before Angela could say anything I rose from my chair. Other students were beginning to arrive.

"Nice talking to you," I called while I walked away.

The day went by slowly, and I was really bored. The same stupid girls tried to flirt with me; bashing their lashes at me, winking at me, calling out my name while waving frantically at me. I tried to ignore them. Strangely enough I wasn't in the mood to flirt back, not even a little.

Lunch came and I sat talking to James. Or he was babbling about some new stuff he had bought that he thought I should try. I wasn't interested in drugs, and he knew that, but he always kept trying to get me to try some.

"So did Rosalie say anything about me?" Emmett had joined us at the table. James stopped babbling and they both looked expectantly at me.

"I haven't really talked to her, so I wouldn't know," I shrugged.

"Oh… Okay." He looked really disappointed.

"Victoria said she is home today. Have you fucked her so hard that she can't walk?" James laughed.

Emmett looked down at the food tray in front of him which was stuffed with all types of food. "No. We just had a really great time. I would love to go out with her again." He looked up at me for approval.

I was about to answer him when Alice, Jasper and Bella sat down at our table. Bella didn't even glance my way. So she was going to give me the silence treatment? Well she wasn't the only one who could play that game.

Alice didn't give me glares or anything like that. She just ignored me like she did most of the time. So I knew that Bella hadn't told Alice anything about me playing her tour guide. Oh, I could play so much more than that.

Lunch went quickly with Bella and me ignoring each other. I tried not to glance her way, and it seemed like she did the same.

When the bell rang, I hurried out of the cafeteria just to stand right outside to wait for her.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily?" I asked her when she appeared in the doorway. She jumped a little. Luckily for me she was walking alone.

"You scared me," she gasped, her right hand covering her mouth.

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly at her.

I placed my left hand on the small of her back and led the way to Biology. "I assume you haven't told Alice anything?" I had just to be sure.

"You assume correct," she sighed and removed her hand from her luscious lips.

"May I ask you why?"

"I… I actually don't know. I suppose I just don't want to get you or me for that matter in trouble."

She really was a thoughtful person. She thought about people and didn't want to expose others.

"Why would you be in trouble?" I knew the answer but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Because," she sighed. "Alice doesn't like the thought of you and me hanging out together."

Strangely my heart jumped an extra time, when she said _you and me_. I liked the thought of that more than I should. _Get a grip, you pussy!_

"Well, she can't decide who you, or I for that matter, hang out with. Can she?" We reached the Biology room and walked inside to sit at our seats next to each other.

"No," Bella said.

I looked expectantly at her. I wanted her to say some more. But she just looked straight ahead, and kept her mouth shut. She wasn't easy to break through to. And maybe the reason was because of that nosy Alice.

We had to work in pairs, and I tried a couple of times to make conversations, but she only responded in single words or simply ignored my comments or questions. She was all business like and no small-talking.

When the bell rang I stood up. "Listen Bella…"

"No you listen. I don't want to be part of your little game, okay?" With that she hurried to the door before I could answer, but she stumped her foot on what seemed to be nothing and fell. I tried not to laugh while I sprinted to her, and extended my hand toward her.

Bella looked at me with flushed cheeks.

"I'm such a klutz," she mumbled almost too low for me to hear. I wasn't supposed to hear that.

She shyly took my hand and I pulled her to me so fast, so she collapsed against me.

"Hi there," I smirked.

"Thanks," she pulled away from me, and I let go of her. For some strange reason I just wanted to hold onto her.

"Anytime," I winked at her.

Her cheeks had almost lost all the redness, but it was back in an instant.

We were the only ones left in the room.

"Look, I really want to be your friend, okay?" I did my best sincere face I could.

"It's just. I heard so much about you," she looked down. "And it isn't good things."

Bella sighed and looked up at me. "You use girls. You get them to sleep with you and then you dump them. You play girls like it's some sort of a game for you."

_Bullseye! _She had heard the truth, but I couldn't let her know that. I had to pretend to be the good guy.

"Yeah, I know about the rumors. Trust me. I hear them all the time. You know it's kind of frustrating that I can't try to be friends with any girls, because of all those bad rumors. If I even look at a girl, people say that I play her. Damn. It's so frustrating," I pulled at my hair. Bella looked up at me with sad eyes, so I continued.

"I only did it once. We slept together and the girl started blabbering about how she wanted to get married and have kids. What the fuck was that? I freaked out. Everyone would be. So I left her immediately and she told everyone what a douche I was."

It really looked like Bella bought it. She had tears in her eyes.

"I really just wanted to be friends with you, and prove to you that those rumors are wrong. But you know what? Screw you. You aren't any different from any of them," with that I turned and walked away from her, probably leaving her dumbfounded like I wanted her to be.

I knew what I just did. Bella would feel so sorry for me that she would come running back to me. She would doubt the rumors. She would want me to be a good and decent guy._ Like that would ever happen_. But I just had to wait for her to come to me.

I knew the human mind too well.

When I arrived home Rosalie was about to head out.

"So did you have a nice day?" I smirked.

"Yes, it was nice to have a day off school. Bree took care of my every need." I knew it wasn't a few things Rosalie would need. She loved to boss around and make stupid demands just to see our maid run around for her. Rose made her do a lot of work she wasn't hired to do. Such as doing Rose's toenails, giving her massages and so on. Bree didn't say anything because she was too afraid of Rosalie.

"Good. So where are you going?" She was putting her coat on.

"I'm going out shopping with Victoria. I told Bree to pick up stuff for our party on Friday."

"Good. I'll see you later," I called before she walked out the front door.

Now I just had to wait until Angela arrived, so I sat down in the kitchen and waited. I wondered what Bella was doing. Was she thinking about me? _What the…?_

"It doesn't matter you moron," I muttered to myself. Great now I was talking to myself. Maybe I was going crazy.

Fortunately I didn't have to wait long before the door bell rang.

Angela looked very surprised when I opened the door.

"Come inside," I smiled crookedly.

"Erh, thanks." She slowly stepped inside. She had a bag in her hands.

I took her coat and followed her into the living room.

"Take a seat," I gestured to one of the sofas.

She sat down and looked around while I walked over to the bar to pour me some whiskey. "You want some?" I already knew her answer, but it wouldn't hurt to be polite.

"No, thank you."

I looked at her from the corner of my right eye. She sat fidgeting with her hands in her lap. _Just like Bella does._

I had to chastise myself later. It wasn't good for me to think so much about Bella. It didn't matter to me what she did compared to everyone else, and it didn't matter what the fuck she was doing when I wasn't around. I didn't care anyway. At least I wanted to not care.

I walked over and sat down next to Angela. "So you're in love with Ben, right?"

Angela gasped and looked horrorstruck.

"Relax I won't tell anybody."

"How… How did you know?" She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Rosalie had told me all about Angela. I already knew Ben dumped Rosalie for her. He had to be some stupid fucker. I couldn't imagine anyone dumping Rose for anyone. In my world she was a goddess.

But the story was that Angela was also in love with Ben, but Angela was too shy to do anything about it, and whenever Ben would approach her she would run away in a different direction. She was too nervous to talk to him. I already knew that Ben liked Angela, but she wasn't aware of that.

"I thought everyone knew," I shrugged. She gasped again. "Easy now. It's obvious. Look, I want to help you."

She looked strangely at me. "Why?"

"Because you're one of Rosalie's best friends and she told me so many good things about you. She really cares about you."

"Where is she anyway? I came here to give her some stuff to help her get better," she patted the bag which lay at her other side.

"She went to the doctor," I lied smoothly.

"When will she be back?"

"I don't know. But as I said, I want to help you," I started. "Let's face it. You want Ben, but you have to be more confident, and I can help you with that."

"How?"

"You'll get more confident if you get more experienced," I winked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you get more experienced in making out, then you'll have a bigger chance of getting Ben." This was totally a lie. It was obvious to everyone expect Angela that Ben was interested in her. Ben wasn't the most experienced either but Angela was a pure angel. I doubted she even knew what a dick looked like.

I scooted closer towards Angela who looked frightened. "Have you ever been kissed?"

Her eyes grew big, and she looked even more frightened than before. "I- I… This is inappropriate."

"I guess you haven't then," I knew she hadn't. "I'll teach you."

"But- what… NO!" Angela scooted away from me. "I want it to be special."

"Of course you do, and it will be. Do you think I'm a bad kisser?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"No," she blushed. "I meant that it has to be with someone special."

"Well it rarely is anyway. You know that Ben is experienced," I almost gagged. He and Rosalie hadn't done very much. He was too nervous and had a hard time getting it hard, but she really liked him anyway. Ben and Angela could actually be a perfect couple. Both innocent persons who just wanted to find that special someone.

"I guess he is," she looked sad.

"He is, and I don't think he wants someone who can't even kiss, let alone someone who has never been kissed." I was really playing at her feelings now. What would Bella think if she knew what I was doing to sweet innocent Angela? _Holy… What the fuck is wrong with me? _Why would I even think about her when I was playing another little game she wasn't even part of? _What is happening to me? GOD!_

"So I want to help you, because you mean so much to Rosalie," I was really good at lying. _Someone give me an Oscar._

"But I don't want to…"

I cut her off. "Of course you want my help. Don't you want Ben?"

Angela looked down and blushed.

"Yes," she whispered after a while.

"Well good," I said while I scooted closer to her again. This time she didn't move. _Great, I have her where I want her._

"Just relax and turn towards me."

She turned slowly towards me, but she kept her head down.

"Look at me," I commanded.

Angela slowly looked up at me. Her face was all red.

"Don't be nervous," I moved my face closer towards her.

I moved my head slightly to the side, and she closed her eyes. I moved slowly closer and when I was only inches from her lips, she gasped, opened her eyes and moved her head away.

"I can't do this," she looked like she was about to cry.

"Sure you can. Just relax sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you," I just wanted to get it over with. She wasn't the typical girl I would play with. Angela was too plain. She didn't actually turn me on, but that didn't matter. I could get it up anytime, anywhere.

"This isn't right," she closed her eyes again, and before she could open them again I moved my head forward and kissed her one quick time on her dry lips.

She gasped and opened her eyes. She gasped again when she realized how close I still was.

"See that wasn't so bad. Let's take it further."

Within minutes I had sweet little - and not so innocent - Angela eating out of my hand. First we simply kissed, moving our lips with each other. Then we added tongues. She actually moaned a couple of times.

I was sure I could go further with her, because she was so naive. She seemed like a person who only wanted to see the good in people, just like Bella. Both girls had absolutely no clue that I was just playing them.

I followed Angela to her car and we kissed goodbye.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" She didn't look me in the eyes. Despite our make out session she was still shy and nervous around me.

"Yeah," I smiled crookedly.

Angela drove away and I went to my room and found my diary. I sat down at turned to the page I had dedicated to Angela and Mrs. Weber. I had made that page yesterday.

I was just about to write about my almost victory with Angela when I got a text message. It was from an unknown number.

"_Hey. Emmett gave me your number. I'm so sorry. Can we please talk? – Bella"_

This was just too easy.

**And now PLEASE review. Reviews make me want to write more, and update more often! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't even express how grateful I am for**** the reviews. Thank you so much! Look up awesome in the dictionary and your names will appear :) - At least in mine :)  
Thank you so much for reading my story and thank you to my beta Kherbers for helping me out even though she is busy.  
I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 8: The meadow**

EPOV

I stood up from my desk, threw the phone on the table so it landed right beside my diary, and walked over to my stereo and put on Debussy. I stood listening to the tunes for a while with my eyes closed.

For a while I really thought that Bella would be a tough one to break through to because of Alice and Mrs. Weber, but fortunately it seemed like she wasn't after all. Maybe my little game wouldn't be as exciting as I had presumed. It definitely wouldn't be thrilling or exciting if it was too easy. I was actually a little disappointed that it was going so easily.

I walked over and sat at my desk, and looked at my phone. I took it in my right hand and turned it over a couple of times. It was only two months old but it already had a lot of damages. I didn't take good care of it. It was only an item, and money wasn't a problem if I needed a new one.

I finally stopped flipping my phone in my hand, and opened Bella's text message, and read it again.

_This should do it._ I had intentionally waited to answer her message. I wanted her to know that I was hurt. I wanted her to wait for my message.

I started typing. I kept it cold and short. _"Don't worry about it. - Edward" _I had to pretend that she wasn't forgiven. I would play hard to get now.

Then I turned off the sound and put it away and began writing in my diary.

I arrived at school late the next day. There was no one at the parking lot except from a person who stood at the entrance. When I got closer I saw the brown hair waving in the wind, and I could recognize her figure.

I had decided that I wouldn't check my phone after my reply to her last night, but my curiosity got the best of me, and I peeked right before I went to bed. At first I had gotten extremely disappointed when I saw that I hadn't gotten any messages from her. Then I got angry with myself for being disappointed just because she hadn't written me back.

So I had gone to sleep both angry and disappointed.

Luckily I was in a bit better mood today, but I was still somewhat bitter. I had thought my little game had worked on her. It seemed like no matter what I did, I didn't get completely through to her.

"Hey," she smiled at me when I came to a stop in front of her.

"Bella," I acknowledged her.

"I hope you're not mad at me?"

I was a little mad at her, but not for the same reason that she thought. I was mad because of her not writing me again. I knew it was stupid and childish to be mad because of a missing message. But I couldn't help myself.

"As I wrote to you, don't worry about it," I acted like I didn't care. It didn't bother me the very least, at least she wasn't supposed to know.

"I know, but I am so sorry Edward. I usually don't judge people I don't know, and not just because of some rumors."

"Yeah, but you did it anyway, and it doesn't matter," I said and walked past her to the schools front door.

"Can we at least talk about it?" She asked from behind me.

"No," I pushed the door open and walked inside.

She followed closely behind me. "Please."

"No," I said again.

She almost ran so she was next to me. "Please."

"God, you are stubborn," I came to a stop and Bella did the same but almost tripped. I caught her. "Okay, I give up."

"Does that mean you won't ignore me anymore?" She looked up at me with her big chocolate eyes.

I still had my arms around her. She didn't seem to mind.

"Yes," I let go of her. I had to play a little distant now.

"Good," Bella beamed at me.

I began walking again and she followed me.

"Can you forgive me?" She asked from behind me.

As I had thought the night before; this was just too easy.

I had my hand on one of the doors to the cafeteria, ready to push it open and hurry inside. We were both late now. I paused and looked slightly to my right, just so I could see her out of the corner of my eye.

"Sure, it's no big deal." I pushed the door open, and turned around to face her, still with my hand holding the door.

"Ladies first," I smiled crookedly at her.

"Thanks," she whispered and stepped past me.

"What are we doing in the cafeteria?" Bella asked when she realized where we were.

"You're late for class now," I ignored her question, and walked toward our usual table.

"So are you," Bella kept following. I slowed a little so she could walk beside me without almost running and tripping over her own feet.

"Yeah, but that happens a lot. I don't assume it happens to you," I raised my eyebrow playfully at her. "Besides it's almost too late to join classes, so I figured it would be better to just wait here."

"You're right. This is only the second time I'm late for class. Ugh, I hate to be late, and I hate it when everyone looks at you, when you enter the room late. It's so embarrassing." It looked like she shuddered at the last word.

"Let's just ditch for the rest of the day."

"No, I can't do that," she gasped.

"Bella please don't tell me you haven't ditched before," I stopped walking. Bella didn't notice so she walked a few steps further until she stopped, and turned slowly around to face me.

She blushed deep red and looked down at her feet.

"Well then, I think it's time you try it. Come with me," I offered my hand to her, and she looked down at it, wondering if she should take it or not.

_Take it or leave it. Doesn't matter anyway I always get what I want, no matter what._

She timidly took my hand, and we walked back out into the parking lot and towards my car.

"Why your car?" Bella asked me.

"My car is way faster than that big red sea turtle," I chuckled.

"Hey, don't say that about my truck. It's antique."

"No, it's just very old. It's a miracle it still drives," I mused. "But I don't know if I would call it driving."

Bella smacked me at my arm, and I pretended it hurt. "Ouch."

"Be nice," she said.

"I'll try for you."

When we sat in my car I wasn't really sure about where we were going. I had my secret place where I really wanted to go. I always came there when I needed to think or relax. I often had my diary with me there. I had never shown the place to anyone else. It was like my secret hide away. It was my sanctuary.

But something in me wanted me to go there and take Bella with me. Some part of me wanted to show her the place.

"So where are we going?" Bella interrupted my thoughts.

I had to make a decision both because she asked me about where we were going, and because I had to decide which way we were going. Were we going to drive toward my secret place or somewhere else?

"I have this secret place…" I trailed off. There was no turning back now, and I turned to the left and drove out town.

"And?"

"I want to take you there."

"Secret place?"

"Yeah I haven't shown it to anyone. It's like a holy place for me."

I shortly looked over at her, and she was blushing.

"Don't get too excited, it's nothing special. Okay?" I couldn't help but feel a little bad for snapping at her. But it annoyed me that she seemed to have turned my world upside down. I had never had the need to show the place to anyone. Not even Rosalie. And now I was going to introduce it to Bella. It was almost like I was inviting her to intrude my private space, and get closer to me. I couldn't let it happen.

"Okay." I could hear the sadness in her voice. I had hurt her.

I sped up. I just wanted to arrive there, but another part of me wanted to drive to another place and just pretend that was my secret hideout.

I could feel her looking at me all the way.

"Slow down," she gasped.

I didn't say anything, or slowed down. We were almost there.

_This is it. T__here is no turning back now. _

I parked the car, and looked at Bella. She was looking around.

"A forest? I hope you don't want us to go hiking." She hadn't noticed before now that we were in a forest on a little trail small enough for a car. I guess she had been too busy ogling me.

I couldn't help but chuckle. She was so adorable. _Hell no! I didn't just think that. Did I?_

"We have to walk for a little while. But don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall," I winked at her.

Bella didn't look convinced. I offered her my right hand, and she took it. She wasn't very hesitant to take my hand anymore. That was a good sign.

I pulled her in the right direction, and when we passed the first couple of trees, I let go of her hand and stepped ahead of her to lead the way.

"So, you said that this was only the second time your late. When was the first?"

"It was a week after my mother married Phil. They couldn't afford a honeymoon, but my mother wanted to do something for him. So she had started making his favorite cookies when he left for work, and when I woke up the house was filled with smoke." She paused for a little while. "My mother has always been a little reckless. But I helped her take out the cookies, and they were burnt. I had to open a lot of windows to get rid of the smoke, and then comfort her. So I was almost three hours late."

I hadn't heard Bella say so much at the same time before.

"So your mother got remarried," I stated. "Do you like this guy, Phil?"

"Yes, he makes my mother happy," she said from behind me.

We were almost at the beautiful meadow; my secret hideout. It wasn't far from the little trail, but I was sure I was the only one who knew of it. People kept to the trail, luckily for me.

Suddenly I got very nervous. What if she didn't like the place? Would she think it was too cheesy? I really wanted her to like the spot, but I didn't know why.

I turned my head and looked at her for a second. She looked deep in thought. I wondered what she was thinking. Was she thinking about her mother and Phil or was she thinking about this secret place.

I could see the clearing right ahead, so I stopped and turned around. "Just straight ahead," I pointed.

Bella looked at me for a second then walked past me and into the clearing. "Wow, its… Beautiful."

She walked right into the middle of the meadow and looked around. The Trees stood close and tall around us, and flowers in every color covered the ground. It did look beautiful.

"I know," I said and followed slowly behind her. _But_ _you are more beautiful._

_Did I just think that? _

Bella slowly sat down in the long grass, and looked up at me. "You really want to share this with me?"

I sat down close beside her. "Sure."

"Thanks," she whispered and lay down.

I looked at her for a while. She had her eyes closed and her hands folded above her stomach. She looked so peaceful and content. I wondered if it was the place or if it was because she felt safe in the presence of me or just both.

Suddenly her eyes opened and she looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing," I smiled and lay down beside her, and closed my eyes.

"So I assume the Chief of Police got a divorce from your mother?" I asked.

"Yes. I was only 5 when they divorced, and then Charlie moved away."

"Can I ask you, why you moved here?" I was curious.

"Phil is a baseball player, and he travels a lot, and my mom wants to travel with him. But I like to stay in one place. So I decided to live with Charlie." Seemed like an unselfish decision.

"And why did Emmett move?"

"My brother decided to move with me so I wasn't alone, and to protect me. He has always been so protective of me. He couldn't stand the thought of me moving here alone. I tried to convince him that it was okay, but he can be so stubborn," she sighed.

"Like you," I mused.

Something hit me on my right arm. I peeked up and saw Bella lowering her hand. I smiled at her and she giggled.

We both went silent and just lay beside each other enjoying the silence.

"Emmett was a little suspicious when I asked him about your number," Bella suddenly said.

I turned to look at her. Then it hit me. What if Emmett had heard about me as well? What if he had been there when Mrs. Weber warned Bella about me?

"Has he heard about the rumors as well?"

"No, luckily for you he hasn't," Bella giggled.

We were both silent again for a while and looked up into the sky.

"So, do I have to be worried about Emmett?" I looked at her again. I had to know if he was after my guts because of Bella wanting my number.

"No, don't worry. I told him to back off," she smiled at me. She had the loveliest smile I had ever seen._ What the fuck? _I had never used that word to describe a girl before. _What is wrong with me?_

"Thank you. That brother of yours could beat the crap out of me, and I really don't want that." Bella giggled again, and I couldn't help but really smile at her. I hadn't smiled like that since forever.

"It's nice when you smile like that," Bella commented. She had noticed my genuine smile.

"Yeah well, maybe you bring out the best of me," I really felt like that was true words spoken. I couldn't deny it, even if I wanted to; she had some kind of effect on me. I told myself that the feeling would go away after I had fucked her. I just needed to get her out of my system which she had poisoned.

We smiled at each other.

"So, can I ask about your boyfriend?"

Bella's smile faltered and she looked up again. Not wanting to meet my gaze.

"You want to know a lot today," she whispered.

"Aren't friends supposed to know these things about each other?"

She finally looked at me, and I smiled my crooked smile. That did it. The lovely blush appeared and she looked away from me again.

"I guess so," she sounded nervous.

"How did you meet?" I asked her.

"We met through our mothers. They were best friends until Jacob's mother passed away:"

"So his name is Jacob. Do you miss him?"

"I do," she sighed.

I suddenly felt jealous of this Jacob guy. She missed him, but of course she did so, he was her boyfriend. Even though I didn't know him I felt that he didn't deserve her. No one would ever deserve her. Not even me. _Geez, Cullen. Stop thinking like that!_

I remembered the other night when she was about to say that she loved him. I was sure she was, but then she stopped herself. Maybe she didn't love him. But she said she missed him even though it didn't seem like it.

"How is he like?" I had to know what I was up against.

"He is very kind, thoughtful and he really wants to take care of me. He is my best friend," she smiled a little, and then turned to look at me. "He is good for me, you know."

"I'm sure he is," I smiled at her. I'm sure the smile didn't reach my eyes. "Will he be visiting anytime soon?" I couldn't have him come running and messing it all up.

"I don't know yet. He is a little busy at school," her smile faltered, and she looked away from me again.

The subject made her sad, it was obvious. I had to make her happy again and I wanted to make her smile. Her lovely smile. _What?_ I had never wanted to please another person before aside from Rosalie or my mother.

"Rosalie and I have the house to ourselves, and we are hosting a party on Friday, and I really hope that you will come?" It sounded like a question.

"I don't know about that."

"Come on, it will be fun," I nudged her with my shoulder. "You are allowed to have fun for your boyfriend right?" I spat the word ´boyfriend´ even though it wasn't my intention.

"Of course," she sat up and looked down on me. "He is very sweet, and protective."

"Just like your brother," I sat up beside her and smiled at her.

Bella glanced at her watch. "Oh my God, we have to get going. It's lunch time and Emmett will be wondering where I am."

"Just relax. Tell him you felt ill and went home," I shrugged.

She pulled out her cell phone. I glanced over and saw five missed calls, and three messages. All the calls were from Emmett, and so were the messages except for one which was from Alice.

I pulled out my own cell phone from my pocket, and found a lot of messages from some girls and one from my dearest Rose.

"_Where are you? Deflowering the virgin I assume?" _

I quickly glanced at Bella to see that she was texting herself, so she hadn't seen the message.

"_I'm working on it. Soon you'll be mine." _I knew she wouldn't say anything to the others.

"_Wrong. That hot car of yours will be mine."_

"_Keep dreaming, Rose. It will never happen. She is almost eating out of my hand just like your newest little play doll." _I had to stop myself from laughing.

That reminded me that Angela would drop by later for another make out session. I didn't look forward to it, but what the hell if I got some it wouldn't matter. But I doubted I could fuck her this soon.

"So what have you told Emmett and Alice?" I put my phone back in my pocket.

Bella looked at me. "How did you…" she trailed off. "Never mind. I told them I wasn't feeling well, but you have to take me home before school ends. I know Emmett will come home and check up on me."

"And we can't have you not being home by then," I sighed and lay back down.

"Yeah," she also sighed and lay back down beside me.

"I always have this sad feeling when I'm going to leave this place, but this time it feels even more sad," I confided.

"I could imagine. This place is wonderful, the most beautiful place I ever seen." She ignored the last I said.

"Well let's go then," I stood up and offered her my hand.

She took it, and smiled at me. I couldn't smile back, and I didn't know why exactly. I just couldn't. So I just held on to her hand and we walked out of the meadow.

I knew now that this place didn't just belong to me anymore, it also belonged to Bella. The meadow was now our place, our secret hideout and our sanctuary. This was _ours._

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Next chapter will be up very soon because ****of the lovely people who review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is the next chapter. It was supposed to ****come up sooner, but I have been busy.  
Thank you to those who read my story and to those who has added it to favorite and put it on alert. And of course thank you so much for the reviews. You are amazing!  
Thank you to my lovely beta Kherbers for her lovely support and for helping me with this story.  
I do not own the Twilight Saga or the characters. But I wish I did – but who wouldn't?  
**

**Chapter 9****: Unexpected feelings**

EPOV

It was beginning to really frightening me that Bella had such an impact on me. It seemed like I had changed since she moved here. She had changed me. And as much as I hated that I also liked it. It was frustrating the way she seemed to turn me into a better person. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to change or become a better person. I'm sure I wouldn't have earlier, but something in me wanted me to change, just for her. At the same time I was really mad at myself for even thinking like that. I felt like I was losing my grip, or even worse, I was losing myself.

I had been like this for so long. I had been like an empty shell with no feelings. I could play people and I didn't give a damn about other people or their feelings.

But then Bella came along, and it seemed like she had turned my world completely upside down.

It was strange to have these feelings. I hadn't had them before, and I had never thought I could ever feel this way. I had to do something to get rid of those strange feelings. I couldn't allow myself to have them, and if Rose found out about all of this, she would laugh at me, or even worse she could make my life a living hell.

Shortly after we became step siblings, we found out about each other's non existing feelings or compassion for others, and we made some sort of a pack that we would always stay together as empty shells with no feelings, and if one of us got to have those feelings then we had to get rid of them.

We could confide in each other and if one of us got feelings for another person that could be destroyed, and I certainly didn't want to destroy my bond with Rose. She was too important for me. _But so is Bella? NO! _I couldn't let myself think like that. _For Christ sake. _I hadn't even known Bella for that long.

It had only happened one time before that one of us got some feelings for another person and that didn't end up very well.

I knew I had to do something soon. Before I saw Bella again. So I decided to visit an old friend of mine. She had always been a friend with benefits. She was one of the few girls that I had been with more times than one. We knew what each other wanted and liked.

"_Hello handsome," _her voice purred on the other line. She knew what I wanted and I could hear that she was ready for anything.

"Expect me to be over in half an hour," I said and waited for her response. I knew she couldn't say no to me.

Seconds passed so I knew she was busy but tried to figure something out, so I could visit her.

"_Okay, half an hour sounds great."_

"Thanks," I said and pushed the end button.

I quickly took a shower, and then sped away to my destination.

When I arrived I had gotten a message from Rosalie, asking me where I was and that Angela would be coming over soon.

"_Just keep Angela busy, I'll be home as soon as I can."_

"_Are you still with your little swan?"_Swan? In hadn't thought of her as my swan before. Bella, my beautiful swan. _What? NO!_

"_Nope."_

I turned off my phone and sprang up the steps to the house and then rang the doorbell. The door got pulled open almost instantly, and she appeared before me in only black silk underwear.

"Hello gorgeous," she purred.

"Hello Tanya," I winked at her.

And with that Tanya pulled me inside, slammed the door behind me and we began pulling each others clothes off.

After we were done, and both completely satisfied, or I used to be completely satisfied after every fuck with Tanya, I quickly said goodbye and drove home to meet with Angela. On the way I couldn't shake off this weird feeling that I had. I wasn't satisfied at all. I felt disgusted with myself. But I couldn't explain why.

Rose welcomed me at our front door. "She is upstairs in your room waiting for you."

For a brief second I hoped she meant Bella, but I knew it wasn't her. I shrugged and walked by her.

"She was very nervous, almost crying," Rosalie said behind me. "I told her that you only wanted to help her."

I shrugged again and began climbing the stairs.

"Yeah no problem, asshole!" Rosalie yelled after me.

"Whatever," I sighed only low enough for me to hear. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now, not even my dear step sister. And I definitely didn't want to deal with Angela.

She was sitting at my black leather sofa with her legs crossed, and her hands neatly folded on top on her knee.

"Hey," I said and closed the door behind me.

"Hi," she smiled timidly at me.

"So…" she began.

I cut her off. "Just wait a minute. I have to do something first."

I walked over to my safe, typed the code and took out my diary and sat down at my desk. Before I began writing I threw a glance at Angela. She sat looking around nervously. She didn't look anywhere near me, and I was grateful for that. I needed my space right now, and I could easily ignore her presence and pretend she wasn't there.

_I visited Tanya today so I could finally get some release. I'm still waiting for the satisfaction and the peace I always feel after, but I'm a little concerned it won't come. I don't know what is happening to me. I feel disgusted with myself. __I haven't felt like this before, and I don't know why I feel like a total piece of shit. _

_Maybe I have to reevaluate myself as a person. Do I really want to be Edward Cullen the womanizer and the player? I used to like that people thought of me like that but now I'm not so sure anymore. __But at the same time I definitely doesn't want to be the old me; Edward Masen._

_I went to Tanya just to try and get myself right back on track again, and I don't know what I expected. That it would have worked maybe? But I can feel now it didn't. It just made me want to be that person even less._

_What is happening to me?_

_Maybe I can find myself when I have played a little more with Angela who is by the way sitting here nervously in my room, and waiting for me to finish writing. I really hope this will work, but I doubt it when Tanya and her mind-blowing sex didn't work._

_Have mercy on me and get me back on track and find myself again._

I closed the diary and walked over and sat beside Angela. "Hey sweety," I lay my left arm around her, and pulled her close to me.

"You weren't at school today," she whispered.

So she had noticed. But who wouldn't have, I was Edward Cullen.

"So you noticed," I decided to embarrass her a little bit.

Angela blushed and nodded.

I really hoped that she didn't begin crushing on me because then she would be harder to get rid of.

"So let's just cut to the chase, shall we?" I asked her and she nodded. But I could see by the look in her eye that she was a little disappointed. What did she expect from me? That we played with dolls before making out? I certainly didn't have any dolls. But maybe Angela still had some. _Stop thinking about dolls, idiot. _

We made out for what seemed like an eternity. I couldn't quite focus on my task which was to get her to take of her clothes. It seemed like she only wanted to kiss.

"Let's take it further," I said against her lips.

"What?" Angela gasped.

"You know what I mean," I said and dipped my hand down her pants. I was fast and when I found what I was looking for she gasped again.

"What are you – oh – doing?" she almost panted. She liked it.

"Just enjoy it," I commanded. And she did, _she really did._

We didn't get any further than me playing with her. I'm sure I could have taken it way further but I wasn't in the mood for it.

"So Rosalie invited me to your party on Friday," Angela said when she jumped out of my bed, her cheeks flushed after her wild orgasm. Most certainly the first she had ever gotten from the look on her face.

I almost groaned. That bitch. It would be tough to have both my games at the party. I knew why Rose had invited Angela. She wanted to make it tougher for me, and she wanted to fuck with me. _Game on, bitch. Two can play that game. _I knew who I had to invite to piss her off.

"Great. I would have asked you. So are you coming?" Please say no.

"Sure," she said. It didn't seem like she looked forward to it. "Rosalie said that she was sure you would take care of me, and be my date."

Of course she had said that. She loved to piss me off. That little bitch.

We always did things like that to each other. There was almost a game between us. Make the other ones life miserable. But as much as we hated each other we loved each other more. _Damn, why did she have to be my step sister?_

"Are you sure you don't want Ben to be your date?" I smiled crookedly at her. I really didn't want her to be my date.

"Rose said that he isn't coming," she blushed. "And if he did, I wouldn't dare ask him."

"Oh, I thought that he did. But well then I guess I'll have you all to myself," luckily she didn't see me cringing because she was looking down at her feet.

Angela looked up at me pleased and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school," I said while I showed her out of my room. I really didn't want to kiss her goodbye.

"Don't I get to…" she trailed off. _For the love of all that is holy._

"I think you got a lot earlier, don't you think."

With that she blushed and hurried down the hall.

_Finally. _I shut the door and went over to my couch. I just wanted to relax and watch some TV. Maybe think a little about what Bella would be wearing Friday. Hopefully almost nothing. _Stop thinking about her every other second!_

I had just found the remote control, when my door slammed open. It hit the wall with a loud smack.

"What the fuck?" I sprang up from the couch and dropped the remote on the floor.

It was Rosalie standing in all her glory in her long pink robe of satin. "Hey handsome," she purred at me. So she wanted to have a little fun. "Did you enjoy having Angela over?" She couldn't hide her distaste when she said her name.

"Are you naked underneath?" I sat down on the couch again.

"Wouldn't you want to know," she slowly walked towards me.

"So you invited Angela to our party, and you told her I would be her date because Ben wouldn't come. And I assume that you promised her that because you want to piss me off. Tell me if I'm wrong?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Dear sweet brother, you are correct."

"Please don't call me brother. Remember I'm going to fuck your brains out sooner or later."

"Let's just make it past the party on Friday, and then see what happens, right?" Rose giggled. She knew something I didn't, I could tell. But I didn't want to ask her, because I knew her too well to know that she wouldn't tell me.

She stood in front of me and slowly reached down and placed her hands on my shoulder, and then slowly straddled my lap. The rope fell to the sides and I could see her little lace panties, so she weren't naked underneath. "I can't wait until Friday, it is going to be one hell of a party."

Sure it would. She had something up her sleeve, something that involved me and I didn't like it one bit. But I would get her back. If I just knew what she was up to? But I knew one thing; I had to invite one special person who could screw it all up for her.

"It sure is," I snickered.

Rosalie's eyes got big. "You got something planned?"

"Do you, my dear?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," she said and bent down and sucked on my left earlobe. "What do you have up your sleeve?" She tried to get it out of me by seducing me.

"I could ask you the same thing, Rose."

She pulled away from me and pouted. She didn't like it when I kept secrets from her, but I felt the same way with her, and she always kept something hidden from me.

"Let's just agree that it is going to be an exciting party," I said and kissed her on the tip on her nose.

"I can always make you tell me," Rose purred and straddled me harder while she began licking and sucking my neck.

I grabbed her ass and she began rocking her hips. I was getting a real hard on by now.

"You know I don't like it when you keep things from me," she placed both her hands at my chest.

"I know," I chuckled. "Keep going, you might just get it out of me."

"Oh, I can get more than that out from you," she winked and then pulled away from me and stood up.

I looked up at her, waiting for her next move. I was sure she was going to flee in a second.

"Down boy," she said and pointed at the big bulge in my pants. She then turned on her heal and walked out of my room.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled after her.

I lay back down on the couch. "She always does that," I murmured to myself.

Then I decided to dial my secret weapon against Rosalie.

"_Edward my man, what is up?"_ He boomed on the other line.

"I'm fine. Rose and I are having a party on Friday and it would be a great chance to catch up again."

"_I don't know about that. She isn't very fond of me, you know, after what I did to her. About that. No hard feelings huh?"_ It was funny to hear that big guy sound nervous. I wondered who would win if he got into a fight with Emmett.

"Of course not, just relax. Look, just come to the party at eight. Rose isn't the one to hold grudges," I lied. Rose was like the queen of holding grudges.

"_Sure man, and thank you. See ya__ on Friday."_

I pushed the end button and smiled to myself. If Rosalie wanted the party to be exciting then I would make sure it was going to be exciting. At least for me now that I knew she had planned something that would almost certainly be cruel.

The rest of the week went by slowly. I would talk to Bella everyday in Biology about all and nothing. But at the lunch table we both acted like we didn't know each other. I don't know why Bella acted that way, but I did not want to make Alice suspicious. It seemed like she had forgotten that I had an interest in Bella, also because Alice was never around when Bella and I interacted. But sometimes Alice would look at me with a thoughtful and almost knowing expression. Maybe it seemed odd to her that I hadn't tried to do anything with Bella, or at least that what was it seemed like to her. I just had to make sure it would continue that way. Keep Alice and everyone else in the dark, and keep interacting with Bella when our group wasn't around.

In school I would try as much as I could to ignore Angela. She was beginning to approach me a lot, and I was beginning to think that she maybe had a little crush on me. I had to sleep with her soon, and just get it over with, and be done with her, so I could ignore her completely.

I couldn't just ignore her now it would seem strange to her, and she would think that I had no interest in her and that I only played her. That was the truth in fact bust she couldn't know that, not just yet, but she would find out in the end.

Friday at lunch everyone at our table seemed excited about the party. Even Bella looked just a tiny bit like she looked forward to it. The party was of course the big topic.

"So what is your plan with Bella tonight?" James whispered beside me.

Before I answered him I looked around to make sure no one heard, but they were too busy in their animated conversations about tonight. "I don't really have one. Rose kind of blew it for me. She made sure that Angela would be my date."

"What? Angela the geek with the biggest black framed glasses I ever seen? What's her last name? Ah Webber."

"Yeah, you know that she is Rose's newest favorite pet," I grumbled. James and Jasper knew a little bit about how Rose and I played with people, but only just a little. But they had both promised not to say anything, but sometimes I was afraid that Jasper would tell Alice. But as he had told me, it wasn't his story to tell.

"Totally not cool. So what are you going to do?" James whispered.

"I don't know," I grumbled. I didn't have a fucking clue of what to do with both girls. I somehow had to make sure Bella didn't find out that Angela was my date, and I had to make sure that Angela wouldn't follow me around like a love sick puppy. _Thank you so much, Rose. But just wait till you see who I invited._

I looked around the table. Rosalie and Emmett sat close to each other, and having a deep conversation. Their eyes sparkled. There was something between them that was for sure. I wasn't jealous or anything, I was happy for her. I would get my piece of her when I won our bet, and then afterwards he could have her all to himself, but I really doubted that would happen because Rose would sooner or later lose interest in him like she did in all of the other boys. After a little bit of fun she would break it off. If Ben hadn't broken it off with her, she would probably have done it herself shortly after, but she was mad that he ended it and because of a nerdy girl. So now she wanted revenge, because she couldn't get that the only one time before that a guy broke it up with her. That guy truly broke her heart, and I knew she still had a hard time today coping with it.

I knew it was cruel to invite that one guy to our party, but I did it anyway. I was a shady mother fucker and that would never change.

**Yeah****, yeah I know – we didn't get to see some Bella or Edward interaction, but she is beginning to pop up in his every thought.  
Up next is the party ;) Am I the only one excited about that?  
But before that – please review :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**So**** finally here is the next chapter; The party :)  
I'm sorry that it took so long, but I have been busy with work.  
But here it is, and it is the longest chapter so far. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.  
And I just want to say thank you to my lovely boyfriend who helped me with this chapter.**

**Chapter 10****: The naked truth**

EPOV

There were people everywhere at our house. Our living room was crowded with dancing people and some stood in small groups talking. A lot of people were already drunk even though the party had just started an hour ago.

I stood at our bar drinking whatever I could reach, I could already feel the alcohol taking over.

Angela stood beside me and looking so out of place. She followed me like a little puppy. I just wanted to tell her to fuck off and leave me alone.

Bella still hadn't arrived and I wondered why. Alice and Jasper were already here, and I had expected her to arrive with them.

"Edward!" A voice called and I looked to my left and smiled.

"Demetri," I greeted him. We shook hands. "I'm glad you could come. You want something to drink? Just take whatever you need."

"Thank you," he smiled then looked around. "Is she…?"

"She is here somewhere," I looked around and spotted her, then turned to Angela. "Be a good girl and go fetch Rose for me."

Angela didn't even register that I treated her like a puppy, she just smiled and walked toward Rosalie.

"It really is a long time since I last saw you," Demetri said.

"It is. We should get together more often. I'm sure Rose would love that. I think she misses you," I smiled and looked over his shoulder.

Angela stood talking to Rosalie and pointed in our direction. Emmett stood beside her. It looked like he hadn't even registered Angela. He just looked at Rose with a goofy face.

Rosalie looked over and her eyes widened. I knew she could recognize Demitri even from behind and even though his hair was a lot shorter. First her eyes got sad, then in the next second her eyes went cold. If looks could kill, Demetri would have fallen dead already.

"She does? I thought that she hates me," Demetri said.

Rosalie said something to Emmett before storming over with Angela right after her, and Emmett stood back looking confused.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed when she reached us. Demetri looked shocked.

"Edward invited me," it sounded like a question, and he looked at me as asking me for help.

I looked at Rose, and she looked livid. Her eyes bore into mine, and I haven't seen her that angry before. She was almost trembling in rage.

"I thought it was a good idea for the two of you to talk things out," I smiled at both of them.

They looked at each other. Demetri smiled but Rosalie just scowled at him.

I walked slowly past her, and then stopped and leaned towards her.

"Payback is a bitch," I whispered in her ear. "You are lucky that Ben isn't here tonight, then you had to deal with three guys."

I heard her hiss before I continued walking, and I almost walked right into Emmett.

"Who is he, and why does Rosalie not look pleased?" Emmett looked really mad.

"Relax. Rose can take care of herself. It's an old friend of hers. Let them talk and she will come back to you," I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Okay," he didn't look convinced.

I turned to look at what was happening and they were both on their way outside. I smiled to myself. She hated Demetri after all that he had done to her; played her and broke her heart.

I turned to look at Emmett again, but he was gone and instead Jasper stood before me. He had a bear in both of his hands, and he gave me one of them. "Thanks." We both drank from our bottles.

"Are you enjoying the party?" He asked.

"Sure it just got a whole lot better," I chuckled, and before Jasper could ask I cut him off. "Don't ask. So where is Bella? I thought she would arrive with you and Alice?"

"She was supposed to but something came up. Why? You miss her?" Jasper snickered.

"Why would I miss her? I just asked," I shrugged.

"Don't play with her, Edward," he warned me.

"Don't you think that your girlfriend hasn't made that one clear for me?" I took a sip from my beer.

"I know she has, but well, I don't think you could do that to her anyway. You are already in too deep."

"What are you talking about?"

"We have been friends for a long time now, Edward. I can see a change in you, and I think the cause of that change is Bella."

Maybe my jaw was almost touching the ground by now, but I couldn't help but be astonished. Jasper pointed out what I had thought about myself. Bella had really changed me as a person. I was way more considerate at least about what considered her.

I looked down at the ground. I didn't know what to say to Jasper. I was actually speechless and that had only happened once or twice before.

I could feel his gaze on me. He wanted me to say something, wanted me to admit it.

"I thought so," I could hear the smile in his voice.

I looked at him, and decided to deny. "Don't start on your bullshit. I'm still the same and I will never change. Not even a little girl like Bella Swan could change me."

"So you're in denial," Jasper looked thoughtful. I guess he saw right through me.

I was good at lying but with Jasper it was hard, it was like he could sense my emotions.

In that moment I was saved by none other than Angela. She came up beside me, and smiled. "What are you talking about?" For the first time I was pleased by her presence, she had actually saved me from an uncomfortable conversation.

"Just some guy stuff," Jasper answered before I could say anything. "I'll talk to you later Edward, and think about what I said, though I'm sure you're already aware of it." He looked pointedly at me and with that he turned and walked away.

"What was…?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," I cut Angela off.

I drank the rest of my beer, and handed it to her. "Go fetch me another one."

She slowly took the beer, and walked away with her head down. I had hurt her, but I didn't care. She meant nothing to me. But I knew it wasn't a good move when I was supposed to get her to fuck with me, but I couldn't be bothered by that at the time. I was too pissed at Jasper and because Bella hadn't showed up yet.

I needed to be alone, so I walked out into our kitchen. A few people were out there but I told them all to fuck out of there. They obeyed immediately, and almost ran out.

I took one of the many flasks that were positioned on the table, and looked at the label. Whiskey. I took a glass and poured some in it and then drank it all. I refilled and drank it all again. I felt like being wasted was the best solution at the moment.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" A voice suddenly screamed from behind me.

Without turning I refilled the glass and twirled the glass in my hand. "Enjoying some fine Whiskey," I gulped it down and then turned around to look at Rose.

"You know what I mean. You fucking invited Demetri. You know how I feel about him. That was just plain stupid of you," she screamed at me. She was livid.

"I know that you will plan something to get back at me now, but Rose you did this to yourself. You messed with me when you told Angela that I would be her date. That wasn't something for you to decide. You think you can control everyone, but you can't control me. Remember last time you did so?" I paused to look at her for a reaction. She cringed slightly. "I can see that you do, and payback is a bitch."

Rose was speechless for the first time. It actually amused me to see her like that.

"I just want to get the best out of this party now," I said and poured me another glass, and walked right past her, into the crowded living room where people stilled danced.

"You're right," she called after me.

I stopped dead on my track, and turned slowly around to face her. "I usually am, but what am I right about this time?"

Rosalie had the most devilish smile on her lips, and she batted her eyelashes at me. "Payback _is _a bitch."

I raised my eyebrow at her, I was curious to know what she thought of.

"Just look over there," she said and pointed behind me.

I turned around to look in the direction she pointed, and caught sight of Bella. I couldn't help but smile. Finally she had arrived. A part of me wanted to run over to her, and greet her. I was the host of the party, so it would be justified. She smiled and nodded at people as she made her way past them. Then I saw that she wasn't alone. A tall black-haired guy with dark skin walked beside her and held her hand.

Rosalie laughed and placed her hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear; "That's Bella's boyfriend Jacob. He's visiting for the weekend. Didn't you know that?"

This time it was me who was speechless, _and_ for the _second_ time in one night.

"Oh they are coming this way. Just remember to behave, and welcome him with open arms," she giggled and pulled her hands away and stepped up beside me.

"Bella, it's so lovely that you could come," Rose smiled and pulled Bella into a hug when she and Jacob reached us. It looked awkward because Jacob was still holding her hand. "Welcome, I hope you had a nice flight?" Rosalie shook hands with Jacob. So that was what Rose had kept from me. She knew that Jacob would come to the party.

My hands balled up into fists. I just wanted to beat the shit out of this guy. He was holding hands with my Bella. _My? Where did what come from?_

I didn't even hear Jacob's reply. I just glared at Bella who tried to look everywhere but me. She seemed nervous.

Anger flowed through me, and I tried desperately to stand still, because I was afraid that if I just moved one bit, I would throw myself at the fucking prick that was holding her hand. All I wanted to do was beat the shit out of him, but I just kept still.

"Edward?" Rosalie asked from beside me.

"What?" I snapped at her, my eyes still on Bella.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" I could hear that she really enjoyed this.

I turned to Jacob. "Hello," I managed to say.

"I'm Jacob," he said smiling and held out his hand.

"Edward Cullen," I shook hands with him and held tighter than normal. I was sure he did too. I held on tighter and at last he loosened his grip and I let go of his hand. He pulled it away flinching. _I won this round, dog._

Rosalie was the only one noticing this. Luckily.

"Nice to meet you," I said through clenched teeth.

"You too."

"Bella," I smiled at her and finally she looked at me and with that I hurried away from them. I needed to get away from them.

I walked outside to our backyard and inhaled the fresh air deeply. I kept taking deep breaths.

"Here," I heard a quiet voice behind me.

It was Angela, and she stood offering me a beer.

"I couldn't find you before and…" she trailed off.

"Thanks," I smiled at her, and gulped down the beer.

"I can get you another one?" Even though I had been a prick to her, she offered to fetch me another beer. She was too kind for her own good.

I sighed and walked towards a wooden bench that my mother had custom made, with carved in hearts, when she and Carlisle got married. I sat down and waved Angela over to me.

She walked slowly towards me, and sat down as far away from me as possible. I didn't blame her, if I was in her situation and if I was being treated like that by a person, I would probably have done the same. But I wasn't. No one had ever treated me like that and I was sure that no one dared to except from Rose.

I don't know why but at the time I needed someone to be there for me. I hadn't felt like that before, but I knew that I couldn't be alone, and Angela happened to be there. Then it hit me. I could persuade her to sleep with me immediately. I could get a fuck, and try to get Bella out of my head, and I could accomplish my part on the game with Angela.

I knew that I had to play my cards right to get Angela to trust me again. But could I do that in only a few minutes?

"Look, I'm sorry for being an ass towards you. You didn't deserve me treating you like that," I started. I stole a glance at her, and she had tears in her eyes. "I just had a really bad day, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." The liar made his entrance again, and Angela smiled so she bought it.

"It's okay. Everyone can have a bad day now and then," she smiled reassuring.

"So you forgive me?" _Say you do, so we can get this over with._

"Of course, Edward. Forgiveness is divine." It sounded like something her father would say. Maybe Mrs. Weber felt the same way. If so they would surely have to forgive me for take their daughter's virtue.

"You are amazing you know that?" I asked her. She looked at me, and I smiled crookedly at her, and she blushed and looked away.

"It's cold out here. Want to go inside?" I stood up and held out my hand for her to take.

Angela took my hand and I pulled her up from the bench and we went inside. I spotted Bella. She was holding hands with Jacob and laughing at something Alice said. Jasper stood with his arm around Alice. They looked happy all four when they all stood laughing.

"It's too loud," I grumbled. I wanted Angela to ask me to go somewhere else. I needed to get out of there and it would be a good opportunity to sneak away and fuck.

"We can go somewhere?" Angela asked me.

I smiled down at her. "That sounds great. Come."

I led her upstairs to one of our guestrooms. I had a golden rule, and that was that no female could enter my room. The only females who had ever been in there was Rose and my mother, and they were the only ones that were allowed.

Angela looked around. It was simple with only a bed and two nightstands with lights on them, a drawer and a closet and it clearly wasn't my room. Most girls noticed immediately because of lacking personal items and because of the bed sheets with flowers.

"This isn't…?" She trailed off and it sounded more like a question.

"No its one of our guestrooms," I was always honest that it wasn't my room, and I always lied about why we were in the guest room. "My room is being repainted at the moment."

"Oh, okay."

She sat down at the end of the bed and looked up at me. Her face was all red. No doubt she was nervous about being alone in the room with me.

I strolled over and sat down next to her. "Just what I needed."

"What?" she asked.

"Some peace and quiet," I closed my eyes and lay back with my legs still hanging from the bed.

I lay for a bit, just waiting for her to do the same. After a while I was getting impatient, and I debated if I should just pull her down with me.

I really needed to get laid, and I wanted once again to try and fuck Bella out of my head, and I was sure it would work this time. I didn't want her in there, she consumed my every thought, but I doubted I consumed hers. She had her _boyfriend. _I really did feel some sort of hate for him even though I didn't know him. But I was sure of one thing. He didn't deserve her, no one did. She was too good for anyone.

Finally I could feel Angela lying down beside me. _Show time!_

I opened my eyes and looked at her, she had her eyes closed. I scooted closer to her, and probed myself up on my elbow so I could look down on her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. She seemed shocked that I was so close, but she smiled timidly, and before she could do or say anything, I took her head in my hands and began kissing her. It didn't last long before she responded, and our tongues met.

I pulled away and looked at her. "I want to please you." All I wanted to do was to please myself.

"Sure," she whispered.

We both crawled up in the middle of the bed, and I pulled off her pants and panties. I almost laughed when I saw that it was pink Winnie the poo panties. I sat down on top of her and grabbed her breasts in my hands and squeezed hard.

"Too hard," she whimpered.

I began massaging her breasts instead and then let my right hand venture down to her waiting clit. Just like the last time, Angela gasped when my fingers came in contact with her clit. I began stroking her, and she squirmed underneath me in pure pleasure while she moaned softly.

I could really feel the booze now, and I knew I was really drunk, so I just wanted to get it over with before I was too drunk to fuck, so I sat up and pulled open the drawer in the nightstand and took out a condom.

"What is that?" Angela asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know what it is?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

She blushed and looked away. "I don't think I'm ready, Edward."

"Do you trust me?" I asked her, and she nodded her head.

"Then let me do this with you. I can feel that you are ready," I said while I gently let my hand stroke her sensitive parts again – she was really wet.

"But I don't think I am," she whispered.

"Well you said you trusted me," I rolled off of her. "But apparently you don't."

"I do, don't be mad. I'm just really nervous, and you know that I want it to be special," she almost stuttered.

"And you don't think it could be special with me?"

"That's not what I meant. It's just…" she trailed off.

"Never mind," I said and looked anywhere but her.

I knew that it was just a matter of seconds, and she would want to have sex with me. I knew what I was doing. I was playing rejected, and I knew that she wanted to please me and didn't want to hurt my feelings. Little did she know about my lacking feelings.

"Okay," she put her hand on my chest.

"What?" I looked at her.

She looked back at me with wide eyes, and then nodded.

"Are you sure?" I would definitely get something tonight. She was eating out of my hand. _Stupid little girl. _

"Yes." I could both hear it in her voice and see that she wasn't.

But I didn't care. I had to complete this game. I was sure that Angela was close to her mother, and she would confess in her after this night, and Mrs. Weber would be devastated. But then it suddenly hit me. What if Mrs. Weber told everyone about me taking away her daughters innocence? Then Bella would know and she would never get to trust me. She would find out about the real me. She would know that what she had heard about me was true and I was sure that she would never talk to me again. I would lose the bet, and I would lose my car. But that wasn't the worst part. It was as if that didn't matter as much as if Bella didn't want to talk to me ever again.

I groaned, threw the condom away and hid my head in my hands.

"What is it?" Angela tried to pull at my hands.

"It's just…" I couldn't tell her but I really felt like I could use someone to talk to, and Mrs. Weber was definitely not an option anymore. Not that I actually would choose her again. Not that I even chose her the first time. One of my mother's tea friends recommended her.

"Forget it," I removed my hands and looked at her, and put on my poker face. I had to turn this around to my advantage. "I just want to make sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes, I really want to," she tried to sound confident, but I could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

I smiled crookedly and took out another condom.

"Great," I said and rolled on top of her. "Just relax and let me take control. Just enjoy it."

When I entered her I could see that it was really painful for her, and I tried to take it slow, but it was really hard. But after some time she began enjoying it.

Her brown hair was sprawled out across the pillow, and I pictured Bella lying there instead of her, and for a second it wasn't Angela's hands on my body, but it was Bella's. Bella's hands exploring me and pulling me closer. I pumped into Angela harder, and it wasn't her that lay under me anymore, it was my Bella. And with that I came really hard, and I gasped at the feeling.

Angela lay down underneath me and smiled at me. She didn't reach her climax, and I really couldn't care less, as long as I was pleased.

I rolled off of her and took off the condom and threw it at the floor. I looked up at the ceiling. I was really disappointed because I wasn't actually pleased. Neither this time I could get Bella out of my head. I couldn't fuck her out of there.

Angela snuck closer to me, and laid her head on my chest, I roughly pushed her off of me. She gasped in surprise and looked up at me. She looked frightened.

"What did I do wrong?" She gasped.

"I don't cuddle or stuff like that," I said and jumped out of the bed, and began putting my clothes on.

When I had all my clothes back on, I paused with my back to Angela. She hadn't said anything. The room was completely silent. Slowly I turned around to gauge her reaction. Angela had tears running down her chins, and her lower lip was jutting out. I sighed. I really didn't want to handle a crying girl right now. I had guessed she would react like that, but I just wasn't in the mood to deal with her. I just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Look. I'm sorry, I really am. This didn't mean anything to me, and you're in love with Ben. You used me too. Now you're ready to go and be with him." I didn't want to take responsibility for anything.

"But it meant something to me," she sobbed.

"No it didn't. You want Ben, remember?" I tried to play the victim even though she was, and I knew that she had fallen in love with me.

"But… But…" she began crying.

"Please stop crying," I pleaded.

"But I thought…" She looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Don't you get it, you were just a game!" I yelled at her frustrated, I just wanted her to stop crying and get the hell out of there. I regretted it the second it came out of my mouth. If she told that to anyone then Bella would find out and it would all be screwed. But I was drunk so another part of me didn't mind.

Angela shot out of bed like a lightning bolt, still crying, and almost threw her clothes on. She didn't look at me one time or when she ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

I sat down at the end of the bed, and hid my head in my hands.

I was sure the whole party had seen Angela crying by now, and soon everyone would know why. It was only a matter of minutes. In a couple of minutes my game with Bella would be doomed.

Then it occurred to me that Angela maybe hadn't told anyone. She wasn't a vengeful type of girl, at least I didn't think so. I clung to the hope that she wouldn't start telling everyone so Bella would hear.

I pulled at my hair, and looked up when I heard the door open. I was shocked when I saw her looking right at me. Disappointment written all over her pretty face. She looked so sad.

"Bella, I…" I started.

"Don't. Just don't," she turned to leave. "And leave me the fuck alone."

This time when the door slammed shut, I cringed. In reality it wasn't a very high sound, but at the same time it was. It was like large boulders crashing into each other but even worse.

It was the first time I had ever heard her curse, and it stung like a thousand knives because she wanted me to _leave her the fuck alone._

**I didn't want to get too graphic with the sex because of FF's rules.**** DAMN!  
Push the button and let me know what you think :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is chapter 11, finally. I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you'll enjoy it.  
Thank you so much for the review****s, and thank you for reading my story. I really appreciate.  
And of course a big hug to my lovely beta Kherbers who I'm going to see Remember me with soon. Can't wait.**

**Chapter 11: Making amends**

EPOV

I had locked myself into my room after the episode that I tried very hard not to think about, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I had really messed it all up. I didn't care if everyone knew, but I cared that Bella knew. I tried to come up with some excuses to her about what really happened, but they all sounded so stupid, and I was sure she would never believe any of them.

Lying in my bed moping would not help me, but I couldn't bring myself to get up. All I wanted to do was lie and drown in my own self pity. I didn't use to do these things. Maybe I was losing it. Simply becoming crazy.

I groaned. I had to get up and do something. I had to fix all this mess. I had to do something or else I was losing the bet and I was losing Bella.

A sharp knock at my door interrupted my thoughts. "What?" I snapped.

"It's me," a voice filled with sugar said.

I sighed and got up from my bed to unlock the door, and then flopped down on my bed again.

Rosalie entered my room with her right hand stretched out towards me, palm turning up.

"Keys, please."

"What?"

"Give me the keys to the Vanquish," she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Why should I do that? It's still my car."

"Oh come on, Edward. You've lost the bet."

"No I haven't. I'm not backing out. I can turn this into my favor. Somehow…" I trailed off.

"I doubt it." She was really pissed. "Just give me the keys, and I will not mock you," Rosalie crossed her arms above her chest.

"She'll come around. I'll figure something out." I tried desperately to believe so, but I wasn't convinced. Neither was Rosalie.

"Suit yourself. That car will be mine in no time."

"You know, I knew you were up to something before the party. So you knew that Bella's boyfriend would come?"

"Oh my God. Just hear yourself. The way you say _Bella _it's disgusting. Don't tell me you're falling for her?"

"Answer my question," I glared at her.

"I'll answer yours if you'll answer mine," she smiled. It was like she was saying 'if you show me yours, I'll show you mine.'

"Deal. You start."

"I wasn't up to anything, Edward. I just knew a lot more than you. Yes I knew that he would come. Bella asked me Thursday at school if he could come too. She didn't know he was coming at first. It was sort of a surprise," she snorted.

"And of course you didn't tell me. You just love to mess with me. What happened with Demetri?" I actually didn't care. I just wanted to avoid answering her question.

"He left after I yelled at him," she smiled smugly. "It didn't work out the way you wanted it to. I handled it quite well. I can't say the same for you. You are totally screwed. So answer me now, are you falling for her?"

"No, I'm not. I just don't want to lose the bet or _my _precious car."

"Suit yourself. But I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now," Rosalie hissed.

"It will work out somehow. It always does. I always get what I want," I smirked.

"You're forgetting that I always get what I want too."

"Let's just wait and see," I smiled. "So please get out of my room, I have some business to attend to."

"As you wish," she said with a fake smile and disappeared out of my room. Rosalie didn't like to be told what to do, but right now she didn't care, because she believed that she had already won our bet. But I couldn't let that happen, I had to come up with something to turn the whole situation around.

I decided in that moment that I had to talk to Bella before Monday at school, and I needed to do it as soon as possible. Without thinking further about it, and about what I really wanted to say, I ran down to my car, and drove home to Bella. I didn't even really think when I drove I was just determined to get there as fast as possible. Suddenly the car was parked outside her house, and I began feeling nervous. I had to come up with something. But first I had to get her to talk to me, if she even wanted that.

And before I knew what I was doing, I stood knocking at her door. I hadn't even thought about that the Chief of Police or her boyfriend could be home.

When the door opened, and revealed Bella, I realized I was holding my breath.

She didn't say anything, she just looked at me. Her face showing no emotions.

"Hello," I offered, but she still didn't say anything. "So how are you?" I had to breathe again, so the words sounded strange.

"How do you think Angela is?" Bella snapped at me.

"Probably not very good, and believe me I'm not proud of that. I'm really sorry that I hurt her."

"Yeah, but you should be telling _her_ that and not me," she seethed.

This didn't seem to turn out really good. I doubted I could ever get her to calm down again, and to ever trust me.

"Why did you do that to her?" Bella asked me.

"I'll explain, but can I please come in first?"

Bella eyed me. It seemed like she was thinking about whether it was safe or not to let me in.

"Okay," she finally said and opened the door up wide so I could step inside.

We sat in her living room. Me on the sofa and her on the armchair opposite me. Luckily for me her dad wasn't home, or her boyfriend.

"Are you alone?" I asked her.

"Yes. Charlie and Jake are out fishing for tonight's dinner."

If I was Bella's boyfriend and hadn't seen her in a long time, then I wouldn't hang out with her dad, I would spend every second with her. Every second I would make her feel loved, and tell her how much I had missed her, and try to make up for my absence. _Whoa there, slow down. She isn't yours._

Bella was tapping her foot impatiently. I had to come up with some explaining. A part of me wanted to tell Bella the whole ugly truth, but I couldn't. She would tell me to get out of her house, and she would never want to see me ever again. So I decided to tell only a fraction of the truth.

"Rosalie had promised Angela that I would be her date at our party, and I didn't want to hurt Angela, so I just accepted it. Even though I rather wanted someone else as my date," I smiled crookedly, and Bella blushed. She obviously got the hint that I meant her.

"So Angela was my date, and it went rather well. She is a very sweet girl, and a part of me knew that she had feelings for me, and I had planned to talk to her about that, but then…" I trailed off and sighed.

"Go on," Bella encouraged me.

"You came, and you weren't alone," I grumbled. "I got mad and I got… Jealous."

It was true that I had gotten mad when I saw her with her boyfriend, I didn't like it one bit, and it hurt even to think about them together.

"You have to understand, I have never been jealous before, Bella. Never." I pulled at my hair to give my confession some affect. But it was true that I had never been jealous like that before.

"Were you jealous because I came with Jake?" Bella asked.

"Yes," I sighed and looked down at my lap.

I looked up at her through my lashes. She wasn't looking at me. She was looking out of the window, frowning.

"I was frustrated that you didn't even tell me that you brought him, and I was frustrated about being frustrated about it. Do you know what I mean?" I sat up straight.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I didn't even know that he would be visiting. Only Charlie knew. So it was a surprise," she smiled at me but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"What a nice surprise," I muttered.

"I really don't like surprises," she sighed.

It was so strange the way Bella talked about her boyfriend. It didn't seem like she missed him or even though it was great that he was visiting. Even though she didn't like surprises, a surprise like that should have been a pleasant one, one that she would never forget. But it seemed like she felt just the opposite about it.

I decided to keep on going with my story.

"It was hard for me to see you two together, so I went outside to get my mind clear. Angela came out to me, and she was so nice and caring, and we talked. She wanted to make me feel better, and I wanted to give her something for being so sweet to me," I sighed. "So we went upstairs."

"And?" Bella prompted.

"And we had sex. It wasn't supposed to happen. Not like that. I know it's not a reason, but I was just so mad at you. I had to do something to forget about it all, and at the time it seemed right," I looked at her with the saddest eyes I could muster. They always worked on Esme.

A part of that was true, so it wasn't all a lie. I just hoped Bella bought it.

"Angela told me that you said that she was just a game." It sounded more like a question.

I held my breath. I hadn't seen that one coming. I had forgotten I had yelled that at her. Why did she have to tell that to Bella?

"What kind of game?" She asked me when I didn't answer.

I couldn't tell her the truth. I had to lie. And if I told her the whole truth, Rosalie would most definitely kill me. We had a rule that we wouldn't tell anybody about our games, especially not the victims of our games. Only a very few knew about some of our games, and that was because they were helping. Like James when he came up with facts about some people.

"I don't know why I said that to her. I was desperate to get out of there, because as soon as we were done, I knew it was wrong. I hadn't really wanted to do that, and I'm sure she didn't either. That wasn't a perfect first time for her," I lied as I thought to myself that she couldn't get another better first time than with me. Even thought I didn't make her come, and didn't give her any pleasure. Just to have sex with me was more than good enough.

"She tried to cuddle with me, and all I could think about was…" I trailed off, and shortly looked at Bella who looked back at me with her big eyes. I would leave the rest to her imagination. I wanted her to believe that I had thought of her, and that wasn't even a lie. That was simply the truth.

"So I pushed her away, but she wouldn't give up, so I had to say something to her, to make her back off and give me some space. But I just made it a whole lot worse. I'm so stupid," I stood up and began pacing the room.

I threw a quick glance at Bella. Her eyes followed me, skeptically. I knew she wasn't so stupid that she would eat it all raw. Actually I would be disappointed if she just believed me.

"I can't put myself in your place, but what you did was wrong," she murmured and looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"I know. I have to fix this. I just want to forget it ever happened, but I know I can't, and Angela won't ever forget it either. Damn," I almost yelled and sat down on the sofa again. "Will you ever be able to forget it? I'm really not that kind of person," I whispered. Lying came almost too easily for me.

We looked at each other for a while. She had tears in her eyes.

"I hope so," she finally whispered.

I was relieved and I wanted to jump and yell at the top of my lungs that she would try and forget it. Bella wanted to work past it, and I hadn't lost the bet just yet. I was glad that she believed me, or at least tried to. I almost had her where I wanted her to be.

Now the hardest part was over, but I still needed to know one thing.

I remembered that when Bella was nervous she fidgeted, so I did the same and tried to look as nervous as possible and at the same time I really was kind of nervous of the answer. I looked down at my fidgeting hands in my lap.

"So now the whole school can talk about this, and people can convince themselves that this is how Edward Cullen really is. So much for trying to destroy those rumors," I sighed.

"The whole school doesn't know," Bella muttered.

"What?" I looked up at her.

"I found Angela when she was about to run down the stairs. She almost ran into me, but luckily she didn't. I got her to calm down, and we sat at the top of the stairs, and she explained to me what happened," her voice sounded shaken. "I couldn't believe what I heard. I told her to wait for me, and then I ran to the room she pointed out, and I saw you in there sitting on the bed, and I just knew that what she told me was true."

That explained how Bella knew about it all.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me, but to Angela."

"I know, but what happened then?" I asked.

"I got her out of there without anyone noticing that she was crying. Only Rosalie saw us and she didn't even make a move to come and say just one word to Angela."

That sounded like Rosalie.

"I texted Jake, and he came out and we drove Angela home. Angela doesn't want anyone to know. She is really embarrassed."

I didn't really care that I had hurt Angela like that or that she was embarrassed. She didn't mean anything to me, but I knew I had to apologize to her, to get Bella somewhat satisfied with me.

"What were you doing anyway?" I asked her. I couldn't help but smile. A small part of me hoped that she was looking for me.

"What do you mean?"

"What were you doing when you ran into Angela at the stairs?"

Bella blushed crimson, and the small hope inside of me grew. Maybe she was looking for me?

"I got the feeling that you weren't pleased about seeing me with Jake, and I was looking for you, so I could explain." _Yes!_ She had been looking for me.

"You got that right, I wasn't pleased at all," I crossed my arms above my chest.

"A little jealous are we?" Bella smirked at me. I loved a smirking Bella. She looked sexy.

"Well he was all over _my _girl," I smirked back. _Can you handle that? _

She blushed a deeper red than before, if that was even possible.

"I'm not yours," she whispered.

"You only wish."

Before she could say anything the front door opened. "Hey Bells!" A voice called.

The Chief of Police and Jacob came around the corner, and they both stopped when they saw me.

"Welcome home," Bella said and stood up. "This is Edward Cullen." She gestured towards me.

I stood up too and shook hands with her father. "Mr. Swan."

"Hello," he answered and looked at Jacob who was scowling at me.

"Well, I have to leave now," I turned to Bella. "I'll see you." I made a little jerk with my head to show her that I wanted her to follow.

I walked outside on the porch, and stood waiting for her. I could hear Bella talking with Jacob at the other side of the door. He didn't sound pleased. But at last she came out, and smiled at me.

I sucked in a deep breath. The atmosphere had been really tense. I was sure that Jacob didn't like it one bit that I had been alone in the house with Bella. And I was sure that her father wasn't a huge fan of mine either.

"Please promise me that you will go and see Angela. I'm not sure she really wants to see you right now, but you have to explain yourself to her and tell her that you're sorry."

"I promise I will," I said. I debated whether I should give her a hug or just go.

"Thank you so much for listening to me," I smiled at her.

She blushed, and just nodded. I was sure she was short for words.

"I'll see you on Monday?" she asked me.

"Sure. Now the weekend just seems to be endlessly long," I sighed.

Bella blushed even more, and then I really knew that she felt the same. She wanted to see me too. I couldn't help but grin. Probably the largest grin the world had ever seen from Edward Cullen.

"You're a good person, Bella." With that I pulled her into a hug.

Her arms flew around me, and she hugged me back. It was as if we couldn't get close enough to each other. We both clung to each other like our lives depended on it. I would never want to let go, but I knew I had to when I looked up and met Jacob's angry gaze. He was looking out of the window, and his hands were balled into fists. If I didn't let go soon, I was sure he would come out and try to beat the crap out of me. I was sure Bella would be sad if we got into a fight.

I thought I heard her sigh, when I pulled away from her again. But it could just be my imagination.

"Monday," I stated and turned around before I could pull her into one more hug. The hug felt better than it was supposed to.

On my way over to Angela I thought about Bella. Like I did almost every second now. The only reason why I was on my way to apologize to Angela was because of her.

Bella really just wanted to believe in the good in people, and she wanted to believe in the good in me. I had always doubted that there were any good in me, but I was beginning to think that I had some good in me, and she was the one pulling it out.

"_I can see a change in you, and I think the cause of that change is Bella." _

Jaspers word came into my mind. I had thought of that myself too, more than once now. Bella really had an effect on me. She was changing me, and I was beginning to believe that it was for the better. She was making me a better person, and I kind of liked it.

"_You are already in too deep."_

Was I falling in love with Bella?

**Please, hit the review button. **


	12. Chapter 12

**As usual I would like to thank those who read my story, and thank you to those who take their time to review. That really means a lot to me – thank you! And of course I want to thank my beta Kherbers.  
**

**Chapter 12:**** Back on track**

EPOV

The talk with Angela had went well, because I let her believe that I was too drunk, and that I knew that she liked Ben even more than me. So I had tried to put the blame on her, and she was a little saint. She took the blame, and I actually let her believe that she had let me on, and that it was her who had broken my heart. She ate it raw. She was too naive, and I was just happy that I didn't have to do anything with her anymore.

I made her promise me that this was between the two of us, and that she couldn't even tell Bella about our little talk. Bella would be furious if she found out that I blamed Angela. But Angela agreed, also because she didn't want her parents to find out about what we did at my party.

But the look on Mrs. Weber's face when she opened the door was priceless. She looked like she had seen a ghost. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that I would ever stand on her doorstep.

Angela showed up behind her after a couple of seconds. She wasn't pleased to see me, but told her mother that it was okay and that I only came to talk about some school work.

Mrs. Weber didn't look convinced, but said that we could talk in the living room**.**

But we got to talk it all out, and I convinced Angela that she wanted only Ben, and I talked with her about Rosalie. To my benefit she wasn't very pleased. She had seen with her teary eyes how Rosalie just looked at her, and didn't do anything when she needed her the most.

"I should have known that she didn't like me for who I really am," Angela said. She had looked really sad.

I hadn't told her about Rosalie's history with Ben, she would have to find out about that for herself. I wouldn't ruin it all for Rose, and if I did tell her about it, I knew that she would tell Angela and Bella the whole truth, and then I would be fucked.

When I arrived home, I went straight to Rosalie's room. Even from down the hallway I could hear that she was having fun with someone.

I knocked at the door, and I could hear whispering. I knew that she was trying to hide the person right now, and I waited a little longer, and then burst through the door.

"So who is it who gives you so much pleasure?" I asked and looked around.

She sat at the end of her bed - only in underwear - with her legs crossed. It was obvious there had been some action on the bed because of the bed sheets that was all over the place.

"What do you mean?" Rose smiled innocently. This wasn't the first time that I had walked in on her having sex with someone. I had done so a lot of times before, and she always hid them the same place because she wanted me to know who it was. It was sort of a little game for us.

"Hmm, where could he be, this guy you are hiding? Or is it a girl?"

"Wouldn't you want to know?" Rose purred. This was like part of our ritual, if it was with a guy that I hadn't caught with her before.

"Maybe he is hiding under the…" I trailed off and pulled out the big drawer from under the bed. "Bed!"

And sure enough in there lay none other than the guy who she had fucked only seconds ago.

"Hello James," I wasn't really surprised.

"Hey," he stammered, and then he sprang out and took on all of his clothes as fast as he could. He was almost falling when he pulled on his jeans.

"In a rush?" I smirked.

He just nodded and with a final look at Rose he hurried out of the room. He looked like a deer caught in head lights.

I turned to look at Rose who looked at me innocently.

"Do you want help finishing what you were doing?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I think I'll ask someone else," she smirked at me.

"Ouch," I said and sat down next to her. "So what about Victoria, I thought you two were so close. But well you truly are if you're fucking her boyfriend."

I had always had a suspicion about James and Rosalie, but up until now they had hidden it well.

She didn't say anything, she just sat smirking. "So is there a reason that you want me to know now about you two?" I asked.

"Oh please, we were just having some fun," she said and I could tell there was more, she wasn't telling the whole truth.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Okay. He was beginning to get cocky, and I wanted to teach him a lesson, so I thought it was the time to let you know," she smirked.

"Always have a hidden agenda," I chuckled. "It's so you."

"Well then at least I don't disappoint you." She crawled into my lap and began grinding me.

"Do you want to know how my talk with Bella went?"

She hissed and stopped her grinding. "You know how to ruin a moment," she sighed. "So how did it go talking to the little angel?" I could hear that she really didn't care.

"It went really well, I still have her where I want her to be. The same with Angela."

"Oh, you talked to her too? You've been busy talking with your little playgirls," she chuckled.

"Well, I'm all done with Angela now. You just have to finish it."

"And I can't wait to tell Mrs. Weber. She is going to be heartbroken," Rosalie hulked and then burst into laughter. She loved playing with people's emotion.

"So aren't you going to thank me for helping you destroy the Weber's?"

Rosalie stopped her laughter and looked at me like she never seen me before. I waited and when she didn't say anything I cleared my throat. She didn't like saying the words 'thank you'.

"So," she cleared her throat. "Thank you for playing with Angela. I will personally contact Mrs. Weber and let her know that her little girl isn't so innocent anymore." She smiled wickedly.

"I hope for your sake that you do it so that it won't interfere with my plans with Bella."

"Don't worry, I won't. I actually enjoy seeing you running around after the little virgin like a little puppy. If it wasn't because I know that you can't be capable of have feelings, then I would actually think it was kind of sweet."

She couldn't be more wrong. Bella was the one that had awakened my feelings. If Rosalie had said so only a few weeks ago, I would had agreed, but now I knew that I had feelings. Feelings for Bella.

"That Jacob guy looks hot. It would be so fun to talk him into my bed, and I'm sure it wouldn't be very hard," she mused and interrupted my thoughts.

Then it hit me, it would really help me if Jacob cheated on Bella and she would find out. It would be perfect, I was sure that she would leave him in an instant.

"I can see that a plan is developing in that pretty head of yours," Rose purred and began grinding me again.

I placed my hands on her hips. "You know me too well."

"I guess you don't know _me v_ery well then, Edward." She pulled my hands off her and held them in hers, then she slowly began licking the fingers on my right hand.

"What do you mean?" I gasped.

"I won't help you," she simply stated, let go of my hands and crawled off me.

"I helped you with Angela," I yelled frustrated.

"Yeah, but you did so for your own benefit," she said and stood up from the bed. "Plus Emmett would find out."

She really had something for that guy. It seemed more and more obvious. "Don't tell me you're falling for him?" I asked.

"Of course not, if someone is falling for someone it is _you_," she pointed her finger at me.

"I think your hallucinating, my beautiful Rose," I smiled at her. I knew she couldn't resist when I called her that.

"Charming as always," she smiled at me. Then her face turned serious. "You need to leave now. I have to call someone to finish this." She gestured down to her body.

"I offered my service, but you wouldn't take it. Your loss," I said and stood up from the bed. "Tell me when you want real pleasure." With that I excited her room before she could say anything. I liked to be the one with the last word.

James had tried to call me all Sunday, but I didn't bother answering the phone. I wanted him to squirm, I knew he was afraid of what I would say, and with my silence I knew he was freaking out.

I arrived at school on Monday at the same time as Alice and Jasper. Jasper greeted me, but Alice just glared at me.

But when I headed toward the schools entrance I was surprised to hear Alice call my name, I turned around and saw her whispering something to Jasper, he smiled down at her, kissed her on her nose and then passed me smiling.

Alice came towards me with a frown.

"What can I do for you? " I asked her.

"I know you're up to something," she said and took me off guard. "But I won't let it happen."

"What are you talking about Alice, please enlighten me."

"I saw Angela cry, and I saw that Bella and Jacob took her home, and I have a strange feeling that you have something to do with it. Plus I saw you with Angela at the party."

So Alice had also seen Angela cry. I just hoped no one else did.

"I just find it strange that both Bella and Angela won't tell me anything, and says that nothing happened," she crossed her arms, and looked up at me. Her eyes blazing with anger.

"Did you ask Angela? You don't even talk to her," I couldn't help but be amused. She really tried to have her nose in everything.

"Yes, even though we don't talk usually, I can still ask her if she is okay," Alice glared at me.

"Well good luck with playing detective, you won't find anything."

"You wait and see Cullen," she sneered at me.

"Brandon," I said while she walked passed me, but not without bumping into me on purpose. But she was too small and I kept my stance, so while she tripped I stood completely still. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't wear heals if you can't walk in them," I laughed.

"Idiot," she hissed before she stalked toward the school.

I didn't see Bella until lunch, but when I did I was sure I looked like a grinning fool. She sat talking to Alice who sat at her right side. I probably grinned even more when I saw that the only available seat was the one to her left.

"Hello," I said while I sat down next to her.

They all greeted me, and I noticed Bella smiling warmly at me. She looked happy to see me.

I noticed James trying to get eye contact with me, but I ignored him. I would deal with him later. I was just glad I had caught them in the act, cause then I could use that later if it was necessary. Even though he was a close friend of mine, I didn't trust him. He was a scumbag, and if he decided to backstab me he would do it without a second thought, but now with this knowing he wouldn't dare. If Victoria found out about him fucking Rose, she would be livid, and I knew he was a little bit afraid of her.

I leaned slightly towards Bella. "So how was the rest of your weekend?" I whispered.

"It was nice. What about yours?"

"It could have been better," I said and when she turned to look at me I winked at her. "But I did talk to Angela, and we are good."

"I'm happy to hear that," Bella whispered.

"So is…?" I didn't finish my sentence. But apparently she knew what I was going to ask.

"No, Jake is going home later today."

"Okay. So is he coming back soon?"

"I think so," she didn't sound pleased.

I wondered what kind of relationship they had. It really didn't seem like she liked ham that much. It seemed like he loved her more than she loved him. If she really did love him. I wanted to ask about them, but it was too soon to do that, and it certainly wasn't the right place.

"So do you want to do something later this weekend? Maybe we could go to the movies or something?" I asked before I could even register what I was saying. I wasn't the guy who took girls on a second date. Actually I rarely took girls out on more than one date, because after just the first one, they would eat out of my hand. So I only invited girls if I didn't get what I wanted after the first date. But this time I really just wanted to go on a date with Bella, and the first one didn't really count either.

"I don't know about that. Jake wouldn't like it, and you have to remember that he is my boyfriend," she looked down at her food, poking her salad with her fork.

"I know," I sighed and sat up straight again.

"So what is going on this weekend?" I asked the others at the table.

My move now was to play hurt and ignore her as much as possible.

"Well, you still have the house to yourselves," Jasper hinted at me, and then turned to look at Rose.

"Let's have a little get together but with a lot of alcohol," I said.

"I'm in!" Emmett yelled and guffawed when all in the cafeteria looked at him.

"I can't wait," Alice mused. "Maybe the girls should go out shopping first. I really need a new dress."

"I really need a cocktail dress so I'm in. What about you Victoria? Or do you have some special plans with James?" Rosalie cocked her head to one side and looked between the two of them. She was playing with James, it was obvious for me.

"No, I want to go shopping," Victoria said. "I can always play with James later." She had a wicked look in her eyes.

"I'm sure you can. James really likes to play," Rosalie smirked.

Victoria looked quizzically at Rose. "He does," she finally said after a while and then she looked at James who just shrugged.

Emmett was completely oblivious, he was just shoving down the food like that was the only thing he did.

"What about you Bella?" Alice asked.

"Sure," she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. _Yeah, she doesn't like shopping, even I know that. _

"Well if the girls do something before our little party, why shouldn't we boys be doing something?" I asked.

"I'm in. Whatever you want to do that is fine with me," James said. He was just glad that the previous conversation hadn't ended badly for him, and I was sure he wanted my attention.

"Good," I said without looking at him. "What about you guys?" I looked at Emmett and Jasper.

"Sure," Emmett said with his mouth full of food.

"Of course, what did you have in mind?" Jasper looked excited and it was contagious, because suddenly everyone at the table looked excited.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I said and leaned back in my chair.

Alice and Rosalie tried with Jasper to guess what I had in mind, but I wouldn't tell anything. But Alice was somewhat close. She was good at knowing what the future would bring. I couldn't help but be suspicious about her. Sometimes it was like she was psychic or something like that.

When the bells rang I stood up and I was about to walk to Biology fast, and without Bella. But she grabbed my shoulder. "Wait please," she pleaded.

I just smiled at her, and we began walking together.

"Is something wrong?" she asked me.

"Everything is fine, why do you ask?" I played nonchalant.

"Well, it just seemed like you were mad at me. I'm sorry if I hurt you or anything. I really just want to be your friend." I could see her looking at me out of the corner of my eye. She waited with anticipation for my answer that much was clear.

"We are friends," I turned and smiled at her shortly before I looked straight forward again.

"Good," she beamed.

We entered the Biology room and took out seats next to each other.

"So should I be worried about the shopping trip?"

"I think you'll survive, at least I hope so," I winked at her, and she blushed. "At least you don't have to be with us guys."

"Why?"

"Because what we are doing is a surprise, and you don't like surprises," I stated.

"Well I don't know which I prefer in this case," she grimaced. "But actually I am curious."

I knew that she was curious about to know what I had in mind, but I decided to play a little with her, so I leaned towards her, and did the best crooked smile I could. "About what?"

Bella looked at me wide eyed, and I could both hear and see that she was breathing heavenly because her chest was rising faster. I was dazzling her. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, until she finally shook her head and scooted further away from me in her seat.

"Don't do that," she gasped.

"Do what?" I chuckled. I knew well what I was doing, but I would love to hear her voice it.

"You're dazzling me, and I'm sure you know it too."

"You'll never know," I winked at her.

Then we couldn't talk anymore because Mr. Banner called the class to order, and began his dull lecture. I tried to focus on what he was saying, but it was hard when Bella was so close to me, and all I wanted to do was to talk to her, and get to know her better. All my plans about being distant now went down the drain.

Then I got an idea that would both make the lecture just a little bit more excited and at the same time I would get to know Bella better. So I took out a piece of paper from my notebook, and found my pencil, and wrote her a question.

_What is your favorite color?_

I looked up at Mr. Banner who was busy writing on the chalkboard, and then slipped her the piece of paper. It could contain a lot of questions and answers.

I looked at Bella, and she was smiling when she wrote me her answer.

_I would have said brown a few weeks ago, but now it's green._

I wondered why, but then decided that probably wasn't significant. People would change their favorite colors all the time. So I just wrote another question for her.

_What is your favorite book?_

I didn't like to read, but I was sure she did.

Mr. Banner was still writing and talking. He wasn't even aware that almost every student was whispering to each other and obviously didn't pay any attention.

_Pride and prejudice. Yours?_

She smiled at me, when she slipped me back the paper. She probably had guessed that I didn't read books.

_I d__on't read books. When is your birthday?_

I would get to the more personal answers when we could actually talk and not just write little notes to each other. I silently slipped her the paper, and saw her cringe when she read the question. Why did she cringe?

She sighed and then took the pen, but she tapped the paper slowly with the pen instead of writing with it. She seemed reluctant to answer that question, and I didn't understand why. It was just the date of her birthday.

Bella finally wrote on the paper, and then she slipped it back to me.

_If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?_

It seemed so strange that she would write something like that. It was like I had asked about her biggest secret.

_I promise, but why can't I tell anyone?_

I couldn't wait for her reply. When she pushed the paper back to me, I couldn't help but grin, but then I read the answer.

_Because I don't like to celebrate my birthday. It's September 13__th__._

Why didn't she like to celebrate her birthday? Usually people loved their birthdays and loved being celebrated and being the center of attention. Then it hit me. Bella didn't seem like the type of person who loved getting attention.

I smiled at her, and tried to tell with my eyes that her secret was safe with me. But she didn't tell me to promise not to remember her birthday, and I would make sure to remember it, so I could give her a present. I could give her one without anyone knowing about it.

Bella smiled back at me, and then she blushed like always, and I couldn't help but write another note to her.

_You blush a lot, but I like it._

If it was even possible she blushed even more when she read that. She mouthed 'I know' at me, and I had to do my best to not begin laughing out loud, and I rarely wanted to laugh like that. I grinned at her. She could really make me grin like an idiot, and I could make her blush the loveliest color of red. That's when I thought that I really wanted to get to know her better, and I really wanted her to be mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for your kind reviews! I can't say it enough, I really appreciate it. You are awesome, and you make me smile. :)  
Thank you for reading and adding my story to favorite**** - that makes me smile too. :)  
My thoughts go to my lovely beta, Kherbers, who I saw Remember Me with. We both loved the movie and Rob.  
I do not own The Twilight Saga or its characters.  
Anyway; Happy reading ;)**

**Chapter 13:**** Exposed**

EPOV

When I arrived home I saw a familiar car parked out the front, and the owner of the car stood leaning up against the front door. I guess that he thought that the only way he could get to talk to me was to surprise me at my own home.

I sighed before I stepped out of the car. James had his hands crossed over his chest, and he tried to look indifferent, but I knew him and I could see that her was nervous as hell.

"Hey," he said when I reached him at the door.

"Rosalie won't be home until later," I said.

"I didn't come here to talk to her."

"Yeah, I figured. But I thought that you would like to know anyway," I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Look, bro, I'm very sorry…" He started but I cut him off.

"Don't start with me James, you know as well as I that you're not sorry that you fucked Rose, you are just sorry that I caught you." I did my best to sound really mad even though I wasn't.

James sighed, he was looking for words. He had no idea what to say that was obvious, so I decided to help him a little.

"I won't tell Victoria," I started.

"Thank you," he sighed.

I put my hand up. "I'm not finished yet. I won't tell her _if _you do something for me."

"I'll do anything, man."

"I need you to find some information about that Jacob guy that Bella is dating. Find something good on him."

"Man, I can't. I'm good at that stuff, but I won't do it anymore, because Vitoria told me not to. She's afraid that I'll get caught." James said.

"I really don't care. Do it or else I'll tell your little redheaded girlfriend about your escapades with Rose," I threatened.

"Maybe I can do it just this one last time," he sighed.

"Just do what you need to do, and now if you'll excuse me," I said and James stepped out of the way and I opened up the front door. With a last look at James who looked lost, I walked inside and shot the door after me.

I had been home for almost two hours when I felt like I was dying of boredom. Something had to happen. I looked at my cell phone. I had a few messages from some girls from school who I already had fucked. I could use a fuck but at the same time I didn't feel like it. I looked at the screen and decided to look in my phonebook. I scrolled down and stopped when I saw _her _name.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was calling her, and I could hear the tone signaling that it was ringing, so I put the phone to my ear.

"_It's Bella."_She said after a few rings. She sounded kind of nervous but at the same time surprised. I was sure she had looked at her screen for a few seconds - gawking - before she answered.

"Hey, I wondered if you were doing anything?" I asked her.

"_I'm doing some homework, and I think I'll start on that essay in English."_

"It's first due to sometime next week," I said.

"_I know, but I like to have my assignments done in good time."_

"You always work conscientiously on your homework?"

"_Yes."_

"I'm bored over here," I hinted.

"_I'm sure you need to do some homework too. Maybe Biology?" _She hinted back.

"Good point, but I rather want to be with you."

I could hear her gasp, and I couldn't help but smirk. I had an effect on her that was for sure. I waited a few seconds for a reply, but I didn't get any. I could only hear her breathing that was heavier than usual. I decided to tease her a little bit.

"Well, I think she hung up on me," I said wistfully and before she could reply I continued. "What a shame, I really wanted to hang out with her." I sighed to make it a little more 'dramatic'. "Well, I guess I'll just have to succumb to the boredom then."

"_Don't be so dramatic," _Bella giggled. _I_ made her giggle.

"Oh, so you are still there," I acted surprised.

"I can't help but be dramatic when it comes to you." I paused for a second. "Don't tell me that you rather want to do your homework than hang out with me. Am I really that boring to be around?"

"_Stop it__, Edward." _I could hear the smile in her voice, and if I had been a girl I would have sighed when she said my name. I really liked when she said it. _Please, say it again._

"Can I come over?" I decided to just ask her. I wanted to spend time with her.

"_Edward..." _She sighed. I smiled when she said my name again.

"Don't tell me that I can't come over because of your boyfriend, surely he must be on his way home by now."

"_He is, but he wouldn't like it, and I can't do that to him."_

"I won't tell him."

"_I know," s_he sighed. _"It's just that…" _She trailed off.

When she said that, I actually got hurt, she didn't want to spend time with me as much as I wanted to spend time with her. I could feel a strange tuck at my hurt.

"Okay, I get it. You don't want to spend time with me and that is okay."

"_No, that's not what __I meant, I want to spend time with you, but I have a boyfriend."_

"Like I could forget, you say that a lot," I said and I felt like someone had grabbed a hold of my heart, and squeezed tight.

"_That's because that's how it is. I really like you, Edward, but you have to understand that we can only be friends." _She sounded sad when she said it - at least I hoped she was.

The strange unfamiliar tucking and squeezing continued. What was happening? I hadn't felt like that before, no one had ever gotten my heart to react like that. It had to be real that I was falling for her.

I decided to play it cool. I couldn't let her know how I felt, when she didn't felt the same way. But I could make her if I really tried – at least that was what I hoped.

"Yes, you've also said that before, and if I remember correctly, I told you that I wanted us to be _friends_, and I never asked for more."

She didn't say anything.

"So I don't know what you're getting at."

"_I'm sorry," _she sighed. _"I guess you can come over."_

_YES!_

"Good, I'll see you in a bit," I said and hung up smiling to myself.

Before I took my car and drove home to Bella, I made a quick call to make sure I could get what I wanted for the surprise to the guys this weekend. It was going to be fun.

Bella opened the door with a smile. When I had taken off my jacket, I looked at her. She was looking between the staircase and the living room. No doubt she was thinking of going into the living room or to her room.

"Can I see your room?" I decided to make it easier for her. I was sure she couldn't deny my wish.

She seemed uncertain for a minute. I smiled my crooked smile, and she finally nodded yes.

I followed her up the stairs, and tried my best not to look at her ass, but I didn't succeed. But at least I could restrain myself from grabbing it.

Finally we stood outside her door, and her ass wasn't right in front of my head anymore. But I wasn't sure I could control myself when we entered her room. Just the thought of being alone with her in her room, turned me on even more than it should.

Slowly she opened the door to what seemed to be her room. It wasn't as big as my room, and she had a few things lying around, but it didn't bother me. I stepped inside to look around. The sheets on her bed were made and I could see that she had been doing homework because of all the papers lying spread out on her desk, and her laptop was opened and I could see she had a writing program open.

Her closet wasn't very big, but I knew she didn't like shopping so I hadn't expected her to own much clothes.

Before I could look around some more, Bella cleared her throat beside me. I looked down on her with an asking expression.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked me. It didn't seem like she liked that I looked too much around the room.

"Anything but homework," I laughed and looked at her laptop again.

"I figured." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"So when did he leave?" I asked.

I looked at her again, and she was looking at me with a knowing expression. "About an hour ago."

"So, you miss him already?"

Bella looked down at her feet. I was sure she didn't want to answer the question, because her answer was no.

"I thought so," I said and walked over and sat on her bed.

"That doesn't mean anything," Bella said. "And it's only been an hour."

"If you say so," I smiled at her.

"Let's go outside, the weather is nice."

I looked behind me and out of the window. I actually hadn't noticed that it was so bright outside. I stood up slowly.

"Sure if that's what you want." I'm sure she could hear the double meaning in my words.

We walked downstairs, and Bella found a blanket, and then we walked out into her garden. It wasn't very big, but it seemed nice even though it wasn't taken pretty good care of.

"It isn't the most kept garden, but I like it anyway." Bella voiced what I had just thought.

I smiled at her, took the blanket from her hands, and quickly pulled away with the blanket when I felt the electric current that went through us. Bella jumped a little and blushed the delicate red, and when I smiled my crooked smile she blushed even more.

I lay down the carpet and motioned for Bella to sit down, and I joined her.

We both sat legs crossed and enjoyed the silence and the sun warming us. I would never in a million years thought I would do something like that with a girl.

"This is actually nice," I said with my eyes closed. I could feel Bella jump beside me, probably shocked because I ruined the silence.

"It is," she said. "So tell me about yourself, Edward."

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She had her eyes closed and her face leaned upwards toward the sky. I was taken aback by what she said. She wanted me to talk about myself. Girls wanted me to do so all the time, and I always declined. I was known as a kind of mystery guy, because even though I had had sex with a lot of girls, none of them knew much about me.

I felt conflicted. For the first time in my life I wanted to tell about me, because I wanted Bella to know me, but at the same time I was afraid that she wouldn't like me. I had too many secrets, and she could never know about the secret evolving her.

"There isn't much to tell." Such a cliché to say that.

"Of course there is, don't tell me that your life isn't that interesting," Bella smiled.

I wasn't going to say so because my life hadn't been boring at all.

"Tell me something about your family. You live with your mother and your stepdad?" She was straightforward.

"That is correct," I started. She looked at me curiously. She really wanted to know more about me.

"Esme is my real mother, and Carlisle is Rosalie's dad."

"But how come you all be named Cullen?"

I sucked in a deep breath. "My real surname is Masen after my biological dad whose name is also Edward, but he has never really been a part of my life, so I have never felt any attachment to him. So when Esme and Carlisle married, I decided I would take the surname 'Cullen', and Carlisle was thrilled. He has always seen me as his own son." I left the part out about that the girls really loved the name 'Edward Cullen'. I had been told it sounded sexy – that it had some sort of vibe to it. Strange what some girls would think about names.

"How long have Esme and Carlisle been married?" Bella asked.

"They met when I was five, and then married when I was seven. So Carlisle has always been like a dad to me, even though I only call him by his name. I know that bothers him, but that's just how it is."

All the words came out easily, and when I had first started talking, I didn't think that I was actually revealing something about myself. I felt like I could speak freely when I was with Bella.

"Can I ask you about your real father?" She sounded so unsure of herself, and it was like she was afraid to ask me.

I looked at her, and she was looking back at me. Her cheeks were red, and she had a sad smile.

I sighed. "As you know his name was Edward, and he never really loved me or my mother, and when Esme got pregnant with me he wasn't pleased, but they decided to move in together, but he couldn't stay faithful to my mother. Even my birth didn't change it so when I was only a few months old my mother moved out and took me with her. I didn't get to see Edward Senior much after that. He didn't really care about me, and he always cancelled on our meetings last minute, and then Esme met Carlisle and I never heard from him again."

That sounded so sad and I cringed. I hadn't told this to anyone before. Only my family knew and I had always tended to keep it that way – until now. I felt exposed in front of Bella.

I felt vulnerable after this confession about my earlier life. This just made me seem like the fucked up boy who was scarred for life by his own dad and couldn't do any better that act the same way. Be a total prick to everyone around him and screw around with every female.

I tried to read Bella's expression but she kept her face straight. Though I was sure she was thinking the same; that my father was the reason for my actions. Sometimes I had blamed him because it was easier to blame everyone else than yourselves.

"So what about Rosalie's mother? I know it isn't your story to tell, and I don't mean to pry."

"No, it isn't. Her mother died when she gave birth to Rose, and Rose still blames herself for her mother's death." I looked up into the sky.

We sure seemed to be a fucked up family brought together.

"No, you're not," Bella said beside me.

I looked at her. What was she talking about? Then I realized I had said it out loud, I had voiced that we was a fucked up family.

She smiled warmly at me, and in that moment I really wanted to kiss her. I looked down at her lips that formed the most beautiful smile, and I wondered how soft they were. Her smile faltered a little and I looked up into her eyes again. She looked back at me, and she looked like she knew what I had just thought about.

"Tell me more about your boyfriend, what made you fall for him?" I changed the subject. I really didn't want to talk about him, but I wanted to have an idea about what her type was like, and what she looked for in a guy.

"Changing the subject are we?"

"Clever girl," I chuckled. She already knew me too well. "But please enlighten me. What made Bella Swan fall for – what's his name again?" I knew what his name was, but I couldn't help myself.

Bella gently smacked my shoulder, and we laughed together.

"First we were just friends, but he wanted more, so he kept trying." That sounded just like me. Maybe Jacob and I had a lot more in common than I thought. I almost shuddered at the thought. I didn't want to have anything in common with him.

"At first I was reluctant, but soon he won me over," Bella smiled wistfully.

"And what did he do to win you?" It sounded like she was a price. For me she was some sort of a price. A price that no one deserved to win, but at least I wanted to.

"He bought me flowers, invited me out, wrote sweet notes to me, and he kept telling me that he really liked me. It was easy to fall for him. Jake is a really nice guy, and he wants me to be happy, and he will do everything for me." She stopped and sighed. "Sometimes I feel like he is too good for me."

"I don't believe that," I said.

"What?" She looked at me surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I think that _you _are the one who is too good for anyone," I smiled crookedly at her, and of course her blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Don't talk trash," she giggled and slapped a little hard.

"I could say the same to you."

We looked at each other for a while, just smiling.

"You don't see yourself clearly, you know that? Bella you are a beautiful girl both on the inside and outside." It sounded so corny, but I couldn't help myself. I hadn't said anything like that to a girl before, but it was something about her that made me say corny lines, but at the same time, I actually liked it.

Bella blushed and looked away. "Don't say that," she whispered.

"Bells," a voice interrupted us from inside the house.

"Dang, it's my dad," Bella stood up and turned towards the house. "Out here!" she called.

I stood up as well, and was folding the blanket when Chief of Police came out to us.

"Mr. Swan," I said.

"Edward," he nodded. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just talking and enjoying the weather," Bella answered.

"Did you drive Jacob to the airport?"

"Yes, of course I did."

"Good." He looked between us and the atmosphere was tense. "I'll go inside and watch the game." He turned and disappeared into the house.

"Sorry, Charlie can be a little…" Bella trailed off.

"It's okay." I nudged her shoulder. "I better get home. This was nice. We should do at again soon. That's if you want to."

Bella nudged me back. "Of course I will. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," I smiled and gave her the blanket. "Sweet dreams." When I said the last she blushed and looked down at the blanket in her hands.

"Why are you blushing?" I needed to know.

"Nothing," she whispered.

I shrugged. "I'll get it out of you later." And with that I left her standing there looking at me. I could feel her stare after me, and I really enjoyed it. She was as good as mine already.

When I came home, I went straight to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. I heard Rose's car in the drive way and soon after she entered the kitchen, and came to stand beside me.

"Where have you been?" I asked, not looking up from my almost done sandwich.

"You'll love this. I have just been over at the Weber's house, and I made Mrs. Weber cry." She sounded pleased with herself.

I looked at her for a moment. She looked proud of herself, but she tried to hide it by looking at her fingernails. I shook my head.

"Good for you," I said and tended to my sandwich again. I didn't really care about that anymore. All I could think about was how well the day had been over at Bella's.

"That's the only thing you are going to say?" Rosalie hissed.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm proud of you?" I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You could at least sound more enthusiastic. Finally we have destroyed that _lovely, little perfect_ family." In that moment I realized that Rose really hated that they had seen so perfect, because that was what she always had wanted; a perfect family.

I knew that if I didn't act just a little happy about it, Rosalie would be furious and she would start to question my true intensions about this whole thing with the Weber's and Bella.

"Did Mr. Weber cry as well?"

"Almost. Angela wasn't home, she was visiting Ben, but I'm sure she isn't allowed to visit him anymore," she laughed. "Oh, and they were both furious with you, and I of course played the innocent sister who felt sorry for them. I promised that I would take care of it."

"And how do you plan on taking care of it?"

"I think I'll give you a massage or something like that," she chuckled. "Dear brother, it is all going great, don't you think?" She kissed my cheek.

"Why wouldn't it?" I smiled crookedly.

"You're right. We will always win," she sounded more than pleased with herself. She took away my appetite, and that hadn't happened with Rose before. I used to be so enthralled by her, but I wasn't anymore. The only person who enthralled me now was Bella.

She left me in the kitchen, and I looked down at my sandwich. I wasn't hungry anymore. I actually felt sorry for the Weber's and I didn't like Rosalie that confident, not even one bit. When she was that high after a game, she always wanted to do what I used to call better, but now I knew it would be something even worse.

I knew with myself that I wouldn't be part of her next little cruel game. I just wanted to change and be with Bella. Today had made me feeling hope. I hoped that Bella and I could be together some day, and I hoped that I could be another and better person. I liked this new and improved me, and I knew that if I ever lost Bella I would loose the new me, and actually loose the person that I really was. The nice person I had kept hidden inside me all this time. I needed Bella to keep him alive – I needed her to keep _me _alive.

It sounded so corny, but I couldn't help but think that. I just wanted to feel what I felt, and go along with it. I deserved that – at least I wanted to believe that I did – in the end.

**R E S P E C T – Find out what it means to me.  
No wait.  
R E V I E W – Find out what it means to me :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'****ll try making it short this time; thank you so much for the reviews, for reading and putting my story on alert and favorite. Thank you!  
Thank you to my lovely boyfriend who betaed this chapter.  
I do not own The Twilight Saga or Cruel intensions.**

**Chapter 14:**** Frustration**

EPOV

"So what is the plan for this Friday?" Jasper looked up at me from the playboy magazine.

He lay on my couch and looked really carefree and just flipping the pages, not really looking at the content of the magazine.

"You can't just flip through Playboy, you have to enjoy it," I said and ignored his question. I looked down at my diary, tapping my pen on the paper, and looking at the words I had just written.

"Sure, Hugh Hefner, but I actually have a girl and I'm not interested in any of those in here anyway."

I snorted. "You can always get your appetite from anywhere as long as you eat at home, isn't that what Alice says all the time?"

Jasper didn't answer, he just stopped at a page, and tried to look interested, but he didn't fool me. Jasper didn't like it when Alice mentioned that another boy was good-looking or something like that. It really bothered him even though he knew she would never cheat on him.

"What are you writing in your diary anyway?" He asked.

"Just some random stuff," I said.

This time it was him that snorted. "Yeah right. You don't just write random stuff in a diary, you let out all your thoughts, wishes, desires… Should I keep on going?"

"Oh please do not stop on your babbling, I'm sure Alice would be so proud of you."

"Is it about Bella?"

The question took me off guard.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because every thought you have includes her."

I looked up at him, and he looked back at me with a knowing expression. How did he know? It was like he had some strange ability to sense peoples' emotions.

I feigned ignorance. "You don't know my thoughts, and I rarely think of her. Why would she occupy my mind? She's old news."

"You haven't slept with her yet," Jasper stated.

We kept looking each other in the eyes. We had some sort of contest going on; the first to look away would be the loser, and I was always the winner.

"I don't have any attempt to do so, she is a virgin. She couldn't give me anything," I shrugged.

It was hard to say that about her, but I kept my face straight and my voice cold.

Bella was a virgin, and I really liked that. She was pure and untouched, and I wanted to be the first one, and the last one. I couldn't deny it anymore, I _wanted _her. And I was more than sure that Bella could give me everything. If – no scratch that – when she was mine, I would try to give her everything.

"You're lying to yourself right now, and you know it. You aren't that stupid."

"But apparently you are."

Jasper sighed, and finally looked down at the magazine again. _I won._

I looked back down at my diary, and placed the pen on the paper.

_I can'__t deny it anymore. Bella has some strange power over me and I am falling for her. I had never thought that would ever happen. As Jasper says; Bella is in my every thought, at least most of them. But I will never admit to him that he is right, and he can't know the truth; that I am, as written before, falling for her. It's a little hard to even write it down, I can't believe it and some part of me want it to be true but another part want it all to be a lie. In some way I like my reputation, and I love being the king at school, but if people find out about me having feelings for a girl, it could ruin it all. My reputation could be crushed, and that thought scares me. But at the same time, I don't care. It's frustrating._

I sighed and read the words I had just written. I was about to put away my pen, but then I added another line.

_It's frustrating to fall in love._

I smiled sadly to myself and lay the pen on my desk, and closed the diary softly.

"Frustrating isn't it?" Jasper asked.

I looked at him wide-eyed. He still sat at my couch, with the magazine in his hands, flipping the pages, and not looking at me.

"Stop doing that," I said frustrated. I hated feeling frustrated.

"Can't help myself," Jasper chuckled, and flipped the magazine down at the floor.

"You know that you're going to pick that up yourself and put it back in the box."

"Neat freak."

"Emotional freak."

"There's nothing wrong with being an emotional guy," Jasper defended himself.

"And there is nothing wrong with being a guy who wants his room clean," I threw back at him.

"Good point. So to the question you didn't want to answer before; what will we be doing Friday?"

I laughed while I stood up and locked away the diary in the safe. "You'll just have to wait and see. Patience is a virtue, they say."

"And you know all about patience," Jasper sighed. "Promise me you will go easy on Bella, and promise me not to break her heart, she is a good girl."

Jasper didn't want to interfere in my little games that he knew of, and it was the first time he had ever showed any real concern.

"I can't promise you that, and you know it. But…" I sighed. I couldn't let him know, or could I? He wouldn't say anything, I knew that, and he already knew anyway. "I'll do my best."

Jasper grinned like a big fool. "I knew it."

"You know, you and Alice are together too much, you are beginning to both look like her, and sound like her. It's creepy."

"Just wait till the same will happen with you and Bella."

"Yeah yeah, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Actually I don't. Alice is at Bella's."

That name really caught my attention, it was like my heart jumped, and then beated faster.

"Then, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"I really don't know," Jasper chuckled.

We drove over to Bella in a hurry. I didn't stay below the speed limit, but I rarely did. Jasper seemed anxious; he kept tapping his fingers on his knees.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"I'm just afraid what Alice will say when we show up," he sighed.

"She isn't my biggest fan, and she doesn't want me anywhere near Bella. This will only make it a lot more fun. Just tell her I forced you or something," I shrugged.

"You know it won't be that easy with Alice."

"Then why would you agree to go in the first place?"

"I didn't think about it until now."

"That doesn't seem like you, you always over think everything. Did you just make a snap decision with me? Wow that is huge, you have to tell Alice," I chuckled.

"That's not funny," he said. "She will be so pissed."

"You are completely pussy whipped. Get over it. She isn't the only one out there."

"She is for me. Don't you feel like that with Bella?"

I could see from the corner of my eye that he had turned towards me in his seat, and at the same time I could feel his stare on me. He wanted an answer, but I couldn't really give him one. I was frustrated, and I felt like my feelings – that I hadn't thought existed before – was all over the place.

Luckily we were already there, and I parked the car, and opened the door. "Are you coming, or are you just going to sit there all day staring?"

Jasper shrugged, and we both got out of the car. I looked up at Bella's window and was met with and ice cold glare by none other than Alice. She was looking down at me with her arms crossed. Jasper came up beside me, and I was sure he was smiling at her the best he could. Her face expression changed, and I looked at Jasper and then back at her. They seemed like they had one of their silent conversations. It was creepy how it seemed like they could read each other's minds.

The front door opened and Bella waved at us. "Hey, what are you doing here?" At least she seemed happily surprised.

"We thought it would be nice to stop by, we were in the neighborhood anyway," I smiled at her while I walked towards her.

Bella looked at me with her eyebrow raised. She didn't believe me. She was beginning to be too good at looking right through me.

"Okay not exactly," I chuckled.

"So you want to come in?"

"Sure," I said and turned to look at Jasper who still stood the same place, looking up at the window and probably still having the silent conversation. "Do you want to stand there all day and stare?" I yelled.

Jasper snapped out of it and smiled past me towards Bella. "I'm coming."

Alice wasn't pleased with me being there, she kept glaring at me when Bella didn't look, and sometimes she even made faces at me. It was really childish, and I could feel Jasper thought the same, but he acted like he hadn't noticed. Jasper knew too well not to say anything to Alice, because he would already have a lot of trouble when they would be alone. She would give him a hard time for showing up here with me, and even though I felt sorry for him, I really didn't want to bother. All he had to do was just for once be a man, and not let her control him that way. I would never let a girl control me that way at least.

We sat in the living room talking.

"So were you doing homework before we showed up here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"No, we were just talking," Bella said.

"About what?"

"That doesn't concern you, Edward," Alice snapped.

"Sorry for asking," I shrugged. "But then we didn't interrupt anything important," I snickered. Alice threw me a look that could kill.

But then she grinned wickedly. "Actually you kind of did. Bella was just talking about her _boyfriend_ Jacob, and how she misses him." She looked me directly in the eyes. "He is a nice guy, don't you think Jasper?" She turned to look at him.

"He is," Jasper said. "Will he be visiting again soon?"

"I don't know," Bella answered.

"I hope he does, he was so nice. Plus he really is good for you Bella." Alice smiled at Bella, but I could see her throwing me a quick glance out of the corner of her eye.

"I know," Bella stood up from the couch. "Anyone want something to drink?"

"I would like some water, thanks," Jasper said.

I stood up before Alice could. "I'll help you."

She glared at me. "Water for me too."

Bella and I went out into the kitchen.

"Do you want something?" She asked. _Yes, you._

"I'm good, thank you."

She took two glasses, filled them with ice cubes and then filled the glasses with water.

"You don't want something to drink either?" I asked.

"I'm not thirsty."

Both glasses were filled but they just stood on the kitchen counter, she didn't make any move to carry them into the living room.

The silence was awkward. It was like Bella wanted to say something. I stood waiting a minute longer. She had her back to me with her front to the sink. I admired her frame. I loved her curves.

"Have you drowned in the water?" Alice yelled from the living room, no doubt she was impatient and didn't want me and Bella in the same room alone.

"Just a minute," Bella called back.

She turned around to look at me, I smiled my crooked smile, and she smiled back at me with her cheeks slightly flushed. I still had an effect on her, and I still loved it.

"I don't know how to say this," she looked down at her hands which she had folded in front of her. She sighed and looked up at me from her lashes. "I really don't want to hurt you."

My heart did the strange jumps, and I felt some kind of pain. I tried to prepare myself for what she was going to tell me. Maybe she would tell me that she loved Jacob, and that she could never be with me. That thought hurt me, and I was sure I had a painful expression on my face.

"I have been with Jacob for a long time now, and he really is good for me. I know he will always be there for me no matter what. He has always been there for me and we share so many memories."

"You sound like best friends," I said.

Bella looked up at me with an unreadable expression. "He is my best friend."

"As you described him."

"But he is more than that," she tried but sounded uncertain.

"I don't know him, but sure he can be good for you, a good friend." I wouldn't give up so easily.

"He is my boyfriend, and you are my friend." She looked down at her hands again.

"I really don't know where you getting at Bella. I want to be your friend, but it is hard when you always say things like Jacob is good for you, and that you and I are friends. What do you mean? What are you getting at? It sounds like you aren't even sure that you like him as a boyfriend, and at the same time it's like you try to distant yourself from me." My hands were like all over the place, showing how frustrated I was, and at the same time I wanted Bella to admit that she cared for me more than just a friend.

"I'm sorry. I can't explain but… You and I…" She trailed off.

I waited with anticipation.

"What are you doing?" Alice's voice came from behind me.

Bella's head snapped up, and looked passed me, and I spun around and looked at an angry Alice with her foot tapping the ground.

"I'm thirsty," she lied. She obviously wanted to see what we were doing.

Bella gave her the two glasses. "Here."

"Thanks." Alice took the glasses and looked between us. "Are you coming?"

"Yes," Bella said and walked past me and out of the kitchen.

I was dying to know what Bella was going to say. I was nervous about it but at the same time I couldn't wait to hear it. I really just wanted Alice and Jasper to get the hell out of there so I could be alone with Bella.

I followed into the living room and sat down again. Jasper was drinking from his glass, but Alice's was untouched on the coffee table. That just proved that she had lied, when she said she was thirsty.

"I thought you said you were thirsty, Alice?"

Alice smiled at me, picked up the glass and took a small sip. "Guess I wasn't as thirsty as I thought."

"I guess you are quick to assume a lot of things," I quirked my eyebrow at her. We glared at each other.

"So Bella, what are you girls doing besides shopping this Friday?" Jasper said to try and distract and to ease the tension in the room. Alice looked at Bella with an excited look when she heard the word shopping. She had forgotten all about our glaring contest.

"I think we'll go to some restaurant for dinner," Bella said.

"I can't wait. A girls night out before we join you guys," Alice gushed.

I threw a glance at Jasper who smiled smugly at me, no doubt proud of himself for distracting his nosy girlfriend.

I decided I couldn't wait any longer to talk to Bella, so I picked out my phone from my pocket, and texted Jasper a message.

_Don't you and Alice have somewhere to be? _

Jasper looked at me when he had read the message and shook his head.

_I rather want to be here for a while, and prolong the fury that will be waiting for me._

Jasper smirked at me.

Alice and Bella was busy talking about something, I didn't listen, I was just glad they didn't notice me and Jasper texting each other.

_Pussy. Just don't take too long. Bella had something to tell me, but your dear girlfriend interrupted us. _

Jasper sighed before he replied.

_Okay, you are in luck today, b__ut I'm not sure if Alice would leave knowing you would stay here._

I smiled to myself with triumph. I would get what I wanted; Bella and I alone.

"Sorry to disturb you girls, but Alice didn't you have to help your mother with choosing the painting for the dining room?"

Alice head snapped to Jasper, and she had her mouth open. "I totally forgot that." She turned to Bella again. "I'm so sorry, but I'll have to go and help out."

"That's okay Alice. I'll see you tomorrow right?" Bella smiled.

"Of course," Alice said, and then she looked between Jasper and I. "Jasper could stay."

_Oh no, he can't. _She obviously didn't want Bella to be alone with me.

"Nah, I'll drive you," Jasper said to my satisfaction. "I need to get some homework done anyway."

Jasper stood up, and held out his hand for Alice, she looked at it before she slowly reached out and took it.

"Don't you have homework too, Edward?" Alice asked.

"I do, but they can wait. Bella wanted to tell me something earlier," I winked at Alice. Bella didn't see it.

Alice fumed, but followed Jasper out into the hallway.

"Are you sure you want to be alone with Edward?" Alice decided to just be straight forward.

"I don't mind," Bella said. But I could see she was nervous about it because of what she needed to tell me. That made me anxious, I wanted to know but I was still nervous about what she wanted to say. What if she didn't want us to be even friends anymore?

Alice and Bella hugged, and Alice glared at me before she hurried out of the door.

"Later," Jasper said and followed her.

Bella closed the front door, and smiled a crooked smile. But it wasn't a crooked smile like mine, but one of those crooked smile that showed she wasn't really happy, it showed that she wanted to smile, but almost couldn't. That made me even more nervous, and suddenly I wasn't so sure if I wanted to know what she was about to say before.

"Let's go sit down again." My voice didn't sound so sure.

Bella nodded and we walked back into the living room, and both sat down on the couch with only a few inches between us.

"I really like being with you, Edward," Bella started.

"I like being with you too," I smiled crookedly, and my heart pounded.

"I like being with you, more than I should, and I feel guilty about that. I can't do that to Jacob, I owe him too much, and I really like him."

"But you don't love him?"

Bella looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes, and I could see tears forming. She sighed deeply and looked down at her lap. Her mouth twisted like she was going to say something, but no words came out.

Finally she looked up at me again, and her eyes were filled with tears.

"I…"

**Review stands for:  
R: Rate  
E: Evaluate  
V: Verdict  
I: Interest  
E: Enthusiasm  
W: Well-mannered  
Haha, couldn't help myself ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for your reviews that is so kind of you to tell me what you think, and I really love that you like my story. Thank you for reading, here is the next chapter up as fast as I could, since you couldn't wait. :) But it's a little short because I couldn't let you wait.  
Thank you to my lovely beta Kherbers for helping me out.  
I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Chapter 15: Getting closer**

EPOV

"_I…"_

I waited for Bella to say that she loved him. I really hoped that wasn't what she was about to say, but I feared it, and I felt like pulling my hair out. I tried desperately to keep my hands from my hair. If Bella said that she loved Jacob – I was almost chanting inside that she didn't – I knew that would be the end of me. Just the thought of her loving him, loving someone else - that hurts worse than I could describe or even imagine.

_Please don't say that you love him._

A part of me had the feeling that she didn't, but a part of me told me that I just wanted to believe that, and told myself that she didn't.

What would happen if she said that she did?

What if it wasn't even something like that she was going to say.

I waited for her to say just something. My stomach almost began aching. Before it felt like butterflies, but now it hurt.

Bella took a deep breath and then her words _finally_ came out.

"I'm really angry with you Edward for making me feel this way. You know I have a boyfriend, but I feel like you keep pushing me for more, even though you say that we are just friends. Can't you just admit you want to be more than friends?"

She was angry that was for sure. Both her voice and her face screamed angry.

"Can't _you _just admit that _you _want to be more than friends?"

My question took her by surprise, her face changed from angry to a face of surprise and I thought it looked like she was scared too. Hell I was scared for having feelings for her, I just couldn't deny it anymore, and I really didn't want to.

"Look, I know that you are scared about your feelings, I am too." I tried to reassure her.

That didn't seem to help. "Don't put words into my mouth, Edward. I'm frustrated," she sighed.

"I am too," I almost yelled. I stood up and walked to the other side of the room. I looked back at her. She looked at me wide-eyed.

"So you are pushing me?" Bella asked me.

I smiled crookedly at her, and with that told her that I indeed was.

We looked at each other, none of us saying anything. Both trying to understand what was happening.

"You can't blame a guy for trying," I said after a while, and walked over to her and sat down again next to her.

Bella giggled and I couldn't help but giggle too. So we sat giggling a little like kids. But it felt good and carefree. I wanted that with Bella. I wanted to feel good with her, and I wanted our relationship to be carefree. I wanted us to be ourselves with each other, and I wanted her to make me smile and laugh. I really didn't do that before her. But most importantly; I wanted to make her smile and laugh.

"You have to give me credit for trying."

Bella stopped giggling and looked at me.

"Sure, I'll give you as much as you want," she said and smiled at me.

_I want all of you. I want you to give me all of you._

"We have to talk about this, Edward," Bella sighed.

"I know," my voice broke.

I wanted to talk to her about all this, but a part of me wanted to run screaming away. I wasn't usually the guy who talked serious relationship with girls. I had never done that before, and I had never in my wildest dream thought it was something I was going to discuss one day.

"Can't we wait? Right now I just want to be here with you." I sounded like a pussy. I had never been a pussy before, I hated when guys in general where pussies.

_Be a man. Come on, you can do it._

It sounded like a bad teenage movie when I thought that to myself.

"We have to talk about it now, and you know it too," she said.

"Yeah."

"So let's talk."

"You start." God, I really was a pussy.

"I guess I have to start, because I want to give you an explanation about me and Jacob," she started.

I tried to look into her brown eyes, but she tried to look everywhere but me.

"It's okay, you can tell me," I said and pulled softly at her chin with my hand, so she was looking towards me. At first she didn't want to meet my eyes, but when she finally did I gave her an encouraging smile.

"I have known Jake like forever. As you know, I met Jacob through our mothers when we were only five years old. Already then our mothers wanted us to be together, and we always played wedding in the sandbox or indoors with our mothers. When we grew older I knew that he would always be a part of my life, and he was my best friend. But then Jake began throwing hints about us being together as a couple, but I only saw him as a friend. But he kept pushing me," Bella gave me a pointed look. "And as you know he bought me flowers and stuff."

"So you just give in, when a guy pushes you a little?" I couldn't help but ask playfully.

Bella smacked my arm. "Edward, be serious." But she even giggled a little.

"At last I decided to give it a try. I thought 'why not?' since we had the best time together, and he really wanted for us to try, and I felt like I owed him. So we began dating, and it felt right, and when he asked me to be his girlfriend, I said yes. Why wouldn't I? We were best friends, and it felt right for us to be more."

"Why did you owe him?" I really didn't want to interrupt her, but I had to know.

"Let's just say that I wasn't the most popular girl in school, and a few girls gave me a hard time, but he was always there for me, and he stood up for me. He gave them a piece of his mind," she smiled at that. "And at last they stopped bothering me."

I wondered how he got them to stop. He wasn't that intimidating. It sounded like Bella didn't really know what he said or did to make them back off of her.

"Our relationship developed, and he started to say the tree words, and I felt like…"

She blushed and again she wouldn't meet my eyes. I waited patiently for her to continue. When she finally looked at me I smiled at her and nodded, trying to tell her to go on.

"I have never said those words before, only to my parents."

"I haven't either," I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

I took her hands in mine, and she blushed the lovely red that really suited her.

"Of course Jake got frustrated and sad when I couldn't say the words back to him, but it just didn't feel right, and I don't want to say that without me really meaning it, and I can feel that it is right. You know?" She looked at me and I could see how uncertain she looked.

"I know what you mean." I gently squeezed her hands between mine.

I really knew what she meant, I hadn't said those words before either, and I hadn't felt like saying it. I haven't even told a girl just to get her into bed. I would never say that without meaning it. Plus it was stupid to say those words on the first or second date, and that was when I usually reached the goal. Even though I played girls, I would never tell a girl that I loved her just to get to fuck her.

"So, you don't love him," I stated satisfied.

"No," Bella sighed, and she looked guilty.

"Hey, you can't control how you feel." It felt weird for me to talk like this with someone; to talk about feelings and things like that. But at the same time I kind of liked it, maybe because it was with Bella, and I hoped this talk could help us get a relationship that entailed that we were more than friends. _A couple._

"No, you can't," she whispered.

We looked at each other, and it was like her eyes sparkled. I slowly leaned in closer. She didn't move she just parted her lips slightly and let out a little gasp only just audible. I was only inches from her. Our lips were almost touching. My lips almost tingled, and it felt like I had butterflies in my stomach.

_This is it._

"We can't," Bella gasped and jerked her head back – away from me.

I wanted to say that I was sorry, but I really wasn't. I wanted to kiss her, and I wouldn't apologize for that.

"Because of him," I sighed.

"I can't do that to him. Please understand."

"I do, but you and I have this connection, and I can't look away from that. We can't pretend that the connection or the attraction doesn't exist." I wanted to push her a little more, and just go all in.

"I don't know what to do," Bella groaned and stood up. Now it was her turn to walk to the other end of the room in frustration.

"Look, you're hurting Jacob even more in the long run by being with him without loving him, and I'm sure that he isn't stupid, so he must already know."

Bella looked at me with the saddest eyes.

"You're right, he does know, but he hopes that it will change, and he thought that me moving away maybe could help."

"So he wanted you to move away?" I asked.

"At first he wasn't happy about the thought. I told him that it would be for the best, especially for Renée, my mother. He couldn't really argue with that, but he knew there was more reason behind it. He isn't stupid, so of course he knew."

"Can I ask about the other reason?"

Bella looked up at me, and smiled. She sighed and walked slowly towards me.

"He always knew that he liked me more, but he was sure that if he waited, I would come around, and I would finally love him. But he couldn't be patient anymore…" Bella trailed off and sat down next to me. "I had decided to move, and Emmett had decided to come with me. It was only a few days before we had to leave that Jacob decided to try and take things further…"

Bella refused to meet my eyes. She was sobbing now.

My hands trembled. If he had done anything to her, I would kill him with my bare hands. I was furious, but I tried to remain calm – for Bella. I sucked in a few breaths to calm down, but it didn't work. After a few seconds - in almost silence because of Bella's sobbing and my almost gasping for air – I slowly scooted closer to her, and lay my arm around her to comfort her.

"I'm here," I managed to whisper.

"Thanks."

I don't know which of our voices trembled most.

I wanted to ask her, what happened. But I didn't want her more sad than she already was. I wanted to make her smile and laugh instead of being sad, but this conversation made her sad. But I knew we had to talk about this, if we wanted to move further.

Bella leaned into me, and I pulled her closer to me. I liked being that close to her. She felt so warm, and I could smell her shampoo; strawberries. I inhaled slowly, savoring her smell. It seemed a little corny or even perverted – especially in the given situation – but I couldn't care about that, I just did it because I wanted to, and I liked it, and it kind of calmed me down. It seemed that it had the same effect for Bella, because she wasn't sobbing as much.

After a little while sitting like that, so close to each other, my breathing was back to normal, and I had calmed down, but I was still angry, and I wanted to know if I had to kill Jacob or not. But I didn't want to push her into telling me more right now.

But I kept wondering if he did something to her…

"He didn't rape me," Bella finally whispered; answering my thoughts.

_Thank God!_

"He thought that if we took things further, then I wouldn't move."

"So you had sex?" Maybe she wasn't a virgin after all, and then the bet would be some kind of screwed, but I actually didn't care. The thought of Bella with him was what I cared about, I didn't like that thought one bit.

"No," Bella stated.

I was relieved. They hadn't had sex, and he hadn't raped her either.

But I was still mad at Jacob. I couldn't explain why, I just was. Maybe because he tried to have sex with her? Maybe forced her? My thoughts were running wild, and I had to stop them.

"I told him no, when he tried to take off my shirt. I knew where it was headed. He stopped immediately and he was so sad because of it all. He apologized. He kept telling me how sorry he was, and that he could never hurt me. He had thought that if we did _that_ then I would stay. Then he came to the conclusion that he had to come with me. I didn't want that for him or for me. He loves his home, and he can't leave his dad, so I convinced him it was best for him to stay, and he convinced me that a long distant relationship would work out for us."

Bella looked at me and tried to smile.

"But it isn't working," I stated.

She shook her head and sighed. "No."

"I should have ended it before I moved here, and I would have, but as I told you he convinced me otherwise. I don't know what to do now. No matter what I'll do, I'm going to hurt him, now or later. I'm a bad person." She sounded so lost.

"You're not a bad person," I reassured. If anyone was a bad person, then it was me. At least the person I used to be.

"Does Alice know about all this?" A thought occurred to me.

"She knows some of it. She thinks that Jacob is such a nice guy, and he really is, and she wants me to stay with him, even though I told her about the dilemma."

Of course Alice wanted Bella to stay with Jacob. Then she wouldn't be available to me. I had to give that little annoying pixie some credit. She was smart, but she couldn't match me.

I decided to put Alice in a bad light.

"Yeah, well, Alice thinks she knows it all, and she loves playing matchmaker or to even interfere in others love life. If she doesn't think two persons fit in her opinion, then she will do what she can to tear them apart." That wasn't really true, but if Alice played it that way then _game on._

Bella looked questionably at me. She didn't really believe me it seemed.

"There was this one time at band camp," I started eagerly, and hoped she would get the reference.

Bella giggled and slapped me. "Edward! Alice didn't go to band camp."

"Don't be so sure," I giggled and raised my eyebrows. "I could see her playing a trumpet or just the fluke."

"Be serious," she scolded.

"There was this one time," I started again and looked for a reaction. She looked at me, and smiled, waited for me to continue. "You know Lauren and Tyler from school right?" I didn't wait for her answer. "They began dating about a few months ago, and they seemed happy, but Alice was sure that they didn't belong together, so she tried to talk to the both of them, but it didn't work. They told her to back off, but you know Alice. When she first gets her mind set on something, you can't stop her. So she began trying to find hints that Tyler was cheating even though he wasn't, but Alice found something that only indicated that he could be, and showed it to Lauren. She was heartbroken and broke up with him."

"But what if he was cheating?" Bella asked.

"I really don't think that he was, he was so in love with her that it was almost disgusting," I made a face.

I stopped immediately when I saw how Bella was looking at me. Her eyebrows furrowed. I had messed up; I had just indicated that being in love was disgusting.

"You know what I mean," I tried.

"No, I don't. Please enlighten me, Edward, because I don't see how that could be disgusting." She sounded mad.

I sighed. "I'm just not the kind of guy who likes the all lovey-dovey kind of relationship." I tried to shrug it off.

"Then which type are you?"

I didn't have any idea. I hadn't wanted to be in a relationship before, never. And I certainly never had thought in my wildest imagination that I would ever want to be in a relationship with anyone besides myself. I had felt content with that thought. But now that thought scared me. I didn't want to be alone anymore. I wanted to be with someone, and that someone wasn't available. It seemed comic, and it sounded like a bad teen movie, or maybe it was just how the reality was for a lot of people. You fall in love but in a person who is already in a relationship. What are you going to do? Fight or just back off?

Bella cleared her throat, obviously wanting an answer.

"I really don't know," I pulled at my hair with my hands. _Bad habit. _"I have never felt like this before, ever. I never really wanted to be with someone like I do now."

I looked at her and tried to read her impression. Her face relaxed, and she gave me a small smile, but her eyes were sad.

"I know what you mean," she said. "I feel the same way."

**Lady Gaga – Teeth (my version)  
Don't be scared, you've done this before; show me your **_**review**_**.  
Don't want your money (Not your money)  
Just want your**_** review**_**.**

**Hey, you can't blame a girl for trying.  
Plus I couldn't help myself with the American Pie reference. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry that it took so long, but here it finally is.  
Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and therefore (unfortunately) also Edward. If only I could have Rob then ;)****  
Thank you to my gorgeous beta Kherbers for her help and kind and encouraging words, thank you so much that really means a lot to me. Plus she really made me laugh on this sad day by telling me how she had gotten her phone destroyed. Haha :D  
This day is sad to me because it's exactly 6 years ago that my father passed away :( I love you and I miss you, daddy. **

**Chapter 16: Some time with the guys**

EPOV

"_I know what you mean," she said. "I feel the same way."_

I felt like my heart could jump out of my chest. My heart or even I for that matter had never felt so alive before. I now knew that Bella truly felt the same way about me. She wanted me as much as I wanted her. I wanted to figure all this out and be with her. We had to figure it all out somehow. I would gladly fly all the way to Jacob and break up for her. I would gladly rub it in his face that she wasn't his anymore but she was mine.

_Mine._

At least she would be soon, I was positive of it. I would do what I could to make that happen. But I wouldn't push her. I knew we had to go slow, she was finally opening up to me.

I couldn't help myself. I slowly raised my hand and placed it on her cheek. She felt so warm and soft. Bella blushed when I did this, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Lovely," I murmured.

She blushed even more, indicated that she had heard me.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked. I had no clue of what to do. I had never been in a relationship before, I felt like I was on unknown land. If I stepped wrong it could all fall apart. I didn't like that feeling; the feeling of feeling helpless and clueless of what I was doing.

"I don't know," Bella said.

I wanted to tell her to break it off with Jacob, but I couldn't, because I didn't want to push her too much. I was afraid that if I did, then I would scare her off.

"We have to figure something out soon," I said.

"We do."

"I don't know if I can control myself around you, I need to touch you." I brought my other hand to her other cheek. I cupped her face in my hands.

Bella closed her eyes, and I wanted so badly to lean forward and just kiss her. But I wouldn't push her. But it was very hard not to. Her lips looked so soft.

Slowly her lips parted slightly and her tongue came out, licking her lips, slowly, teasing me, and slowly it disappeared again and her lips closed.

"If you knew what you're doing to me," I groaned.

To stop myself from attacking her, I removed my hands, missing the contact immediately. Bella opened her eyes at the same time, looking at me wide-eyed. It looked like she missed it too.

The phone rang, and caused us both to jump a little. Bella stood up and walked out into the kitchen to get it. I followed right after her.

She answered the phone. "It's Bella."

I stood with her back to me, and I was right behind her, without her knowing. It would seem a bit creepy and like I was some perverted stalker, but I just wanted to be close to her, and I had an awful suspicion that the person on the other line would be none other than the annoying little pixie, and I wanted to hear what she would be saying.

"_Bella, I'm so glad to hear it's you." _

Of course it was her.

"Who else would it be?" Bella asked. _Good answer, that's my girl._

"_I just wanted to be sure that you weren't mad at me for leaving so abruptly."_ Alice was good, avoided the question.

"Of course not, I understand. Beside Edward is still here keeping me company."

She didn't even hesitate to tell Alice that she was with me. Then I knew that I didn't had to worry about Alice anymore after the talk with Bella, and because I told her about Lauren and Tyler. I knew Bella wouldn't say anything, she trusted me now, and didn't care what Alice thought, and that meant that she wouldn't be listening as much to Alice anymore, and that suited me perfectly. Then she couldn't interfere that much.

"_Oh that's great." _I could hear that she wasn't pleased. _"Tell Jacob hello when you speak with him, okay?" _

_Annoying little gnome. _She just had to mention his name.

"Will do. I'll see you tomorrow." Bella hang up and sighed.

"She sure isn't pleased about me being here," I said.

Bella spun around, shocked, with her hands on her neck. "You scared me!"

We stood close, only inches apart. Bella seemed even more shocked when she realized that. I could almost feel the heat coming from her. Before I could do anything stupid like kissing her, I took a step backwards. Kissing her now would be stupid. I wanted for us to wait for the right moment.

"Sorry," I smiled my crooked smile.

On cue Bella blushed and looked down at her feet. If it was any other girl I would hate it, I would hate that she was so predictable. But with Bella it was different, because something with her, like her blushing, I could predict but a lot of other things with her I couldn't.

Slowly Bella stepped beside me. "I need to start making dinner now. Charlie will be home soon."

I really didn't want to leave but at the same time I didn't want to be at the house when he came home.

"Okay, I guess it's my cue to leave then." I turned around to face her. "Lovely seeing you – as always."

Bella looked away, not daring to meet my eyes. Her cheeks were red from blushing.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow?"

"What?" She finally looked at me.

"I'll give you a lift to school?" I sounded uncertain. I hoped she agreed.

"Sure," Bella smiled. "Don't be too late."

Friday came quickly and it was time for the guys to meet me at my house after school. They still didn't know what we were doing, but I had told them to wear old shoes, which could afford to get dirty.

"So where are we going?" Emmett asked when we climbed into my car to drive to the destination.

"Don't even ask, he won't say anything," Jasper said.

"Always so mysterious," James laughed from beside me. He had called shotgun.

"Patience is a virtue, don't forget that," I said.

"So do you think the girls are out trying on lingerie?" James asked.

"That would be so hot," Emmett said. "Imagine Rosalie in lingerie. No offense, Edward."

"It's okay, I'll just imagine Bella in lingerie." I pondered his reaction to this.

"That's my little sister, man," Emmett protested.

"And Rosalie is my stepsister."

"Point taken. So where are we going again?"

I chuckled. He just couldn't help himself just like me. I actually liked him.

When we arrived they cheered like mad men's. They couldn't stop screaming, showing how excited they were.

"You should be happy, guys. I had to pull some strings, because they weren't too happy just to let us four take the whole field."

"We got this all to ourselves?" Emmett looked like a kid on Christmas day.

"Of course," I grinned. "So let's go change into the suits and masks."

We got dressed quickly and were ready to play paintball. I paired with Jasper, and Emmett and James were together.

"Remember not to keep shooting when a person has been hit, and definitely not if the person is lying on the ground," I looked pointedly at James.

"Yeah, I got it," he said. But I could see it in his eyes that he would do that anyway.

"Payback is a bitch," I said to him. Jasper and Emmett walked pass us to enter the field. "Any problems and I won't hesitate to call Victoria." I warned.

"Relax man," James sighed.

We couldn't see Jasper or Emmett anymore. They were both hiding.

"So anything on Jacob?" I asked as I stepped into the field.

"Not yet, but you'll get something soon, I promise." James followed.

"Good. Now I'll go find Jasper, and don't shoot at me," I warned and took off.

James wasn't as tough as he wanted to be. To others he would seem like the toughest guy, but I could always find something on him, so I could control him. He knew he couldn't do anything to me, he was too intimidated. In fact he was just a little pussy.

We tried to steal each other's flags, but it was way more fun to just to sneak up on each other, and run around shooting like crazies, and not care about who won, we just wanted to let loose and have fun. We ran around like that for an hour. We were all tired of running, but we weren't finished just yet.

"We have one more place to be before we'll have dinner," I announced for the guys when we sat in my car.

While we drove, the guys sat talking, but I was quiet. I was thinking of Bella, and wondered what she and the girls were doing. I hadn't really thought about her while playing paintball, and I was happy about that, because if I had thought of her, I wouldn't be able to concentrate. But as I sat now, just driving, my mind kept wandering, thinking about her. I couldn't wait to see her later.

I had picked her up the day after our talk, and we had fun while driving to school. We both made jokes and laughed, and talked about a lot of stuff. Asking questions to get to know each other. We had done the same at school. The others seemed surprised by our sudden friendship, as Victoria had put it. They all seemed to think it was fine, but Alice didn't seem to approve, but I wouldn't have thought she would.

Even though Bella and I talked a lot, there was one topic we didn't mention. Jacob. Her whole relationship with him. I wanted so badly to ask her if she had broken up with him, but I wanted to give her time. And I wasn't even sure if she were going to end things with him. But I hoped so.

"What do you think Edward?" Jasper interrupted my thoughts.

"About what?"

"We were talking about the party last week. We all agreed it was awesome, even though we didn't get to see you that much."

I looked up at Jasper from the rearview mirror.

"Well as the host I had to keep people entertained."

"Oh my God! We're going to go bowling?" Emmett yelled when I parked the car out front a bowling hall.

I actually hated bowling, but I knew Jasper and James liked it, and I had a feeling Emmett would enjoy it, and because of his outburst, I was sure he would.

"We are," I confirmed.

When we had gotten our shoes on, and were settled on a lane, I went to find some balls with Jasper.

"Something on your mind?" Jasper asked with a knowing look.

"Great minds always have a lot on their minds," I smiled and took out a ball, tried it and put it back in.

"Too tight, Cullen?" James asked from behind me.

"No, too big. I guess you don't like a tight one?"

"I like it real tight."

"Then you're with the wrong girl." I couldn't help myself.

"Will you stop talking about the holes in the bowling balls like they are something else," Jasper interrupted us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett came walking toward us.

Neither of us answered, and Emmett just shrugged, tried some balls, picked two out, and walked away with them. James did the same, and it was only Jasper and me again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"What would I want to talk about?" I faked ignorance.

"You know what I'm talking about," Jasper sighed. "Don't play stupid. So do you want to talk or not?"

"There really isn't much to talk about," I shrugged and picked two balls, and turned around to walk away.

Jasper grabbed my shoulder. "You know, I'm not stupid. I just want to help, Edward. If you ever want to talk, I'll be there."

"Don't go romantic on me, I'm not gay," I said and shrugged him of me and stalked toward James and Emmett.

I didn't want to deal with Jasper right now. He was too perceptive, and I didn't need any of that at the moment. All I wanted to do was to forget about it all for a little time, and then deal with it later – with Bella. We would figure something out, we had to.

I knew I could use someone to talk to – like Jasper – but I just didn't felt like it. I just knew Bella and I would have to deal with it sooner or later.

Emmett won both rounds, and first round I came second, and second round Jasper came second. James sulked because he came last both times.

"I'm too fucking awesome," Emmett almost yelled, and I shook my head at him.

"Congratulations," Jasper slapped Emmett on his back.

"That was awesome, but now I'm really hungry," Emmet exclaimed, and placed his hands on his stomach.

"Glad to hear it, Emmett," I lay my right hand on his left shoulder. "Do you see that table over there?" I pointed at a table in the corner.

"Yeah?"

"And do you see the pizza boxes on the table?"

Emmett nodded, and I could see the understanding in his eyes.

"That's our food."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's eat," Emmett said and we walked over to our table at the corner, and sat down.

"We should do this more often," Jasper said as he took a pizza slice from one of the boxes.

"I agree. I say we go play hockey next time," I also took a slice, and Emmett and James both took two each.

"I love hockey," Emmett said.

"You love almost all kinds of sports," Jasper laughed.

"Sport is amazing. We should play baseball again soon. That was fun the last time we did it," Emmett said.

"It sure was," Jasper said.

We ate in silence then.

"James, how is Laurent. He doesn't hang out as much as he used to. Last time was when we played baseball," Jasper said, breaking the silence.

James looked down at the table and cleared his throat. "He doesn't feel very social. He is going through a rough time."

I hadn't really noticed that his absence, but as I thought about it, I remembered that I hadn't really seen him for a long time. He wasn't really one to notice, because he kept silent most of the time. He just was a quiet person, but he was nice, and when he first got to talk, then he could keep on going, but only if the topic interested him.

"His mother is very sick, and his girlfriend Irina had cheated on him a while ago, and he found out," James shrugged. He obviously didn't care even though he and Laurent were best friends. _What a friend. _

"I would never have thought Irina would do something like that. But okay I've only met her a few times," Jasper said.

I knew too well that she would.

"I was shocked too," James stated.

No one knew who she had cheated with, not even Laurent, because if he knew then I was sure I would have been beaten up.

"I wonder who it was," Jasper said.

_It was me. _

"Yeah." James took a new slice. "I guess we'll never know. Irina wouldn't tell Laurent anything, and I think that's why he can't forgive her.

They would never know, because I had taken care of that. If she ever told a soul that it was me, then I had some pictures I would publish, and I would make sure that her family got to know about her tendencies to play with girls. She was a naughty little girl, and she had swarmed for me since the first time we met. I really didn't want anything to do with her, but then she sent me some pictures, and I thought 'why not'?

I had never felt guilty before now. I had never been close to Laurent, and we weren't really friends, and I had made sure he would never know. But now that I knew that that was one of the reasons that he had been absent and even more anti social. And maybe I felt guilty now was because I had changed as a person, and now I didn't only care about myself.

"Cheating is a very ugly thing," Emmett interrupted my thoughts.

"It is," Jasper agreed.

"Well let's change the topic. Let's talk about something else," I tried to lighten the mood and talk about something else, before they started talking about _the asshole _that Irina cheated on Laurent with.

"When were we supposed to meet up with the girls?" Jasper asked.

"Rose and I didn't set a time. We just agreed that the first ones at the house should make the alcohol ready, and begin drinking."

"I can't wait till we get some beer," James said. "Should we be going soon?"

"Always eager for beer. Don't you enjoy your coke?" I laughed.

"Coke isn't half as good as beer, I would choose beer over anything."

We were done eating the pizzas, and Emmett stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Me too," James said and followed.

"Hey, no touching each other," Jasper called after them. They both turned, Emmett laughed but James sneered.

"So are you ready to talk now?" Jasper asked me.

"Not really."

He looked at me for a while, trying to read my expression. But I gave nothing away. My face was blank, and I didn't even blink while looking back at him.

"But I'll be here."

"Stop the crap Jasper," I said and stood up. "I'll meet you at my car."

"So now you're running away?"

"I'm not running away, I'm simply going out to my car."

Jasper stood up to now.

"What are you going to do?"

Did he know something?

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. With Bella, what are you going to do?"

"Why are you even asking Jasper? If I remember correctly you didn't want me to have anything to do with her. So why do you want that now?"

"That's simple. Because you're in love with her. You only want what's best for her, and she is in love with you too."

Jasper was way too perceptive, and it scared me. But at the same time I needed him to say it to me. I was in love with Bella, and she was in me. We had to figure something out together. I just had to be with her.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do," I sighed. "We need to figure something out."

"_We_?" Jasper looked at me questionable.

"Bella and I."

"I had a feeling that you two had been talking about it."

"Of course you had," I smiled.

Just then James and Emmett came back.

"So are we ready to go?" James asked.

"We are now," I said and looked at Jasper, and he smiled at me.

While driving, I couldn't help but feel anxious. I couldn't wait to see Bella, and I knew we needed to talk some more. We needed to figure something out.

I looked at Jasper in the rearview mirror, and he looked back at me.

I came to a conclusion. I would tell Bella to break it off with Jacob, and if that made me push her away; make her run away from me, then I would run after her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy birthday, Rob! To celebrate Rob's birthday you'll get the next chapter now. :)  
****Welcome to all the new readers, I hope you'll like my story.  
Thank you to my awesome beta Kherbers. You truly are amazing!  
The same goes to all of you who review my story – thank you – I can't say that enough.**

**Chapter 17: Ice cubes and fine wine**

EPOV

We were the first to arrive at my house, so we found the alcohol left over from the party last week. Even though a lot of it had been consumed, there was still a lot left.

"Ah Jack Daniels," James said and looked at the flask like it was the biggest wonder in the world.

"I can't wait till the girls arrive," Emmett said and opened a beer. "Want one James, or are you going to ogle the flask all evening?"

"Give me one."

"What did you say?" Emmett grinned.

"I want a beer, _please_."

"See that wasn't so hard," Emmett laughed and threw the beer at James, who caught it with the hand that wasn't holding the flask.

I walked over and sat at one of the couches. I couldn't wait to see Bella. I wondered if they would arrive soon, and I wondered if Alice would do anything, so I couldn't get to be alone or just talk a little with Bella. If I knew Alice she would do what she could to keep us apart.

"Want a beer?" Jasper sat down beside me, and handed me a beer.

"Thanks."

"I'm guessing that you're thinking about Bella and tonight? Am I right?

"You're freaking me out."

"I've known you forever, you're easy for me to read. I can almost feel your emotions."

"Cut the crap, Jasper. It's creepy."

He didn't say anything, just shrugged and looked the other way.

"Can you do something for me tonight?" I asked him.

He turned around to look at me again. "What?"

"Try to keep Alice busy, I really need to talk to Bella."

"It will be hard I think, but I'll do my best. I trust you not to screw it all up. If you do, I know a guy who would kick your ass." Jasper nodded at Emmett who was busy emptying his beer.

"Don't worry, I don't want to mess with Bella, or with Emmett."

"But your intentions were different at first, I assume?"

I just nodded and he smiled sadly.

"You fell in love with her. I knew it would happen one day, but just not this soon."

"Come on Jasper, no one thought I would ever settle down. I'm sure my mother even has her doubts."

"When will you introduce Bella to dear Esme?"

"I don't know. First Bella has to end it with Jacob."

"And do you think she will do that?" Jasper asked.

"She has to."

"Hey," Emmett interrupted us. "James and I agreed that we should play 'Never have I ever'".

Both Jasper and I groaned.

"Just because you'll be drinking all the time," James nudged my shoulder.

"You shouldn't be the one talking," I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Hello guys!" We heard a voice from the hallway. I could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Rosalie.

The girls appeared in the doorway, all smiling. Only Rosalie was holding shopping bags.

"Don't tell me that Rose was the only one buying something?" Jasper had noticed the same.

"Of course not. Rose was so kind to drive past all of our houses, so we could throw them of at our homes." Alice smiled and stepped forward. "So are we ready to party?"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett yelled. "What do the lovely ladies want to drink?" He asked while he walked over to the bar. The girls eagerly followed him.

Bella looked up at me and smiled as she walked past me. I smiled back at her and winked. She turned her head quickly but not before I saw her lovely cheeks getting red.

Emmett made the girls some drinks while Jasper, James and I sat waiting. When they had gotten their drinks they all came and sat down, except from Emmett who walked over to put some music on.

"There won't be any classical, sorry Edward," He said and grinned at me.

The music started and he walked over and plumbed down next to Rosalie. "Hey babe," he smiled at her, and put his arm around her shoulders.

I looked at Bella who sat opposite me, and looked down at her drink, while Alice was talking to her. I didn't hear what she was saying and I doubted that Bella did.

I nudged Jasper who sat beside me, and he stood up and walked over to Alice and held out his hand for her. She was busy talking so she didn't see him. He cleared his throat, and she looked up at him. "Would you be so kind as to dance with me?" He asked and bowed. _Good job. _Alice loved when he was a gentleman like that.

She almost squealed and she eagerly took his hand and they went dancing.

I smiled at Bella who was looking up at me. I stood up and motioned for her to follow. I walked over to the bar, and poured me some whiskey.

"Want one?" I asked when she came up beside me and took a straw for her drink.

"No thank you."

"How was your day?"

"Long."

"Didn't you enjoy just some of it?" I chuckled.

"It was okay shopping in the beginning, but it really isn't me. But the dinner was nice, and we had a great time. It was fun," she smiled genuinely.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself at least."

"What about you?" She asked me. "What did you do?"

It had surprised me that the girls hadn't asked that question the moment they came. But they would know eventually when they talked to us. But I had thought they wanted to know the second they joined us.

"We went bowling and before that we played paintball, and we had pizzas waiting for us after bowling. Your brother is good at that by the way, he won both rounds."

"He loves bowling. Sometimes he dragged me to the local bowling hall not long from our mothers' house, and he would make me play. It was so humiliating. He was like a pro at it, and I had problems even throwing the damn ball."

We both laughed.

"I'm not really good with the coordination," she shrugged. "But I'm kind of used to it, being a klutz and all."

"I think it's a part of your charm," I said and like on cue she blushed, and looked away.

"Hey, don't hide your face from me," I said and she slowly turned her head to look at me again.

"So you had a good time?" she asked me. Maybe to change the subject.

"I did, it was good to hang out with the guys. But I looked forward to seeing you again," I smiled my crooked smile. "Even though we had fun, I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to you."

Her blush had just vanished, but now it was back full force.

"Did you think of me?" I asked her.

She nodded, and I couldn't help but grin. I was happy that she had thought about me. I wanted to ask her if she had missed me even, but I decided not to.

"What are you two talking about?"

I looked up to see a bemused Rose, smiling, showing her perfect white teeth. She had a good dentist, and I was the only one including our parents who knew about it.

"Wouldn't you want to know Rose?" I quirked my eyebrow at her.

"Not really," she shrugged but then turned to Bella. "But you sure look cozy. How is that boyfriend of yours by the way, Bella?"

Of course she had to mention him. I saw her eyes flicker to me, and I could see an evil glint. As usual she was up to something, and usually it wouldn't be good.

"He is fine," Bella said simply.

"That's good to hear. I trust it that he came home safe?"

Why did she even ask? She didn't even care just one bit.

"He did, thank you."

"So when well we be seeing him again?"

Had she been talking to Alice or something? I looked over at her. She was busy dancing dirty with Jasper.

"I don't know," Bella said and looked up at me.

I hoped that the answer would have been never.

"Well I hope to see him soon, I didn't really get to talk to him," Rosalie said and looked at me. "Wouldn't you like to see Jacob again?"

That question caught me off guard. She really was up to no good.

"I think I want to see Jacob, as much as you do," I looked pointedly at her.

From my peripheral vision, I could see Bella looking questionably at Rosalie.

"Well," Rose gritted her teeth. She hadn't expected that. "I'm really looking forward to seeing him again." She turned to Bella and smiled her fake-sweet-smile.

Bella smiled back, but that too was fake and I was sure they could both see that both their smiles were fake.

"Well, enjoy the party," Rose said and turned on her heal, and walked back to the others.

"You think you know people," Bella muttered.

"Don't get too close to Rose, she is as fake as her nails."

Usually I would never tell that to anyone, but I knew I had to with Bella. I had to keep those two away from each other, or else it could get ugly. I knew Rosalie would try to ruin it all, if she thought I would win the bet, or even worse – if she found out about my feelings for Bella.

"She just seemed so kind and…" Bella trailed off.

"She is good, isn't she?"

"I wonder from where she gets it?" Bella's voice changed, and she looked at me questionably.

"Still doubting me?" I frowned.

Bella didn't answer but looked at the others who were talking, almost screaming, and having fun. I really didn't care. I was hurt. I had thought she trusted me by now, but apparently she didn't. But could I really blame her? Did I want her to trust me? I wasn't even good enough for her.

"Come here, gather around!" Emmett yelled and interrupted the sad thoughts that had entered my mind. "We have to play a game to down the booze faster."

Bella walked over to the others, and I followed right behind her. James ran to the bar to fetch something more to drink, and I walked up next to Emmett.

"Are you sure you want to play 'Never have I ever' with your little sister?" I asked so only he could hear.

"Sure, she hasn't done anything, she's a saint," he smiled.

"I'm not sure if she wants to know stuff about you," I looked pointedly at him.

"Well, I haven't done that much to be honest."

I hadn't seen that one coming, but okay Rosalie had indicated that he wasn't that kind of guy. I wondered if the two of them had done much already, but I doubted it.

James sat some glasses on the table, and some soda and a bottle of vodka. "Take some if you are in lack of booze."

I looked over at Bella who looked nervous.

"What game did you have in mind?" Alice asked.

"I think you know which game," Emmett grinned.

"Never have I ever?" Alice guessed.

Emmett nodded.

"So cliché," Rosalie said. _I agree. _It was so cliché to play that at a party.

Emmett ignored her. "It's a good game to get to know each other a little better."

"Well I'm in," Alice said.

They all gathered around the table except from Bella and me.

"I think I'll go get some ice cubes," I said and walked out before anyone could say anything, but I could hear them groaning when I reached the kitchen.

I sat down at one at the bar stools, and emptied my glass of whiskey, put the glass on the counter, and closed my eyes.

I heard someone enter the kitchen. The person walked over to me, and sat down at the other stool beside me. I didn't have to look to guess who it was. I could recognize that mouthwatering scent from everywhere, and I could always feel it when she was so close.

"Bella," I whispered.

"How did you know it was me?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "I just knew. So I assume you won't play that game either?

"You're right," she smiled.

"How did you make your way out here without the lions attacking you and dragging you into their little game?"

Bella giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I said that I needed to go to the bathroom first. They didn't seem pleased, and Alice even nagged a little about it." Bella then changed her voice, and tried to talk like Alice. "Typical someone always has to sneak out when this games starts."

I chuckled. "That almost sounded like Alice."

We both began laughing. _So carefree. _

I looked down at her hands that were both resting on the counter. They were empty.

"Don't the lady have anything to drink?"

"Nope, I put the glass on the table to make it look like I would come back."

"Smart girl," I said. _That's my girl. _"But we can't have you getting thirsty."

I stood up and went to the wine rag to grab a bottle of wine.

"Won't your parents say anything?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle might be a little pissed, but Esme will defend me," I grinned and took two wine glasses, and put them on the counter. I opened the bottle and poured us some wine. "I really don't know anything about wine, but I know this one isn't cheap."

"Edward, we can't drink that."

"Of course we can," I held out one of the glasses for her. "It's already poured and ready. We can't make a fine wine like this go to waste."

Bella sighed and took the glass, and I sat down next to her again.

"Cheers," I said and raised my glass to hers.

"Cheers." We clanked our glasses and drank.

We both sat down our glasses, and we looked at each other.

"Bella, I-"

"Edward, I- " We had said at the same time.

We both chuckled, and smiled at each other.

"We really need to talk," I said.

"Yes, we do. But right now isn't such a good time. What about tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll come by, and then we can talk."

"Can't I come here? My dad has his day off tomorrow."

"Of course, we wouldn't want the Chief to chase me with his gun."

"He wouldn't do that," Bella giggled.

"I'm not so sure. He doesn't like me."

"He doesn't like most people, it even took him a while to accept Jacob, when first we started dating…" She trailed off at the mention of Jacob.

We both knew we had to discuss this, and I was sure we both wanted to postpone it, but at the same time wanted to talk about it, and figure it all out.

"You know that if you and I have to be together then…" I trailed off too. I wouldn't tell her what I wanted her to do just yet, I would tell her tomorrow, but I was sure she knew what I meant.

"So why did it take so long to get some ice cubes?" A voice said.

Couldn't people just leave us alone?

It was Alice who stood in the doorway, with her arms crossed.

"We got caught up talking over this fine wine," I said and raised my glass. "Cheers, Brandon."

Alice rolled her eyes, and looked questionable at Bella, like she wanted to know if what I told was true.

"We did," Bella confirmed.

"And it's some fine wine. You should taste it." I had to keep myself from laughing. Alice looked mad at me for being so cocky.

"Well you could drink the _fine wine _in the living room with the rest of us. We decided to finish the game."

"We sure could, and we'll be out in just a minute," I smiled crookedly. Usually that didn't work on Alice, but I tried anyway.

"Or you can come now."

Bella sighed and jumped down from her stool. "We'll come now."

"Great," Alice smiled and clapped her hands. "Edward, grab some more glasses, so the rest of us can taste that _fine wine._"

"Sure," I said through gritted teeth.

Bella and Alice walked out of the kitchen, and I went to grab some more glasses.

As I came into the living room, Bella sat between Alice and Emmett. I sighed to myself. That was no doubt arranged by Alice somehow.

"Look, what Edward thought we all should taste," Alice said.

I sat down the glasses and the wine bottle.

"You didn't," Rosalie said.

I sat down next to her. "I did," I turned to look at Alice. "This is indeed a party, so I thought it would be appropriate to serve some wine."

Alice smiled at me, and grabbed a glass. "So let me taste the wine."

This was getting too stupid, but I took the bottle and poured her some wine. "Enjoy."

"Well I want some too," Rosalie said.

I poured wine in all the glasses, and the bottle was empty.

"You better enjoy it, it's one of my dad's finest wines," Rosalie said and took a sip.

"Bottom's up!" James yelled, and the rest of us drank it all, and sat down our empty glasses.

Rosalie glared at James.

"What? I enjoyed it while it ran down my throat," he shrugged.

"Hey, where are the cubes?" Emmett asked.

I looked at him. I didn't know what to say. My excuse to leave the room earlier had been to get some cubes, and now I had come back with wine instead. I had to come up with something.

"I thought we had some, but we didn't, so I decided to look for a good wine instead."

"Well I enjoyed it, so thanks," Jasper said.

I smiled thankfully at him.

"Well, I think we need some more to drink, I'm not even a little drunk," Victoria exclaimed and walked to the bar.

We all made some new to drink, and began drinking like there was no tomorrow. Even Bella drank a lot, and I was actually surprised by that. I hadn't pictured her as a drinker. I was about to drink the rest of my fifth beer, when I remembered about tomorrow. I had plans with Bella, and I didn't want to have a hangover while talking about all the things that needed to be discussed for us to move further on.

I sat down the beer, and went over to Bella, who was talking to Jasper, I didn't hear what Jasper was saying to her. I stopped when I stood right beside her, and I slowly inched my head closer to hers. Jasper smiled briefly at me, and I could hear Bella's breathing become quicker.

"Don't drink too much. Remember we have a date tomorrow, and we can't have you cancel on me because you have a hangover." With that I turned, and walked away, ready to enjoy the rest of the party.

**If you had time to read it, you can spare some time writing a review too. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much to those who review, I love your thoughts, so thank you, again.  
I'm dedicating this chapter to my awesome beta Kherbers. She loves her some drama ;) **

**Chapter 18: Just my luck **

EPOV

I woke up with a slight headache, but it wasn't that bad. I sighed and rolled over in bed and looked at my phone. It was only seven in the morning. I yawned and stretched. I could sleep some more, maybe an hour, and then hope the headache would be all gone.

I stretched even more. I loved having a big bed. But I didn't like how the light was blinding me. I had forgotten to pull the blinds, and I was too lazy to get up and do it now, so I just rolled back over again.

My cell phone beeped, and I grabbed it quickly. It could be Bella sending me a text about when she would be here.

No such luck.

_Hey sexy. When will I be seeing you again? I miss you. Kisses, Tanya._

Why did she even text me this early in the morning? I lay down the phone. I didn't want to reply her. She knew that our fucking always had been on my terms, and not hers. And after last time, and because of Bella, I was certain that I wouldn't be seeing her again.

Last night had been great. We had a lot of fun just drinking and hanging out, talking to each other. I got to learn Emmett a little bit better. He was a nice guy, and we had a great time laughing and making jokes. We could definitely be friends, at least while he didn't know anything about me and Bella. I don't know how, but somehow we talked about Jacob, and I got the impression that Emmett wasn't that fond of him even though he didn't say it. But he did say that he just wasn't very fond of the thought of Bella dating.

"_I don't know man, but I don't like the thought of her dating. I'm her brother, and we have always been close, you know. Not awfully lot close, we don't tell each other everything or stuff like that. But still. I don't know, but no one is good enough for her."_

I agreed about the part that no one was good enough for her, especially not me, but I wanted her anyway. If she wanted me, then she could have me, all of me.

My mouth felt dry, and I needed to get something to drink, and suddenly I also felt hungry. I had to get out of bed, even though I really didn't want to.

I rolled out of bed, and looked down at my body. I had only my boxers on. I sat down on the edge of my bed, I was a little tired. I yawned again, and thought back again at the party.

I hadn't got to talk to Bella after my little request that really wasn't a request, it was a demand. But I watched her, and she did as I said. She slowed down on the drinking, and I even caught her twice coming back from the kitchen with a glass of water. The others hadn't noticed, because they were really drunk themselves, except Bella and me because we had our sort of agreement, and Jasper because he was driving.

I also saw Rosalie looking a lot at Emmett when he wasn't at her side, and when they talked together, she almost couldn't look away from his eyes. They danced a lot together, and I knew Rose and some of her moves she used, when she wanted a guy, and she really did use all of that type of moves.

Finally I stood up, and walked down to the kitchen. I looked for some ice cubes in the freezer, and we actually had a few. I smiled to myself. It was good that they believed me and didn't go looking for some last night. I threw in three cubes, and went to the sink to get some water.

The water was nice and cold, refreshing. It felt good in my throat. I quickly refilled when I had emptied the first. I thought back to last night again.

_I was talking to Emmett, when James came over to us._

"_Enjoying the party?" he asked and took a sip of his beer._

"_You bet," Emmett said and raised his own beer. We clanked our beers and drank._

"_I'm going over to the ladies and Jasper. He can't have them all to himself." Emmett announced and strolled off towards the others._

"_So… You haven't told him anything have you?" James asked._

"_You are afraid that Emmett will beat your ass if he ever found out that you like fucking Rosalie?" His look said it all, he was afraid he would find out. "Don't forget how furious Victoria would be."_

_James looked toward Victoria who was laughing at something Emmett said._

"_I'm not sure I will need information on him anymore. But just find something anyway."_

_He looked relieved. "But, why?" He asked anyway._

"_It's going good, and I don't think I'll need tome dirty laundry on him right now."_

"_So you have her where you want her to be?"_

"_I do," I grinned. I had to play it cool with James._

I went over to the fridge, but it didn't hold anything in my interest, so I just shot it and went to the sink again. Just then I heard a gasp, and I spun around and my eyes went wide when I saw Emmett standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking for something to eat," he said. He looked almost frightened.

"What are you…" I trailed off. Then I smirked. "You stayed the night?"

Emmett nodded, and I saw what he had on. He had the clothes on that he wore last night.

"You know, I really like Rose," Emmett started. I knew he wanted to apologize now, and reassure me that he only wanted the best for her, and that he had fallen in love with her. It was so obvious.

"It's okay," I said. I really just wanted to tell him to stay away from her. She wasn't capable of having those feelings, and she would dump him whenever she got tired of him.

He looked surprised. "Oh." He took a few steps into the room.

"But I thought you went home with Jasper, Alice and Bella?"

Jasper had borrowed Rosalie's car so they could get home. James' brother had come to pick up him and Victoria.

"Well we did drive for about a minute, and then I got a message from Rose, telling me to come back. I told Jasper to just drop me off, and I ran back here, and Rose kind of sneaked me in."

"What did Bella say?"

"She wasn't happy about it, but she said it was my decision. I thought she liked Rose," Emmett looked thoughtful.

_If you got to know her better, then you wouldn't like her._

It was strange how my feelings toward Rosalie had changed. I no longer adored her or desired her. I was more irritated by her, and I didn't think she was that sexy anymore.

"So did you enjoy the night?" I asked.

"I did." He actually blushed a little. "But we didn't do anything," he almost stumbled over the words because he said them so fast.

"Relax, you can have fun if you want to," I shrugged.

"I don't want to just have fun with her, I won't fool around with her, I promise."

"I trust you." It was Rosalie I didn't trust.

"Thank you."

In that same moment Rosalie came strolling into the kitchen with only tiny underwear on. Usually that would have turned me on, but now it didn't. She stopped besides Emmett, stood on her toes, and kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned and looked at me, and smirked. She wanted me to believe they had sex, but I knew they hadn't, because Emmett told me so, and I could see that he didn't lie, and also because if they did have sex, then I wouldn't have been able to sleep the entire night. Rosalie was a true screamer.

"Where's Bree?" Rosalie asked.

"She won't be here until eight."

Rosalie snorted, and turned to look at Emmett again. "I hope you're not too hungry?"

"I can wait. I'm usually still asleep by now."

"I thought you would take off last night," Rosalie said when she turned to me again.

"No, where would I take off to?"

"To some of the girls you like to have fun with," Rosalie smirked. She was good, she knew what she was doing. Now Emmett would assume a lot of things about me, things that was true to an extent, and he wouldn't let me near Bella.

"And I would have thought you went to some of the guys you like to play with." _Two can play that game._

Rosalie almost sneered at me, but she stopped herself the last minute. She knew she had to keep it cool in front of Emmett.

Emmett looked between the two of us, and he didn't seem pleased about what I had just said, and he seemed tense.

Rose and I stared at each other for a long time.

"Look, maybe I should just be going," Emmett said and interrupted us.

Before he could move or say more, she turned to him and smiled. "Don't go. Edward and I were just joking. We do that a lot. I call him an asshole who plays with girls, and he calls me a manipulating bitch who play with boys."

Perfect description of us, and I didn't like to hear it. I didn't want to be like that anymore.

Emmett didn't look like he bought it.

"Look Edward, he bought it," Rosalie laughed. She was a good actor.

"It looks like he did," I sighed. I really didn't want to play along, but I did it anyway to please her, and not make her any madder at me than she was already for putting her in this situation. She would make sure I'd pay later, and I was sure that meant that she would interfere with me and Bella.

"You got me there," Emmett smiled and he seemed to relax again, but he still seemed uncertain to what had just been going on. He seemed to truly want to believe what Rosalie said.

"Well, I'll go to my room," I announced. I wasn't really hungry anymore. With that I smiled at the two before I moved past them.

"I hope Bree will be here soon." I heard Rosalie saying behind me.

I checked my phone when I came to my room. To my disappointment there weren't any messages from Bella, but there was another one from Tanya's sister Kate who I had enjoyed one time. Tanya didn't know, she would be furious, not that I really cared. It was Kate who didn't want her to know.

_Hey bad boy. I never heard from you again. Tanya said she saw you a while back, and I wondered when it would be my turn seeing you? Kate_

Many girls were too easy, and that was what made them boring, and that was the reason I had wanted a real challenge. Then Bella came along and she became that challenge. I really had to thank those easy girls one day.

I deleted the message. I wasn't going to reply to her.

I took a long shower, got dressed and went down to the kitchen again. Bree had arrived and was already making pancakes, probably on Rose's request, even though she didn't eat that. She was eating yoghurt, and Emmett sat at her side, looking hungrily at the pancake Bree was flipping.

"Good morning Edward," Bree said when she spotted me at the door.

"Morning," I smiled at her and sat down at the little conversation table where Rosalie and Emmett also were seated.

I could see Rosalie had taken a shower too, because her hair was still slightly wet, but Emmett looked the same, and he reeked a little of alcohol. Rose didn't seem to mind, she just kept stealing glances at him, and when they got eye contact she smiled like there was no tomorrow.

Rosalie actually looked happy, and if I weren't mistaken then I would think Rosalie was actually head over heels for Emmett, maybe even falling in love with him, just like I was with Bella. Maybe the two of us weren't that bad people after all. Maybe I could even talk to her about it. She would know how it was and how it felt. But I somehow doubted that but I could hope that she would change for the better just like I was.

"So what will you two do today?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged and looked at Rosalie questionable.

"I guess we'll just hang around here and relax," she said.

I had hoped they would go somewhere, so I could be alone with Bella. I wasn't sure how it would turn out if Emmett saw Bella coming to visit me. I had to talk to Bella about what we would do. She had to know he was here.

Bree came and threw a pancake on Emmett's plate, and put down a plate for me. "The next one will be yours." She turned and walked over to the stove to make more pancakes. Emmett began eating his pancake, and I caught Rosalie's eyes. We stared at each other for a while before I looked slightly at Emmett then back at her and formed a heart with my index fingers and thumbs. It was kind of childish, but I couldn't help myself because I knew it would piss her off.

And it sure did. Her lips curled up a little, showing her teeth, and her eyes were like fire. Emmett was oblivious to all this, too busy eating the last of his pancake.

I stifled a laugh, and mouthed to her; "I know."

She became even more furious, and her face turned a little red.

Bree came then and landed me a pancake. "Thank you," I smiled crookedly at her before she walked away again.

I looked back at Rose who was scowling at me, I winked at her and tended to my food before I got too temped to play with her some more.

Emmett and I enjoyed our pancakes while Rosalie sat looking everywhere but me and Emmett. She would try to steal glances at him when she thought I weren't looking. She had it bad for him, but she didn't want to let me know, but I did know. I could see all the signs, because I was going through it myself.

I wanted to tell her to relax, and just enjoy it but she would try and turn it on me, I knew that, I knew her too well. If I said that I knew that she more than liked Emmett, I knew it would be ugly. She would try to make my life a living hell. She didn't like showing emotions, and she wanted me to believe that she didn't have them. Once I thought both her and I didn't, but now I knew we both had them whether we liked it or not.

"Thank you for breakfast, it was lovely as always," I said as I rose from my chair.

"You're welcome, Edward," Bree smiled at me.

"Maybe I'll see you guys later. I think I'll go get some more sleep," I said and turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Later," Emmett yelled after me.

I checked my phone when I came into my room. This seemed like some sort of a habit now to check my phone and see if Bella had written me a message. Again I was disappointed. Didn't she want to talk to me? Were her feet getting cold?

I decided to just write a message to Bella to let her know that I was already up, and that I wanted to see her.

It didn't take long for her to reply, and I smiled to myself.

_I thought you wanted to sleep in, so I didn't want to write to you and maybe wake you up. But of course I will be over. Is Emmett still there?_

She was so sweet and thoughtful.

_How considerate of you. Yes Emmett is still here, and I think he is going to stay here all day. Maybe I can sneak you in?_

I sat down at my desk, and waited for her reply. I couldn't wait to see her. If I had to sneak her in, I would do it. We had to have that talk now.

_I guess you'll have to sneak me in then. I'll be over in twenty minutes._

I wondered how she would get here with her truck without anyone at the house hearing it, and she would have trouble hiding the big beast.

I walked over to the windows and looked out. It was a nice day out, the sun was up and it was warm. A knock at the door made me to turn around. Rosalie and Emmett stood in the doorway.

"What can I do for you two?"

"Jasper has just returned my car, so we'll drive him home and then we'll head over to Emmett's. He needs some clean clothes." She paused for a second. "Weren't you going to take a nap?" Rosalie looked at me strangely.

"Don't you worry about it Rose, just go have fun." I smiled at the both of them.

Rosalie looked at me for a moment, and then she then turned and walked away. Emmett nodded at me and followed after her.

I was glad that they were going to be away from the house. I wouldn't have to sneak her in after all. I quickly took my phone to send her a text.

_Emmett and Rosalie are going to your house now, so we don't need to sneak you in._

Her reply was almost instant.

_Thank god. I'll take my truck then and not my rusty bike. See you in a few minutes._

I walked downstairs to wait for her. I couldn't wait to see her and talk to her. I wondered if I should hug her, when she came or what I should do.

When she finally arrived I hadn't decided what to do. She parked her truck, and when she walked up to the house, and saw me in the doorway, she smiled and waved at me.

"Hi," I called to her and smiled back.

She stopped when she was a few feet in front of me. "That was close. I drove past Emmett and Rosalie on my way over, but I don't think that they saw me. They were too busy looking at each other, I'm surprised he drove so straight."

"Let's hope they didn't see you," I chuckled. "I wouldn't want you brother harassing me since he doesn't like the thought of you dating."

I stepped aside, and let her in.

"What do you mean?" She asked while we climbed the stairs.

"He told me so last night."

"Always so protective," she sighed.

It seemed like both her father and her brother were very protective of her. Too much actually. It seemed kind of creepy that they didn't like her near boys that much.

We reached my room. "So this is me."

Bella walked inside and looked around. "You have a nice big room." She looked around even more and then turned around to look at me. "No bed?"

I chuckled. "No, I don't sleep."

"You don't?" She looked at me with big eyes.

"Of course I do, silly Bella." I pointed toward the door on the right side of the room. "In there is my other room. My bed is in there."

"Oh," Bella said and then she finally laughed. "I actually believed you for a second."

Bella was the only one besides Angela, Rose and Esme that had been in here, and I hadn't invited Angela in here myself, Rosalie did. As to my other room, I had never had a girl in there, again except for my mother and Rose.

She walked around my room and looked at some of my books and my cd's. "You really like music, don't you?" She asked me. I had more cd's than the average guy, but then again I wasn't the average guy.

"I do," I smiled and silently closed my door and walked up behind her. She had her back to me and was studying a cd. I looked over her shoulder.

"Debussy," I said.

"I love Clair de Lune," Bella said and put back the cd in its place.

"That is a really good song."

Bella didn't seem nervous that I stood so close she just kept looking at my cd's letting her fingers slowly ghosting over some of the labels.

Slowly she walked towards the end of the shelf where my safe was positioned. She looked at me questionable over her shoulder.

"That contains some special personal items."

"Oh," she just said, and walked over and sat down on my coach.

"So what is going to happen now?" I questioned her.

She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes and with a sad smile.

"You are going to break up with him, aren't you?" I had to ask her, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I wanted some answers, and I wanted her to know how I felt.

"I have to," she sighed. "But it's going to be hard, and I have to do it face to face."

"Why can't you just send him a text?"

"That would be cruel, and he deserves that I do it in person."

"And when will that be?"

"He's coming here next week."

_What? _"When did you decide that?"

"I talked to him this morning. He had a free weekend, and he said that he missed me, and asked me if he could visit again."

"So you told him yes, because then you can break up with him?"

I knew I was really pushing her now, but somehow I had to.

"Sort of, yes."

"What does that mean?" I had raised my voice now. She almost gasped. "Sorry."

"I want him to come up here, and I want to be friends with him. I don't want to part with him on bad terms. You understand that, right?" She looked at me expectantly.

I nodded and she smiled at me, but then looked down at her hands, and I could see her frowning.

"It's going to be hard, but it's cruel to keep being with him. I have been for so long without feeling the same way for him as he does for me, and I think that he also knows that we can't keep going like that. But it will still be hard, and I'm afraid that he won't have anything to do with me afterwards."

I walked over, and sat down next to her and pulled her onto my lap. She was sobbing now.

"It's going to be okay," I reassured her, but I wasn't really sure if it was me or her that I was trying convince of that. Maybe the both of us.

Bella threw her arms around me, and hugged me back, and I pulled her tightly to my chest, and kissed the top of her head.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. Maybe Bella was only breaking up with Jacob, because I was pushing her to do it, maybe she didn't really want to be with me.

"So are you going to end things with him?"

"Yes." I could only just hear her. Her face was pressed into my neck.

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

She pulled away a little and looked me in the eyes. "Yes."

"I just had to know," I smiled at her.

She really wanted to be with me.

I slowly inched my face closer to hers, and she closed her eyes, knowing and anticipating what was going to happen. She slowly inched her face closer too, and I smiled to myself. When we were only inches apart, I closed my eyes, and waited for her to make the last move. I could both feel and hear her erratic breathing.

_I make her breath like this._

Suddenly soft lips were on mine. _Finally!_

I responded immediately. The kiss was soft and slowly our lips began moving. Her lips were the best I had ever tasted. I leaned my head slightly to the side, without breaking our kiss.

Suddenly her hands where in my hair, pulling gently, and I loved it. I wanted to feel more of her, and let my hands wander down to her waist.

A sharp knock interrupted us, and we only just broke the kiss, as the door swung open.

"What the hell is happening here?" We both turned to look at a furious Emmett standing in the doorway.

Bella's hands weren't in my hair anymore, but my hands were still on her waist.

Bella almost jumped off of me.

"Was he doing anything to you?" Emmett roared and took a few steps inside.

I jumped up from the couch to stand beside her.

"No, he wasn't," Bella said. I had never heard her voice sounding so small before.

Rosalie walked in behind Emmett, and she smirked at me, mouthed; "Gotcha."

"Then tell me what the hell was going on?" He was beyond furious.

"We were just talking," Bella tried.

"That didn't look like talking to me."

"Me neither," Rosalie said. _That little…_

"Emmett, don't make a big deal out of this," Bella said.

"This is a big deal!" He yelled.

"What is going on here?" Another voice suddenly demanded.

I groaned when I saw Carlisle and Esme entering my room.

**You know the drill. Review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my… Thank you so much for your reviews, I really, really appreciate your words, so thank you very much. You are awesome! You motivate me to keep writing.  
Thank you to those who put my story on alert and favorite.  
Thank you to my beta Kherbers.  
Again to all of you: Thank you!  
Now on with the show ;)**

**Chapter 19: Ease the tension**

EPOV

"Welcome to the party," I muttered under my breath.

Carlisle looked around at all of us. "Why did we hear yelling?"

"Oh just a misunderstanding, wasn't it?" I lied and tried to ease the tension in the room.

Emmett still looked livid, but tried his best to hide it.

"Are you friends with Rosalie and Edward?" Carlisle asked and looked between Emmett and Bella.

"We are," Emmett said and offered his hand to Carlisle. "I'm Emmett." He didn't look livid anymore, he looked nervous.

"Carlisle." They shook hands, and Bella walked over and shook hands with Carlisle too. "I'm Bella."

Then Esme stepped forward and reached for Bella's hand. "I'm Esme." Afterward she and Emmett shook hands.

"So are you having a little get together?" Esme asked. She was almost beaming. It didn't go unnoticed how she kept glancing at Bella.

"You can say that," I said. Emmett looked pointedly at me. "Emmett and Rose were just about to go down to the pool, weren't you?"

"How nice," my mother interrupted. "But how do you know each other? I don't think I've seen you two before?"

"Emmett and I just moved here. We're brother and sister," Bella smiled kindly.

"Oh, how nice." Now my mother really was beaming.

"So how was the vacation?" I decided to change the topic and at the same time try to be polite.

"It was fabulous," she gushed and began rambling about what they had been doing. Carlisle stood with his hands around her shoulders, looking down at her, proudly. Those two were still in love like a happy new couple, and for a moment I felt kind of jealous. I wanted that too.

I threw a glance at Bella, and she didn't look anything near comfortable, she kept fidgeting with the end of her t-shirt. I wanted to put my hands on her to stop her from doing it, but that wouldn't be very smart at the moment with both Emmett and my very curious mother in the same room. I didn't want to deal with her questions, and I certainly didn't want to deal with more yelling from Emmett.

I had to play it cool, and do something to get them all out of my room – except Bella.

"That sounds great," Bella said and interrupted my thoughts.

"It sure was," Esme gushed and glanced between us again.

"So what are you all doing in here?" Carlisle asked. Of course he had to ask that. I was sure that he still wondered about the yelling.

"Emmett and I just decided to come hang out with Bella and Edward," Rosalie said.

Both Emmett, Bella and I looked at her questionably.

"I thought you said that you and Emmett wanted to go to the pool?" I asked and they all turned to look at me.

"Well, you two should come with us then."

Rosalie enjoyed this too much. I knew she wanted me and Emmett in the same room now, because he was pissed at me.

"I don't have a bathing suit with me," Bella said.

"You can borrow one of mine."

"Or one of mine," Esme said.

"I think that Bella and I need to get home now anyway," Emmett said and all heads turned to him.

"Is something wrong?" Esme asked. She also knew something wasn't right.

"Of course not," Bella said and stepped forward and took Emmett's hand. "It was nice to meet you both." She said to Esme and Carlisle.

"It was nice meeting you too. Please come again soon," Esme smiled at them.

"You too," Emmett said and disappeared out of my room with Bella. _Damn it!_

"Well, welcome home," I said to fill in the silence that entered the room.

"Thank you," Esme said and walked up to me and hugged me. "We missed you," she said while hugging Rosalie.

"You didn't do anything reckless?" Carlisle asked.

"Ask Bree," Rose said.

"You know I'll do."

"Well dear, let's go unpack, and then we'll meet in the living room later. I want to tell you more about the vacation and then I want to know all about what you two have been up to, and what the deals are with Bella and Emmett." Esme smiled at Rose and me before she ushered Carlisle out of the room.

"So what were the two of you doing?" Rosalie said and crossed her arms above her chest.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Emmett didn't seem pleased," she chuckled.

"But you did."

"I was. It was truly entertaining. You both looked horrified."

"I think it will be you who will look horrified if I told Carlisle that you sold your grandmas antique necklace."

"You wouldn't dare," Rosalie hissed.

"You know I would, dear Rose. Don't mess with me. Stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours."

"Why are you acting like this?" Rosalie almost screamed. She threw her hands in the air. "You've changed." Then her eyes got big. "Because of her."

"Maybe," I shrugged and tried to look indifferent.

"Don't play innocent with me, I know you too well. You more than like her, don't you?"

"I could ask you the same with Emmett."

Rose got quiet. It was rare that she was lost for words.

"Admit that you like him," I said.

Suddenly Rose laughed out loud. "I like him as a friend Edward, you know I don't do the boyfriend kind of thing anymore."

"Well I don't either." I actually never had had a girlfriend, but now I wanted Bella.

"Are you sure?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Are you?" I did the same.

"She sure is falling for you," Rose said.

"What?"

"Come on, Edward. It's obvious. She has it bad for you." She paused for a minute. "Emmett was oblivious, but I don't think he'll be anymore," she mused.

"Well, you can keep him occupied it seems," I smiled crookedly.

"I won't let you win the bet, Edward."

"I know you won't," I sighed. "But I helped you with Angela."

"Yeah, but you did it to get revenge over her family, so it really wasn't to help me."

I shrugged and walked over and retrieved my diary for my safe.

"It's actually a little gay for a guy to write a diary," Rose chuckled.

"I don't care what you think, and I know you don't really mean that, you're just mad that I won't let you read it."

"Whatever," Rose said and walked to the door then she spun around to face me again. "I think we need to set a time on that bet, my dear Edward."

I really didn't want to deal with that. I was in trouble. I could never let Bella know about the bet, but I had to win it. I wouldn't lose my dignity and my Ashton Martin Vanquish.

"I'm sure you think that."

"What about a month?"

I wasn't sure if I could do it in one month. If she had been with Jacob for so long and nothing had happened, then I wasn't so sure anything would happen between us more than kissing.

"Or do you need more time?"

But then again, she actually didn't care for Jacob the same way as he did for her, so of course she wouldn't have sex with him.

"What is happening in that head of yours? Answer me." Rose sounded mad now.

But did Bella care enough for me? Would she have sex with me so soon if we started a relationship? I was sure that we had to be in a relationship before anything further could ever happen.

"I think I need more time than that," I finally said.

"Oh, so the mighty Edward Cullen has lost his touch?" Rose snickered.

"I'll think about the time limit," I said and waved with my hand indicating for her to leave.

"I will set a limit if it takes too long. I can't wait forever for that car."

"You are going to wait forever for it, because you'll never get it. Now leave."

"So sure of yourself, Edward. But okay, I'll leave you and your precious little diary." She slammed the door on her way out.

I found my phone and wrote a text to Bella.

_I don't hope Emmett is giving you a hard time. I would love to see you again later, or maybe sometime tomorrow?_

I sat waiting a few minutes for a response, but nothing came. I was getting a little anxious. What if he was yelling at her, giving her a hard time for being with me? Maybe he would convince her that I wasn't good enough for her, and that she should stay with Jacob. I really hoped that he would be easy on her, and that she somehow could convince him that everything was fine, and that he should stay the hell out of it.

Finally I got a message, but unfortunately it wasn't from Bella, it was from James.

_Great party last night. Guess what? I just found out one of my friends is friends with Jacob. Should I try to sneak something out of him?_

I smiled to myself. I actually could use something on him, if Emmett was trying to talk Bella from seeing me anymore.

_You do that and make it quick._

I wasn't sure what Emmett even thought about it all. What had he seen, and what were his thoughts about me and Bella? I had a feeling he didn't like it one bit.

_I thought you had everything under control?_

His response came and I almost growled.

_Just get to work, or I'll make a little call to your girlfriend._

He didn't text me back after that, I knew he wouldn't dare because of the threat.

I sat back at my chair, and opened my diary. I had a lot of thoughts that I needed to write down, and I wanted to write about _the kiss. _We had finally kissed. Our first kiss.

A knock at my door interrupted me just when I had grabbed my pen. "Yes?"

Esme slowly entered my room. "What are you doing, dear?"

"Just relaxing," I said and put the pen down again.

"I wondered if we could talk for a minute?" She looked hopeful.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about, the vacation?"

"We'll talk about that later when we're all together," she paused for a second. She looked around the room. "I was wondering who Bella is?"

And there it came, the million dollar question.

"Well she is new here, and you probably heard about her. She is the daughter of Chief Swan."

"Oh so that's Emmett and Bella," she smiled. "So you and Rosalie have gotten close to those two?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Do you like her?" Of course that question would come. As always she hoped I would settle down and find a girl.

"She's my friend," I shrugged.

"Maybe more than that?" I could hear the hope in her voice, and her eyes gave her away too.

"She has a boyfriend," I sighed.

I really didn't want to talk to my mother about this, but I knew I couldn't get out of it. She would want to know about Bella, and if there was a chance that we would end up together. She had always been like that; trying to ask me about girls, and implying for me to find a girlfriend.

"Well that could change," she said.

"It sure could."

"And what does that mean, Edward?"

"Please don't say anything to Rosalie."

"Why not, my dear?" She looked concerned.

"She'll give me crap about it."

"But she has Emmett right?"

"It's hard to explain, just don't say anything, okay?"

"Of course, if that's what you want. I just hope you and Rosalie will be good to each other, and then I hope I will get to meet Bella again soon."

I just smiled at my mother. She beamed at me, and I could tell that she wanted to walk over to me and pull me into a hug, so I stood up and opened my arms for her, and before I knew it we were hugging.

"I love you, son," she whispered.

"You too," I said and pulled away from her.

I looked down at her, and she had tears in her eyes, but it was obviously happy tears.

"I hope you weren't fighting or anything when we found you all in here?" Of course she wondered and was worried.

"Don't worry we weren't really. Emmett is just very protective of Bella…"

My phone buzzed before I could say more, and Esme stepped away so I could pick it up.

"Is it Bella that is texting you?"

I looked down at the screen, and saw her name, and smiled.

"I guess that it is." I could hear the smile in my mother's voice. "I'll leave you to it, and I'll see you downstairs in a bit." With that she walked out and closed the door.

_Emmett is really suspicious, but I think I convinced him that there was nothing going on between us. But he is still mad and he wants to speak with you._

Maybe I should be frightened that he would want to _speak _with me, but what bothered me was that nothing was going on between us.

_So nothing is going on between us, nice to know._

Her response was quick.

_I convinced Emmett that that was the case, but I hope it isn't._

I sighed. At least she still wanted to be with me, and Emmett couldn't stop that.

Before I could text a reply, I got a new message. From Emmett.

_Hey. I want to talk to you. Can I come over?_

This didn't look very good. I wanted most of all to fake an illness or something or just to tell him that I was very busy, and that it would have to be later, maybe later as in about a year from now.

_Come on Cullen, don't be such a pussy. _I thought to myself. I decided that I better had to get it over with, so I texted him and said that I would text him in about an hour, and then he could come over. I had promised to have a little family get together now, and hear about the vacation. I didn't get a reply, and then I knew it was bad. Maybe he hadn't believed Bella, like she thought he had.

_Emmett has texted me. He's coming over later. We'll figure things out, Bella, we have to. _

I wrote to Bella before I walked down into the living room to have a little family quality time. It wasn't because I wanted to at the moment. I had a lot on my mind such as a girl occupying my thoughts, and her boyfriend that I wanted out of the picture and her over-protective brother who probably wanted to beat the crap out of me. He wasn't stupid and everyone would have seen that talking wasn't what we were doing when he entered my room. He would want an explanation, and I hadn't gotten a clue what I would tell him. Maybe I should just come clean? Tell him about me and Bella, and that we wanted to be together, and if he didn't like it, then I would have to use Rosalie against him. If he was with my step sister, I could be with his sister.

Rosalie was waiting as the only one in the living room. She looked up at me, and patted her hand on the seat next to her.

"Come sit, dear brother."

It didn't bother me anymore like it used to that she called me that. I had no intention of fucking her anymore. I still wanted to win the bet, but it was only to keep my dignity and my special car.

I sat down next to her, and threw my arm around her shoulder, and pulled her closer to me, and she rested her head at my shoulder. We used to be like this, and it was nice to be so close and relaxed, but it just wasn't the same anymore. A part of me actually despised her a little now.

"Emmett will be over in about an hour. He want to talk to me about what happened," I said.

"I'm sure you're looking forward to it. What are you going to say?"

"I don't know yet," I sighed. I didn't want to tell her that I had thought about just coming clean about me and Bella. She would try and ruin it for me by interfering. Besides she didn't really know what was going on between Bella and me.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out, you always do."

"I hope so. So how was the night with Emmett?"

"We didn't do anything. I know you wanted to know that."

"I already do know that, Emmett assured me that nothing happened," I chuckled. "So I'll guess you'll be bored soon with him?"

"I wouldn't assume anything, if I were you," Rose snapped.

"Easy with the temper, I was just asking."

Rose pulled away from me and looked at me. "What's it to you?"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was so obvious, and she was afraid to admit it.

"What are you laughing at?" She hissed.

"You are totally smitten with him!"

"I am not." She crossed her arms above her chest.

"Come on, Rose. Don't deny it. I can see it, it's so obvious. But don't worry, I actually think it's cute," I said and winked at her.

"That doesn't sound like you." She looked me deeply into my eyes. "Maybe you're smitten yourself, am I right?"

"I won't deny it, if you won't?" I smiled at her.

"As if," she laughed. Of course she would never admit it, she was afraid to look weak, and she thought that being in love was being weak. _"Then you don't have complete control over yourself. You say and do stupid things because of your feelings. Love is making you weak." _She had said that once just after Demetri had broken her heart, and she had sworn that she would never fall in love again.

"Maybe you won't admit it, but remember this, my dear sister, I know you too well."

Before she could say anything, and defend herself like I knew she desperately wanted to, Esme and Carlisle entered the room, and they began telling us about their lovely vacation. I could see that Rosalie wasn't really paying attention. She was silently fuming beside me, trying to hide it, but she hadn't fooled me. I knew she was mad with me now, but I couldn't be bothered with her now. Another person was on my mind. Emmett. I wasn't looking forward to _the talk_.

**Give me an**** R!  
Give me an E!  
Give me a… Never mind, just review :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**We have reached chapter 20!  
Thank you for your lovely reviews. I love to hear what you think, so thank you so much for taking your time writing your thoughts. I also want to welcome the new readers, and thank you to those who put my story on favorite and on alert.  
Kisses to my beta Kherbers. I really appreciate that you're taking your time looking through the chapters.  
So now the confrontation between Emmett and Edward is finally here, I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 20: The confrontation**

EPOV

I sat at our porch and I was sure I looked like a man that was about to be hanged. My mother had even said I looked pale when she found me out here. I told her it was nothing, and she shouldn't worry. She had given me a last concerned look before she and Carlisle took his car to go grocery shopping.

When Emmett's jeep appeared, I stood up and squared my shoulders, and stood with my head held up high. I wouldn't want to let him know that he intimidated me.

"Cullen," he said when she shut the door of his jeep and walked up to me.

"Why so formal now, _Emmett_?" It surprised me all that courage I had.

"You know why," he almost snarled. He had almost reached me now.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"Don't lie to me, or I'll…" He didn't finish the sentence. His face was all red, and he looked like he was about to kill me. I had to think of something quick to say to make him stop. It didn't seem like I could lie to get me out of it.

"I'm fond of your sister, and you're fond of mine," I said and smiled.

That made him stop. He was only a few feet away from me. His mouth was hanging open, and he looked deep in thought. He hadn't thought of that.

"We're kind of in the same boat, wouldn't you say?" I hinted.

Emmett closed his mouth. "Bella is my real sister, Rose is only your stepsister."

"You know that's a lame excuse. Just because Rose isn't my real sister, doesn't mean I don't care about her as much as you do about Bella."

He looked lost for words for a moment.

"You do know that Bella has a boyfriend, right?" Oh, so he was going to play that card. It seemed like he didn't want to justify me being with Bella.

"I know, and we've talked about it."

"I'm confused right now," Emmett said and scratched the back of his head. "Bella said that nothing was going on between you to." That sounded like a question.

"I really don't know where we're at, but I do know that I really care about Bella, and I want her to be happy, and if that's with me then I am happy too."

Emmett looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"But I thought you didn't care about girls, that you only used them."

I sighed. "I have to be honest, I did use to take advantage of a lot of girls, but I'm not like that anymore."

"I'm not sure I will let you anywhere near Bella."

"I really am changing, Emmett. You can ask Jasper if you don't believe me, and if Rose is honest with you, she will tell the same."

He took a step forward. "I don't like it, Edward. Bella is with Jacob and I don't like people cheating on each other, and when I found you it certainly looked like she was cheating on Jacob."

"It's complicated, and I think you need to talk to Bella about Jacob."

"Bella said something about not having the same feelings for him anymore." That too sounded like a question.

"As I said, I think you need to talk to Bella about that."

"Well then, I'll call her right now. I want to get to the bottom of all this." He took out his phone from his pocket, dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. "Hey this is me. Can you come over here ASAP? I think we all need to talk." There was a pause. No doubt Bella was speaking. "Great." With that he ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket.

"She's coming over now, and then you both have some explaining to do. I knew she was lying when she said that nothing was going on between you to. You probably know now that she is a bad liar."

I nodded at that and he continued.

"I couldn't believe my own eyes when I saw you two up in your room. I've never seen her like that before."

"Well, I'm changing too, and it's for the better. Look, I know you probably think that I'm not good enough for Bella." He nodded at that. "And hell I don't think I am either, but I really want to try and be. You even said to my party that you thought that no one is good enough for her, so of course you're protective, but I promise you that I only want what's best for her."

"I want to believe you," he said after a moment of thinking.

He seemed like he had calmed down, and he didn't look angry anymore, he just looked bewildered. He didn't know what was really going on, but he wanted to know it now, and I wasn't sure what his reaction to it was going to be. I wasn't sure if he was going to freak out or if he would be calm. I didn't like being so uncertain.

We stood looking at each other, both of us trying to look impassive, but I could see the doubt in his eyes, and I was sure he couldn't see anything in mine. I tried to smile a little, but then he just frowned at me. _Okay, that didn't work. _He was tough to crack.

After a few minutes of more silence where we just kept eyeing each other, we heard Bella's truck approaching, and I could hear she was pushing it to get it to drive faster. It roared like it was dying.

Emmett's shoulders seemed to tense when he heard the truck, and he turned a little so he could see her when she arrived.

The truck finally appeared, and Bella quickly jumped out and jogged up to us. She positioned herself so she was in the middle.

"I want to know the truth Bella," Emmett started. "I want to know what's really going on with you and Edward."

Bella looked at me with panic in her eyes. Her eyes were full of questions.

"I told Emmett that I'm fond of you, and I kind of indicated that we're trying to figure things out," I said, and waited for her reaction. I wasn't sure if she was happy about my reveal. Bella had hid it for her own reasons.

"What about Jacob?" Emmett asked before Bella could say anything.

Bella sighed. "It's complicated."

"That's what he said!" Emmett yelled, he was really frustrated now. "I want you to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Relax Emmett," Bella said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think we need to sit down."

"No thanks, I'm fine standing." He was just as stubborn as his little sister.

Bella removed her hand, and looked at me for support. None of us knew how to start to explain.

"Bella and I have become close, and I think we both want to be more than just friends," I started. Emmett didn't look pleased by what I had just said.

"But I didn't even know that you talked to each other," Emmett said.

"We tried to keep it hidden because I knew you would react like this," Bella said and Emmett frowned.

"Emmett, you know that things between Jacob and I hadn't been the best, and you probably know that I don't feel some sort of connection with him," Bella said when he didn't respond.

"But there is a connection between me and Bella," I inserted. "Like there is between you and Rose." I decided to use Rose again. I didn't know anything about their relationship, but it was obvious he cared about her, and if I could somehow convince him that I cared just as much for Bella, maybe then he would understand.

Bella nodded at this, and we waited for his reaction.

"How long has this been going on?" He finally asked.

"Not for too long," Bella said.

Emmett looked between the two of us, and I nodded at him to confirm that it was true.

"Jacob is coming this Friday, and I'm going to end things with him," Bella started.

"Thank God," Emmett said.

Bella and I looked at each other. _What?_

"I never really liked him," Emmett said when he saw our expressions.

"I had a feeling that you didn't," Bella said and smiled sadly at him. "And I think that me and Edward is going to figure something out?" It sounded like a question. She looked uncertain.

I wanted to throw my arms around her to confirm it, but I decided against it. It was probably best not to push Emmett right now.

"We are," I smiled to her.

"I don't like it," Emmett said.

"Why not?" Bella and I demanded at the same time.

Emmett looked between us, and then his eyes rested on me. "Because of all the things I heard about you. I didn't really care about it, but I do when Bella is showing an interest." He turned to Bella. "What are you going to do when he gets tired of you, and dumps you after he has gotten what he wanted?"

Bella frowned and threw a quick glance at me, before she looked down at the ground. "I don't know," she sighed.

Frustrated I let my hands run through my hair, pulling at the ends till it hurt.

"Can I have a moment with Edward for a second?" Bella asked without looking up.

Emmett looked at us for a second, then he walked back to his jeep out of hearing range, but he kept an eye on me.

Bella looked in my direction, but she didn't dare to meet my eyes. "I don't trust you yet, and I don't trust myself with you."

I looked at her with my mouth hanging open. Did that mean that she didn't want to be with me? Had she regretted? I slowly closed my mouth and frowned at her.

"So what does that mean?" My voice broke.

"I don't know," she whispered. She still refused to meet my gaze.

"Have you just been using me to get the courage to decide to end things with your boyfriend?" I spat out the last word. I was mad at her now.

"No, it wasn't like that." She finally looked up at me with tears in her eyes, but for once I didn't care that she was about to cry. I was the one hurting. She was hurting me.

"Then tell me, what was it like? What do you want from me?"

"I could ask you the same question," she said and we frowned at each other.

For a while we just stood looking at each other, waiting for the other to say something, or to even answer the question. But we were both too damn stubborn, so it wouldn't get us anywhere.

"I think this is an impasse," I said.

Bella nodded and sighed.

Emmett came up to us again, and he stood looking at us. "Was it just me, or did you just look at each other for the last few minutes, instead of talking?"

"We did," I confirmed. My voice sounded monotone.

"Stubbornness and childishness won't get you anywhere," Emmett pointed out. "So what was the last thing you talked about?"

"What we both mean to each other," Bella said.

"Should that be so hard to explain to each other?" Emmett asked us.

"Maybe it shouldn't," I sighed and looked at Bella. "I want to get to know you better, and I want for us to be more than just friends." _That wasn't so hard._

"See, that wasn't so hard," Emmett said, and for a moment I was afraid that he could read my mind.

"I feel the same," Bella said and blushed that lovely red, and finally she looked up at me.

I stepped forward, but Emmett quickly went in to stand between us. "This still doesn't mean that I approve."

"Emmett," Bella almost whined.

"But it doesn't," he said stubbornly. He held a protective stance in front of Bella so I couldn't see her.

"Well, maybe I don't approve of you and Rose, but I don't interfere. That isn't any of my business," I said through clenched teeth.

That made Emmett loosen up, and he looked at me for a minute. "You're right," he finally sighed, and stepped away to stand beside Bella. "But I will kick your ass if you hurt her."

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"It is."

"Well then, I'll do the same to you if you hurt Rose."

He stuck out his hand. "Deal."

I took it and we shook hands. He grabbed my hand harder than normal and held tightly, indicated that he wasn't kidding, but I kept my face straight and tightened my grip on his hand too.

"You can stop now," Bella said and we both let go of each other.

"So, I guess I'll go see Rose now," Emmett said.

"You go do that," I said

He walked past me and into the house, and I could hear him muttering under his breath. "And I didn't even come here to be the middle man. I came here to kick some ass, and I will if…" I didn't hear the last part but I could figure out what he meant.

"Emmett isn't violent, and he only throws out punches if absolutely necessary," Bella shrugged.

"I'm just glad he didn't kick my ass today."

"Let's hope he doesn't have a reason to do so."

"He won't," I looked into her eyes, and tried to reassure her.

"I'm just glad that it went so well," Bella said and smiled.

"I couldn't agree more. But do you think he will keep an eye on us?"

"Oh, he definitely will. I don't doubt that at all. He will be watching you like a hawk."

"That's good to know." I had to be careful. I wasn't sure what he would think if he saw me and Bella kissing again. "So no public affection?"

"I still have a boyfriend, so no," she sighed.

"I meant when Emmett is around?"

"I don't think he would like that very much."

"Well, then I just have to throw the Rosalie card," I grinned.

"That's a good one. He can't really argue against that."

Right then Esme and Carlisle came in the Mercedes.

"Well, I guess you'll have to meet the parents again," I chuckled.

"I don't mind," Bella smiled but I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

Esme beamed at Bella when she climbed out of the car, and she almost ran up to us, leaving Carlisle to deal with the groceries.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you again so soon."

"You too," Bella said and blushed.

"I thought you went home with Emmett?"

"We did, but then we came back."

"Oh, so he is here too?" She looked up at the house.

"He is," Bella said.

"I have an excellent idea, why don't the two of you join us for dinner?" Esme clapped her hands.

Bella looked at me. It didn't seem like she knew what to answer, and I didn't want to answer for her. I wanted her to stay for dinner, but I wouldn't push her to do so, if she didn't want to.

Right then Carlisle came up to us. "That would be wonderful, wouldn't it, Edward?"

"I would love if you would stay for dinner, but you don't have to," I said. Then she would know that I wanted her to, but it was her choice.

"Well, I guess I could," Bella said.

"Wonderful," Esme beamed. "I'll go ask Emmett right away. Do you know where he is?"

"Don't have a clue," I shrugged.

"I'll go searching for him." With that she hurried into the house.

"My wife loves to cook for people, and she's thrilled that you agreed to stay," Carlisle said.

"I'm happy for the invitation, thank you," Bella said.

Carlisle smiled warmly at her. "Anytime." And then he also went into the house.

"I hope you're okay with this?" I asked Bella.

"It's fine. I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be. Esme likes you," I smiled.

"You talked about me already?" she gasped.

"Maybe," I smiled my crooked smile. "Just come inside with me, and then you can call the Chief so he'll know you'll stay over for dinner."

"That would be a good idea."

I let her inside where we saw Emmett running down the stairs. "Isn't it awesome, we're staying for dinner?"

"It is," Bella agreed. "I was just about to call Charlie and let him know."

"Great," Emmett said and ran up the stairs again.

"He has a lot of energy," I noted.

"He does," Bella agreed. "I don't hope the dinner will be awkward with Emmett being there too."

"Is Emmett embarrassing you?" I chuckled.

"Sometimes he does, and I just want Esme and Carlisle to think only good about me."

"Trust me, they already do. At least I know Esme does, and I don't think there is anything bad to say about you."

"Stop," she giggled and playfully slapped my arm.

"Except that are you're a little bit violent," I chuckled.

"What did you expect with the brother I have?" Bella giggled.

"Oh, I should have known, I guess."

We both laughed, and Esme came out from the kitchen.

"It's good to hear you laughing Edward," she said to me, and then she turned and winked at Bella before she went back into the kitchen.

"Don't mind her," I said and avoided eye contact. It was a little embarrassing that Esme had just indicated that I rarely laughed, and that Bella could make me laugh. I wouldn't be surprised if I was actually blushing.

"Is that a blush Edward Cullen?" Bella giggled.

I leaned close to her and whispered in her ear; "Be careful."

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

I chuckled and pulled back and grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder, and carried her up the stairs. Bella screamed and laughed at the same time and tried to hit me, and her legs were all over the place, but I kept her there and hurried to my room before anyone would come looking for the commotion.

Of course I didn't reach my room before Emmett and Rosalie appeared from her room.

"What is going on?" Emmett asked. He didn't look happy.

"We're just fooling around," I said.

Bella had stopped the screaming but she kept laughing. "Relax… Emmett… Only… Fun." She said through the laughing.

He still didn't look happy, and right then I noticed that Rose's hair was ruffled. They had been having some fun, and I almost smiled to myself. I could use that.

"Nice hair Rose, is that make out hair?" I chuckled.

Rose quickly tried to straight out her hair while Emmett blushed.

"Have fun and we'll see you at dinner," I said and disappeared into my room, with Bella still hanging on my shoulder, before they could say more.

**You probably thought that Emmett would throw out some punches, but I want to think that he can be rational ;)  
****I do not own the Twilight Saga, but I would still love for you to review on my story, so please get to it. :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**What happened to the reviews to last chapter? I'm disappointed…**** You can do better than that.  
This chapter is to the tree people who reviewed, so thank you; missemmett, Edwardstype and EverlastingMuse.  
Thank you to my boyfriend for helping me out with this chapter. My beta is on a 'vacation' and I don't want to disturb her, and I didn't want to keep you waiting.**

**Chapter 21: Our own little world**

EPOV

Bella looked nervous as we walked down the stairs. Esme had just called to let us know that dinner was ready. I could almost see small drops of sweat on her forehead, and she looked down on the floor. I could hear her breathing had increased. I didn't like that she was that nervous, and that made me nervous too. I really hoped the dinner would go well.

I took her hand and gently squeezed it. She looked back at me and smiled gratefully. She probably needed that insurance that I would be there, right by her side.

"It's going to be okay," I said. I was reassuring us both.

"I hope so," she whispered.

Just a few minutes ago she wasn't nervous. We were lying beside each other on my bed, talking. We were getting to know each other better. I now knew that her favorite color was green, and when she told me it was because of my eye color, she blushed. She loved reading books, especially Jane Austen. She loved to cook, and had always been the one taking care of her mother, Renée and not the other way around. Now she was taking care of Charlie, and she had always taken care of Emmett too. She didn't like scary movies, but preferred the romantic ones, and she liked classical music just like me.

She had also told me a lot about her friends from home, and stories about how Emmett would threaten the other children on the playground when they were little if they teased her, or if they looked at her as what Emmett defined as wrong. All through high school that had continued, and he still did it, and she doubted he would ever stop being so protective of her.

Bella sighed when we reached the end of the stairs, and I gently squeezed her hand again. _I'm here._

Carlisle and Esme were already seated, but they both stood up when we entered the dining room, and they both smiled at us, and I thought Esme would burst when she saw our hands, holding each other.

"Please, sit down," she beamed.

I gestured for Bella to follow me around the table, and pulled out a chair for her.

Just then Emmett and Rosalie came into the room, and we all sat down. I sat beside Bella, and I had her hands firmly in both of mine. Emmett didn't notice. He was too busy ogling Rosalie who was talking to Carlisle about something. I didn't bother to listen.

I noticed that Esme was trying to throw subtle glances our way, and when she saw that I had noticed, she blushed a little but smiled at me.

"Just dig in," she said when Carlisle and Rosalie were done talking.

Emmett was the first to grab a plate and pour a lot of potatoes on it. I looked at Bella, and she smiled at me. It wasn't unusual for Emmett to do so.

The first few minutes we sat eating in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Carlisle decided to break the silence. "So how do you like it here so far?" He looked between Bella and Emmett.

"I like it very much, people have been very welcoming," Bella said and Emmett nodded with his mouth full of food.

"I trust it that both Edward and Rosalie have been kind to you?" He asked.

"They have," Bella said and smiled at me.

"Of course they have," Esme smiled brightly.

"So you don't miss your old home?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't, I love it here," Emmett said and looked at Rosalie. She obviously was one of the reasons why he loved it so much here.

"But Bella, you must miss your boyfriend," Rosalie said.

I glared at her. Of course she had to ruin it all. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella frown. I really wanted to strangle Rose in that moment.

But luckily my dear mother was ready with a reply. "People can change a lot when they move, and so can their feelings. Don't you remember how much you changed since you moved here, Rose?"

"That's right, but I just thought that Bella and Jacob would be together forever," Rose said and looked wickedly at Bella. "You seemed so happy together when he visited."

I looked at Bella and all the blood had drained from her face. Rose was a fucking bitch.

"Like Esme said, feelings can change," Emmett said and looked pointedly at Rose. I had never seen him mad at her before now. "Just let it rest. That is between Bella and Jacob." He then threw me a quick glance before he continued eating.

Rose looked mad, but acted like she didn't care. She shrugged and looked down at her food. That hadn't went like she had hoped for, and if I knew her right, she would be angry the rest of the evening. I was glad I wasn't in Emmett's shoes; she was going to give him a hard time later. Rose didn't let situations like that go unnoticed.

"It's a very nice house you have here," Bella changed the topic.

"Thank you, dear," Esme said.

"Esme decorated it all," Carlisle told proudly. "It's like a hobby for her to decorate the house, and then rearrange it, and buy new furniture's every once in a while.

My mother actually blushed at this, and looked down at her plate.

"That is nice," Bella said.

"So should I expect that the next time I come here there will be a new dining room table?" Emmett asked in between bites.

"You'll never know," Carlisle chuckled and the rest of us did the same. All except one; Rose. She was scowling at her plate.

"Rose, do you help Esme find new furniture sometimes?" Bella surprised me by her question. I had expected her to completely ignore Rose for the rest of the evening, but now she was trying to include her in the conversation.

Rose slowly looked up from her plate, up at Bella who sat directly in front of her. "I don't."

"Maybe you will help me one day, Bella?" Esme asked.

Rose looked down at her plate again and scowled. Esme and Rose had never been really close, and if Bella and Esme were already bonding, I knew it would hurt Rose. Though she and Esme got along great, they didn't have any connection, and they never talked in private, went out shopping or stuff like that with each other.

"I would love to," Bella said, and I could hear that she actually meant it, even though she didn't like to go out shopping. But maybe furniture was another thing, or maybe it was because it was with Esme? Or maybe she just didn't want to say no, because she wouldn't want to disappoint her.

"Great. What about sometime next week? Maybe on Wednesday?"

"Sure, it's a deal," Bella said, and Rose dropped her fork on her plate.

"What's the matter, dear?" Esme asked her.

Rose looked up at her with a fake smile. "I just don't feel very well, _Esme_." She turned to Carlisle. "Can I be excused, _dad_?"

"Of course." Carlisle looked at her with a concerned look.

Rose stood up. "I'll see you upstairs," she said to Emmett before she exited the dining room.

"Excuse her," Carlisle said. "Rose can be a little… Sometimes." He didn't really have a word for it. I just thought of the word I would use. _Bitch._

"It's okay," Emmett said. "I love the food, it tastes great."

"Thank you," Esme said.

"It sure does," Bella agreed.

"Bella likes to cook too," I said.

"You do? We have to exchange recipes, and maybe cook something together one day."

"I would like that," Bella smiled.

"Lovely," Esme beamed.

"Do you like golf, Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"I wouldn't know. I have never tried it."

"You'll have to try it. Better late than ever. Sometimes I take Edward with me, and we're actually going together this Wednesday. You could come too, if you want?"

"That could be fun," Emmett said.

"Good. Might as well do something if the ladies go out together." He then looked deep in thought. "I assume Rose would like to join you two?" He looked between Esme and Bella.

"Of course, I'll tell her later," Esme said.

"Deal," Emmett boomed and then stuffed his mouth with food again.

I really didn't look forward to that day now. It would be fine to go golfing, and get to know Emmett better, but I knew I would worry about Bella all day when Rose was going with them. I was sure Rose would do what she could to give Bella a hard time.

I threw a quick glance at her, and she was smiling and talking to Esme about some assignment in English. If she was worried or thinking about going out with Rose she hid it well.

The rest of the dinner went great. We all talked and laughed a lot, and it didn't seem like anyone gave Rose a thought. Not even Emmett. Maybe he was already used to her hot temper by now. I just hoped he could handle it for his own sake.

Bella and Esme helped Bree cleaning the table, and I stood in the hall waiting for her to be finished. Carlisle had disappeared into his office, and Emmett stood beside me.

"I guess I'll go see what Rose is up to," Emmett said.

I turned to look at him. "Good luck with that, you'll need it."

"I know," he sighed.

"She can be very hot tempered. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I'll do my best. I really like her." Emmett blushed.

"Then go get her. If it gets too much you can always call me, and I'll give her a little lesson," I laughed.

Emmett laughed with me but not wholeheartedly. He seemed very nervous.

"I guess, I'll go now," He said and walked up the stairs.

"You do that, and good luck," I called after him.

Bella came out of the kitchen in that second. "Who are you wishing good luck?"

"Just your brother. He is going upstairs to face the dragon right now."

Bella giggled, and slapped my arm. "Be nice to your sister."

"Not if she isn't nice to my girl," I winked at her, and she blushed her lovely red.

I took her hand and let her up to my room. We both sat down at the end of my bed.

"You don't have to go looking at furniture with Esme and Rose, you know that right?" I asked her.

"Yes, but I actually want to," she said and paused. "At least I was looking forward to it before…"

"You can say it," I chuckled. "Before Rose were to come with you."

Bella sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap. "It's just… I don't know… I don't think she likes me."

"Don't worry about that. Rose doesn't like anyone beside herself, and she loves giving others a hard time, just so she can feel good about herself. It makes her feel superior."

"That's awful."

"It is," I said. I had used to be like that myself, and now I could really see how awful I had been, and how awful Rose still was. It was hard to actually think I had been like that. I didn't like to think about it.

"You have changed a lot," Bella whispered. It was as if she had thought the same as me.

"I have, and it's all because of one person," I said and winked at her.

She blushed and looked away from me.

"Don't look the other way. I want to see your eyes, and your beautiful face."

Slowly Bella turned around and peeked at me through her hair that shaped her face like a curtain. Slowly I reached up and removed the hair with my hand. "That's better," I smiled.

If it was even possible she blushed even more.

I inched my head towards her, and Bella responded instantly by doing the same. We reached each other, and I placed my lips on hers.

Her soft lips began moving slowly against mine, and I responded by doing the same. I moved my hands up to cup her face, and to gently pull her closer to me even though it was impossible. But I just wanted to be close to her, and I couldn't get enough of her – or her lips.

I opened my mouth slowly, and let my tongue gently caress her bottom lip. With a sigh she opened her mouth too, and granted me excess. Our tongues moved slowly together, and I felt Bella's hands on my shoulder. She was trying to pull me closer to her as well.

It was the best kiss I had ever had. It was hard to explain how I felt and how it felt to be kissing her.

I moved my head slightly to the side. I just wanted more of her, and our kiss became more frantic.

But then all too sudden, Bella pulled away from me, and dropped her hands. "We can't do this. Not when I'm still with Jacob."

I dropped my hands too.

I really wanted to argue against that. Tell her to screw Jacob, and that they had already broken up in my book. But I knew that wouldn't be wise to do so. I would have to be patient, and let her do what she had to do. When they were finally over for good, then we would have all the time in the world to kiss. I loved the thought of that.

So I decided to pretend that I agreed with her completely.

"You're right. That wouldn't be fair to him," I lied smoothly.

The smile on Bella's lips confirmed that she believed me, and she nodded.

"No it wouldn't. So we have to wait," she sighed.

I could be patient and wait a little longer. I had to anyway.

"It was nice having you over to dinner." I changed the topic.

"I'm glad I stayed. It was lovely, and I really like Esme and Carlisle," she smiled.

"And they like you too. I can tell that Esme is thrilled that you like cooking and that you want to go out with her. I think she already sees you as a daughter in law," I winked.

"Actually I think she does so too," she giggled. "But I don't mind."

_I really don't mind either._

A knock at the door interrupted us. "Come in."

The door slowly opened and Esme peeked in.

"You can come in," I said, and she slowly crept inside.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I brought you some cookies," she said and looked between us and the tray of cookies. "I unfortunately didn't make them, but Bree did earlier today. If I had had the time I would have made some myself."

"That's fine. You can place them on my desk. I'm sure Bella would like to try one of them anyway, and have some of your own another day," I said.

Esme looked at Bella for confirmation. "I would love to," she smiled, and that made Esme smile too.

Esme walked over to my desk, and placed the plate. "I hope you enjoy anyway."

"I'm sure we will," I said. I was getting a little irritated now. I just wanted her out of my room, so I could be alone once again with Bella.

"I also gave Rosalie and Emmett some cookies, and I asked Rosalie if she wanted to go with us on Wednesday, and she said yes," Esme said and looked at Bella.

"That's nice. I'm really looking forward to it," Bella said.

"Great, so how about I pick you up at four on Wednesday?"

"That sounds like a plan."

"Fabulous," Esme clapped her hand. "Well then. I won't disturb the two of you anymore." With that she hurried out of my room, and softly closed the door behind her.

"She is so sweet," Bella said.

I looked at her like she had grown two heads, but she just kept smiling at me.

"I think she can be irritating sometimes," I shrugged.

"Doesn't everyone think that about their parents sometimes? I think we just have to cherish them as long as we have them."

"You have a point there," I said thoughtfully. "But I don't like her taking away some of my alone time with you."

The deep red blush appeared on her cheeks, and I had a sudden urge to reach out and squeeze them, but I didn't.

"It wasn't very long that she was in here," Bella defended Esme.

"It was too long for my liking."

"You aren't a very patient man, Mr. Cullen," she teased me.

"Oh, so now I'm Mr. Cullen. I like that actually. I think maybe I want you to call me that in the future," I said and stuck my head up high pretending to be a snob.

She giggled, and playfully slapped me.

I looked at her and smirked. "I wouldn't have done that, if I were you."

"What do you mean?" Her eyes got big.

In one quick movement, I jumped up, and sat on the bed. My legs under me, like I was crouching. Bella jerked backwards, wide-eyed. "You wouldn't," she gasped.

"I sure would, _Miss Swan_." With that I launched at her, and in only a few seconds I had her pinned beneath me, and I had my hands on her hands, holding her down.

"Now, you're mine," I growled like a predator.

Bella looked a little frightened, so to show her I was only fooling around, I chuckled. After a few seconds a little smile appeared on her lips. "I was worried for a second," she whispered.

"Worried about what? I would never hurt you."

"I don't know exactly," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

I sat up and let go of her hands. "Do not apologize."

"Then I won't," she said and then a true smile formed her lips. "You scary monster!" she almost yelled.

I growled playfully, and began tickling her sides. She squirmed and giggled underneath me, but I just kept going until she was gasping heavily for air.

"You want more?"

"No… Please… Stop…" Bella panted.

I chuckled, and crawled off her. Slowly she pulled herself up, so she sat beside me. "I'm so ticklish."

"I can tell," I laughed. "I might just use that against you sometimes."

"That's not fair. I have to have something against you too," she crossed her hands above her chest, and pouted. I could see right through her.

"You aren't a good actor, Bella."

"I've heard that before," she said and uncrossed her arms. "But give me something to work with here. I need something to use against you too."

She could use a lot of things against me. A lot of things that I really didn't want to think about, but fortunately that wasn't what she was thinking about.

"I don't think so," I chuckled.

"Come on, Edward!"

I loved it when she said my name, and even more when she almost begged out my name.

"Please Edward?" _Please, say that again._

I couldn't help but imagine her saying that while she lay underneath me, panting and moving with me. Asking me, begging for me to go faster…

"Please?" Bella interrupted my dirty thoughts.

"Okay then, but only because it's you."

She smiled in triumph.

"But if you tell anyone, I just have to tickle you until you can't breathe," I warned.

She turned towards me, and pulled her legs up under her, so she sat cross-legged. "I promise I won't tell anyone, but I will if you keep tickling me."

I turned to her, and sat like her, so we sat face to face. I leaned in towards her. "I hate it when people chew on their gum with their mouths open." I shuddered at the thought.

Bella tilted her head back and began laughing. I just sat looking at her, waiting for her to finish laughing. I smiled. She looked sweet laughing like that, and I loved that it was me that had made her laugh like that. I hoped that Emmett heard Bella laughing like that. _See I can make her laugh. I can make her happy._

When she was finished laughing, she looked at me. "I guess I just have to have gum on me at all times."

"I really hope you don't. If I find even one piece of gum in your pockets, I will tickle you," I threatened.

"I'll just hide the gum other places," she shrugged.

I wondered where the other places would be, and I couldn't help myself and look down at her breasts.

"Are you looking at my breasts?" Bella gasped.

I looked up at her eyes and smirked. "Who wouldn't?"

She playfully slapped my chest, and we began laughing together.

I loved to be with her. I could be the 'new' me, and I could be playful, and I loved that. I could have fun with her and it felt like we didn't have anything to worry about. But we had in the form of Jacob, but it was easy to forget that, and just be the two of us in our own little world.

"**I'm on a mission  
and it involves some heavy reading, yeah – oh yeah  
You've indicated your interest  
I'm educated in writing, yes  
And now I want it bad,  
want it bad  
A REVIEW  
A REVIEW!"  
My version of Lady Gaga's Lovegame. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**OH MY! To the people who reviewed: You totally blew me away! Thank you so much for your responses to the last chapter, I really really appreciate! That was fantastic! Thank you so much for taking your time writing your thoughts, and for your kind words. I can't say it enough; thank you!**** So here you get the next chapter. That was fast, wasn't it? ;)  
Welcome to all the new readers, and thank you for reading, putting my story and favorite and alert. Thank you.  
Welcome back to my fabulous beta Kherbers. Thank you for helping me out with my story.**

**Chapter 22: One is impatient, the other one is uncertain **

EPOV

The rest of the evening had gone by in a total bliss. I loved each second I had with Bella, and I enjoyed it as much as I could. But when she said her goodbyes, I felt like we hadn't used the time good enough. We had been sitting on my bed, talking and laughing and it was wonderful, but at the same time I felt it wasn't enough. I wanted to take her out to the meadow again, I wanted to take her out eating and just do things with her. I had mentioned that to her, when I said goodbye and she had smiled the most adorable smile, and then placed her hand on my chin.

"_Edward, I enjoy just spending time with you, and we don't need to do anything fancy. I like just hanging out with you, and getting to know you. It's about the company and not the surroundings."_

_A__ sigh of relief escaped me, and she giggled. _

I was so thrilled that she enjoyed just being with me, and I couldn't hide the smile on my face when I entered the house again. Esme stood beaming at me. She knew Bella made me happy.

I had to stop myself from whistling, when I entered school on Monday, and Rose kept giving me looks of disgust. We had driven to school together in my car, by Esme's request, and we were both too tired to argue with her, and I really didn't care if we drove together or not. My mind was on other things…

The car ride had been silent. Rose was still pissed. Now I could see how stubborn and childish she could be, and I didn't understand why I had been so obsessed with her. But then again, who wouldn't want what they couldn't have? But I didn't want any of her anymore, the thought even disgusted me.

The silence ended when we entered school. "Stop being like that," Rose hissed and looked around to ensure no one heard her, or saw me smiling like I had won a million.

"What do you mean, my dear sister?" I said sweetly. "You know as well how it is to be _in love_." I nudged her shoulder with mine.

She glared at me. "I don't know…"

I cut her off and finished her sentence; "What you're talking about. Yeah, you've said so before, and I know that you're lying. You like Emmett, but right now you're just being childish."

That made Rosalie see red, she hated being referred to as a child, she wanted to be referred to as a grown up woman and a real lady.

Again she looked around to make so no one had heard, and when her eyes landed on me she gave me a fake smile. "I would be careful, if I were you. You wouldn't want Bella to find out about Angela now, do you?"

_Bitch!_

But I wouldn't let Rosalie get to me, and I smiled back to her, a fake smile as well. "And you wouldn't want Emmett to know about how _you _played Angela?"

Rose sneered at me before she stalked down the hall away from me. _Run, Bitch, run!_

I didn't get to talk to Bella at lunch, because we sat at each our ends of the table unfortunately. I got there a little late and all the good seats close to her were taken, but at least I could look at her, and we caught each other looking a few times, and we would smile at each other.

In Biology we saw a movie, so we didn't get to talk there either.

When school was over, and I was about to climb into my Volvo, I heard someone approaching me. The person was joking, but tripping a few times. That could only be one person. I smiled to myself.

"Bella," I greeted and then turned around.

Bella stopped and looked at me. "How did you know it was me?"

"I just know when you're around," I chuckled.

She looked at me for a second, as if she wondered if what I said was true.

"So what do I owe the pleasure? Do you need a ride, because the beast has made its last roar?"

Bella giggled, and shook her head. "No, it works just fine, thank you."

"But if it happens someday, you can call me, and I'll drive you to school."

"Thank you," she smiled and then her face became serious. "I wanted to tell you that I called Jacob, and invited him to come on Friday, and I said that we needed to talk about our relationship."

I stood looking at her with my mouth hanging open. I couldn't believe it. I was so happy to hear that in some way, but at the same time I felt sad for her. It must have been really hard for her to tell him that on the phone, and it would be much harder on Friday.

"He didn't sound very happy, and I think that he knows what this is all about. But… We both knew that our relationship was coming to an end, and it's better to just stop it now, than to continue and maybe the pain will only gets worse then," she said when I didn't respond.

"It will be okay," I said and pulled her into my arms. "I'm here for you."

Bella threw her arms around me, and we hugged like there was no tomorrow, and we didn't care if people were looking at us.

I wondered if it would be a good idea for me to be there when she ended things with him, but I didn't think that it would. Maybe that would only make things worse. Maybe it was best if he didn't get to know anything about me and Bella.

"I don't know what to tell him," she sighed.

"Tell him some of the things you just told me. You both know that it's over, so it shouldn't be so hard for him to understand that you're making the last final decision."

Bella nuzzled her face to my chest, and I rested my chin on her head.

She sighed, and I could only just hear the words that came out of her mouth. "I'm not even sure if breaking up with him is the right thing to do."

I grasped her shoulders, and pulled her away from me, so I could look into her eyes. But she kept her head down, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Bella, please look at me," I begged.

She still refused to look up at me.

"What is going on here?" A voice interrupted us, and I looked to the side to see Alice glaring at me. _Not her again! _Did she always have to ruin everything?

"Alice, not now!" I warned.

"I can see that Bella is sad, and I want to know why," she demanded.

"You want to know everything, but someday you have to understand, that you just can't get your nose into everyone's business," I said through my teeth.

I had to really control myself. All I wanted to do was to beat her up, and literately throw her out of the schools property.

"Alice, it's okay. I need to talk to Edward," Bella said still looking down at the ground.

Alice looked between us and it didn't seem like she even thought about moving. What the fuck was wrong with her? Hadn't she heard a word of what Bella just said?

"Edward and I need to talk in private," Bella whispered.

"Well it sure is the perfect place you have selected then," Alice huffed. She was clearly pissed that we wouldn't let her in on our private conversation.

"Let's go Alice, they need to talk," a voice said. - Emmett had suddenly appeared behind Alice. Emmett placed his hand on Alice's shoulder. Who would have thought that Emmett would actually help us?

I sent him a thankful smile, and he nodded curtly. He gave Alice a little push, and she looked at Bella for a second, before she began walking away with Emmett right behind her.

"Finally," I muttered, and looked down at Bella. My hands were still on her shoulders. I pulled her to me again, and once again she hid her face on my chest.

"Talk to me, Bella," I said into her hair.

"I know it sounds silly, but I'm just not sure if that's the right thing to do."

I could actually understand her to some length, and I knew it must be hard for her, but I wanted to believe, and I wanted for her to believe that the right thing was to be with me, because it felt right when we were together.

"I can only speak for myself," I muttered. "But it feels right when we are together."

"I know," she said and pulled away from me, throwing her hands around in the air. "It's so frustrating."

"But if you feel it too, then why…?" I trailed off.

"You know, I can't just hurt him, and that's what I'm going to do. I owe him more than that."

"And you know that you'll hurt him even more in time by just pretending. He can't be so stupid that he can't tell the difference between true love and fake love?" I also threw my hands in the air, frustrated. "You think that by staying with him, he will be happy? Maybe he will. But what about you? What about your happiness?"

She shrugged, and looked away from me. Her mind seemed to be far away for a minute.

"You have to think about yourself sometimes too," I tried.

"I guess," she sighed. "But it's so hard, and it hurts to even think about hurting him like that, and I know it will hurt him."

"But it will hurt him more if you stay together and pretend, and it will hurt me too," I choked.

Bella looked at me again with tears in her eyes, and I was sure my eyes reflected hers; filled with tears – yet to drop any second.

I had never felt like that before, and I had never been even close to crying over a girl before. I couldn't even remember the last time I cried, but I was sure it must have been years since, and I was sure I had been just a little boy.

"I know," Bella sobbed, and a tear finally escaped and slowly made its way down her chin that was slightly red.

"I'm here for you," I repeated. I couldn't tell her that enough. I needed her to know that I would be there for her.

"It's just so hard, but I know that I have to do it, but I'm just not sure that I can," she sobbed.

"I believe in you," I said. "You are stronger than you think you are."

Someone cleared their throat, and I looked up to see Rosalie looking impatiently at us.

"I want to go home now," she said.

"Can't you see that we're talking right now?" I asked her, but she just looked at me and didn't give me an answer. "Can't you ride with Emmett?"

"Are you blind?" She seethed. "The parking lot is empty except us."

I looked around to see that she was right. We were the only ones left. I hadn't even noticed the people or cars go by.

"Then give us a minute?" I glared at her.

"I already gave you enough," she huffed and pointed toward the schools entrance. "I have been standing over there just waiting for you two to finish."

I looked at her in stunned silence. Rose had actually given us time to talk when she could see that was what we needed. Maybe she was human after all.

"Thank you," I said and smiled a genuine smile to her. "But we need a minute more please?" I was pleading now, but I didn't care.

"Fine," Rosalie huffed, and walked away to give us our space.

"Bella, you can handle it, I know you can," I said, but she looked at me and her eyes told me that she didn't believe me. "Well, _I_ believe in you."

"Thank you," she whispered, and moved close to me and we hugged again.

"If you need me to be there, I will be," I said into her hair that smelled like strawberries. I loved that smell.

"I think it will be best if I do it alone. I don't want to throw salt in his wound, but thank you anyway."

"Of course," I said and pulled her even closer to me.

"Thank you for believing in me. I actually feel a lot better now," she said and turned her head around to look at Rosalie. "I think you need to give her a ride home."

"Yeah," I agreed. "She is getting really impatient."

Bella pulled away from me, and reluctantly I let go of her.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked her, and I hoped that she couldn't wait till tomorrow, and ask if we could do something together.

"Yes," she breathed. "Tomorrow." She turned and walked over to her truck. I knew she was still unsure, but I believed that she needed to be alone right now to get control over her feelings, and I wanted to believe that she would be strong enough and end things with Jacob.

I jumped into my car, and Rose entered not long after.

"Trouble in Paradise?"

"You wish," I said and started the car. "Just focus your attention on Emmett, and I will focus mine on Bella."

"You have to, because I'm getting really impatient."

"You're always impatient, but we're getting somewhere."

"I won't wait forever. If it gets too boring, I will set a time limit."

"Back off," I muttered.

Some part of me wanted to tell her that Jacob would come this weekend, and Bella would end things with him, just to make her stay off my back, but if I did so I knew she would try and interfere, and maybe talk Bella from breaking up with him or something. I knew what Rose was capable of doing, and she would do whatever it took to get what she wanted, and she didn't care how many people she stepped on in the progress.

When Wednesday came I was really nervous that Rosalie would join Bella and Esme, and I could tell that Bella wasn't happy about it either. She seemed nervous; she kept fidgeting with her hair. She was always fidgeting with something when she was nervous. Alice got excited when she heard that the three of them were going out together, but at the same time she pouted. She wanted to go with them, but then she had shrugged and said that they had to invite her the next time.

In gym Jasper came up to me. "Alice wants to know what is going on between you and Bella. She asked Bella a few times now already, but she won't tell her anything. She wanted to confront you, but I told her not to, and to leave the two of you alone. Of course she got pissed," he sighed. "But I know the two of you need your time, and don't need Alice to interfere right now."

"Thank you, Jasper. You truly are an amazing friend."

"Yeah, you can say that more often," he laughed. "So looking forward to today?"

"I think it will be good to get to know Emmett better, but I dread that Rose and Bella are going out together. I know Rose will try and give her a hard time. Rose is determined that Bella should stay with Jacob, just to piss me off."

"So what is Bella going to do?"

"Jacob is coming on Friday, and then she will break up with him."

"And then what?" Jasper asked.

"I really don't know. I guess she wants us to be together then, but wait to make it public in respect of Jacob," I shrugged.

"Admit that you can't wait till you can be with her." Jasper nudged my shoulder with his.

"Of course I can't wait," I said.

When school was over, Bella stood by her truck and fumbled with the keys. When I came closer, I could tell that she was actually shaken a little bit. No doubt it was because she was nervous.

"You know, you can always cancel today," I said.

Bella jumped and the hand that weren't holding the key went up to her throat. "You scared me," she gasped.

"Sorry," I chuckled.

"I won't cancel. I promised Esme, and I want to go," she said.

"Well maybe if you're lucky, Rose will decide not to go."

"You can always hope," she said and then the next second she gasped and held both her hands up to her mouth. "I didn't just say that."

"Oh, yes you did," I laughed.

She looked embarrassed, but I took her hands and pulled them gently down by her sides. "Don't be embarrassed to admit that. It's okay."

"But it's still not a nice thing to say."

"Do you think that Rose is concerned about being nice?" I questioned her.

Bella looked at me, thinking of what to say maybe. I was sure she already knew that Rose generally wasn't nice to people just to be nice to them. She always had some kind of agenda if she was nice to someone.

"Maybe not," she finally said with a weak smile.

"Just try and have fun, and if she gives you a hard time, Esme will be there for you, and you'll have to tell me afterwards, so I can give Rose a piece of my mind."

"I don't want to cause trouble between the two of you."

"Rose and I already have our troubles, don't worry about them. Just promise me you'll tell me if she's unpleasant towards you."

"Sure," Bella nodded. But I could tell that she was lying. She wasn't going to tell me if Rose would say or do something to upset her. But I had my own ways to find out if that would happen.

"Good," I just said and pulled her into a hug. "See you tomorrow, and have a good time."

"Thanks, you too."

When I came home, I found Esme talking to Emmett in the kitchen. They were laughing when I entered.

"Hello dear," Esme said and I could tell that she wanted to give me a hug.

"Just give me the damn hug," I said, and she was fast to get in my arms.

I looked at Emmett when Esme pulled away, and he was actually smiling at us. That was a good sign. Maybe he thought that the hug between the two of us was a good thing. I could be a family type of person if I wanted to, and maybe that was one of the things that Emmett saw as a quality. I had to remember that.

"Hey Emmett," I said and smiled.

"Hey," he said and he actually smiled back.

I wondered if Bella had had a talk with him and told him to be nice to me. Or maybe he had just accepted the fact that Bella and I was going to be together. I had no idea what he thought, but I thought it would be best to act cautious around him. I had to make a good impression, which I had never cared about before. So it was kind of strange to me, and kind of annoying to try and constantly highlight my good sides.

"I think I'll go join Rose in the backyard," Emmett excused himself, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Looking forward till today?" I asked Esme who was now busy making sandwiches to our trip to the golf field, like she would always do, so we wouldn't go hungry.

"I do," she beamed. "What about you? Do you think it's safe to let Bella go out with me?" She winked at me.

"I trust that you will take good care of her," I said and then added; "It's Rose I don't trust."

Esme sighed. "I hope she will behave. I don't know, but it's like she doesn't like Bella."

"She doesn't like anyone," I muttered.

"That is not true," Esme said but I could tell that she didn't even believe in her own words.

"Just promise me that if she doesn't behave well towards Bella, then you'll tell me? I know Bella won't tell me."

"Okay," Esme said after a moment of silence. "Why wouldn't she want to tell you?"

"Bella is really selfless, and she doesn't want to get other people in trouble, even if they deserve so," I told her.

"She is a good girl," Esme said brightly.

On the ride to the golf field, Emmett was entertaining me and Carlisle with baseball talk, and Carlisle actually said that he wanted to come with us the next time we would go play baseball. I really didn't like the thought of that, but when Emmett almost yelled that that would be 'awesome' I had to put on a smile, and reassure Carlisle when he looked at me for confirmation that it would be 'cool'.

"I've seen how to play golf on television, and I think I know how to hold it," Emmett said when he stood with a club in his hands, and turned to smirk at me when he said 'hold it'. I smirked back at him. I knew what he had been thinking. He was really beginning to warm up to me, and I could feel that he was really relaxed now, and he could be himself. Obviously he was really a goofball, thinking a lot about sex, even though he didn't get any – yet. If I knew Rose he would get some very soon.

"That's almost right, but you have to spread your legs," Carlisle told him.

Emmett turned to me once again and guffawed. I couldn't help but laugh, and Carlisle looked at me questionable. He hadn't seen our exchanges. I shrugged at him, and looked at Emmett who was trying to hit the ball with his club.

When he finally hit, he threw the club away and threw his fists up in the air. "That's how you do it!"

Carlisle laughed and I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes.

The rest of the afternoon went like that, and I really enjoyed it. We had a lot of fun together, and when we were on our way to the car to head home, Emmett patted me on my shoulder. "This was really great."

"It was," I agreed.

"You have to come with us again the next time," Carlisle said.

"I will," Emmett said. "It was a lot of fun, and I actually like golf."

"That's good to hear," Carlisle said.

"And hey, please thank Esme for the lovely sandwiches," Emmett said.

"We will," Carlisle chuckled.

When Carlisle and I arrived home, Esme's car was already there. I went into the living room to find my mother reading a magazine. She looked up at me when she sensed my presence.

"How was your day?" She smiled brightly.

"It was nice, we had fun," I said.

Esme searched my face for something, and then it looked like she remembered something. "Oh, I assume you want to know how Rosalie treated Bella?"

I only nodded, and waiting to hear what she had to say. I was expecting the worse.

"She was actually very nice to Bella. There wasn't anything at all. Actually I think they got along quite well," she beamed.

I should be pleased, but I didn't like the thought of that. Something was up, I just knew it. Rose wouldn't just be so nice to Bella, when she clearly didn't like her, because Bella's determination could be fatal to the bet.

"That's good to hear," I managed a smile, before I turned on my foot, and almost sprinted up the stairs to my room.

This didn't seem very well. Rose was up to something, and I had to find out what.

"**When you give me r-reviews  
That's MONEY HONEY."  
I love Lady Gaga and her songs ;) Can't blame me for changing them a little to get some reviews? ;)**

Plus I want to know what you think about doing THE BREAK**-UP in Bella's point of view? One of my dearest reader and reviewers, misseemmett, suggested that, and I actually think it's a very good idea :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and told me their thoughts. I appreciate more than you know, you are fabulous.**** Especially those of you who review every time - you make me so happy. :)  
Welcome to the new readers, and thank you for adding me to your favorites and alert.  
Thank you to my lovely boyfriend for betaing this chapter. It took me long to write it, and when it was finally done our net was down because of thunder. :S So I decided to make him beta it so you could get this chapter faster.**

**Wee I****'m going to see Eclipse tonight! Can't wait! **

**You all agreed that the break-up should be in Bella****'s point of view, so here it is, and it's the longest chapter so far. **

**Chapter 23****: Choices and life changing moments**

BPOV

I would never have guessed how much my life would change simply by moving to another state, another city and another school. I knew things were going to change but I hadn't expected things to change so massively. Things I used to believe in didn't matter so much anymore, and my beliefs had changed – I had changed.

At some point I was still the same Bella, but a lot of me had changed. I was still shy, still the ever blushing girl and I was still a virgin which I had intended to be until I was legally married. But I had a feeling that that was going to change, and at some point I wanted it to.

I had changed so much. Even though I was still shy, I wasn't as shy as I had been before. I was more social now and I actually wanted to spend time with people instead of reading books.

My feelings had changed a lot since the moving. I still loved my erratic mother Renée, and my father Charlie who I now lived with, and of course my over protective bear brother Emmett. Those were the three that I had always loved, even thought we didn't actually show it to each other. It was unspoken in our family, but we still knew we loved each other.

I had been with Jacob in what felt like forever, and he was my closest friend. I had loved him like a dearest friend, and when we started dating, Jacob declared his love for me soon after, but I just couldn't do the same for him, and I could tell that disappointed him, and it really hurt him, but he tried to reassure me that it was okay.

"_It's okay Bells, I know you will be able to tell me one day, and I'll look forward to that day."_

I had told myself that one day I would be able to declare my love for him, and then I could make him truly happy, like I really wanted to. He deserved to be happy, and I wanted to be the person that made him happy. But some part of me knew that I couldn't be that person, because deep down inside he didn't make me happy. And wasn't a couple supposed to make each other happy? And I didn't love him the same way he loved me.

There was a lot of time that I had felt that the moment had been just right to tell Jacob that I loved him, but I just couldn't let the words out. I would always say something else instead, because I couldn't say those words when I truly didn't mean them.

I had always believed that sex was only for married couples. Renée had told me so from when I was only a little girl, so I had that printed on my mind. Sex outside of marriage was a very bad thing. Sometimes I wondered if Renée thought that because she and Charlie got Emmett before they got married. But I had never asked her.

Jacob was a good boyfriend, and I couldn't really complain about anything other than the lack of _that_ feeling. He was so attentive, and he would do anything for me, but I felt like I couldn't give him enough. I felt like I wasn't good enough for him.

Before we moved Jacob had begun being very frustrated about me not wanting to have sex with him. He was convinced that it was because of him and not just my belief. Now I wondered if he had been right. Was it also because it was him? Didn't I want to lose my virginity to him? And if that was so; why didn't I want to lose it to him?

I had a lot of questions that I simply couldn't answer. I had never had much control over my feelings, and sometimes I wondered if that was because of the lack of showing emotions in my family.

When Renée decided that she wanted to travel around with her boyfriend Phil, I immediately knew that that wasn't the life for me. Not once did I think about moving in with Jacob and his father Billy. But Charlie was the one person that came to mind, and in that moment I just knew I had to move. First I told Renée about it, and she wasn't very happy about it, but she knew that traveling wasn't for me, so she respected my decision. Then I went to tell Jacob, and he wasn't happy either.

"_I don't know what to say… I… But why? I don't think I can… I'm going to miss you… I can't…"_

He was pacing the floor and he looked so sad and broken, and I just wanted to stop him and hug him, tell him that everything was going to be alright, because that was how I felt it. I wanted to move.

Suddenly he stopped and turned to me, and his eyes were bright and he had a huge smile on his face.

"_You can live here with me."_

He made it sound like that was the solution to everything. His sentence was the answer to it all. But I didn't see it like that, and when I for a few seconds thought about living with him, my throat got dry, and I got trouble breathing. I suddenly felt suffocated. That's when I realized that Jacob sometimes made me feel suffocated, and if I really imagined a life with him, I would feel trapped. That wasn't what I wanted. I had to move away – to get away.

Of course Jacob knew that he was part of the reason that I wanted to move when I got the excuse to do so. He wasn't stupid, and deep inside we both knew that already then our relationship was ending, but he wouldn't come to terms with it. He tried to convince me to stay, but I had made my decision. Then he tried to convince me to let him come with me, but he had Billy to take care of, and I didn't want him to come along, because I was running away from him too.

When Jacob couldn't convince me to stay or that he needed to come with me he tried to take things further. He knew that I wanted to wait until marriage, but he was convinced that if we had sex, only a few days before I left, then I would stay with him. He hoped that sex would make me realize that I loved him.

"_Please Bella? I promise you that if we make love then you'll see how much we are meant to be, and that we love each other."_

Jacob had been desperate and pleaded and begged.

I knew with myself that sex or making love as he called it wouldn't change my feelings for him. I just didn't love him like that, and I wasn't in love with him.

Before I even moved I had thought of breaking up with him. If I felt our relationship didn't work when we lived close to each other, then I thought it wouldn't work living far from each other. I hadn't told Jacob directly that I wanted to end things between us, but he picked up the hints, and he convinced me that our relationship could last. He told me about all the good things we had, talked about a lot of our good memories, and he talked about the time when I had been there when his mother died, and how he had always defended me. He knew what he was doing. He was making me feel guilty for wanting to break up with him. So I decided not to.

But now I lay in my not so new bed anymore in this new city far away from my old home, waiting for Jacob to arrive so I could finally end things with him. It sounded so cruel to say 'finally' but that was how I felt it, but at the same time I wasn't so sure.

I didn't know how he was going to react, but I had a feeling that he would once again would try and convince me to stay with him. He would tell me things were going to work out, and that our love for each other would last forever, just like he said the last time. If only I felt that kind of love for him, but I just didn't. I had tried my best to love him, I had even tried to convince myself that I truly loved him more than a friend. But it was hopeless. The spark was missing. I only saw him as a friend no matter what. But he was still my best friend. I hoped that could at least last. If he even wanted to talk to me afterwards…

I shuddered. It was hard to think about what I was about to do. It would be hard for the both of us, and I knew he would be hard broken. I hated myself for going to cause him pain.

I hadn't gotten a clue as to how I would tell him. Should I say it the second he came in the door? No, that would be cruel. He had to come in and stay for a while after his trip. He needed to relax. But I was sure he would notice that I would act different around him. When he would try and kiss me what was I going to do? Would he even try to kiss me? On the phone I had told him that we needed to talk about things. He didn't sound very happy. He knew something was up, and he must have known I wanted to talk about our relationship.

Charlie wasn't home, and I wondered that he was going to say. I knew he would be disappointed when he found out. He loved Jacob, and he had always thought that we would end up together. I had told Charlie that Jacob would come, but I hadn't told him why. He assumed it was to visit me because I missed Jacob.

"_Is he coming over again__ so soon? Someone is sure missing each other," Charlie said with bright eyes, and before I could say anything he added; "Great, maybe he wants to come fishing again."_

I knew that Charlie was going to miss Jacob, but I was going to miss him even more. He had been my best friends for years if not for forever. He had always been there for me, and we had shared our first kiss, our first date and we had shared so much, and even though I knew I didn't love him like he loved me, I still hoped to love him back one day, and some part of me had told me I would never find a guy like him, but now things had changed.

I had been warned about Edward before I moved here, and I had told myself to stay away from him.

"_If you want what is best for yourself and your boyfriend, then you'll stay as far away__ from Edward Cullen as possible."_

I had actually shivered when Mrs. Stanley had said that.

"_He only wants to destroy people__'s lives. He sleeps with girls, and then dumps them. With you being the new girl, he will show you a lot of attention. Just try and ignore him, and get Emmett to help you if you need it. Just stay away from him, he only wants to corrupt you."_

I had listened to her words, and she seemed so desperate to warn me. I knew it was only to protect me, but a part of me wondered why she was so against him. She had bragged about him not being able to get to her daughter yet, but if he hadn't, what was her problem? I had decided I didn't want to know, I just wanted to take her advice, and stay away from Edward Cullen.

That turned out to be harder than I had thought…

A knock disturbed my thoughts. It was time.

I sighed and climbed out of my bed where I had been lying and waiting for - I don't even know how long - to change my life even more than it already had been changed.

When I had descended the stairs, and stood before the front door, I sighed again before I opened the door.

"Hey," Jacob said and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

I stepped aside to let him in.

"Charlie is at work," I said while he dropped his suitcase and took off his jacket, and hung it next to the others well lined up clothes.

"That's probably for the best," he muttered, and turned to look at me.

There was an awkward atmosphere and it was tense. I didn't know what to say or do, but then Jacob went into the living room, and I followed him. He sat down at Charlie's favorite chair, and looked up at me

"Just say it, Bella."

"What?"

He sighed. "Just get it over with."

"I'm so sorry, Jake," I started. "I never thought that…" I sighed. "I don't…"

"You don't know what to say," Jacob said.

I tried to smile at him, but I just couldn't do it. My lips wouldn't turn upwards, only downwards.

"I knew it was too late already," he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "I talked you out of it before, but I could tell that you still didn't believe in us. I hoped that it would change. I really hoped it would in time. I don't know how often I prayed that you would love me back just half as much as I love you."

It hurt to hear the words, and I silently cried. The tears ran down my chins, and down on my shirt.

He looked up into my eyes, and his face was the same as mine. Tears were running down his chins as well.

"Some part of me knew that it was a false hope, but I just wanted it so much. Was it too much for me to ask?" He hid his face in his hands.

"No, it was not," I said and walked over to him, and crouched down in front of him. "I'm sorry I couldn't be who you wanted me to be. I really tried, Jake, I did."

"I know," he said into his hands.

I gently took his hands, and pried them away from his red flushed face, and took them down to his lap, and held them in mine.

"I really tried, but I just couldn't. I can't. I love you as a friend, Jake. You know that, but I just can't be more than that to you," I sobbed.

"You tried, I know. It was hard to see you try so much for me. Maybe it was best if we had ended it before you moved here, like you wanted it to."

I didn't know what to say. I was so relieved and happy that Jake had taken it all so well, and that try to talk me out of it that would have made it so much worse.

"I'm sorry for pushing you to stay with me, and you know I'm sorry for the time that…" he trailed off.

I knew he was going to say the time when he tried to have sex with me to save our relationship.

"I know, and it's okay," I sighed and shook my head. "It's not you who should be apologizing right now, it's me." I looked at him and pleaded with my eyes. "Please forgive me for hurting you Jake. It was never my intention to hurt you, but I know I had by not loving you back and pretending, and I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"I'm just happy that you're honest with me, Bella. I knew it was coming to an end, but I hoped it wouldn't. But," he sighed, "A part of me actually feels relieved.

I sighed too. "I feel so too."

We looked at each other for a moment. Our sad eyes filled with tears were locked onto each other, and after a moment a little smiled formed on Jacob's lips.

"You will always be the most beautiful girl in the world, and I will never stop loving you," he said and pulled his hands slowly out of my grasp, and instead placed them on my cheeks.

"I hope we can be friends? Best friends?" I whispered.

Jacob smiled, and his thumps gently stroked my face. "I would love to."

"Thank you."

We sat like that for a while, and just looked at each other while he caressed me with his thumps. It was gentle and it was sweet, and it was friendly. We were friends now, and I was happy about that.

After a moment in silence, he moved his hands from my face and down to his lap.

"Are you thirsty or hungry?" I asked him.

"Actually I am hungry," he grinned. Typical Jacob and I couldn't help but laugh.

I stood up and gestured for him to follow me. We went out to the kitchen, and I roamed through the refrigerator. "What are you in the mood for?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to make me, you know I'm not picky when it comes to food."

I laughed again, and I remembered why I loved being with Jacob. He was so relaxed, and he made me laugh all the time. I just hoped he meant that we could be friends, because I knew I had to have him in my life.

"I know," I giggled. "I'll make you some pasta with chicken and pesto."

"My stomach agrees with you," he said and I turned around to look at him. He sat at one of the chairs in the little kitchen at the little table. He smiled at me, but I knew him too well. It was a sad smile, but I smiled back at him and turned around to get started on the food.

"Are you happy here?" Jacob asked.

"I am," I said with my back on him. It would be easy to have this conversation with my back on him, and my eyes on something else. "I hope you'll be happy too."

"I guess I will sooner or later." I could picture Jacob shrugging. "So has anyone…"

I waited but he didn't say more.

"Has anyone what?"

"Has anyone caught your attention?" He sighed.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" I asked. I didn't know if I should tell him the truth, but didn't he deserve that? But what if the truth only made it worse?

"Maybe not. I don't know," he sighed. "But are people treating you alright?"

"They are. I have made some really good friends."

"Please don't tell me that blondie is one of them," Jacob made a gagging noise.

"Who?" I turned around to look at him.

"The girl with the big blonde hair and an attitude," he made a face.

"Oh, you mean Rosalie?"

"Yeah that was her name. You know maybe I should meet her again, and I'll have to tell her some of my favorite jokes about blondes."

I turned around to tend to the food again. "That could be fun. I'm not sure she would think it was funny, but I sure would," I giggled.

I had never really liked Rosalie that much, and maybe that had something to do with the feeling I had that she didn't like me at all. I didn't know what her problem was, but I had a feeling that I had to stay away from her. She had been nice to me on our day out with her step mother Esme, but it didn't seem genuine. It was like she was up to something, and I had a feeling that she wasn't nice to me just to be nice.

"What about her snobbish brother?" Jacob laughed.

"Who, Edward?" I was very attentive now.

Jacob laughed even more. "Just hear the name! It's so old and snobbish. But I guess it fits his name, huh?"

"Edward is really nice."

We were silent for a couple of moments until Jacob broke it by almost spitting out his words. "Okay, just tell me."

I turned around again to face him. He still sat at the chair, but his arms were crossed above his chest. "Is it him?"

I didn't know what to say. Should I tell him that Edward was a part of why I broke up with him?

"It is, isn't it? I can tell," Jacob mumbled.

"I'm sorry Jake," I said in a small voice.

"What does he have that I haven't?" Jacob jumped up from the chair and it landed against the wall with a bang.

I flinched away shocked. I had never seen Jacob like that before. He was literately shaking, and his upper lip went up, showing his teeth.

"Jake," I tried but I couldn't say more. I was too shocked and for the first time afraid of him.

"Please tell me Bella. What does he have?" He shook his head before he hid it in his hands.

"I don't know Jake, I just haven't felt like this before." My voice was shaking.

Jacob started rubbing his head with his hands. "So you love him." It wasn't a question, it sounded more like a statement.

"I don't know. I mean I don't think I can love him this soon."

"I'm just frustrated that you couldn't have those feelings for me, but then he appears…" he was rubbing his face even harder.

I walked over to him and pulled his hands away from his face. "Please don't hurt yourself, Jake. I'm really sorry but I can't control my feelings."

"I'm sure I'm much healthier for you," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sure you are," I sighed.

The phone rang, and I released his hands and stepped away from him. "Please tell me you'll stay. I want us to be friends."

"I have to. My ticket home is for Sunday." He didn't sound happy about it, but of course he wouldn't. The weekend would be hard for the both of us.

I looked at him and tried to smile.

"Just answer the damn phone," he said and went over to the food. "I'll keep an eye on this."

I had forgotten about the phone ringing, but quickly went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Bella." _I could recognize that voice anywhere, and the voice sounded relieved.

"It's me," I said and looked at Jacob who had his back on me, busy with the pasta.

"_I was afraid that you had__ been eaten by the wolf." _He chuckled.

I couldn't help but giggle, and I saw Jacob turn his head a bit. He was most certainly listening now.

"Nah, I'm good."

"_Good. Do you want me to come over?"_He sounded uncertain, like he was afraid that I would turn him down. I would love for him to come over but I wasn't sure Jacob would be so happy about it, and it would just be awkward.

"You don't have to. Jake is here."

"_He still is?" _Edward sounded disappointed. _"Please don't tell me will stay until Sunday?"_

"Well…" I didn't know what to say. Jacob was listening and I didn't want him to hear that we were talking about him.

"_He is," _Edward sighed. _"So when can I see you again?"_

"I don't know," I said and looked at Jake again who was looking out of the window.

"_Can you call me later when he isn't in the same room as you?"_

"How did you know?"

"_I just guessed. Your lack of response for example," _he chuckled.

"I promise to call you later," I said.

"_Great, I'm looking forward to it."_

Before I could respond the line went dead.

"I'm guessing it was him?" Jacob asked. He was facing me, and he was scowling.

I only nodded as a response.

"Great," Jake muttered sat down on the chair again. "Good luck with the family."

"What?"

"I mean his blonde sister. I wouldn't want that blood sucking freak to be my sister in law." He made a face.

I laughed and smacked him on the back of his head on my way over to the food.

"Still slapping I can feel."

"Of course," I laughed.

"So tell me, are they close to each other as brother and sister? I wouldn't want for you that he was like _her_."

"I don't think they are. Edward has actually advised me to stay away from her."

"Maybe you should stay away from him too," I thought I heard him mutter under his breath.

"He is a very decent guy," I defended Edward.

I heard him stand up, and I spun around to face him.

"Stop," he held up his hands. "I'm sorry Bella, but I'm not ready to talk about him like this right now." With that he disappeared out of the kitchen.

I stood back all alone, and I felt alone. I stopped the cooking, and went to sit down at the kitchen table. I wasn't hungry and I didn't think Jacob was anymore, and I didn't think he wanted to see me. I wondered for a moment to where he had gone until I heard the back door close.

I leaned back in the chair and thought about what had just happened. I had broken up with Jacob, and of course he was mad. He had every right to be. I could have done it better for him, but it had been too hard. I felt sorry for him but at the same time I couldn't help but feel excited. What was going to happen now between me and Edward? Edward, the one I was falling for. I had never felt like that before. My feelings for him were indescribable.

I had tried so desperately to feel something for Jake but I hadn't been able to, and then I met Edward and he started to try and talk to me, he was so kind and thoughtful and he seemed to really care for me. I had felt something the first time I saw him even though I had been warned, and then when he touched me the first time. I tried to deny it, but soon found out that I couldn't. The attraction was there, and we began to get to know each other, and all the time it had felt right but at the same time my mind had screamed at me, telling me that something was wrong. My heart was saying yes, but my mind was saying no. It was frustrating, but then I had remembered what Renée always had told me;

"_Remember to always listen to your heart."_

And I had done so, and my heart was pounding for Edward every time he was near, so I knew it was telling me that he was the one.

I was excited but at the same time nervous to let this new chapter of my life begin. I was in love with Edward, that much was for sure, I couldn't deny my feelings for him anymore, but I wasn't sure if I could completely trust him, but I wanted to – because finally I had fallen in love. I felt other than just brotherly kind of love towards another person, I felt something else. I couldn't deny that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

"**Baby, now that we're alone, I got a request  
Would you make me number 1 on your fav'list?"**

**Ah, I can't help myself. I love Lady Gaga. (Starstruck)**

**It was actually kind of strange to write from Bella****'s perspective this time. Hope you enjoyed it and got to understand Bella a little bit better. AND I couldn't help myself with that last sentence haha. I just had to put it there ;P**

**Oh, and I do not own the Twilight Saga or Lady Gaga's songs, I only wish I did.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm so sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come up. But I have been busy, and when I finally had some time I didn't have the inspiration. Maybe some ****sort of writers block, I don't know. But here it finally is. Again I'm sorry – and again I'm more than grateful for your lovely reviews! Thank you so much for your kind words, I really appreciate them!  
And because it took me so long this time, I again decided to let my boyfriend beta.  
**_**And now**_** back to Edward's point of view and we start from almost where we left him.**

**Chapter 24****: Nervous and insecure**

EPOV

When I arrived at school Thursday morning, with Rosalie driving with me, I got out and leaned up against the side of my car. Rose gave me a questionable look, before she strolled off toward the main entrance. I looked around to see if I had missed the truck when I drove into the parking lot, but it wasn't there.

People rushed by me. There was only a few minutes left until first class, and she hadn't showed up yet. I was beginning to get anxious, and I wondered if she had gotten sick or wondered if something had happened yesterday that my mother hadn't noticed. Had Rosalie said something to her that made her afraid? She would sure be capable of it, and she would never hesitate to threaten people if she felt the need to do so.

Finally I heard something approach. But it didn't sound like her truck. I looked up and saw Emmett's jeep, and I stood up straight. When it got closer I could see that he wasn't alone. Someone was sitting next to him, and a big smile appeared on my lips, when I saw who it was.

Emmett parked the jeep only a few spots away from me, and I walked towards them when they jumped out.

"Hey man. Thanks for yesterday, it was a lot of fun," Emmett said and slapped my arm when I reached them.

"It was," I said and nodded at him.

"See you later Bells," he called over his shoulder as he walked passed me.

I looked at Bella who was fidgeting with her backpack in her hands, and her eyes focused entirely on the bag.

"Hey," I said and that made her look up at me, and her cheeks were glowing a lovely red.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"So how was the shopping? I see that you got out alive," I smiled my crooked smile.

I had thought about texting her yesterday and ask about it, but I didn't think she would tell me the truth in a text. Maybe she wouldn't either face to face but at least I would know if she lied about it. I just had to know if Rose had treated her well, and that she wasn't too uncomfortable.

"It was nice. Your mother is so sweet, and she bought us dinner even though I told her she didn't have to." She was smiling genuinely.

"And how did Rosalie treat you?" I decided to just ask about it.

"She was surprisingly sweet, and there wasn't any problem at all," Bella answered.

I tried to read her expression to see if she was telling the truth, and it appeared that she had. I was surprised, and then my suspicion grew. Rose was up to something, and I was sure it wasn't good. Actually I knew Rose, and I knew she wasn't up to any good.

"Huh," was my answer, and we began walking toward the main entrance.

"My word exactly," Bella giggled, and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

I looked down at her, and she smiled at me. "I was surprised that she was so nice to me, I hadn't expected that."

"Me neither," I said and furrowed my brows.

I didn't like it one bit. Something was up and I had to find out what.

"Well maybe that was just it," she said. "Maybe she won't be causing any troubles."

"Maybe not." I wasn't so sure of that but I didn't want to scare Bella off. I would let her in the dark on this one, and figure it out for myself, and then stop Rose in what she was going to do before it would get out of hand, and before Bella would find out.

"So why did you ride with Emmett today?" I asked.

"He wanted to have some brother and sister time," she rolled her eyes and giggled.

"As long as he treats you well," I said.

"He did but I was afraid I was going to get deaf."

"Why?"

"Because he literately screamed instead of singing along to the songs on the radio."

We both laughed.

"Well I'm glad I didn't witness it," I said.

"You should be," Bella laughed.

We parted and went to each of our classes and I didn't see her again until lunch. She was sitting between Rosalie and Alice who were both gushing about something, and Bella sat listening and smiling at them. I sat down in front of her, and she looked at me and smiled before she looked back and forth between Alice and Rosalie, depending on which of them that were talking. I didn't really care about their conversation so I only heard a few words like 'dress', 'summer' and 'gorgeous'. It was only when the word 'weekend' came up I focused my attention on their conversation.

Apparently Rose had asked Bella about what she was going to do in the weekend, and Bella sat looking at her with flushed cheeks and a slightly open mouth.

"You want to take her shopping, Rose?" I decided to interrupt and save Bella from that conversation.

"I was just asking," Rose said and shrugged.

"What about the three of us went shopping?" Alice beamed.

"I can't," Bella said. "I'm a little busy this weekend. I have to do a lot of homework and cleaning, plus my mother wants a long e-mail about my life here."

_Nicely saved. Good girl -__ My girl._

"How boring," Rose sighed.

"Maybe another time then?" Alice asked.

"Sure," Bella smiled and looked down at her food, before she finally looked up at me and gave me a thankful smile. Unfortunately Rose saw that.

"But surely your whole weekend can't only consist of that?" Rose asked with her eyebrows raised, looking between the two of us.

Bella looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Maybe she doesn't want to go shopping with you," I said.

"Maybe Bella can answer for herself," Rose sneered at me.

"Calm down the both of you," Alice said. "I'm sure Bella has her reasons." She smiled at Bella who smiled back. But I could see the glint in Alice's eyes; she was curious too.

Then Emmett decided to join the conversation and ruin it all. "Wasn't Jacob coming this weekend?"

Bella and I looked at him in shock. He knew Jacob would come and that Bella would end things with him, Bella had told Emmett so herself.

Suddenly it looked like he remembered, and he grimaced, and looked down at the table frowning. What a stupid mistake he had just made.

"Fantastic!" Alice said. "Maybe we should throw him a party."

Rose was smiling mischievous, and she still looked between me and Bella.

"Why didn't you tell us he was coming?" She asked.

All heads turned to Bella, and the silence was uncomfortable. She blushed and looked at Emmett for help, but he was still looking down at the table, now with a scowl on his face. Then she looked at me, and I decided to say something.

"Maybe she didn't say it because she wants him to herself," I said and shrugged to play nonchalant.

"Don't be like that," Alice said. "But I get it. Of course you want to be alone with him." She beamed and wiggled her eyebrows at Bella.

"Of course," Rosalie snorted and stood up from the table. "I'll see you guys later." She looked at Emmett who was looking at her. She indicated with her head for him to follow, but he just smiled and shook his head no before he went back to looking at the table. He hadn't even eaten the rest of the food on his plate. Rose walked away with a huff, and I felt bad for Emmett. He would have to deal with a mad Rose later now, and I surely didn't want to be in his shoes then. I wondered how he could stand her.

"Bella, Edward." He stood up and looked at us. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Bella said and stood up too.

I just nodded, and they went out of the cafeteria. The others at the table, especially Alice, looked at me curiously. I shrugged at them and hurried after Emmett and Bella.

They were standing just outside, and Emmett was looking at Bella with sympathy and she was patting his arm. It looked like she tried to reassure him.

I came to a stop beside Bella, and they both looked at me.

"You have something to say?" I asked him. I had a feeling I knew what this was about.

"I'm so sorry for telling the others that Jacob would be here this weekend," he said and Bella actually flinched when he mentioned the word 'weekend'. "I didn't really think when I said so, and I hadn't even thought about why he is even coming."

"It's okay Emmett," Bella said and kept stroking his arm soothingly.

I was mad that she was comforting him, and that she forgave him so quickly. He had really messed up in there. Now everyone would want to know on Monday how the weekend had gone for Bella and it would be hard for her to tell them all the truth. If they pushed her for too much information I was afraid that she would keep a distance from me.

"You didn't do it on purpose," Bella said.

"That was really stupid of me," he sighed.

I nodded and Bella gave me a look.

"Well let's just hope they will leave it alone," I said.

"Let's hope so," Emmett agreed. "I really didn't want to mess anything up." He looked between the two of us.

"Its fine Emmett, don't worry about it. I can handle it." She tried to look confident, but I wasn't fooled.

But apparently Emmett was. He smiled at Bella and pulled her into a hug. She squealed and he held tighter for a second before he released her.

"I guess I have to go find Rose now," he said and walked away from us without a second glance.

Bella looked at me, and I guess she somehow could read what I was thinking, or see my emotions. "He didn't do it on purpose, Edward."

"I'm just a little mad that he said it, even though he didn't do it intentionally," I sighed. "I know this will be a hard weekend for you, and I don't want anyone to interfere and make it even harder on you."

"Don't worry, Edward. I can stand up for my own, I'm a big girl," she said. "Don't get too overprotective like Emmett can sometimes be."

Then it was my time to say that I was sorry, I was the one messing things up now. _Great._

"I'm sorry I, didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't," she smiled at me.

Then the bell rang, indicating that the lunch break was over, and the conversation was over.

Bella and I didn't talk about the weekend or Jacob for that matter, after that for the rest of the day - or the next day when the weekend started.

We both stood beside my car when school was over, and the other students were rushing by us, yelling in joy over the weekend and from everywhere we could hear people yelling 'have a great weekend' to each other. Yeah what a great weekend it would be. Bella would finally end things with Jacob, and she would finally be available to me. But the weekend wouldn't be great for her, and that made me sad. Some part of me was nervous about him coming because I was nervous he would try and persuade her to stay with him. He had done so before, so why wouldn't he do it again?

"So…" I started to say, but I hadn't really gotten a clue of what I was about to say. _Stupid._

"I guess I better get going," Bella sighed. "He'll be coming soon."

"You aren't going to pick him up at the airport?"

"No, I thought it would be better for him to just meet me at the house."

Then we were both silent again, and we looked everywhere but each other. It was really stupid. We just had to say something to each other, just something or anything.

I opened my mouth a couple of times, but then closed it again. I had never before been in such a lack of words. _Get a grip on yourself, lover boy!_

"So when will I see you again?" I could finally manage to say.

"I don't know. I don't even know how long he will stay."

"Promise to call me sometime soon?"

"I'll try," she murmured.

"Can I hug you?" I asked. I felt so insecure that I had to ask instead of just pull her to me.

"You don't have to ask," she whispered.

I smiled and pulled her to me, and while we tried to pull each other closer she were resting her head on my chest while I had my nose buried in her hair. I took in a huge breath, savoring her smell before I reluctantly let go of her, and she slowly stepped away from me.

"Have a nice weekend!" someone called from our side and we both looked to find Angela Weber and Ben Cheney walking by us hand in hand.

"You too," I called after them.

"They seem like such a nice couple," Bella said while still looking at their retreading forms.

"They seem truly happy, and you can be that too."

She turned to look at me and she had tears in her eyes. "I know." With that she turned and walked away from me.

I felt panicked for a minute. What if she was saying goodbye to me? Was she going to stay with Jacob, because she thought he could make her happy at some point? I couldn't let her go without truly knowing that she would choose me.

"Bella!" I called after her, and she stopped and spun around to face me a few feet away.

"Please tell me you won't stay with him," I pleaded.

"He doesn't make me happy," she called, and looked around to see if there were anyone else left in the parking lot. There wasn't, we were the only ones left.

"I will do my best to make you happy," I said and I could feel a lump in my throat.

"I know," she smiled before she turned and walked away again.

But this time I was sure she was going to end things with him, and then choose me. I sighed in relief before I walked back to my car to drive home.

I wasn't exactly surprised to see Emmett's jeep in our driveway when I arrived home. I quickly jumped the few steps of the porch and ran into the living room where Emmett and Rosalie were lying together in one of the sofas in front of the TV. They were wrapped into each other and they didn't even notice me entering, because they were too busy ogling each other and they didn't even pay attention to what show was running.

Slowly I walked over and sat at the armchair and cleared my throat, and that caught their attention. They both looked up at me, and while Emmett's face turned into a smile Rosalie's turned into a scowl.

"Well, if that isn't my lovely brother that is gracing us with his presence," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

I ignored her and looked only at Emmett. "So you weren't going to be home today?"

"Nah, I decided they needed some time alone, you know?"

I nodded. "That's very thoughtful."

Rosalie looked between the two of us. She didn't like it when people kept things from her, especially when they talked about it in front of her, and still let her out of it.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it Rose. I will tell you later," Emmett said and turned his attention toward the TV.

"Are you keeping secrets for me?" she gasped.

I rolled my eyes. I knew what she was doing. She was a great actor, but I just hoped Emmett could see right through it.

"Like I said, I will tell you later," Emmett said.

Rosalie pushed away from him, and untangled herself and sat up looking down on him with a scowl, and he looked back up at her with a smile.

"I don't like when people keep things from me," she hissed.

"Relax Rose," I said and stood up. "You keep things from people all the time so don't be so dramatic, plus it's so ugly when people have double standards."

She sneered at me before turning his attention back to Emmett, and placed her hands on his chest. "My sweet bear won't keep things from me, will he?"

I tried my best not to gag. She was trying to persuade him with her sickly sweet voice and she called him a bear? He wouldn't fall for that would he?

"Of course not, Rose. As you know Jacob is coming over today, and him and Bella need to talk some things out."

I guess I was wrong. She didn't need to know that.

"But why would they need to talk?" she pouted and I almost groaned.

"It's just something that we don't need to interfere with. It isn't any of our business."

That wasn't a smart thing to say to a person like Rosalie. She wanted her nose in everyone's business.

Rosalie looked at me, and I smirked at her. He had put her in her place once again, and I knew she wasn't happy about it. Again I didn't want to be in Emmett's shoes. I wondered why she hadn't dumped him yet. She used to if a guy did that more than a few times.

"And I guess you know what the two of them are talking about?" Rosalie asked me.

I shrugged and walked out of the living room. When I climbed the stairs, I could hear someone coming out in the hallway behind me, and I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. I stopped but without turning around.

"I assume you want to know what they need to discuss?" I squared my shoulders.

"You assume correct." Her voice was ice cold.

I turned my head slightly to the side so my profile was visible to her. "That isn't any of your business."

"It is," she hissed. "Unless you want to me tell Bella about the bet."

I spun around to face her, and I was furious. "Can you keep your voice down?"

"I'm sure Emmett would like to know," she sneered.

"And I'm sure he wants to know that you were in on the bet too."

"At least I'm not the one who wants to screw his sister for a bet."

"Who says this is about the bet anymore?"

Rose glared at me for a moment before her face turned into a smirk. "I knew you had fallen for her. How pathetic."

"You should speak, Mrs. Sweet bear."

"When am I going to get that sweet car?" She changed the subject.

"Never. I am going to win the bet, and you know it."

"I really doubt that. Jacob is with her now, and what do you think they are doing?" She crossed her arms above her chest, smirking.

I knew exactly what they were doing, and some part of me wanted to tell Rose and rub it in her face. But she would rattle off to Emmett, and that wouldn't be good if he knew that I was rattling on Bella myself. I had to be on good terms with him, plus it was amusing to see how mad Rose became when she was kept in the dark.

Before I could say anything, Esme appeared in the hallway.

"Hello you two," she beamed.

"Hello Esme," Rosalie smiled before turning back to me. "You and I aren't finished." With that she turned and went into the living room again.

"Are you two fighting again?" Esme asked, but before I could say anything she went on. "You used to be so close, and I don't know what has happened lately, but it's like you don't get along very well anymore." Esme looked thoughtful.

She was more than right. We used to be so close, but that was before I had changed. Now we were too different and I did no longer agree with the former lifestyle we used to share, and now we had the biggest bet ever going on. If the bet went wrong or if Rosalie decided to tell Bella the truth it would destroy me and worst of all my relationship with Bella.

"Don't worry about it, we just don't see a lot of things the same way anymore," I shrugged.

"But you are both in love now, so surely you can agree on a lot of things," she argued.

"Always so perspective," I mused, and then I wondered. "Do you really think that Rosalie is on love with Emmett?"

Esme looked toward the living room door, before she stepped closer to me. "Oh, I don't think, I know," she smiled at me before she went back into the kitchen.

I wondered if she knew because Esme was a person who saw almost everything and knew almost anything, but then again; maybe Rosalie had told her something? But they had never really been close, so the chances were that she hadn't, and that Esme just knew it by observation.

I walked into my room, and walked over to open the balcony door. The room needed some fresh air and I needed it too. I took in a huge gulp of air when the doors were open and I stood for a while just looking down at our yard before I went over and sat by my desk.

I took the diary in my hands, and turned it over a couple of times, just studying it. I didn't feel like writing in it at the moment. I was too spent and too nervous. I told myself that I didn't have to be so nervous, but I couldn't control it even though I tried. With a groan I lay it on the desk.

Sighing I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes, while wondering what Bella was doing at that moment. Was she breaking up with Jacob, or was she in the middle of it? But it couldn't take so long could it?

I opened my eyes, and looked at the clock, before I closed them again and sighed. It must have been done by now, but wouldn't she had called or sent me a text? Or maybe she didn't have the time, because they were still talking things through?

It was exhausting to have all those thoughts in my head and unanswered questions. I knew I was nervous without any reason, but I just couldn't help myself. I felt pathetic.

With a sigh I picked up my phone from my pocket and found Bella's number. I sat looking at her name for a moment, and thought about calling her.

I decided not to and put the phone on top of my diary. I looked down at the both of them.

A knock on my door startled me, and before I could tell whoever it was to come in, the door opened and Emmett walked inside. He looked around before turning to me with a grin. "It's the second time I'm in here, and it's the first time I notice how the room looks. Nice work."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks Emmett. So what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to get away for a while," he smiled shyly.

"I understand why. I guess Rose has been nagging you?"

"She has, and she won't stop trying to get it out of me. I think she have tried all the methods to get it out of me now," Emmett laughed.

I tried to laugh with him, but I couldn't. My thoughts were on Bella and how she was coping. Was she okay? Was she crying? And I was still nervous and afraid that she would decide to stay with him.

"Bella will do the right thing," Emmett said and interrupted my thoughts.

"But what if the right thing is to stay with him?"

"Believe me she won't do that. She doesn't even love him, and I'm afraid she never really did." He paused for moment. "Have faith in her."

"But still, I don't believe you are fond of the idea of Bella and me?"

"I'm not really, but I'm with your sister as well, so unfortunately I can't really complain."

"No you can't, I smirked.

"You can't what?" A voice asked.

We both looked to the door where Rosalie stood with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"He can't beat me in golf," I said and smiled to Emmett so sent me a thankful smile back.

"That was also my first time, just you wait," Emmett said playfully.

"I'll look forward to that."

"Coming Emmett?" Rosalie said in a sugary voice.

"Sure Rose," he said. "Talk to you later?"

"Sure," I mimicked him and smirked at him before they both left my room.

I still felt the need to call Bella, and without thinking about it I had picked up the phone and dialed her number. I felt even more nervous when she didn't answer right away.

"_Hello?"_Finally she answered.

"Bella,"I sighed in relief. It was so good to hear her voice.

"_It's me,"_ she said. She sounded a bit strained.

"I was afraid that you had been eaten by the wolf," I chuckled and hoped to ease the tension.

Bella giggled, and I smiled in relief again.

"_Nah, I'm good."_

"Good. Do you want me to come over?" I wasn't sure if she wanted me over or if he was even still there. I didn't know how long it took for her to break up. I wasn't familiar with that sort of thing. I had never broken up with a girl before, I had just refused to answer their calls or tell them to stay away after I had gotten what I came for.

"_You don't have to. Jake is here."_

So he was still there. I wondered where he was at the moment while she was talking on the phone with me.

"He still is?" I couldn't help but feel disappointed. "Please don't tell me that he will stay until Sunday?"

"_Well…"_ Bella started but she didn't finish. I knew what that meant.

"He is," I sighed. "So when can I see you again?"

I wanted to see her as fast as possible so I could be there for her. She didn't sound very happy, and I was sure she needed someone to be there for her, and I wanted to be that person.

"_I don't know," _she sighed.

It hadn't gone unnoticed that her sentences were so short. He had to be in the same room as her, and of course she couldn't say too much then.

"Can you call me later when he isn't in the same room as you?"

"_How did you know?" _

"I just guessed. Your lack of response for example," I chuckled.

"_I pro__mise to call you later," _she said.

"Great, I'm looking forward to it," I said and ended the call before she could respond.

The conversation hadn't really made me less nervous, but it sounded like it had gone after plan and maybe even better. At least I hoped so.

**Oh Edward is so insecure and nervous about it all. So sweet ;)**

"**Don't call my name, don't call my name,  
Just REVIEW.  
I'm not your babe, I'm not your slave,  
Just REVIEW.  
Don't wanna hiss, don't wanna slap,  
just smoke a cigarette and push - (the review button)  
Don't call my name, don't call my name  
ROBERTo ;)"  
You've gotta love my versions of Lady Gaga's songs ;) I love her and this was a new version of ALEJANDRO 3**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25****: Confession**

EPOV

I jumped up from my bed when I heard Emmett's jeep starting. He had to be on his way home – to Bella. I took my phone and looked for his number. Even though I knew I had it I just had to look to make sure. Maybe I could text him and ask him how Bella was later tonight? But would he even reply? I wondered what he would think if I asked him about that. Maybe he would think that I was just considerate and wanted to know if Bella was alright.

Sighing I threw myself down on the bed again with my phone still in my hand. I turned my head to look at it. It seemed like the only thing I had done today was looking at my stupid cell phone. I had looked at it both before and after the phone call with Bella.

_You're pathetic!_

Some part of me wanted to show the other part that I wasn't a pathetic, lovesick little fool who just sat around waiting for Bella. I wanted to call some girl and screw her brains out, just to show that a simple girl didn't have that sort of power over me. I was mad at myself for being so powerless, and I felt like a little puppy - and I hated it. Who was she to change me like that and make me just sit around waiting for her?

I searched my phone for someone to call, and I did it over and over again but it was always the same name that caught my eye, the same name that made me stop scrolling.

Then I became disgusted with myself for even wanting to get a booty call. That would be like cheating on Bella, and that thought made me sick, but at the same time the thought of the pathetic me also made me sick.

I was conflicted. I was frustrated, confused and disgusted with myself while I at the same time felt pathetic. It was absolutely fabulous. I felt like curling up into a ball and just let the misery consume me, because that was what I felt; misery.

Suddenly I could hear the door burst open to my first room, and I sat up waiting for someone to appear at the door to this room.

"Esme told me to come and get you. Dinner is ready."

It was Rosalie who now stood leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed above her chest.

"Okay," I said.

I stood up from the bed and made my way to the door, but when I tried to walk past Rosalie, she just moved to stand in front of me.

"What?" I snapped.

"I want to know what is going on," she said.

"You can't know everything. What is between Bella and Jacob is between the two of them."

"Well it seemed like you and Emmett knew what was going on between them," she hissed.

"And what if I did?" I snapped. "Still, you don't need to know anything. You always think you have to stick your nose into everyone else's business, but that isn't how it works. Grow up Rose, you can't control everyone's lives."

"I can't?" She stepped closer to me, so our bodies were touching and our faces only a few inches apart. "I can do whatever I want to do, and I can control your life if I want to."

"Oh yeah? And how will you manage to do that?"

"That's simple. If you don't do as I tell you to, I will tell little Bella all about the little bet, and I'm sure she won't be pleased."

I was fuming. That stupid little bitch. She had to try and ruin everything.

"You can't stand that I have finally found a girl that I want to be with, and that I don't desire you anymore. You're just pissed that I don't want you anymore," I yelled.

Suddenly I felt my left cheek sting like a bitch, and my head flew to the side. _She slapped me!_

I quickly remained my posture, and towered over her. "You know I'm right, and if you don't leave me and Bella alone I will make sure everyone knows what a little bitch you are, and how you tried to ruin Angela and all those other little girls. Then you won't be little Miss Popular anymore."

With that I pushed past her forcefully, and while she screamed after me, I just kept walking away from her. I didn't even hear what she was screaming but I was sure she was calling me all sorts of things.

Of course Esme and Carlisle had heard the yelling and screaming, and they questioned us both at the dinner table, but neither of us said a word. I was happy that Rose wouldn't say a word either, but then again we never did get Carlisle or Esme involved in our business. They didn't have to know what we were doing, and we knew they would be disappointed if they knew just half the things we had done. And I knew Rosalie wouldn't tell what we were fighting about because she was as much a part of it as I was.

So even though Esme and Carlisle kept pushing us to tell them what had happened, we didn't say anything. We just refused to tell them anything other than that nothing happened, and they shouldn't worry about it. Of course they didn't believe us, but at last they stopped pushing us and let us eat in silence. But they both kept shooting glances at me and Rose.

The next day I woke up feeling anxious. Bella still hadn't called or texted me, and it was beginning to make me nervous again. I decided that I would drive over there to see if everything was alright.

I knocked at the door impatiently when I arrived at her house. I waited, but nothing happened, so I knocked again but this time a lot harder.

Finally the door opened but only to reveal Jacob. He eyed me up and down. "What are _you _doing here?" He said in disgust. So I assumed that he knew about Bella and me.

"You know why I'm here," I said and took a step forward.

"I don't live here so I can't just let you in," he mocked me.

"Jake, who is it?" I heard Bella's voice call.

"He looks like a salesman," Jake shouted.

I snorted and took a second step forward, I was almost in his face now. "Step away, dog."

"Nope, leech."

"Bella! It's me!" I shouted.

Jacob cringed and I smirked at him.

Bella appeared behind Jacob, and she gently pushed him aside. "Edward," she smiled at me then looked at Jacob. "Why didn't you let him in?"

He just shrugged and narrowed his eyes at me.

"A door salesman? Really?" Bella crossed her arms, and she looked livid.

Jacob sighed, and looked at her. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he said and grinned.

Bella slapped his arm playfully, and giggled. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice," he said and flashed his teeth.

I snorted and they both turned to look at me.

"You didn't call." It sounded accusing, but I couldn't help myself. She promised after all, and I had been waiting and worried.

"She was busy," Jacob grinned.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I meant to do it, but this guy here needs taking care of, and he is my guest after all," Bella said.

"And I'm sure he tries to take all your time, just so you can't spend some time with me," I said.

Jacob smiled to himself, and that confirmed my suspicion.

"Of course he doesn't, but he came all this way to see me, and we're trying to work things out."

Jacob smirked and nodded at that. "She told you, so beat it."

What was she talking about? Were they trying to work things out? Were they getting back together? I suddenly felt nauseous.

"Jake," Bella warned and smiled at me. "We're trying to be friends."

I let out a breath of relief, and smiled back at her.

"Yeah so don't worry. She already chose you," Jcob said and turned and disappeared into the living room.

"I wanted to see you, and I got worried when you didn't call," I said.

Bella looked into the living room, before she turned back to me and ushered me outside. We slowly walked away from the house.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset or anything. I was just busy trying to make amends with Jake, and then try and work this friend thing out, and until now it actually went great."

"I'm sorry I came here and ruined your friendly get together," I teased.

"I thought he was somehow over it, and accepted it all," Bella said. "All though he didn't really want to talk about you, or you and me for that matter."

"It must be hard for him," I said.

"Yes," Bella whispered.

I stopped her with my hands on her shoulders, and made her look at me. I could hear that she was on the edge of tears.

"He's hurting because of me," she sobbed.

"We talked about this. You know it would hurt him even more if you stayed together, and you just pretended. He is hurting now, but he will get over it."

"He told me that he would never find another one because he only has eyes for me," she sighed.

"Of course he would say that, look at you," I said and cupped her face in my hands. "You are the most beautiful girl on earth." It was true and I hoped to ease her pain.

"Don't say that, it isn't funny," she hiccupped.

"I know and I'm sorry, but you can't blame me for telling the truth and to try and make you smile." I caressed her lips with my thumbs. "It will all work out fine, just give him time."

"I hope it will."

"Of course it will."

"But I think I have to be here for him while he's here."

I sighed. I knew she was right, but I wanted to be with her too.

"I know. It's just that I miss you when you're not around." I had never said that to anyone ever before. And it felt strange but at the same time it felt nice but also I felt vulnerable. I had never put myself out there as much as I had with Bella.

"I miss you too," Bella said.

I let my arms fell down her arms very slowly, caressing her skin and to her stomach were I slowly let my hands travel behind to her back, and then I pulled her into a hug. Bella leaned into me and sighed.

"I have been so worried… and nervous," I said into her hair.

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid that he would get you to stay with him," I said and took a deep breath. "God, it is so relieving to say this, to tell you how I feel. I like it, but…"

"But what?" She pushed a little away from me to meet my eyes.

I looked into her brown orbs, and I couldn't help but smile. She was so god damn beautiful and she wasn't even aware of it, and that made her so much more beautiful.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, love," I said and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Please tell me Edward."

"So when on Sunday is the dog leaving?"

"Don't try and distract me, Edward. Answer the question please," Bella demanded. Her voice had risen.

"I have never felt like this before, and it's frustrating that you have so much power over me. You're the only one I can think about, you are wandering my mind all day long, and I felt so helpless and insecure yesterday, because I didn't know what was going on and what you were doing." I pulled at my hair. "It's so damn frustrating." I groaned.

I felt hands on my arms, and I looked at Bella who gently eased my hands from my hair and let them down by my sides. "It wasn't my intention to make you nervous or anything, I just had to do what I felt like, and I'm sorry I didn't call you as I promised. But it's okay, Edward. I'm here right now with you, and I want to be with you."

I leaned down to her and hid my face in the crook of her neck.

"Thanks," I whispered against her skin before I gently kissed her. "I like how I feel about you, but at the same time it scares me."

"We just have to figure it out together. You have to remember I never felt like this before either." Bella snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me even closer.

I sighed into her neck. It felt like home to be with her this way, and I had never felt so good before.

"I think I can stay like this forever," I said while I placed soft kisses along her neck.

"Me too," she said. "But I have to get back."

I groaned and pulled away from her. "Tell me when I can see you again."

"I don't know, but I'll call you."

I raised my eyebrow at her. I really didn't believe her.

"I promise I will this time," she said and looked honest.

"So what am I going to do while you're hanging around with your ex?" I asked her.

"Edward," Bella warned. "You know it's not like that. Stop being so paranoid. I can stand up for my own, and Jacob won't be a problem, plus Emmett will be home soon from running."

"I'm not so sure that he will behave," I murmured.

"Please trust me, Edward."

"Okay I will," I said and added playfully; "But if I don't hear from you later today, I'll just call a girl and ask her to hang out with me."

Bella's eyes darkened for a moment, before they got glassy. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Well if that's how you feel then I think you should leave now," she stammered.

"I was just kidding, Bella," I said and pulled her into a hug.

At first she didn't hug me back, she was like gel in my hands, but then she finally responded and I sighed in relief.

"Don't ever say something like that again."

"But I liked how jealous you got," I chuckled.

"It's not funny," she said in a stern voice.

"Sorry," I said and pulled away. "I'll let you go entertain _him_, and then I expect to hear from you later, or else I'll show up here again, and I don't think a certain person would like that very much."

"Oh, you mean Charlie?" Bella giggled.

"I meant Jacob, but I don't think Charlie would be pleased either."

"You should be happy that he's at work right now."

"Trust me I am," I said and sighed. "Call me."

I sounded so desperate.

"I promise I will."

I followed her back to the house and we said our goodbyes. While I drove away in my car I saw Jacob glaring at me from the window in the living room, I waved and smirked at him and if looks could kill, I wouldn't have been able to breathe after that.

Bella called me later that day and told me things were going fine. Jacob was behaving, and she told me they were having a good time, but she still missed me. She also told me they were going to tell Charlie about the break up when he got home, and they were both sure he wouldn't take it so well.

Emmett joined us for dinner, and I found out he was going to stay the night, and that gave me an idea. If he got to have the night with my stepsister, why couldn't I enjoy the night with his sister? I missed her and I wanted to be with her, and to make sure that the creepy dog wouldn't sneak into her room at night.

Fortunately there was a tree just outside Bella's window, and I climbed the tree and looked inside. She was fast asleep with her back to me. I gently knocked on the window, trying not to make too much noise. I knew the Chief wouldn't be happy to see me trying to creep into his daughter's room at night.

She didn't respond, so I knocked a little harder and her body began to stir, and she slowly rolled over in bed so she was facing me, but her eyes were still closed. I gently knocked again and her eyes flew open. Even though it was dark, I could see the fear in her eyes.

I knew she couldn't see it was me but only a figure outside her window. "It's me, Edward," I said and hoped the Chief or Jacob wouldn't hear.

Bella jumped out of bed and made it to the window and opened it. "What are you doing here?" She sounded surprised but at the same time happy.

"I thought I would come and visit you the only time I can be alone with you these days," I grinned.

She opened the window up wide, so I could climb in.

When I came inside I pulled her to me, and began kissing her hair. "I missed you and your lovely scent."

"I missed you too - and your scent," Bella giggled against my chest.

We pulled away from each other and sat down at her bed beside each other.

I looked around. "You know, this is only the second time that I'm in your room," I mused.

"And this time you came sneaking through my window." Bella raised her eyebrow at me.

"But you opened the window. If you didn't want to let me in you could have just kept it shut."

"I think you would have found another way to come in then."

"You're right, but this was the best I could think of. I didn't want to wake up the Chief or his dog. Where does he sleep anyway?"

"He is sleeping downstairs on the couch," she said and nudged me with her shoulder. "Stop calling him a dog."

We were both silent, and I listened after sounds that would indicate that the Chief and the dog were moving around, but it was all quiet except for our breathing.

I turned to her. "So what did the Chief say?"

She sighed. "He wasn't very happy, and he didn't understand that I felt that way, and Jake doesn't understand either. But he said it was my decision, but that he hopes we would work it out."

"Great," I muttered.

"What?"

"If he hopes for the two of you to get back together again, it will be hard to make a good impression on him, when you introduce me as your new boyfriend."

"I think he already has a bad impression of you. That will be hard to change," she sighed.

"Unfortunately I think your right."

He had probably heard a lot of stories about me.

"But we have to wait Edward. We have to give Charlie time to get used to it, so we can't tell him yet."

"But I will look forward to telling him that I'm your boyfriend," I mused. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Maybe he would pull his beard out? Or maybe he would find his gun. I shuddered at that thought. I would have not to make him mad, you never knew if he had the guts to pull the trigger.

"Who says that you are my boyfriend?" Bella asked and pursed her lips at me.

"I do," I growled and pushed her down on the bed.

I climbed on top of her, and I pinned her hands above her head with one of mine while I tickled her stomach with the other.

Bella squirmed under me and squealed.

"Be quiet, I don't want you to wake the Chief," I said while I kept tickling her.

"Please stop," she managed to gasp.

I chuckled and stopped and let my other hand up to her neck, and then I gently lay down on top of her, and I began kissing her chins, the tip of her nose and her eyelids.

"You're mine now," I whispered before I kissed her mouth.

Bella responded immediately, and she licked my lover lip, and I opened my mouth for her. We both moaned when our tongues met each other. The kiss was full of passion, and Bella began pushing her body against me. I groaned and pulled away to look at her.

"If you keep doing that I don't think I can control myself," I warned. I hoped she would tell me not to stop, but to keep going.

"Sorry," she sighed. "I didn't mean to lead you on."

I let go of her hands and rolled off of her. I was disappointed. I had hoped we could go further now. I wanted more than just kissing her. I wondered if she ever wanted to do more than just kissing.

"I'm really sorry Edward," she said beside me.

"When?" I asked her.

My erection was killing me. I needed her, didn't she see that? She would at least have felt it.

"What?"

I rolled over to look at her. "When are we going any further?"

"I don't know," she stammered. "But don't push me, please."

"I'll try not to," I said and closed my eyes. I would have to try and restrain myself. It would be hard not to just jump her when I knew she was mine now. _Mine!_

We were both silent for a while, and finally my erection was gone, but I was still mad and frustrated.

"You know, I could have whatever girl I want?" The words flew out of my mouth before I could think.

"Then why don't you go and be with some of all those girls?"

I felt the bed shift, and I opened my eyes to see that Bella was sitting up in bed. I sat up beside her, and used my hand to pull her face to look at me.

"Because I love _you_."


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers and for adding my story to favorite or alert a****nd thank you to my boyfriend for beta'ing this chapter.  
I do not own the Twilight Saga, I just borrow the characters and change them for my story, and I got some of the ideas from Cruel intentions which I do not own either. I just thought we should get that clear haha ;)**

**Chapter 26:**** FUCK!**

EPOV

"_You know, I could have whatever girl I want?" The words flew out of my mouth before I could think._

"_Then why don't you go and be with some of all those girls?"_

_I felt the bed shift, and I opened my eyes to see that Bella was sitting up in bed. I sat up beside her, and used my hand to turn her face to look at me._

"_Because, I love _you_."_

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. What was wrong with me tonight? I couldn't control the words that flew out of my mouth. I wasn't supposed to have told her that yet, and I wasn't even sure that I even love her. It felt like I did, or did it? Did I really love her?

"What?" Bella gasped, and pulled a little away too look at me.

My hands fell down from her face to my lap.

I shook my head. I had just told her that I love her, and she asks me 'what'. Didn't she feel the same way? That just made the situation more embarrassing. I didn't know which was more embarrassing; that I didn't even know if I meant it or that she didn't say it back to me?

She looked at me with her lovely brown eyes, and I thought I saw hope, and she looked curiously at me.

I decided that I would stick to my words and see where that would lead us. Because I must have said it for some reason, right?

"You heard what I said."

Bella furrowed her eyebrows. "First you tell me that you can have whatever girl you want, and then you tell me that you love me?" It sounded like a question.

_I'm just as confused as you are._

"Maybe you should just go home," Bella sighed.

I shook my head. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay with her.

"Then explain to me, Edward," Bella pleaded.

I took in a huge amount of breath. I wasn't really sure what I really meant or felt, or even if I had meant what I had said.

"You know, your silence says more than words. I think you should leave."

Bella had climbed out of bed, and stood now pointing toward the window. I looked between the window and her deciding if it was better for me to just leave and don't have to explain something that I couldn't. But if I ran off now I was afraid that she would never speak to me again.

I climbed out of the bed too and stood before her. We were only inches apart, and she took a few steps back, but I followed her.

"I want to explain to you," I started.

"Then do," Bella said and crossed her arms above her chest, and nodded for me to continue.

"I didn't mean what I said about the other girls. Well I can have them, but I don't want to."

Bella raised her eyebrow at me.

"They don't mean anything to me. I only have eyes for one girl," I said and nodded one time.

Surely she had to know it was her I meant.

"And who is that?" She asked and I just looked at her. "I want to hear you say it, Edward."

"I only have my eyes for you, Bella."

There I had said it. I was actually proud of myself and I'm sure Bella could see that, but her face expression didn't change. She still looked mad.

She sighed after a moment of silence. "And I only see you."

I actually beamed at her, and hoped that she would smile back, but she didn't.

"Then tell me about what you said after that."

I sighed. Of course she wouldn't want to let it go. Couldn't she just pretend I hadn't said it? That would make it so much easier for me. I didn't know how to explain myself, but I knew I had to try both for her and for me to make our feelings clear for each other and maybe I really did love her.

"I said that," I sighed. I wasn't sure if I could say it again.

_Oh come on stupid, you do love her._

"I said that," I squared my shoulders. "I… love you."

A little smile spread on Bella's lips, and it looked like she tried not to smile, but her lips wouldn't listen. At least she smiled at me, and she threw her arms around me, and hugged me. I stood frozen for a second, before I hugged her back. And as any other time I buried my nose in her hair.

"I'm really sorry about what I said before about the other girls. They could never compare to you."

"Just promise me you'll never say anything like that ever again."

"I promise Bella, I won't. I will do my best to treat you with the respect you deserve, and I will do what I can to be the best boyfriend for you."

Bella pulled away from me and kissed my cheek before she sat back down in her bed, and she tried to pull me down to sit beside her, but I kept standing. She looked at me questionably, and I grinned at her. I hadn't noticed before now what she was wearing. Bella was wearing black hot pants and a little blue top. I was almost eating her with my eyes.

Bella gasped and then blushed when she saw me gawking at her, and she was about to pull the cover to cover herself up, but I was faster and grabbed her hands in mine.

I was hovering over her, and she looked up at me with big eyes. "Don't cover yourself up."

"But I don't want to lead you on," she whispered.

I sighed and let go of her hands and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't behaving before, and I shouldn't have tried to push you to do anything that you're not ready for. I can wait. I will wait for you, Bella, because I really like you," I winked.

Bella giggled. "Oh, so you really _like _me?" She winked back at me.

"I do, but I more than like you."

"Please enlighten me, what it is that you do more than like me?"

I chuckled and pulled her to sit on my lap. "I love you, Bella Swan," I said and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen," Bella said before she pulled me into a passionate kiss.

_Yes, she loves me too!_

Inside I felt like a little giggling schoolgirl who had just found out that her first crush liked her too, or even a younger version that had just gotten a new glittery pen.

We pulled away slowly from each other and looked into each other's eyes. She was so beautiful. I gently caressed her face with my fingers, and gently played with a lock of her hair with the other hand.

"As much as I like to stay up all night kissing and caressing you, I think we need to get some sleep."

Bella sighed and I chuckled. "Don't worry love, there will be much more of that later."

"You promise?" she breathed.

"I promise. You'll get as many kisses as you want."

Right when I said that Bella pulled me back to her and crushed her lips to mine. I chuckled against her lips, before I began moving them with hers. Her lips were so soft and warm, I could kiss her forever.

Bella moaned when I stuck my tongue in her mouth, and our tongues found each other. But before it could go any further I pulled away from her, and she groaned.

"You know that I want to continue, but now is not the right time." It sounded more like a question.

"You're right," Bella sighed. "Will you stay here tonight?"

I smiled. "I hoped you would ask me that."

We climbed under the cover, and we spooned. It was lovely to have her lying right up against me, and I used her hair as my pillow.

"Goodnight love," I whispered and kissed the top of her head.

She didn't answer me because she was already fast asleep. I smiled to myself. She was finally mine, and we had expressed our love for each other. Things were going great, and I felt truly happy for the first time in my life.

I woke up to a lovely smell of strawberries, and I inhaled deeply, savoring the smell. Then when I felt that I wasn't alone, but lying close with another person, it occurred to me that I lay with my face still buried in Bella's hair, and I remembered that I had stayed the night.

I had my arms securely wrapped around her, and I gave her a little squeeze to see if she were awake. She didn't respond, so I assumed she was still where. Either that or she was playing with me. I listened to her breath, but it was calm and even, and I knew then that she was sound asleep.

I looked at her nightstand to see that it was almost seven in the morning. I would have to get home so the Chief, or the dog, wouldn't find out about me staying the night.

I gently shook her, and she began to stir. I sat up and looked down at her and she opened her eyes and looked up at me. Her eyes were sparkling. Even early in the morning she looked beautiful.

"Hey," she said groggily and blinked a couple of times.

"Good morning beautiful." I smiled crookedly.

As always that made it for her; she blushed the lovely deep red.

I caressed her chin with my hand. "I love that blush."

She blushed even more if that was even possible, and I couldn't help but chuckle. Bella slapped me playfully, and we smiled at each other.

"I could get used to waking up like this every morning," I mused.

"I'm sure you could," Bella giggled and then looked at the clock and sighed. "Charlie will be up soon."

"Yeah, I figured. But I wouldn't go without saying goodbye." I took my index finger, and gently pressed it against the tip of her nose.

She playfully slapped my finger away and grabbed it in her hands.

"Are you going to lick it?" I asked.

She blushed again and let go of my finger and shook her head.

I stood out of bed, and looked down at myself. I hadn't even taken off my clothes, and then I thought maybe that had been for the best.

Bella climbed to the edge of the bed and sat looking at me with her legs underneath her, and a smile played on her pink lips.

"Kiss me," she ordered.

"My pleasure."

I leaned down and pecked her quickly on her mouth then stood up straight. "I'll see you later," I said and spun around and walked over to the window.

I peeked over my shoulder and saw that Bella was frowning. I chuckled and turned around to face her and then I couldn't hold back any longer. I laughed and clutched my stomach.

When I was done laughing I saw that Bella now stood up before me with her arms crossed.

"That wasn't funny Edward Cullen," she scolded.

"Oh yes it was. You should have seen the look on your face!"

Suddenly we both became totally still and both stood frozen when we heard someone moving around in the house.

"Shit," Bella muttered.

"You just cursed?" I chuckled.

"Not now Edward," Bella said and looked over her shoulder to the door that was firmly closed.

"Say hi to the Chief for me," I winked.

Bella slapped me and then smiled sweetly. "Jacob is going fishing with Charlie today. Can I come over then?"

"Of course you can," I said and pulled her to me. "You're always welcome. I can't wait to see you."

With that I pecked her quickly again on her lips. "You'll get _more _when I see youlater," I said and winked.

I was lucky that no one was awake in my house when I came home. I wouldn't want to deal with the questions that would be asked, and I wasn't so sure Emmett would be pleased to hear that I had slept in his little sisters bed tonight, and if I had refused to tell where I had been, he would probably assume that I had cheated on her.

But what if Emmett knew that I had spent the night with Bella? He couldn't blame me, because he had slept with my sister as well. But I knew he would be pissed anyway, and I decided not to let him know, and I didn't think that Bella would want him to know about it either.

Esme and Carlisle weren't home, when Bella arrived, they were out with some friends. So we almost had the house to ourselves, or maybe we had. I didn't really know if Rosalie was home or not, and I didn't really care.

We sat talking on my coach, and she told me that neither Charlie nor Jacob had suspected anything.

"Well then, I guess that wasn't the last time I'll be sleeping over," I winked.

"What about tonight?" Bella asked with a blush.

"I would love to," I said and pulled her close to me.

I began trailing kisses up her neck, and she moaned in response. When I reached her ear I bit gently on her earlobe.

"It tickles," she gasped.

"I know other places that are ticklish," I breathed against her neck and kissed down to her collarbone.

"I'm sure you do," she gasped.

"Let me show you."

When she didn't answer but only moaned as response, I took that as a sign that I should continue. I smiled against her skin.

A knock on the door startled us, and we jumped away from each other, looked at each other shortly and then we both turned our attention to the door to see who had disturbed us. It didn't go unnoticed that Bella's face was completely red.

It was Rosalie who so rudely had disturbed us, but it couldn't have been other than her anyway, so I should have known.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for disturbing you," she said in a sickly sweet voice, and then looked pointedly at me.

"I see your about to win the bet, and I was so sure that I was going to win." She pouted and looked between us.

It felt like my heart stopped pounding for a couple of seconds, and it felt like my face was completely drained for blood. I must have looked pale.

I didn't dare to look at Bella, I was afraid to see her expression, and I was afraid to know what she was thinking. I had to say something to reverse the terrible situation that my _bitchy_ step sister had created.

But before I could say anything, Rosalie looked pointedly at Bella, and her face turned into an evil grin. "That's right, you aren't any different from the other girls, just like the others you were a game to him. You were a bet."

I finally dared to look at Bella who had tears running down her cheeks, but before I could say anything Rose interrupted me again. "Oh, you didn't fuck her yet, well that means that I won the bet because I'll doubt she'll sleep with you now!"

I looked back at Rosalie with horror and she grinned at me evilly. "I think I'll go and take a drive in my new car." With that she spun on her heel and went out of my room.

_That horrible little witch!_

Bella jumped up from the couch, and turned to scream at me; "I should have known!"

She began pacing the room while I just sat looking at her. I had never seen her like this before. She was furious, and I sat with my mouth open.

_What the hell had just happened?_

Rosalie had just ruined it all for me. My heart pounded in my chest, and I had trouble breathing.

"I was warned about you, why didn't I listen?" Bella shook her head.

I inhaled slowly and stood up. I was only a few feet from her but she didn't notice. She was looking down at the floor.

I had to do something. I had to calm her down so we could talk about it, and I could explain to her.

Sighing I stepped forward and tried to reach for her, but she just looked up startled. Tears were still running down her chins that were all red.

"I broke up with him for you!" She shrieked.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," I started. "It isn't what it looks like."

"It isn't? Then please enlighten me Edward. I was a bet? A fucking bet?"

She looked livid, and her hands balled into fists.

"Yes," I sighed but then regretted when I saw her reaction. "But no, not like that. I fell in love with you."

"Of course you did. Do you think I'm stupid?" She screamed then shook her head. "I am stupid for falling for your crap. I should have known. I was warned but I didn't listen."

"I can explain Bella."

"I don't want to hear it. I don't want to ever see you again!"

The tears were running down her chins faster now. She looked at me with what looked like regret in her eyes.

"I regret ever meeting you," she finally said and showed against me and walked to the door.

"Please don't leave," I pleaded.

She turned around to look at me. "I should never have trusted you, Edward Cullen."

With that she turned and walked out of the door. Leaving me all alone, and broken. But she had to be more broken than I.

I should have done something; anything. Tell her the whole truth, but she didn't seem to want to listen to me. She was furious, and her mind was set; she didn't want to see me anymore.

The love of my life had just left me…

_FUCK! _

**I don't know, but I had a hard tim****e writing this chapter, so it isn't very long, but I hope you liked it. Let me hear what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Firstly; I'm so sorry that it took so long! But he****re it is, and I really hope you'll like it.  
I'm so very happy about the good responses I got for last chapter. Actually I'm thrilled! I was a little nervous about that one, but I'm happy you liked it. Thank you for reviewing, you know I really appreciate when you do that. And last the chapter is the one that has gotten most reviews. Yay!  
Thank you to the best boyfriend in the world – mine – who helped me with this chapter. ;)**

**Chapter 27:**** Screwed**

EPOV

I stood looking at my door just waiting for her to show up there, smile at me, run to me, hug me and then tell me that everything was going to be alright, and that she still wanted me.

It felt like forever that I stood there just staring at the door, waiting. But she never came back. I was left all alone.

My mind had been empty, completely blank.

But then reality came crashing down. She wouldn't be back. Of course she wouldn't. Could I blame her for that? I had made a bet about taking her virginity for fuck sake. It made me sick to even think about it. I was disgusted with myself.

I had made that bet before I had even met her, but then I met her and got to know her, and I fell in love with her. How cliché, but that was how it had really happened. I had fallen in love with her, and finally I had won her over and she was mine, but not for very long. Of course Rosalie had to ruin it all and tell her about the bet, and destroy our blossoming relationship – our blossoming love.

I clenched my fists at the thought of my stepsister. It took all the power in me not to find her, and beat the shit out of her, because she deserved it. She had ruined it all. She told Bella about the bet, and now I was sure Bella hated me, and would never see me again.

_Fuck you, Rosalie!_

I would have told Bella myself about the bet, when the right time came. Or would I? Would I really have told Bella about it? I didn't really know. And when was that right time? Would that ever had come? I wasn't so sure. It couldn't really ever be the time to tell your girlfriend that your relationship was based on a bet.

I shuddered at the thought.

I really did love Bella. I really knew that now. I guess it was right what they say; _you never know what you've got until it's gone. _

I walked over to the door and slammed my fist into the wall beside it. I flinched at the pain, and I suppressed the urge to scream. I would have to endure the pain because I deserved it.

I spun around and looked around in my room. My eyes landed on the couch, where Bella and I had made out earlier. It hurt to think about it, and I knew that I needed to get out of there. I ran down to our garage where my Ashton Martin was missing, but I couldn't care less about it. Fuck that stupid car, the bitch could have it even though she hadn't really won the bet, because she cheated and blew it all. I just hoped I could have Bella back.

I literately threw myself into my Volvo and soon I was driving around. I wasn't driving fast like I always did. I was afraid that I couldn't control the car because I was shaking so much, of both anger and hurt. I felt so much anger toward Rosalie and I felt so much hurt because of the whole situation.

I knew I had to talk to Bella soon, at least I would do my best to get to talk to her, because she wouldn't want to talk to me at the moment, and I didn't blame her. But I had absolutely no idea as to how to approach her. What would I say if she would even listen? Some part of me knew that I had to tell her the whole truth even though it would hurt. But wouldn't it be best to tell the truth in the end? I would have to do it or else she would probably never speak to me again, and if she knew the truth she probably wouldn't either, but then I would have explained myself and told her that I had fallen for her.

My cell phone started ringing, and I pulled over and stopped the car. It was Esme calling. I didn't want to deal with her, so I ignored the call.

I was disappointed that it wasn't Bella, but at the same time I knew that the chance that she would be calling me was equal zero.

Suddenly I heard something approach, and the sound became louder. Someone was approaching in a vehicle. I looked up at the rearview mirror and saw a jeep approaching, and then it pulled over and stopped right behind me.

It was Emmett's jeep. Of course it had to be him pulling up behind me.

_Guess karma really is a bitch._

I gripped the steering wheel hard with my hands so my knuckles turned white.

Emmett jumped out and he looked furious.

I thought about getting the hell out of there for a moment. I could easily drive away fast and he wouldn't realize I had taken off before it was too late. But he would probably follow me, and keep doing that until I had to stop and then do what he wanted to do with me.

I decided to just get it over with._ I_ _Might as well get beaten up now rather than later._

I sucked in a huge amount of air before I squared my shoulders and stepped out of the car.

"Cullen!" Emmett barked.

I turned around to face him, and he was almost stomping towards me. He stopped only a few feet away from me.

He looked between me and the car, and a look of surprise spread on his face. "I thought you would take off."

"I'm many things, but I'm not a coward," I replied.

His stared at me for a moment, and then his eyes darkened.

"I thought I told you not to mess with Bella?"

"I don't even know what to say," I sighed. "I made a stupid mistake, and all I want to do is make it up to Bella again."

"You'll never be able to do that, because I'll never let you anywhere near her again!" He yelled at me and stepped closer.

I noticed that his hands was balled into fists, and it was obvious the way they shook that he wanted to punch me in the face, but he tried his best not to, and I was thankful for that.

"Is she okay?"

"The hell she isn't!" He stepped even closer, and now he was only one step away from standing in my face. "She came home crying, and I couldn't get her to tell me what happened. She was crying so much she couldn't even talk, but eventually I heard her choke out your name, and then I knew you were the cause of her pain."

I felt the need to fall down on the ground and just scream. I had truly messed up.

"I didn't know what you had done to her, so I called Rosalie, and she told me everything," he roared.

I was sure my eyes got big and looked like they were about to pop right out of my head, and my mouth was hanging open. I hadn't seen that one coming. But had she told him everything? I really doubted that.

"Rose told me about that fucked up bet of yours!" He said and took the last step towards me. Our faces were only inches apart, and I could feel his breath on my face. "You are sick, Cullen!"

With that his both of his hands came up towards me. Then everything seemed to go in slow motion. I recoiled backwards, only to be met by my car. I cringed and turned my face to the side, ready for the punch that would come.

I heard a loud bang, and when I didn't feel any pain, I slowly opened my eyes, and peered at a livid looking Emmett. He was glaring at me, and his breath was coming out heavy. I looked slowly to my sides to see that Emmett's hands were placed firmly on either side of me on the car.

At least he hadn't hit me.

"I made that bet before I even knew Bella, and that was how we worked," I said honestly.

"We? Rosalie told me that you threatened her to make that bet with you, because that is what you love to do. You love to make little bets about innocent girls, and when Rosalie told you no, you threatened her!" Emmett roared.

_That little manipulating skank!_

She was lying to him. She hadn't told him the whole truth - just like I had thought.

"Oh, so what did I threaten her with?"

Emmett looked at me for a moment before he answered. "Uhm, I don't know."

"Right, because I didn't threaten her to do anything! She was in on the bet as much as I was," I yelled frustrated. "I made that stupid bet before I even met Bella, but then I met her and she changed me – she changed _everything_."

Emmett looked at me without saying a word, so I continued.

"I know how cliché it sounds, but it's true. I made that bet, but I screwed up, because I fell for her. I fell for Bella, and I know that I really love her."

Emmett shook his head. "And when were you going to tell her?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "But the bet didn't matter to me anymore. Rosalie can have that damn car, I don't care."

He removed his hands from either side of me and stepped back, and crossed his arms above his chest, and eyed me up and down.

"Did Rosalie win your car?" He asked after a moment of silence between us.

I slowly nodded. "If I didn't get to sleep with Bella, then she would win the car." I cleared my throat. "Bella and I were making out, and Rosalie came barging in, telling her about the bet, and then she declared that I had lost, so she took the car."

Emmett shook his head again.

"I assume she was driving the Vanquish?"

Emmett only nodded. He looked disappointed and sad.

"I guess she's just happy that she finally won that stupid car," I said and waited for a response. At least he could be mad and yell and want to throw things. I decided to say some more to get him to be even angrier at her.

"I don't know about you, but isn't it somewhat cold that she just drives around now, enjoying the car at your sister's expense?"

_Bull__'s eye! _

That made him react. He took a deep breath while he stepped further back, and his shoulders squared and his hands balled into fists again for a moment, before he exhaled and his shoulders slumped.

"You think you know people," he muttered, and turned to his jeep, but before I could react or say anything he had turned around and was once again hovering over me with his hands on either side of me. "But I'll keep an eye on you, don't forget that, and I will make sure you won't get anywhere near Bella."

"But I want to explain to her."

"Like I said," he roared. "I won't let you anywhere near her. You and her are over, you get that?"

I only nodded, but he didn't look convinced, and he shouldn't be. Of course I wouldn't leave her alone. I would explain to her no matter if she wanted to listen or not.

"If I catch you anywhere near her, it won't be pretty Cullen."

I really doubted that. I knew he could mess me up if he wanted to, but I had a suspicion that he only had it in his mouth.

Emmett stepped away from me again, turned and walked to his jeep.

"What are you going to do with Rosalie?" I yelled after him.

"I don't know," he yelled back and jumped into his jeep.

"Just an advice," I called. "Don't believe anything she says. Rosalie will do whatever it takes to get what she wants."

Emmett looked at me for a moment, before he drove away.

I just wished I knew what Rose wanted now. She was always after something, always scheming.

After I had watched Emmett driving out of sight, I jumped back into my car, and sat for a while, pondering what I was going to do. I knew I couldn't get home to Bella right now, because Emmett would most likely be there.

Finally I decided to drive home, and hopefully Rosalie would be there. We had some talking to do.

The Vanquish were parked in the driveway, and I hurried into the house. Bree was just inside, and I gave her a shock because I threw the front door open, and it smacked into the wall.

"Where is Rosalie?"

"Sh – She's outside… By the p- pool," she stammered, obviously scared.

"Thank you," I snapped before I continued outside to the pool.

Rosalie was sitting by the edge of the pool with only her legs in. She didn't turn around to acknowledge me, but the way her composure went from relaxed to strained, I knew she knew it was me. It was confirmed when she finally spoke, and I was only inches from her, standing behind her, hovering over her, and my shadow had almost swallowed her.

"Hello Edward."

I knew she was excited about the car, and I wanted to kill her buzz. She hadn't won the bet, no one had.

"The car is still mine, because you can't win a bet that you cheated in. You knew that I was about to win, and you interrupted us, so that means you cheated, and the car is still mine. Neither of us won."

Rose pulled her legs up, jumped up and spun around to face me. She looked livid.

"And for your information, I have also talked to Emmett."

When I said that Rosalie's livid expression changed to one that looked fearful.

"That's right, sister, I talked to your boyfriend, and explained my side of the story, and let's just say that I don't think he wants to be called your boyfriend anymore."

She still looked at me with fear, and I decided to add some more.

"Yes, we are both losers this time. We both lost the ones we love."

Rosalie looked at me for a moment, before her mouth twisted, and she actually smirked at me.

"You aren't very clever, brother. Emmett and I weren't together like a couple, and I don't love him. I can't lose something I don't have, but you on the other hand have lost it all, haven't you?"

Her bitch mode was back on, and she played her poker face well, but I knew her better than that.

"You're forgetting who you're talking to, Rose, and your poker face doesn't fool me."

"Well I don't care about that, and if you want to scream and yell at me, then please feel free to do so, but I think you should use your time more carefully."

"What do you mean about that?"

"Maybe you should try and make amends with Bella instead? I think the more time you choose to stay away the more she will slip away from you."

I snorted. "As if you care about that."

"Maybe I don't," she shrugged.

I sighed and shook my head to try and clear my thoughts.

"Just stay away from me Rosalie. If I could decide then I would never see you again, but unfortunately you are family, so I have to see you, but I just have to endure that. But I will never talk to you again. You are the devil of pure evil, and you don't think of anybody besides yourself," I said through clenched teeth before I added in a softer tone: "Emmett isn't fond of you right now, and I'm sorry about that. You were actually good for each other. But I had to tell him the truth."

For the first time in my life I saw tears in Rosalie's eyes. She had been devastated when Ben broke up with her, but she never cried in front of anyone or even let a few tears show. Never.

But now she stood before me and was about to cry. The new part of me wanted to hug her and comfort her, but the old me told me not to. Even though I wanted to be the new me, I chose in that moment to be the old me.

"Now give me the key." I held out my hand, palm up.

I had to be cold right now. She had ruined everything so why would I have to be good to her if she couldn't be good to me?

Rosalie looked at me for a moment with a blank expression before she walked passed me. I could hear her take the keys from her bag, and then she walked back over to me.

Without any word she handed me the key, before she disappeared into the house.

I pulled my phone out of the pocket, and put the keys into it instead. Rose was right about one thing. I had to make amends with Bella fast. So I dialed her number, and it rang a couple of times, but she didn't answer. I tried again, and this time someone answered, but not the one I wanted it to be.

"_Stop calling her _Cullen_!"_ A voice barked. _Jacob._

"I want to talk to Bella," I said.

"_Too bad. She doesn't want to talk to you – ever again. So leave her alone!"_

"You don't have to yell into the receiver, I can hear you just fine."

"_Don't get too cocky, leech."_

"Take it easy dog, I just want to talk to Bella."

"_Are you deaf or something? I said she doesn't want to speak with you."_

"And like I said, I just want to talk with her."

"_Stop calling her, she is done with you."_

Then I heard someone in the background. _"Just hang up the damn phone Jacob, or I will."_

It didn't take me long to recognize that voice. It was Alice. Of course she was over there. But before I could say more the line went dead.

If I kept calling they would probably turn off the phone, and if I went over there they wouldn't let me in – that much was for sure. I had to come up with something else, so I could get to talk to her and alone.

One person came to mind. He had to help me.

I dialed his number, and it didn't take long for him to answer. _"You're in deep shit, you idiot."_

"You have no idea – or wait I'm sure you do. I assume Alice has already told you?"

"_How did you know?"_

"It doesn't matter. You have to help me, Jasper."

"_I don't. You really messed up, Edward. I thought you __truly loved her."_

"I do!" I yelled. "And she was a bet at first, but then she became more – so much more. I have to get her back."

"_I don't think that's possible."_

"There's always a way. Look, I know I screwed up everything, but I want to make it up to her. Explain it to her. I want to tell her the whole truth, and I can't do that unless you help me."

"_I'm not sure I want to do that. What if you'll hurt her again?"_

"I'll try not to. All I want to do is get her back and to – I want to..."

"_You want to what?"_

"I want to love her, damn it," I snapped.

"_So do you__ really…?"_

I didn't let him finish his sentence. "Yes, I do really love her."

Jasper sighed on the other end of the line. _"What do you have in mind?"_

"Thank you so much. I owe you after this."

"_You sure as hell do."_

"So this is what we have to do…"

**I really hope you**** liked it. I don't know why, but I had problems with this one. Somehow it was hard for me to write. But yeah… Give me your thoughts…**

**Got a review****  
can you write it?  
Swear this one you'll write  
better write it with your keyboard  
making me a happy girl  
If you review then you'll know I  
appreciate what said  
'cause one won't write a story  
if all reviews are dead.**

My version of The Pierces – Secret  
- You know the intro to Pretty little liars ;P


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you to all the reviewers and readers.  
Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
My beta aka boyfriend belongs to me.******

I'm sorry the updates is taking so long, but I'm really busy with my last year of my education - I'm busy with writing and reading. SIGH! I hate exams. :(

**Chapter 28:**** Truth be told**

EPOV

The sun was almost set, but it was still warm outside. I took that as a good sign. I wanted to take it as a good sign. I just hoped it would all end well. But soon the sun would start to go down.

I was nervous like I had never been before. I didn't even know if I could get her to talk to me.

I checked my phone. Nothing. I wondered how far Jasper was in the plan. Would it take long for them to get here? How did he get her to come with him? But I was sure that he could talk Bella into coming with her. Jasper was really good at sweet talking people and almost manipulate their emotions.

I was sitting on a bench in the middle of the little park not far from Bella's home. The bench was exactly in the middle of the park but hidden behind trees and bushes, forming a circle around it. Some places the bushes and trees weren't growing so close, and others it did. But there was a lot of light in the little clearing. It was a place lovers would come and hang out.

Jasper had helped me buy a hell a lot of candles, and help me transport them here and then set them up and lit them all. It was a small gesture, but it would have to do for now, because I was afraid that I couldn't get her to sit down and eat with me like my first thought had been.

I began tapping my fingers on the bench. I was getting more and more impatient, and my nervousness grew more and more each minute. I was almost feeling sick to my stomach.

Jasper had agreed to my plan, I was him forever grateful for that.

My phone beeped and I quickly checked and saw the message was from Jasper. _Finally._

_We__ are on our way now. It took some time to make her come with me. She really is a mess. Alice wanted to come too, and she is a little suspicious. But I think it will all work out just fine._

I sighed with relief. Finally they were on the way. I texted back.

_Thank you. Just make sure Alice doesn't come over here. I really hope it will._

I leaned back on the bench and looked up into the sky. There were no clouds, and I could see small insects swarming around.

Then it hit me. _She'll be here in only a few minutes!_

I jumped up to stand on my legs which felt like jell, and it was hard for me to stand still. I took a few breaths to calm myself, but it didn't work. I began pacing, and tried my best to hold my hands down by my side, because every second they were about to fly up to pull in my hair. I didn't want to pull my hair out, and I was afraid I would do that if I let my hands anywhere near it.

A sudden urge to scream came over me, and I clenched my teeth together to prevent me from doing it. But after a while my jaw was beginning to ache, so I let my mouth flew open and to my surprise nothing came out.

I sighed in relief, and looked around me. I tried to look through the vegetation, and I couldn't see anybody. I slowly walked to the bench, and then let me fall down with a thud.

Suddenly I heard voices, and it sounded like they came closer. I tried to listen to the voices, and when I recognized them I sprang up and stood looking toward where they were coming from.

"It's a wonderful place when you need to think and sort some things out." I heard Jasper say.

I didn't hear an answer, so maybe Bella didn't believe him, or maybe she had a feeling that something was up.

I wondered what her reaction would be when she saw me. Would she run away screaming, or would she start screaming at me or would she simply just turn around and walk away from me?

"And what makes you think that I need to sort things out?" I heard Bella say, her voice grave.

"Come on Bella, you're…" Jasper trailed off.

"Just say it Jasper," she snapped. "I'm a wreck."

She was a wreck. She was a wreck because of me. I sighed and I felt the need to cry. I was a horrible person. Maybe I should just run away. She was too good for me. Eventually she would get over me, and move on and forget me, but I knew I would never forget her.

I looked around me. I could easily sneak out, and run away. She was way too good for me.

I heard them stop on the other side.

"In there," Jasper said.

"What is in there?"

"Just go and look Bella."

I didn't hear her answer, and I didn't hear anyone moving.

_It's not too late. Walk away. She's too good for you._

"What is going on?" I heard Bella sigh after a few seconds of silence. "Is it candlelight's I can see?"

Had she figured it out? Did she know that I was standing there waiting for her? Would she run away if she even knew?

_Run away, she'll be safe without you.__ Another guy will show up and protect her, and be there for her. Love and cherish her._

"I don't know if this is the right thing to do here, but just go in there," Jasper answered.

Even Jasper still doubted me.

_You'll just hurt her again and again and again._

A part of me wanted to turn on my heel and walk the other way, and the other wanted to go out there and pull her to me, and tell her to be mine forever, even though I knew that I wasn't good enough for her.

_Selfish bastard._

I heard someone coming closer, slowly and some bushes being pushed aside. Then I saw Jasper coming through.

I looked at him questionable, but he smiled at me and shrugged and moved a little to the side before he turned and looked at where he had just come from.

We both stood looking at that same spot, only our breaths was audible; his steady and calm while mine was erratic. But both our breathings stopped for moment, when we heard her coming through the bushes, and just when she appeared, but with her head down, Jasper disappeared through some other bushes behind him.

Suddenly I felt like some sort of pervert for standing there waiting at her. She was clueless to what was going to happen, and I had made Jasper lure her into coming here, so I could have her to myself.

I was disgusted with myself, again.

Her hair seemed like a mess, almost like a haystack. It seemed like she had just come out of bed.

When Bella looked up and saw me she gasped and stepped back, before she looked around, searching for something, someone – Jasper. But all there were was me and the candles.

Her eyes looked tired and sad and they were red, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked like someone who had been crying for ages. I had been the one causing her to cry like that. I felt like I needed to throw up.

She looked somewhat afraid when her eyes finally met mine again.

"It's just me," I said. "Jasper will be back."

I hoped that somehow made her calm, and reassured her that she would get home say again.

_Once you're done with her._

I felt the need to punch myself.

_I won't hurt her, damn it. At least I'll try not to do so again._

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but I really need to explain myself," I started.

Bella took a step back. "I don't want to hear anything."

She then started to sob, and she looked around as if looking for an escape.

"Bella," I tried but she interrupted me.

"Don't say anything, please. It will only make it worse."

"But I…"

"NO!" she interrupted me again.

She took a few deep breaths, but her eyes never meeting mine. "I want to go home."

"I promise you'll go home, but I need to talk to you first."

"I really thought that…" Bella sobbed even more, she couldn't even finish her own sentence. _And that's your fault, stupid motherfucker._

I wanted to reach out for her, and pull her to me, hold her close and never let her go again. I wanted to make everything better. I wanted to comfort her, and make her stop crying.

"Bella, I made the most stupid mistake ever," I said.

Finally she looked up at me, her cheeks all wet from her tears, and new tears were cascading down her beautiful red flushed cheeks.

"I bet you did," Bella said and now she sounded angry. "You made the mistake that you didn't win the bet, and now you lost. I found out, too bad."

"The bet was a mistake," I yelled frustrated.

Bella's eyes got big, and she took a further step back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, but the bet was a mistake. I made the bet before I even knew you, and then I fell in love with you."

Bella was about to say something, but I beat her to it. "And I know that's a lame excuse, and that it sounds so cliché but that's the truth."

She closed her eyes, and slowly shook her head.

"I was going to tell you, but I didn't know when. But I wanted to tell you, honestly."

Her eyes were still closed, and she didn't move.

"I'm so sorry that you found out like that," I sighed. "I fell in love with you Bella, and you made me a better person. I want to be better, I want to do that for you, and I want to be with you." I took a step towards her.

She slowly opened her eyes to look at me.

"I'll do whatever it takes to be with you Bella. Please give me a chance to prove myself to you," I begged her.

"I can't believe I actually fell for all of that. I was warned about you for Christ's sake, and I listened at first, but then I met you, and I actually fell for your stupid crap, even though I told myself not to," Bella started sobbing again.

"When I told you that I loved you, I wasn't lying. I fell in love with you Bella. It wasn't supposed to happen but it did, and I'm grateful for that, because I was happy with you."

"I was happy with you too, but you based our relationship on a lie," she yelled.

"Our relationship wasn't a lie. I'll do everything to make it better Bella. Please say you'll take me back."

"You can't do anything Edward, you already ruined it."

"Bella I love you, I'll do anything for you."

"Please don't say that," she sobbed.

"I know you love me too," I said and ignored her plea. "We can make it work Bella. I'll do anything to make it work again. We were good together – we were perfect."

I thought I heard her whisper "I know" but I wasn't sure.

"Let me please explain it all to you Bella," I begged her.

She looked at me for a moment before she walked past me and sat down on the middle of the bench, looking at me and indicating for me to start.

I stand to face her head on, and I was actually shaking a little, and my breathing was erratic. Now I was nervous again.

"Before you came here, Rosalie and I were really close, and we shared the same interest," I took in a deep breath before I continued; "we loved to fool around with people – play with them. We began to see who could fuck the most on one night." Bella cringed when I said that, and so did I. "To make it more exciting we actually began to make bets about it, at first it was money, but it wasn't fun, because we both had lots of money, so we began betting other stuff." I decided not to say more about that matter.

Bella was still looking at me, but her face was turned into a mask of shock. It looked like she was watching a horror movie.

"I was told about you, and that you were a virgin, and I was a different person back then, so I thought that if I could sleep with you, then you would be the biggest conquest for me ever." I cringed again at my own words.

Bella was now looking down at her hands which were folded in her lap. She was still sobbing. Again I felt the need to reach out to her and comfort her, but I knew she wouldn't let me.

"I'm being honest here, even though it hurting us both," I said after a moment of silence. "I was a very bad person back then, but then I met you, and I got to know you, and I fell for you more and more for each second that I spend with you, and I then I finally knew that you weren't a bet for me anymore. You were so much more than that - you still are. Bella, you are the love of my life," I said and I felt the tears running silently down my cheeks. "Please take me back."

Bella was still looking down at her hands, and I stood looking at her, waiting for her to say something – anything.

_Please say you'll take me back._

"What if I slept with you?" she whispered and I could barely hear her. "Would you have left me after that?" She looked up at me from under her lashes.

"No Bella, I could never leave you like that, not anymore. I just wanted to be with you and feel you, and I promise you that I wanted to tell you the truth and I would have," I said and took a step forward her. I was anxious to hold her in my arms.

She flinched away from me, and sat back on the bench as far away from me as possible.

"Bella…"

"Would you have told me before or after you've slept with me?" Her voice was bitter, but her eyes were sad.

"I don't know," I said. "But I like to believe that I would have told you before, so our relationship wouldn't have been based on a lie."

"It already was, Edward," she yelled at me. "You lied to me from the beginning, and you say you wanted to tell me the truth. How can I believe that?"

"Because I love you, Isabella, I fucking love you more than my own life!"

We both gasped because of my words that flew out of my mouth before I could even think. Bella snapped her head to the side, so she didn't look at me, but I kept looking at her. Hoping she would turn her head and get eye contact with me.

"I want to trust you Edward, I really do, but I don't think I can," she murmured.

"I will win your trust back," I said and even though I sounded confident, I wasn't, but I would do whatever it would take.

I held my hand out for her to take, and after a moment she finally took it. I helped her up, and we stood with only a few inches apart.

"Can I hug you?" I asked, my voice shaking a bit.

Bella nodded one time, and I pulled her to me, and held her tighter than I had ever done before.

With my nose buried in her hair I said; "I'm sorry if I'm holding you too tight, but I'm never letting go of you again."

"Is that a threat?" She asked me and I pulled away to assess her, but she didn't look afraid.

"No it's a promise," I said and smiled crookedly at her, and that made her blush. "I can still make you blush. I'll take that as a good sign."

"Don't get too content, it won't be easy for you."

"I bet it won't," I said and she cringed when I said the word 'bet'. "I will never bet again, I promise you Bella."

"You better not," she murmured and looked down.

"So is Jacob pleased because I fucked it all up?" I asked. I wanted to talk about something else than betting, and I was actually curious if he had already tried to take my place, which I in the first place had taken from him.

"No he is furious; I had to beg him not to run to you and…" Bella trailed off.

"I deserve to be beaten up," I said.

"No, you don't." Her brown eyes snapped to mine.

"I do Bella. I'm just happy that Emmett didn't do it when he had the chance, but I'm guessing he is angrier at Rosalie right now."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Bella demanded, and pulled away from me.

I missed her touch immediately, but I just pulled her closer, I wouldn't let her go anywhere.

"Emmett sought me out, and he was mad as hell of course, and I was afraid that he would beat the shit out of me, but he just yelled at me."

"Huh," Bella said. "I didn't know he sought you out, I made him promise not to do so."

"He is very protective of you, and so am I, I would have done the same," I said and kissed her forehead.

She looked down again and she didn't look happy.

"I'm sorry if I'm being to forward and moving too fast," I said.

I was afraid that the kiss had pushed her somewhat more away from me. Maybe she wanted to start things over, and taking it slow. I could do that as long as I was with her.

"It's okay," she whispered "I just didn't expect it."

"We could start over, and move slowly if you want to," I suggested.

"I would like that," she said and looked up at me with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Bella, love, I will do whatever it takes to win you back, and I'll be a better person. Do you think you can forgive me in time?" I asked her.

She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes, and I waited eagerly for her response, but before she could answer I heard an angry voice.

"I knew something was up!"

Bella and I both gasped and with my arms still around her, I turned around to face the angry voice.

Jacob stood looking at me with a murderous glare, and his hands were at his side looking like claws ready to strike for its prey.

Slowly I took my arms away from Bella, and took a defensive stance before her instead. Her hands wasn't around me anymore either.

"Jacob," I acknowledge him.

"I told you to leave her alone," he roared at me, before he tried to look behind me and his stare softened. "Bells, are you okay?"

I wanted to punch him for calling her that. I wanted to call her that and made him never call her that ever again.

"I'm fine Jacob," Bella said from behind me. "Calm down."

"He tricked you to come here! I will kill that Jasper guy," Jacob muttered.

"You won't. It's okay. I needed to talk things out with Edward." I loved her beautiful voice. She was trying to calm Jacob down.

"The hell you didn't, you don't owe him anything. You are a bet to him!" He yelled.

"You don't understand," I said defensively.

"Don't say anything or I'll break your jaw," Jacob said. His whole body was shaking in anger.

"Calm down Jake!" Bella demanded behind me, and she pushed me a little and stepped up beside me. "I'm not a bet," she started but then stopped. "I mean I was at first, but I'm not anymore." She looked up at me for confirmation. "Right?"

"You're not a bet," I assured her.

We smiled at each other, but both turned to look at Jacob when he groaned.

"Bella don't tell me you have forgiven him, don't tell me that you believe all his bullshit?"

"You don't know anything about me," I said through clenched teeth.

"I know that you made a bet about Bella," Jacob said.

"You don't know that I fell in love with Bella."

He snorted. "Yeah right, you just want her to believe that so you can fuck her and win the bet, just admit it. You lost the bet, now move along and get over it."

"You saying that just shows that you don't know anything about me."

"Is that so?" Jacob said and took a step towards us.

"I lost the bet yeah, but I don't care. But I won't walk away. I will stay as long as Bella want me to."

He looked at Bella. "Please get a grip Bella, and tell him to leave you alone. He's not good enough for you."

"You aren't either," I said.

I was about to say "No one is" when Jacob launched at me. I quickly pushed Bella to the side, before he tackled me to the ground. I landed with a thud with Jacob on top of me, and before I could try to get up he started to punch me in my stomach.

He kept yelling a lot of things that didn't really make any sense. It seemed like he was so furious that he didn't even know what he was saying or doing.

I wanted to hit him back, and throw him off of me. I knew I could do that if I wanted to, but I also knew Bella wouldn't want us to fight, so I kept my hands at my sides, and took the punches.

He was about to punch me in the face, his right arm above his head to hit me full force, when he suddenly was off me, and my hands flew to my stomach, before I looked up to see that Jasper was holding Jacob, who was already calming down.

I looked to the side to where Bella had been standing beside me, and she was lying up against a bush looking frightened.

I jumped up and sat crouched down in front of her. "Are you okay Bella? I'm so sorry I pushed you like that, but I didn't want you to get hurt. I will never do so again, I promise you. Please say something Bella. Are you hurt?" I said in a hurry, the words were almost one long word, because I spit them out so fast.

Bella blinked a couple of times, and I tried to see if I could see some bruises or cuts, but I couldn't see any.

"I'm okay Edward, it wasn't your fault," she said.

I snapped my eyes to her. "I tried to protect you."

I heard Jacob snort behind us, and Jasper telling him to shut up and calm down.

"I know," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Bella," I said and pulled her up with me, and gently took her in my arms.

She clung to me with her head against my chest.

"You shouldn't have seen that," I sighed.

Bella pulled away from me stepped past me and I went to stand beside her. She was glaring at Jacob, who was looking down on the ground with a red flushed head. He was embarrassed.

"You should be ashamed, Jake," she scolded.

I smirked to myself, but then frowned when she walked over to him and lay her hands on his shoulders. Jasper let go of him and stepped to the side as if to give them space.

I glared at him, before I looked back at Bella.

"But I know you were only trying to protect me, but you don't have to do that. I can take care of myself," she said.

"Clearly you can't. You let him fool you," Jacob grumbled.

"Jake," she sighed.

A shrilling voice sounded then and we all jumped in shock. Bella pulled out her phone from her pocket, pushed a button and put it to her ear.

"Hey Charlie."

I swallowed and looked at Jasper as if looking for help – backup. He only looked back at me with a blank expression.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be home in a few minutes, I promise."

I looked at Jacob who was looking at me too, and he was glaring at me.

"Yes, Jake is here with me."

He then smirked at me and nodded his head.

"Okay, see you in a few," she said and put the phone back in her pocket.

"We have to get home Jake," she said to him, and then turned to Jasper. "I guess I should be mad at you, but I'm not. Thank you."

Jasper smiled at her.

Bella then turned around to face me.

"I'll talk to you later Edward, and don't worry I know you were only protecting me from getting hurt, and I promise I will give you a chance."

I had her in my arms in mere seconds after she had said that.

"Thank you, love," I said into her hair.

We clung to each other. "I love you, I really do. I will do everything I can to be good for you."

She didn't say anything back, but just pulled away and smiled at me, before she and Jacob walked out on the other side of the bushes.

"So it turned out alright," Jasper mused.

I sighed and he chuckled, and we smiled at each other.

"Thank you," I said.

"You owe me," he grinned.

When I got back home, I went to my room immediately. Esme called after me when I was on my way upstairs, but I had ignored her.

I knew I had to let Bella know the whole truth, if there was a chance that she would forgive me, so there was only one thing I could do now. I found a piece of paper and a pen in a drawer in my desk and began writing.

_You want to know everything? It's all in__ here. My feelings will be laid out to you – exposed. I have never showed it to anybody before, I'm the only one who knows what is in here, but now I'm giving it to you, so you can get to know the whole truth._

_I j__ust hope you can forgive me after you've read it._

_Yours sincerely, Edward._

**Yes maybe it was too fast for Bella to**** interact with Edward like that, and like almost forgive him, but remember she forgave Edward right away in New Moon.**

**I don't know when next chapter will be up, but I'll do my best to write it soon, so you won't have to wait so long**** this time, but unfortunately I can't promise anything. :(**

"If you're ready for my fic'  
you better push the button and let me know  
before I get the wrong idea and go  
You're gonna miss the story that I control."

**Sugababes -**** PUSH THE BUTTON!**


	29. Chapter 29

**To all the reviewers; you deserve lots of kisses from Edward****! I love your responses, thank you so much!  
I got this chapter up as fast as possible. Hope you'll like it.**

**Chapter 29:**** Waiting**

EPOV

I had driven over to Bella to drop off the package, which contained my journal, in her mailbox. I did it quickly so no one noticed. I didn't want to have to deal with Charlie, Emmett or Jacob for that matter.

As soon as I came back home, I texted Bella to let her know that she had a package waiting for her. It took several minutes before she replied, and the message only said;

_Thank you. Alice is still here, so I'll wait until later to see what it is._

I was happy that she hadn't opened the package yet. Alice would probably try to read it, and I wouldn't want that to happen. It was only meant for Bella.

_Good. I think you would want to wait to open it before she is gone._

Her response was fast.

_She is almost begging me to open it. I'm actually curious to find out what it is._

I chuckled. Even though she hated surprises she was curious about this little one. But I wasn't so sure she would be happy when she had read the first few pages.

_I think you would want to wait until she's gone._

I really hoped that she would wait. I didn't want Alice to know all these things. Then she would be after me even more than she already was.

_I'll wait, but can't wait to see what it is._

I didn't respond to her last message, because I was afraid of her response when she knew what it was. Maybe she didn't want anything to do with me after she had read it. Maybe she wouldn't give me a second chance. Or maybe she didn't want to read it at all.

I wondered when she would start to read it, and how long for her it would take. Would she talk to me while reading it or ignore me. I guess I had to find out Monday, if she had even started reading then. I would have to ask her.

Soft knocking on my door pulled me out of my thoughts. I was sitting at my desk, just looking into nothing and wondering, nervously about it all.

"Come in," I called.

The door slowly opened and in stepped none other than my stepsister. But she didn't look like her normal self. She usually looked gorgeous, but now she looked like hell. It looked like she had been crying. She didn't even wear makeup, and she always refused to even leave her own room without makeup on.

I couldn't even say anything to her, not even acknowledge her, because I was sitting and staring at her. I was really taken by surprise by her appearance. Emmett must have really given her hell. Plus I had told her to stay away from me, and I meant that. I didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. At least if she hadn't changed.

In that moment I actually felt sorry for her. Even she didn't deserve to be treated badly – or maybe she did? I wasn't actually so sure.

She closed the door behind her, before she walked over and sat down on my couch. She suddenly looked so small, like a little mouse. It was strange because usually she would seem like an intimidating tiger, but right now she was a little helpless mouse.

"I wanted to talk to you." Rosalie's voice was hoarse, probably from crying, and I had to concentrate to hear what she was saying, because she was speaking so low. Maybe she had feelings after all.

"Talk," I said simply. I wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I talked to Emmett, and he said he had talked to you," she almost whispered.

"Yeah we did talk. Unfortunately for you he didn't beat the shit out of me," I scoffed. "But I told him the truth and he seemed disappointed that you had only told him half of it."

"Disappointed," Rose muttered. "He was so much more than that."

"Can you blame him Rose? We made a bet revolving his little sister, and we lied to him. _You _lied to him."

"I know," she sniffed.

The situation felt so unreal. I had never seen Rosalie like this before, and it actually affected me, it made me sad.

"He was so mad, and I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen," she continued. "I have never felt so useless, so… I don't know…"

"You felt like the worse piece of…" I hinted.

"Yes," she sighed. "I actually feel sorry for the first time in my life."

"I don't think it's the same kind of sorry we feel. You don't care a thing about Bella, but I do. All you care about is Emmett, and he is mad at you right now, and that is why you feel sorry, am I right?"

Rosalie looked at me without saying a word, but I could see it in her eyes that I was right.

_Okay I take__ that back about the feelings, maybe she don't have them after all. _

"We messed up, huh?" She tried to smile at me.

"We did," I said bitterly. I really didn't want to talk to her right now. She was still a coldhearted bitch. She hadn't learned anything from all of this.

Rosalie didn't say anything, she just looked between me and the floor. I had never seen her so uncertain of herself before.

I decided to help her out a bit, I wasn't coldhearted after all. At least I wanted to believe that I wasn't. "So you wanted to talk. Do you have more on your heart?" I wanted to say something like stone cold heart, but I decided against it. I was the one with the heart here, right?

"I wanted to say that… I'm sorry," she almost choked out. She had never said sorry to anyone before.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to."

"I promised Emmett I'll talk to Bella too," she sighed.

"I knew it," I shook my head. "Emmett made you do _this_." I gestured with my hands between us. "He made you do it, and you don't even mean it. What do you think Emmett will say when he finds out your words doesn't mean anything?"

Rosalie's eyes got big. "Don't tell him."

"Why do you even want to apologize when you don't mean it? Just because Emmett told you to?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, before she slowly nodded.

I sighed. "You really are in love with him."

Rosalie raised her chin a little as if to deny it, but when I raised my eyebrows at her, her head slowly went down. "I'm not," she muttered.

"You're not? Come on Rosalie," I almost yelled. I stood up now and walked over to her. She looked up at me with wide eyes. "Don't play games with me. I'm done with it, and you know you can't lie to me. You love him, but you just won't admit it. Where is your heart, Rose? Like, really, where is it? Can't you just for once in your life be honest and follow your heart, if you even have one?" I was yelling now, I was mad as hell.

"I'm… It's…" She sputtered.

Then she abruptly stood up and our faces were only inches apart. She was fuming now.

"Don't you fucking yell at me," she spat. "I have a heart, but I'm not stupid like you to just put it out there. You have lost your grip, Edward. You have lost yourself."

The insecure Rosalie was gone and replaced by the old and cold one. She seemed to go from hot to cold in a second.

"That's where you're wrong," I said with a smile. "I have _found _myself."

The truth of my words made me happy. I had found myself now, Bella had helped me to. All the time I had walked around being a complete asshole, and deep inside I knew something had been missing. This new me was who I really was, and I liked that person so much more than the old me.

"You make me sick." She shook her head and crossed her arms above her chest.

"And _you_ make _me_ sick. Why can't you just admit that you love him, and stop being a bitch? Right now you put up an act to protect yourself. You think that you will seem weak if you let your guard down. Why won't you just admit to me that you have feelings for him, and that you deep inside know that what we did was wrong?" I looked pointedly at her.

"You aren't very smart if you think that I would admit to that."

"But you don't deny it, so I take it that you do," I smiled smugly at her.

That made her angry even more so then before and she glared at me. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"Shut up. I'm tired of your little games. Now leave me alone. Apology not accepted. I just found out by your behavior that I really want nothing to do with you."

"As if, we are family, so you can't avoid me forever."

"I'll try my best, now get out before I call Carlisle and tell him to look in your desk for a secret little room," I said and pointed at the door.

"You wouldn't," she clenched her teeth.

"I sure would. Now get the hell out!" I yelled at her.

Rosalie glared at me for a second before she turned and stomped out of my room and slammed the door behind her.

Dinner that night went quietly. Rosalie and I simply ignored each other and it seemed like Carlisle and Esme knew something was wrong, but they didn't say anything. They just kept talking and asking questions about school and what we had been up to lately. But when Esme bought up a question about Bella and Emmett, we all went quiet.

"_So when will we be seeing Bella and Emmett again?" Esme asked and looked excitedly between us._

_Slowly I raised my eyes from my plate and looked over at Rose, who was looking back at me with a blank expression._

_I turned to Esme and smiled at her. "I don't know. But soon I think." At least I hoped so._

"_I was thinking about inviting them over for dinner on Thursday?" She took a bite of her roast, and looked between us again._

"_I'll ask Bella if she's available," I said and looked down at my plate again._

"_Good, and what do you say Rose?"_

_A few seconds passed by in silence before she finally answered. "I'll ask him."_

"_Fabulous," Esme said. "I can't wait. What should I make?"_

_Silence again, but this time Carlisle luckily decided to interfere. "We'll talk about that later, dear. Let the kids eat their food now."_

Fortunately the conversation had ended there and I could think about everything else than dinner with Emmett and Bella on Thursday. It would be awkward if things weren't back to normal by then, but I doubted it would. But what would 'back to normal' be like? It wouldn't and it couldn't be like before. Emmett and Bella knew everything now, and I wasn't even sure if Bella or Emmett for that matter could forgive me.

Monday morning I stood in front of my car at the parking lot at school, waiting for Bella. I had texted her and asked if I should pick her up, but Alice was driving her.

When I spotted the car, I straightened up. Alice parked the car only a few spots from mine, and she and Bella climbed out of the car at the same time. Alice hurriedly half-ran to Bella's side and they walked together towards me. Bella with her head down and Alice was looking at me with a sad expression.

They both stopped when they were in front of me.

"Hey," I said and smiled.

It looked like Alice was trying to smile back, but it only turned out to be a grimace. Bella was still looking downwards.

Alice turned to Bella. "I see you later?"

Bella nodded and Alice turned back to me. "I don't know what was in that package, but it didn't exactly make her thrilled it seems."

"Well I didn't suspect that it would," I said.

Alice looked at me as if trying to read my mind. "I don't know what you're up to, but I promised Bella to back off, so I will, but if you hurt her just…"

Bella interrupted her. "Alice."

Alice shook her head disapproving before she walked away from us.

"It seems you have many who are very protective of you," I mused, also hoping to ease the tension.

"So it seems," she muttered.

"So I guess you started reading?"

She nodded one time, still looking down, refusing to look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I felt like that you had to know everything about me, you know. I want to let it all out there. I think it would be best if you know it all about me, and I want to be honest with you and…"

"Is there more?" she interrupted me.

Of course she would want to ask that question, and my stomach twisted at the thought. I really didn't want to tell her right now, but I had just told her that I wanted to be honest with her, and I meant that.

"There is one more," I choked out.

Bella sighed and finally she looked up, and our eyes met. Mine searching, waiting and hers were sad and something else I couldn't read.

"At least there isn't a thousand," she tried to smile.

"You want to read the other one too?" I asked her, some part of me hoping that she wouldn't.

"I don't know. I'm not sure… I don't think so, I mean I'll have to read this one first and it's…" Bella was almost stuttering.

"I get it. It's not exactly easy for you to read. I'm not even sure I want to read it."

The bell rang and indicated that it was time for class to start.

"I'm sorry I'm making you late for class," I said while we started walking.

"It's okay."

"So what are you doing after school?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with raised eyebrow.

"Oh, reading of course." I felt stupid for even asking her. "I'll walk you to class."

"Don't, you're late yourself. I see you at lunch." With that she turned and walked the other way, leaving me standing and looking for her for a moment, before I hurried off to class myself.

Lunch finally came and unfortunately she sat at the other end of the table with Alice and Jasper who were both glancing at me now and then; Alice with a pensive expression and Jasper with a pitiful.

The tension at the table was palpable. Emmett and Rosalie were talking silently amongst themselves, but it was obvious things weren't perfect in their little paradise.

I wondered if people knew what had happened, but I doubted they did.

Bella didn't look my way throughout the entire lunch, but when the bell rang and indicated it was time for Biology, she finally looked at me. She stood with her tray in her hands, and it looked like she was waiting for me. I quickly grabbed mine and went over to her.

"Thank you," I muttered.

She nodded, knowing I was thanking her for waiting for me.

We got rid of our trays and walked side by side.

"It's hard for me to read it, but I'll get through it," Bella said and broke the silence.

I got the double meaning of the words. At least I hoped there was a double meaning.

"I hope so," I muttered as we walked into Biology.

We sat down beside each other and both looked ahead at Mr. Banner who was already standing at the front and writing on the board.

"I don't know if this is a good time to ask, but my mother wanted to know if you were free on Thursday to have dinner with us," I said still looking straight ahead.

The tension between us was somewhat unpleasantly, but I hoped we would get through it. We had to. I wanted it so badly. I wished for it.

"I don't know," she said.

"It's okay. Just let me know when you know," I said and couldn't help but smile.

We both turned our heads to look at each other at the same time, and we both smiled at each other, and then the smiles turned into grins. That eased the tension a bit, and I was happy about it, grinning even more if it was even possible.

"Ride with me home," I said before I could stop myself.

Bella stopped grinning. "I don't know."

"I'll take you straight home, and then I'll go home myself, I promise. I get that you need time to both read and to think things through and…" I couldn't say the rest.

"I'm not sure if Alice would be pleased," Bella chuckled.

It made me happy that Bella was chuckling, letting loose a bit, forgetting it all right now, and could joke a bit. I wanted that with her, even though now wasn't the best time for that. At least it didn't feel so.

"She doesn't have to, as long as you're pleased," I said and smiled crookedly. "I just want you to be happy."

"I'll write her a text," she said.

"Yes," I grinned in triumph.

"Take it easy," Bella laughed.

Mr. Banner told us all to be quiet, and began his lecture.

"So what did Alice say?" I asked when we sat in my car on our way to Bella's house.

"She just said it was okay. She won't interfere, I made her promise that."

"Yeah, you told her to back off. I like that," I chuckled.

"Yes, but she will interfere if I tell her to."

I looked at her to read her expression, but she was smiling at me. Hopefully she didn't mean it.

I faked a sigh of relief and that made her giggle.

"I'm glad that you can laugh at my expense," I said and looked on the road again.

"Good," she said and then added; "Just keep your eyes on the road."

"As you wish," I said even though I rather wanted to look at her. "But looking at you is something I would much rather do."

"Oh, so you're riming now. Is that part of you scheme?"

"What scheme?" I suddenly felt nervous even though I wasn't scheming, but did she think I was?

"I was just kidding," she giggled again. "Gosh, you looked nervous for a second there."

"Again, I'm glad I amuse you," I said and shook my head. "You are one of a kind."

I pulled up at her house, and finally I could look at her. We smiled at each other.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said and opened the door.

"Bella," I said before she could climb out.

"Yeah?"

"Will you write me a message before you go to sleep, so I'll know that you're okay and aren't completely grossed out?" I sounded like a little boy.

"Okay," she said and climbed out.

Before she shut the door, I said 'thank you' and then drove home.

Tuesday we didn't get to talk much because Alice was around her like a hawk all the time. But Bella did smile at me and said goodbye when she walked passed me in the parking lot.

I couldn't really sleep at night because I knew she was in the progress of reading my secrets, and I didn't how far she was or what she was even thinking. The waiting almost drove me insane - at least that was what it felt like.

Wednesday when we sat in Biology Bella seemed tired, and I noticed that she didn't pay attention to class, and when Mr. Banner asked her a question she couldn't answer. That didn't seem like her.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered towards her when Banner turned his front to the board.

"No, I just didn't have time to make my homework," she was looking straight ahead.

Then it dawned on me; she hadn't had time to make her homework because she had been busy reading my journal.

"I'm sorry," I said.

I wondered how far she was in her reading. Was she almost done?

Bella didn't say anything, and I didn't like her silence. Maybe what she read repulsed her so much that she didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore. My stomach turned into knobs at the thought. I _really _hoped she could forgive me.

When Biology was over she agreed to let me follow her to her next class.

While on our way I remembered Esme saying before I went to school that Emmett had agreed to come over, and of course she wanted to know if Bella was up for it too, and I couldn't give her an answer because I didn't know if she was.

"So Emmett is coming over for dinner tomorrow," I started and when Bella didn't indicate that she would answer I continued. "I guess he has forgiven her."

"I don't think he has, I just think he wants to try and work things out with her," she said her voice blank.

"Well he must be in love with her then." I tried to inconspicuously assess her reaction by looking at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Maybe," she shrugged her shoulders.

She seemed so distant and somewhat cold. I was afraid I was beginning to losing her.

"So… What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?" She looked up at me with her brown eyes.

"Will you come tomorrow night?" I asked her. Maybe she thought I was going to ask her something else?

She didn't answer right away, but I wanted her to be there, and I was afraid that she would say no, so I decided to play the guilt card on her.

"Esme asked me this morning, because she knows Emmett is coming, and she said she really wanted you to come." Esme hadn't said that but I was sure she wanted her there. She liked Bella and she wouldn't have asked if she didn't.

We stopped in front of the doors to the gym, her next class, and I turned to look at her, waiting for her answer.

"So will you come and make both me and Esme happy?"

"Okay," she said.

I smiled at her and pulled her to me and hugged her, and she returned it.

"Thank you," I whispered into her hair and then pulled away from her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

When I came home I told Esme the happy news, and she smiled and gave me a hug. "I'm so happy that they are both coming over." See, I knew she would be happy that Bella would come, so I hadn't lied to her after all.

The next day I waited for her at the schools parking lot again. This morning she was driving with Emmett.

Emmett nodded at me in acknowledgment, before he continued on. Bella stopped in front of me.

"I'm finished," she said and looked into my eyes.

My heart began pounding in my chest. Was she finished? With me? For a moment I stopped breathing until it dawned on me what she meant, and I could breathe again in relief.

"Oh," I said like a moron. _Say some more. Maybe ask her something. _"Okay." _Stupid!_

She nodded and bit her lip. "Yeah."

We were both awkward and didn't know what to say. The silence was uncomfortable.

"I guess I better get to class," Bella said and waved awkwardly at me before she walked passed me.

I stood back alone, only a few other people in the parking lot, but I felt all alone in the world.

She had read the whole journey now, and now she knew it all; some of my deepest and darkest secrets about my conquests. She knew about me and Rosalie's games, and all the details about the game involving her, and now it seemed like she didn't want anything to do with me.

Maybe the idea about giving her my journal wasn't such a good idea after all.

**Thank you for reading. ****So let me know what you think…**

And like I said the last time; "I don't know when next chapter will be up, but I'll do my best to write it soon, so you won't have to wait so long this time, but unfortunately I can't promise anything. :( " I just hope you're happy it came up faster than anticipated this time :)

"**I'm busy throwin****g hints that you keep missing,  
I have to think about it,  
I want a review and  
everytime I update you seem so distant  
I wanna get a review  
I can't resist them."**

**Sugababes – Push the button – again ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**We have reache****d chapter 30, and this story is coming to an end. I don't know how I feel about that… A bit sad maybe…  
Thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate you taking your time writing your thoughts – so again – thank you!  
Sorry it took so long, but I'm really busy with my last months of my education.  
My fabulous boyfriend betaed. He is amazing.**

**Chapter 30****: Trying to move forward**

EPOV

I didn't get to talk to Bella for the rest of the day, and when school was over and I walked out into the parking lot, the jeep was already gone.

"So, excited for tonight?" I heard a voice behind me.

I didn't need to turn around to look who it was, I knew the voice.

"More nervous," I said. "I haven't really talked to Bella all day."

"What are you nervous about?"

"Maybe the awkwardness? The tension? Don't tell me you aren't nervous."

"If I'm totally honest, then yes I am nervous."

I thought for a second that she was about to lie.

I turned around to face her, and actually smiled at her. "Thank you for telling me the truth and it makes me feel a little better that I'm not the only one that is nervous."

Rosalie smiled back at me. "I'll see you at home."

I wanted to believe that Rosalie was starting to change for the better, but I wouldn't get my hopes up.

I nodded and we both went to our cars.

When I got home Esme was already in the kitchen preparing the food.

"Oh there you are Edward. Where is Rosalie? Why can't you two drive to school together?"

I didn't get to answer before Rosalie joined us. "I'm here Esme. I told Edward that I wanted to drive my car these days. I miss driving it."

I looked at her strangely, but she just smiled back at me. She actually helped me out, but she lied. I didn't want to drive with Rosalie so she had to take herself, and she could easily have said that but she covered for me instead.

I shook my head at her and mouthed 'thank you'.

"I'll go and get ready," she said and disappeared again.

"I hope its better between the two of you, whatever it is that is between you," Esme said.

"Don't worry about it, mom," I smiled at her. I know she loved it when I called her 'mom', and that always made her get off my back if I used that against her.

It wasn't any different this time. She beamed at me, and it looked like her eyes got shinier. Maybe she was about to cry.

"Tell me if you need any help," I said and hurried out of the kitchen before she would get too emotional. I didn't want to deal with that at the moment.

When I got to my room, I lay down on the couch and looked at my phone to see if I had gotten any messages, but I hadn't. I wanted so write to Bella, and ask her how she was and if she was excited or nervous as I was.

I hadn't talked to her all day. I wanted some sort of sign from her before she came that it was okay between us and that she wasn't totally disgusted with me.

I debated what I should write to her. I just knew I wanted to write, and like a girl I would analyze the message – every little word. Did she sound angry, displeased? Did it sound like she wouldn't forgive me? Would she use smileys?

_Ugh, now you definitely__ sound like a girl. Get a grip!_

A knock on the door made me take my eyes from my phone, and I sat up straight and looked at the door. "Yes?"

It opened and Rosalie came in.

"What?" I sighed and put the phone in my pocket.

"I don't really know why I came here, but I guess I wanted to tell you that I'm really trying here," she said with a sad smile.

"I hope you are, and Emmett really seems to get the best out of you."

"He does. I can say the same thing about you and Bella."

"That's true. I guess we're both changing for the better then, won't you say?"

"True," she said and looked down to the floor. I knew something was bothering her, I could tell by her face and the way she looked down.

"What is it? Aren't you happy about starting to be a better person?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"This is kind of embarrassing," she sighed.

That really got my attention. What was bothering her that was so embarrassing?

"Just tell me, I promise I won't use it against you or anything. Or wait I will if it's something funny," I chuckled at that.

Rosalie smiled a little before her face turned serious. "Before when we were you know…"

"I know," I sighed.

"We were close and since we met you wanted to… You know… You wanted to…" she trailed off again.

"I know, I wanted to fuck you," I said bluntly.

"Exactly, but now…" Her cheeks got red. _Ladies and gentleman a blushing Rose! Take a picture. That has never happened before. _"You don't seem to have that interest in me anymore."

I was about to say something, but she held her hand out to stop me.

"I know you have Bella now, and you love her, and you only see her. But before you so badly wanted me, and you know me, I love that. Now it seems like you're uninterested in me, like I don't appeal to you anymore," she said hurriedly and almost stumbling over the word. She was obvious embarrassed.

"Rose, you are still beautiful, but I don't want to sleep with you anymore. I only want Bella now. And if you think about it, it's actually gross that I wanted that, considered that you are my stepsister. I didn't think so at the time, but I do now," I said and made a face.

Rosalie giggled and nodded. "I see that."

"If it makes you happy I can tell you that I think you are the second most beautiful girl in the world," I said.

She grinned like never before.

"But let us get one thing clear," I started. "I don't want anything to do with those games anymore. I'm done with it, and I'm done fucking around."

"I'm done with the games too."

"Good, those days are over now, and I want to move forward."

"Me too," she said and walked over to me and held out her hand. "No more games or anything like that, I promise."

While I was still sitting we shook our hands. "Good."

When Rosalie had closed the door behind her, I took out my phone again. I would have heard if I had received a message, but I couldn't help but hope that there was just one message from her. But there was nothing.

I sighed and decided to I write her a message. I had to know what mood she was in.

_Hey lovely. What time are you coming over? Can't wait to see you._

I pushed send and regretted that I had called her 'lovely' because I was afraid she wouldn't want that.

Like a pathetic little lovesick puppy I sat waiting for her reply – just starring at my phone.

When the phone signaled and indicated that she had replied, I smiled to myself and quickly pushed the button to read.

_Rosalie told Emmett we should come around six, so we'll be around at that time._

She sounded so cold – distanced.

I threw the phone to the other side of the couch, and rubbed my face with my hands. That muffled the groan I made.

I felt like I was losing her completely now, and it seemed hopeless – like there was nothing left for me to do.

_You shouldn't have showed her the diary!_

I was angry with myself. It was a mistake to show it to her. Now we were back to square one – if not even there yet. Maybe it was too late to build something between us, maybe she had just decided I wasn't worth it. She must think that I was the dirtiest scum on earth. I truly didn't deserve her forgiveness.

Whit shaking hands I picked up the phone and texted her back.

_Okay.__ Hope you don't regret coming here._

I didn't deserve her – I wasn't worthy of her.

I was almost afraid to read her response.

_I don't. Why should I?_

At least she didn't regret it, but she still sounded weird, strange, cold, distanced. I could put a few names to it.

I didn't text her back. I didn't want to start an argument, and I rather wanted to talk to her in person than over the phone.

I don't know how long I sat there just looking at thin air.

But suddenly I put the phone on the couch and stood up and walked out of my room. I stood for a second in the hallway, wondering what I was doing, and where I was going. I decided to just go down in the kitchen to Esme.

"Edward, are you coming to greet our guests?" Esme asked when she saw me in the doorway.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"They should be here in a few minutes," she said and pointed with her head toward the watch that hang just above the little dining table.

I must have sitting a really long time starring at nothing. I wasn't ready for her to be here. I was sure Esme could see the look of panic that showed on my face.

"Calm down dear, I will greet them and Rosalie said she would be down in a minute. Go up and refresh yourself," she said and then added with a wink; "I'll distract Bella for you."

I wasn't sure what Bella would think if I wouldn't be there when they came, and I would only be down later. But I had to look good for her somehow. I was conflicted.

"Just go," Esme smiled at me.

"Thank you," I said before I bolted for the stairs.

I took a quick shower and found some new pants and a shirt to wear. I tried to do my hair, but like always it just wouldn't the same that I wanted, so it just looked like a mess – like always. With a last look into the mirror and a sigh, I hurried downstairs.

I could hear them in the living room, laughing and talking. That was a good sign, I told myself.

Emmett and Rosalie sat together in the big couch, and Bella sat beside my mother on the other. Emmett had an arm around Rose, and they looked cozy.

"Edward dear," Esme said when she saw me and stood up. "I had just told that dinner is about ready now." She excused herself and went out to the kitchen.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Edward," Emmett said and actually smiled at me.

I smiled back before I looked at Bella who was looking anywhere but me.

I decided to sit in the armchair, because I wasn't sure if Bella would feel uncomfortable if I chose to sit with her on the couch.

"Emmett and I are going out Saturday, and we thought it would be fun if the two of you joined us?" Rose looked between me and Bella who sat opposite each other of the coffee table.

I looked at Bella. I wanted to let her decide. Plus I wasn't even sure if she wanted to speak with me after tonight. Maybe she had made her decision about excluding me from her life.

Bella looked at Rose with sad eyes. It didn't seem like Bella had forgiven her yet, and if she hadn't even forgiven Rose, then she definitely hadn't forgiven me. Why would she?

"I'll think about it," Bella said and looked down.

"It could be fun," Emmett said. "What do you think, Edward?"

Emmett raised his eyebrow at me before he looked over at Bella and then back to me. It was like he was trying to tell me something. It was like he wanted us to go out, and maybe he wanted me to convince Bella to come.

Esme came in before I could say something. "Dinner is ready. Rose will you please go tell your father?"

Rose smiled at Esme."Of course."

Esme, Emmett, Bella and me went into the dining room. Esme sat down at the end of the table which was her usual seat, and Carlisle used to sit on the other end.

I pulled out the chair to Esme's right, and gestured for Bella to sit down. She smiled timidly and did so, and I sat down at the chair beside her. Emmett sat down at the other side of Esme.

"This smells delicious," Emmett said while he looked around on all the food Esme had made. "It looks like a royal feast."

"Well I hope it will taste as well," Esme couldn't stop smiling. "I'm so happy that you both came."

"Well if you make all this food only because of us, then I will come eat dinner here more often," Emmett guffawed.

Esme laughed and Emmett joined her. Bella and I sat silently and looked between the two of them.

I wanted to reach out and hold her hand under the table, but I decided against it. I wasn't sure if she would want that. But it was hard to sit so close to her without touching her.

Carlisle and Rosalie entered then, and Carlisle took his seat at the end to my right, and Rosalie sat down beside Emmett.

"Dig in," Esme said and Emmett was fast to grab a plate of potatoes.

Rosalie gently elbowed his side, and he gave her a smile, and she shook her head smiling too.

I leaned towards Bella a little. "Is there something I can get you?"

"Yes, would you pass me the salad?"

I took the bowl of salad, and she held her hands out to take it, but I shook my head, and began filling her plate. She looked between me and the bowl. She looked like she wanted to tell me that she could have done it herself.

"Oh, that is so sweet of you, Edward," Esme said.

"It is," Rosalie agreed and I could see the smile on her face from the corner of my eye, but I kept my eyes on Bella.

I still didn't trust Rosalie, but maybe she was changing for the better, but I wanted more proof before I would be comfortable around her and start to trust her.

Bella didn't participate much in the conversations that floated freely. Everyone seemed happy and calm except Bella who seemed nervous and not very happy, but she tried to hide it and smile and answer questions directed to her.

I wasn't much better, because I was nervous about what was going to happen later. I didn't know if she wanted to talk, or if she would go straight home.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom when Esme had served the dessert. I stood in front of the mirror, grabbing the sink with my hands.

"Take it easy, she's only nervous. She's a good person so she won't leave you hanging, she wants to talk to you, figure things out," I mumbled to myself.

I shook my head and looked back at my reflection with what looked like a disgusted face. "Or maybe she'll just run away, screaming. She should do that, she is too good."

I shook my head again, I felt like I was going insane. "Stop talking to yourself."

With a sigh I turned and walked out into the hallway. I jumped when I saw a person standing a few feet away. She had her hands folded in front of her, and she looked at me with a sad smile.

"If something is wrong, please tell me. I don't like to see you like this. Bella seems sad too. Have you been fighting?" Esme took a step toward me.

"Don't worry about it mom, it will be alright." At least I hoped it would.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we just need to talk some things out."

"Okay. But tell me if you want to talk."

"Thanks," I said and smiled, even though I knew I would never go to her and talk to her about things like that, and she knew that too, but offering said more than thousands word.

We both went back into the dining room, where the others already were enjoying the dessert.

When we were done eating dessert, Bella looked like one who wanted to bolt the room, screaming, and never come back.

Rosalie and Emmett went to her room, and that left me and Bella with Carlisle and Esme.

"Why don't you two go enjoy yourselves?" Esme asked.

Bella slowly nodded, and we went out into the hallway.

"Can we go to your room?" Bella asked.

"Of course," I said and took her hand and we walked to my room.

We entered my room, I regretfully let go of her hand and closed the door behind us. We stood awkwardly a few minutes and looked around, not looking at each other.

"Did you get my text?" Bella broke the silence, and we were finally looking at each other.

"Oh yeah, I just didn't know what to answer."

"So you don't think we need to talk?"

I was dumbfounded. What was she talking about?

"Of course I think we need to talk."

"Good. I was just concerned that you didn't think that when you didn't text me back."

"I do think we need to talk, of course we do. We have a lot of things to sort out. I was just afraid you didn't want to come here," I sighed.

"I came because like the text said, we need to talk."

I looked at her for a second, before something occurred to me. I walked over to the couch where I had left my phone. I had a text from Bella.

_I think it would be best if I come, because we __need to talk. _

"I hadn't seen this last message," I said and put the phone into my pocket.

"Oh, that explains it then."

Bella walked over and sat at the far end of the couch – as far away from me. I kept standing, just looking at her.

It seemed like we both waited for the other to say something, and maybe ease the tension that crept around us like a thick fog.

"Jacob had a hard time leaving. I almost had to throw him out of the house," Bella said after a while.

"Well good you got rid of him. I don't think I could get anywhere near you, if he stayed here."

"Get rid of him," Bella mumbled.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Bella. It sounds like I wanted you to get rid of him, so I could have you, and… Fuck…. That's what I wanted… What I want… I want you… But not you know like I first wanted to… Fuck, I'm completely messing this all up," I pulled at my hair. "I mean I want you like that, but not because of the bet anymore. It was a stupid bet, but a part of me is happy that I made it, because I got to know you, and I fell in love with you. The bet doesn't mean anything, it's over and we both lost. All that I care about now is you."

I stopped my rambling and searched her face for something that indicated what she was thinking, but I couldn't get a read on her. She sat completely still, looking straight ahead and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Please say something, I don't have a clue what is going on in your head," I pleaded.

"It was really hard reading all of that," she whispered.

I sank down at the couch.

"I'm sorry, but I felt like you needed to know it all for us to…" I trailed off. I didn't know if she wanted to start over, or what she really wanted.

"As much as I didn't like reading it, I think that maybe it was for the best."

I sighed in relief.

"You are changing?" She asked before I could say anything.

"I am. I have already changed a lot."

"Why did you do that to all those girls?" It sounded like she was about to cry, but I didn't turn my face to look at her. It would be too much for me to see her cry right now.

"It was like a game to us. Who could manipulate who and how many. At the time it seemed right to us, and we liked it. It was something that kept us close, and it was exciting. Now I'm disgusted with us. I can't understand really why we did it. But I guess it was the thought of hurting other people and manipulate them that were so appealing."

I turned my head to look at Bella and she was making a face.

"But it doesn't anymore," I almost stumbled over the words. "I guess we both knew deep inside that what we did was fucked, and that we were fucked, and it made us feel better to feel superior."

Bella slowly nodded, still chewing her lip.

"Please stop that before you're hurting yourself," I said.

She stopped and sucked in a deep breath. "And the bet about me was so you could sleep with her?"

"If I won, yeah," I said and gulped. I didn't like talking about it.

Bella made a face again. She was disgusted by it – by me.

"I know it sounds sick, and I think so too," I said, and she looked questionably at me.

"I think so now. At the time I didn't care about that. I thought she was hot, and I had wanted her since the first time I saw her, but then I saw you and got to know you, and I felt repulsed by even the thought of it. I have talked to Rose about it, and it's all done. We're done. We both fell in love, and we're done playing games. Rosalie loves Emmett, and I really love you."

"That's so messed up."

"I know. I really hope we can forget about it and move on," I said.

"I don't think I can just forget that, Edward. It's hard for me to understand that you could be such an awful person, but then you met me, and you changed because of me?" She made it sound like a question.

"That's the truth," I nodded. "I know it sounds so cliché but it is the truth. I fell in love with you, and I will do anything to make you mine. I want you to be my girlfriend again."

"But I can't just forget all of that," she mumbled.

I sighed. It seemed like a lost battle. It seemed like she had already decided that I wasn't worth it.

I slouched back in the couch, and looked up at the ceiling. "I understand that. I just want to move on, and forget about it, and focus on this new life, and focus on the new me."

We were both silent for a moment.

"And I understand that you want nothing to do with me. If I were you, I wouldn't want to."

Bella didn't say anything, and that confirmed my suspicion; it was a lost battle.

I turned my head to look at her.

"I think I have to talk to Rosalie too," Bella said and chewed on her lip.

"Whatever you think is best."

"It seems like Rosalie and Emmett has laid it all behind them."

"Yeah. But she hadn't kept a journal about all our crap that he could read. So I don't know how much he knows."

"Maybe it's best that he doesn't know it all."

"Will he kill me if he knew?"

Bella shook her head. "No he wouldn't, but I think he would go ballistic, even though he isn't a violent person."

"I just want to keep my balls," I murmured.

"Relax, I don't think he will go anywhere near down there," she giggled.

"Let's hope he won't."

We both went silent again, but I kept looking at her, and she kept looking at me.

"Where exactly does this leave us?" I whispered.

"You know I can't forget your past, but we all have a past. Mine included Jacob."

"Yeah but your past isn't as ugly and dark as mine," I mumbled.

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head. "I want to move forward, but I can never forget all of that, I know I can't, but I think that you really have changed, and I want to give us another chance."

I sprang up from the couch, took a stride over to her and pulled her up into my arms.

At first Bella was too shocked to respond the hug and her arms hang down at her sides, but then she finally reacted and hugged me back.

I rested my right chin on the top of her head. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that. We have to work on this, I know that, but I think we could have the most beautiful relationship."

"And don't forget that I make you a better person," Bella giggled.

I pulled away a little, so I could look into her beautiful brown eyes. She was smiling brightly at me.

"You do, Bella Swan. You do make me a better person, and that is one of the many reasons why I love you."

**I'll do my best to get the time and inspiration to write next chapter as soon as possible, but I can't promise anything. I just hope your still with me.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you so much for your reviews, you rock my boat! Well if I had one anyway ;)  
Sorry it took so long, but as you know**** my last semester is killing me.  
My own Edward betaed. Thanks love.  
After this chapter there is only one chapter left.**

**Chapter 31:**** Moving forward**

EPOV

When I had told Bella goodbye last night, she had agreed to let me drive her to school. Emmett heard it, and ruined it all by saying we could all go together. So now I sat in my car with Rosalie in the backseat, and we were on our way to the Swan house.

Rosalie hadn't been happy when I told her to sit in the back, but when I pointed out that she could sit with Emmett, she climbed in back with a smile.

"It seemed like everything is okay between the two of you now?"

I looked at Rose through the rearview mirror. Even though she had just asked me a question, she was looking out of the window to her side.

"She decided to give me another chance," I said and looked back on the road.

"Good, I'm happy to hear that."

"Are you really?"

"Yes, Edward, I really am."

I didn't say anything back, but smiled and hoped she saw it.

I pulled up in front of Bella's house, and Emmett burst through the front door immediately, waving franticly with both of his hands.

Rose giggled from behind me, and I turned to look at her with a bemused expression.

"Really Rose? You're giggling like a schoolgirl, because your boyfriend is acting weird?"

"As a matter of fact I am," she snapped at me and then turned to look at Emmett with a loving expression. "I like him just the way he is, all goofy."

"Okay I believe you have changed at some point," I murmured and turned back in my seat.

Emmett had reached the car now, and he climbed in and gave Rose a kiss on her cheek. "Hello my beautiful Rose."

"Hey big bear," Rose giggled and unfastened her seatbelt and scooted over to sit beside him.

"Where is Bella?" I asked.

"She'll be out in a moment. Dad was trying to make omelets for breakfast, but it didn't turn out well, so she's helping him clean up the mess."

"And you couldn't help?" Rose asked.

"I had to hurry out to see you, I've missed you."

Rose sighed and then I could hear them kissing.

Fortunately Bella appeared and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey."

"Hey Bella."

"I hope they keep it light back there," she whispered.

I chuckled. "I hope so too."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Emmett called from the backseat.

"You two," Bella said and we began laughing.

When Bella and I were about to enter school, hand in hand, someone poked me on my shoulder. I spun around and came face to face with James.

"Hey," I muttered and looked at Bella who looked at James.

"Hey," James smirked at Bella and winked at her.

I repressed the urge to growl and launch at him. Instead I raised Bella's hand which I was holding and kissed the knuckles gently. "I see you later?"

Bella blushed and nodded, and when I let go of her hand she walked through the doors.

I stepped to the side so not the block the entrance.

"You didn't have to send her away. Maybe I wanted her to hear what I have to say," James said and followed me.

We stood to the side now. Students rushed by us, most of them giving us glances.

"What do you want?"

"I have the information you need on Jacob Black."

"Will you be quiet," I hissed. "People can hear you." I looked around to see if anyone had heard, but it seemed no one had. "I thought I told you I didn't need the information anyway?"

"Whatever," he mumbled. "I couldn't stop myself, so I found out stuff anyway. Figured you could use it."

"Look it doesn't matter anymore, just forget about it. I don't want to hear it."

"What the fuck do you mean?" He hissed. "It wasn't easy to dig that out, so don't tell me that it has all been for nothing."

"I'm afraid it has, but I told you not to, and you went and did it anyway, so you can't blame me."

"What do you think your girlfriend would say if I told her about this?"

"You wouldn't dare," I hissed and took a step towards him.

"I sure would," he said and took a step towards me.

"Easy now boys," a voice said beside us. Rose stepped in between us. "Don't threaten my brother," she hissed at James who took a step back, and made a face.

"Oh so now you're like a real happy fucking family."

"Watch it, or I will tell Victoria some of your dirty little secrets."

"If you do that I will make sure Emmett knows some of yours too."

"We're two against one, James, and you know everyone will believe me and Rose over you anytime. You are known to lie about others, and you don't have the best reputation here," I said.

James growled and stomped off.

"I thought you needed a little help." Rosalie had turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah yeah," I said and waved her off, but she didn't move one inch.

"A thank you would be nice."

"I didn't need your help, but well it seemed it was good you barged in anyway."

"Barged in," she sniffed. "Next time I won't help you."

"There won't be a next time."

"Are you sure about that?"

"He won't dare," I said.

"Let's hope he won't."

I sat down beside Bella at lunch. The others were already there. She smiled warmly at me before she went back to eating her apple.

I glanced to the other end of the table were James sat, scowling at me and Rose. It seemed like Victoria tried to make him laugh, but he ignored her.

I took a bite from my sandwich when I noticed that Bella was looking at someone intently. I looked at the direction she was looking at and saw Angela and Ben sitting at a table not far from us.

I tried to read Bella's expression, but she kept her face blank, and kept looking at them.

I became nervous, wondering what she was thinking. I was afraid she was thinking about the bet involving Angela.

Then Bella began frowning, and I knew without a doubt that she was thinking about that.

I sighed and gently nudged her with my shoulder.

With a jump she looked at me. "You startled me."

"I know it's hard for you to forget about all of _that_ but things with Angela are fine now," I whispered.

"I know things with Angela are good now, but what about all the other girls?"

"I think it's a bit too late to apologize to them now," I mumbled and went back to my sandwich.

"Better late than never," she mumbled back.

I threw my sandwich at my plate. I had lost my appetite.

"You want to fight about this?" I asked under my breath.

"I don't want to fight, Edward," she sighed. "I just think that you should…"

"Hey what are you two lovebirds talking about?" James interrupted her.

Everyone at the table stopped eating and turned to look at him, wondering what he was up to.

"Nothing that concerns you, James," I said as politely as I could.

I turned briefly to look at Rosalie, who was looking at me nodding with an expression that said 'I told you so.'

I turned back to look at James who was almost sneering at me, but then his eyes turned to Bella and for a moment his eyes flashed with anger before his eyes softened.

"Was he telling you about his diary?" He tilted his head to the side.

Bella's eyes got big, and her mouth snapped open.

"She already know about it James," I said through clenched teeth.

"So what do you think of it Bella?"

She looked like a deer caught in headlights, and I gently laid my arm around her shoulder.

"That is none of your business," I said.

"Maybe it's not," he said and looked at the others at the table. "Edward has a diary in which he writes about all his bets, and the bet about Bella. But it seems like she already knows about it."

I looked at some of the others, and they sat stunned looking between the three of us.

"Yes I know, and I don't see why you want to bring that up now. You have nothing to do with it," Bella spoke up. "I have read it, and the last pages were all about how he wanted to change for the better."

She was right. The last pages were about that, and about how much I had fallen for her.

I couldn't help but feel proud of her, and I pulled her closer to me: The chair scraping the floor, and I flinched a little at the sound, but at least that brought her closer to me.

"Actually I do," James chuckled. "I was involved in that bet of yours, but I'm not sure he wrote that down. Did he?"

Bella looked at me then back at James.

"I assume not. But you see Bella…"

"James," I warned him before he could say more.

"No, I want to hear it," Victoria said.

I heard a chair scraping the floor. It was Emmett who looked like he was ready to jump up. He looked livid.

James looked afraid for a few seconds, before his face turned into a blank mask.

"As I was saying," he continued.

"I don't think any of us wants to hear," Emmett said. His hands were balled into fists in his lap, and he was trembling slightly. Rosalie put a hand on his arms, and it seemed like he relaxed a little.

"But I want to hear," Victoria whined.

"I think you are the only one who wants to hear it," Rosalie said to her then her eyes focused on James. "It would be stupid of you to bring this up now. It's in the past, and let's not dwell on the past alright?" She looked around at the others.

Slowly they nodded and began eating their food again.

Bella sat fidgeting with her apple, and kept shooting nervous glances at James who sat smirking at her. His eyes never leaving her. I didn't like it one bit.

I guess I had to tell Bella about the little "job" that I wanted James to do. I wasn't sure how she would take it. I had told James to get information about Jacob, but then later told him I didn't want it anyway, and at the time he hadn't even gotten some information. I wondered why he did it anyway.

"I want to know what he was talking about," Bella whispered.

I sighed. "I'll tell you later, I promise."

"I take it that you want to know?" James asked from the other end of the table.

"Back off James," I snapped.

"Easy now," he chuckled then smiled mischievously at Bella. "Just say it, and I will tell you."

"I don't want to hear it, at least not from you," Bella said and turned slightly so her back was to him.

"Did you get the message?" I smirked at him.

He sneered, stood up and walked away. Victoria hurried after him.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Emmett hissed.

"He only wants to cause trouble," Rosalie said. "Always have, always will."

"But how was he involved?" Emmett asked me.

I sighed, and opened my mouth to say something, when Bella interrupted me.

"I think that should be between Edward and me. He promised to tell me later."

I smiled thankfully at her, and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," I whispered.

Bella nodded, but didn't say something back. I took that as a bad sign.

After school I hurried out to my car. Bella was already there waiting for me. I smiled while walking over towards her. She hadn't seen me yet. She was looking down at a piece of paper.

"Hey, what are you reading?" I asked when I reached her.

She looked up at me with a frown, and then handed me the piece of paper. "This was sticking out from my locker."

I looked at her for a moment, before I looked down on the little note. I recognized James handwriting, and I was sure I turned white in that moment.

_I thought you should know how I was involved in that bet. Your boyfriend asked me to find some dirt on your ex, and that was when you were still together. He wanted to turn you against your ex, so he would have a better chance at nailing you. Your boyfriend isn't the person you think he is._

I shook my head and tore the piece of paper into pieces before I threw it on the ground. "That little piece of shit."

"Did you really ask him to do that?" Bella asked me.

She looked disappointed and hurt.

"I did, but I wasn't the person I am now. You know I have changed, and I told him I didn't need the information anyway, because..." I trailed off. I was going to say that I already had her, but that wouldn't sound so good.

"Because I was already eating out of your hand? Was that what you were going to say?"

I sighed. "It sounds wrong but yes, and because I know it was wrong."

She sighed and shook her head. "Is it just me, or does it seems like the odds are against us? What more secrets do you have that I need to know? What will he bring up later?"

"There are no more secrets Bella, I promise. Well there is the other diary, but you don't have to read that."

"I don't want to read it," she murmured. "Are you sure there isn't more he suddenly wants to tell me?"

"There couldn't be." I wasn't one hundred percent sure.

"What did you think you could get on Jacob?"

"I don't know. I hoped it was something bad, but then I told him not to anyway, but he did it anyway."

"That's like invading of privacy. Wait, he did anyway, what do you mean?"

"He told me this morning that he found some stuff on Jacob anyway, but I told him I didn't want to hear it."

"I wonder what it is he found out," she mumbled.

"I don't know, but let's just forget it. He shouldn't be the one talking. He is what you call a bad seed."

"I get a really bad vibe from him."

"You aren't the only one," Edward chuckled.

"Victoria is the only one that isn't creeped out by him. Oh and Rosalie."

"Rosalie?"

_Damn. Stupid!_

"Nothing," I said and opened the passenger door for her. "Rosalie isn't easy to creep out."

"Oh, I guess she isn't," she said and got into the car.

I sighed in relief when I had closed the door.

_Nice save__._

I hurried to the other side of the car and got in.

"Do you think that Rosalie have time to talk to me today?" Bella asked when I drove out of the schools parking lot.

"I don't know. But let's drive to my house and find out."

Rosalie was home, and I wasn't sure if I was so happy about that. I knew that Bella wanted to talk to Rosalie about it all, but I wasn't so sure if that was a good idea. But I couldn't deny her, and if that was what she wanted then I wouldn't stand in her way.

We walked to her room and knocked on her door.

"Just a minute," Rosalie yelled from the other side.

Bella and I looked at each other when we heard some commotion and some giggling.

"It seems like she isn't alone," I said.

Bella blushed and bit her lip.

Then it struck me. What if it wasn't Emmett she was with? But I didn't get further in my thoughts, because the door opened.

Rosalie was wearing her bathrobe, and I was sure she was naked underneath. "Bella, Edward."

"Bella wanted to talk to you."

Rosalie looked between us. "Can it wait?"

Bella bit her lip, and it didn't seem like she was about to answer.

"I think it will be best if you talk now. She wants your version of it all."

"Oh," Rosalie looked at Bella with surprise. "Okay, you can come in for a second. I need to get some clothes on." She turned to me and grinned. "I guess you can look after the bear in the meantime?"

I head Emmett's laughter from the room, and sighed in relief. She wasn't cheating or anything - that was good. Maybe she really was changing for the better, like I was.

"Don't look at me like that," Rosalie huffed. She knew what I was thinking.

I smiled sheepishly at her, and Emmett appeared behind her in only his boxers.

"Sorry Bella," he said and he actually blushed.

"Don't apologize Emmett." She was red like a tomato and she was looking down at the ground.

Emmett went back inside and came back a few seconds after with his clothes on. I was thankful for that. I didn't want to hang out with him when he was almost naked.

"Come inside Bella," Rose said while she gently pushed Emmett out of the room.

I gave Bella a reassuring smile before she entered and Rose closed the door behind them. Even though I was nervous about that conversation, I didn't want to let Bella know it.

"So, what are we going to do, bro?" Emmett smacked me hard on the back.

I pretended that it didn't hurt, but the look on Emmett's face told me that he knew. He grinned at me.

"I wouldn't have interrupted if I knew what you were doing," I said.

"We were finished anyway," he grinned.

"Thank you for the information," I said and grimaced. "Let's go downstairs. I think there are some leftovers from yesterday."

"Awesome," Emmett said and he almost ran down into the kitchen.

When I entered, he had already dished a lot of food on a plate and trying to work the microwave.

"Need any help?"

He gave me a shy smile. "I guess I do."

I walked over and helped him out. "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Hey I don't make the food, or warm it for that matter. I only eat it."

"Rose can't either."

"Ah damn. But anyway we'll figure something out."

He seemed so sure of himself.

"You really love her," I stated.

"I do," he said. "And you really love Bella."

"I do."

"It seems like we're already in the church making our vows."

The microwave indicated that the food was done, and Emmett took out the plate. He fetched a knife and a fork and stood at the counter and began eating.

"You don't want any?" He asked with his mouth full.

Rose hated when people did that, but I guess she just had to live with it, if she was going to be with Emmett.

"No thank you, I'm good," I said and smiled.

He really felt at home here. Esme would love to hear that. I just hoped Bella felt the same way.

While Emmett showed food into his mouth, I stood listening if I could hear any of them coming down, but there was no sound.

I sighed. I really wanted to know what they were talking about, and I wasn't so sure if Rosalie would make it all worse or better.

"Did you really keep a diary or something to write all that stuff in?"

My head snapped to Emmett. I had been busy trying to hear some noise from upstairs that I hadn't even heard that Emmett was done eating. He stood looking warily at me.

I sighed. "Yes, but I didn't only write about my accomplishments," I said and cringed at the word. "I also wrote about my feelings about different things and some normal day stuff. But mostly about that, yeah."

I felt embarrassed talking about it.

"Oh," he said and looked down at the empty plate.

"If you want to say something to me, then just say it, Emmett."

He sighed and shook his head before he looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"If you ever hurt Bella again…" he started.

"I won't," I said quickly. "Remember I could say the same thing to you. We are actually in the same boat."

"Well at some point, but I haven't been the schools player and probably every other schools around here too."

"I guess I'm always going to hear about that," I mumbled.

"Sorry."

"Just say it Emmett, I can literately feel you want to say some more to me."

"Did you really have to bring James into it? He is too creepy."

"We have been close, and well I did tell him to back off, but he just didn't. All he wants to do is mess around with people. He gets his kicks out of that."

"Just like you did."

"Rosalie wasn't an angel either, so don't blame me and make me the only bad person."

I regretted the words immediately after I had said them.

"I don't really know much about her past, and I really don't want to know," Emmett murmured.

"What are you two talking about?" A voice interrupted us.

Rosalie and Bella came into the kitchen, and to my relief they were both smiling. They hadn't been talking long, but it seemed like things were okay.

Emmett ran to Bella and pulled her into a hug. "Don't disturb Rose and me another time," he laughed and ruffled her hair.

Bella giggled and pushed him away.

I leaned toward Rosalie who was also looking at the two of them.

"What did you say to her?" My voice sounded accusing.

"Give me some credit, Edward, I didn't say anything bad about you. I said the opposite actually. I just hope you will start trusting me now, because it seems like we all want to move forward."

She crossed her arms above her chest, and gave me a pointed look, but then her face softened. "She is actually very sweet, and she obviously loves you."

"We have been lucky after all, even though we don't deserve it."

"Of course we deserve it, don't be so melodramatic. Everyone deserves love."

"Don't be so romantic, you didn't use to be like that."

"Well I am now, but I guess you have always been just a little melodramatic," she chuckled.

"I have not."

I looked over at Bella who stood beside Emmett. He had an arm around her, and stood talking to her, and laughing. It was like she felt I looked at her, because she turned her head and looked at me and smiled at me. The smile confirmed that Rosalie was right. She wanted to move forward too.

The four of us just wanted to move forward as couples.

**It wasn't the longest chapter, but it wasn't the shortest either.**

**I can't promise when next chapte****r will be up, but you know that, but you should also know that I'm sorry about that. Sorry :) Hope a little happy smiley will make you forgive me ;) Oh and a blinking smiley.. Hehe**

**One chapter left. Oh, it's sad…**** But I promise a gooooood ending, if you know what I mean ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm so so sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out.**** Almost six months – Yikes – I'm so sorry. I have been really busy with school, but I'm finished now. Finally I'm done and educated –no more school for me and no more homework, assignments or big exams. YAY! So now I'm just busy finding a job, which is really hard at the time. I'm educated to work with kids like a kindergarden teacher, only I'm not a teacher. You really don't have a word for it but in Danish it's "pædagog".  
But anyway, I hope you're all still here with me, and not mad at me. And thank you to all those who reviewed, and thank you for your kind words. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter it's the last one. But there will be an epilogue.**

**Chapter 32: Good times**

EPOV

Things with me and Bella was going great, it seemed like our relationship only got better and better - if that was even possible. But I guess it was since it hadn't been too easy with a few bumps on the road. But we were going to make it. Together.

I was beginning to get really romantic, and Emmett would tease me about being sentimental about Bella, but he couldn't blame me, he wasn't any better himself. Even Rosalie had become a romantic. Sometimes it even spooked me out how sweet and lovely we all were to each other.

Well all except for James and Victoria. They weren't in our group anymore, but stayed to themselves. James was seething. He was definitely up to something, but we kept close in our group, and had made an agreement that James would not come between us.

The only one who wasn't so sure about that was Bella. I kept teasing her and saying she was being paranoid, and she would laugh and act like I was right, even though I could see that she wasn't of that opinion. But aside from that we had a good time, and we were together every day as much as we could.

Charlie wasn't easy to be around, and it was obvious he didn't like me being with Bella. Sometimes he would talk about Jacob, when we were sitting together eating dinner or watching TV. Bella insisted that we needed to simply watch TV with Charlie sometimes, because she said he wouldn't be so suspicious then about what we would do in her bedroom.

Not that we were doing anything anyway. Unfortunately. But I could wait, at least I kept telling myself that, but I felt like my balls were falling off soon, and they definitely had been blue for a while now. But at least she would let me touch her and make her feel good. In only a few days I had given her tons of orgasms, and every time I would have to tell her to be quiet, or else Charlie would hear, because of her moaning. It wasn't that I wasn't enjoying the moaning, but I wouldn't want him to come running and see what we were doing. He would kill me in a second.

"So, my parents are out Friday night, and Rose will be here with Emmett."

We were standing in Bella's kitchen, and she was making hotdogs after Emmett's request.

Bella didn't say anything, or even acknowledge that she had heard me. I knew she was nervous about being all alone with me, because she knew that I had a hard time waiting.

"So I was thinking that you could come over, and we could cook something together and then watch a movie?" I tried to sound confident, but it didn't work.

"That sounds lovely," Bella smiled at me. "Dinner will be ready in a second. Do you mind telling Emmett?"

"Emmett the food is ready," I yelled.

Bella slapped my side playfully, and I smirked.

"I'm too lazy to go and fetch him," I grinned.

At that second we heard Emmett coming, bouncing down the stairs and then into the kitchen to us.

"Relax you'll get your share," I laughed.

"You bet I'll do," he said and sat down at the table.

Bella placed the sausages and bread on the table, and we sat down beside each other.

We all began eating, Bella and I slowly, enjoying our food, but Emmett shoved it into his mouth.

"I'm sorry about his bad manners," Bella giggled.

"Hey, I heard that," Emmett said and grinned with his mouth full of food. "So you'll be over at your house this Friday? Rose and I need this house to ourselves." He looked hopefully at me.

"As a matter a fact we will," I said.

"Great and promise me to give her a _good _time if you know what I mean," he guffawed, his mouth full of food.

"Emmett!" Bella blushed and threw a bread piece at Emmett which he caught and threw on his plate.

I didn't know if I should laugh. He used to be all kinds of protective of Bella, and acted like we weren't allowed to have sex.

"Changed your mind about Bella having sex with me?"

Bella gasped. "Let's talk about something else. Emmett, do you know when Charlie will be home?"

"No, I don't," he said to Bella and then turned to me. "Well I started thinking about it, and then I realized it is only fair that you have some _fun_, when Rose and I have." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Perspective, are we?" I chuckled. "Good."

"Great," Bella sighed.

"Aw come on Bella, you need to get laid!" Emmett yelled.

I coughed.

"Yeah yeah," he waved his hand. "Of course not with anyone."

I leaned towards Bella and whispered in her ear. "Only with me."

Bella blushed even more if it was even possible.

"I love to make my sister blush, pretty Bella, and it seems Edward does too."

"Stop Emmett," Bella shook her head. "You're impossible." She turned to me. "You both are."

I grinned at her and kissed her forehead.

The next day in school, James cornered me before English in third period.

"What do you want, James?"

"I want to tell you about that sleazy guy."

"Oh, you mean yourself?" I couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly I was pushed up against the wall, and James was keeping a tight grip on my shoulders. "You listen to me, you little piece of shit." His face was only inches from mine.

Rage and adrenaline started pumping in my body, and I pushed him so hard off of me that he flew to the ground. I stepped over him. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

The few people that were around stopped and looked at us, and slowly some of them moved closer to see what was going on.

"Probably not," he growled and tried to get up, but I held him down with my foot on his chest.

"Stay the hell away from me, and from Bella."

"I just wanted you to know that Black is selling drugs, _and _he is having some fun with a girl named Lea," James yelled and took a deep breath before he continued. "Yes, he was cheating on, _Bella._" He sneered her name.

I shrugged. "Oh well he isn't any better than you then."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that description sounds an awfully lot like you," I said, and removed my foot and stepped away. "Now, get the hell away from me, or I will make your life hell. Victoria won't be happy to hear about what you are doing when she is not around."

"If you…"

"I wouldn't throw threats around if I were you," I cut him off. "Now leave me the hell alone."

"What a friend you are," James sneered.

"You and I aren't friends," I said and turned and walked away.

People around kept watching, some with amused expressions.

"The show is over, now get moving," I growled and people soon began stumbling away, pretending that they hadn't been looking at the little interaction.

"What happened with you and James today?" Bella asked in Biology.

"Don't think about it Bella. It just seems like he won't stop bugging me. He thinks we are still friends."

"But you're not?"

"Of course not, Bella." I was shocked she would even ask that.

"Just checking to be sure," she smiled.

"Will you ever trust me?" I sighed.

"I'm trying," she mumbled and turned her attention to a rambling Mr. Banner.

I wouldn't tell Bella what James had told me about Jacob. That information would only hurt her, and I only wanted her to be happy. So I decided she would be better off without knowing.

When I arrived home after school, Rosalie called at me from the living room.

She was perched on the sofa with a glass of white wine in one of her hands. She took a sip, smiled at me and raised the glass towards me. "Want a sip?"

"No thank you. Drinking on a school night are we?" I smirked.

"I just felt like it," she shrugged. "Take a seat."

"I'm fine standing."

"Suit yourself," she sighed and placed the glass on the coffee table, and sat up straight.

"So what do you want?"

"Jeez, it sounds like you still don't want to be in the same room as me."

"Rose," I sighed. "Just get to the point."

I felt like she was up to something, and I didn't like it one bit. I was afraid she would fall into her old bad habits of scheming.

"I told Victoria about her boyfriends little escapades with other girls, and with me," she shrugged.

"Why would you do that?" It took some willpower for me not to shout.

"I felt like I needed to get it off my chest, and to get James in trouble," she giggled.

"So I guess you're still a bitch after all," I said.

"You shouldn't be the one talking, I saw you with James. Threw him to the ground and kept him down with your foot. Looked good, brother. I'm actually proud."

I gaped at her. I hadn't seen her around after my run in with James.

"Yeah, you didn't see me," she said as if she was reading my mind. "But I was there, and as I said, it looked good. I'm sure Bella would be proud."

"Keep her out of this," I growled.

"Oh, so sensitive," she giggled. "Relax Edward." She stood up and squared her shoulders. "It will be for the better."

"What did Emmett say?"

"He actually understands me," she smiled and looked dreamingly at nothing.

"I think it was a bad idea," I shook my head."You know he will do anything to have his revenge."

"And I will be waiting."

"Just keep me and Bella out of it."

"I get the impression you have been saying that a lot lately."

"I mean it," I warned.

"I know, and I promise you that I will keep the two of you out of it. This is between James and me."

I nodded and turned to leave.

"Don't you want to hear how Victoria reacted?"

I stopped short. "I'm all ears." I still had my back to her.

"She threw a bitch fit, and I'm sure that she has broken up with him by now. She kept yelling that she would cut his balls off."

I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Are you smiling, dearest brother?"

"You'll never know," I said and walked out of the room.

Victoria had indeed broken things off with James, and she had tried to squeeze back into our group, and Rosalie had let her.

"She's a broken girl," she had said and looked around at all of us at the lunch table, and no one argued with her, so she got her way. Victoria was welcomed back into the group.

At least that made me think that Rosalie wasn't that bad after all, and I really wanted to believe that, but I kept struggling to do so. I was afraid that she would stab me in the back someday, but I kept hoping the new her wouldn't do so.

I actually talked with Bella about it, and she said that she didn't think that Rosalie would do such a thing with Emmett around, because he wouldn't approve. And she was right – my Bella was right. But I kept being a little nervous, for who knew what Rosalie would be up to, if she was even up to something.

Friday after school, I stood by my car and waited for Bella. She was at the school's library to drop off some book. She had tried to convince me to read it, but it didn't appeal to me, and I couldn't even remember the book's title or the author's name, but it was about a vampire guy falling in love with a human girl. I thought it sounded like a weird story, but then again girls at school seemed to have a thing for vampires.

I stood lost in my own thoughts, thinking about all the dirty things I could do with Bella Friday night. I knew the chances of us having sex yet were small, but I had a right to dream about it.

Someone cleared her throat beside me, and said "Hi". I didn't even look down to see who it was, because I knew it would be the not so tall Alice. I could recognize her voice.

"Hello Alice, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you," she replied politely. "And you?"

Not even a threat about me not hurting Bella? That was odd.

"I'm good. Just waiting for Bella. Doing anything exciting this weekend?"

It was actually humorous to be polite with Alice. I wondered what she was up to.

"Jasper and I are going to the movies and to dinner and then we are going to visit his grandparents."

I nodded and tried to see if I could spot Bella, but no such luck.

"So, what is your agenda?"

"What do you mean?"

I turned to look at her. "Really Alice?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "You never just small-talk with me, you always want to yell at me and threaten me."

She actually blushed when I said that.

"So now you're blushing," I mused.

"Shut up," she hissed.

"Now I can recognize you again."

She crossed her arms above her chest, and raised her chin up high. "You know I don't trust you."

"I know Alice, and you don't have to, because I'm not dating you, I'm dating Bella."

"She is my friend."

"I know that too, and she is my girlfriend."

"Do you love her, like really love her?"

"Yes, I really do love Bella."

Alice sighed and nodded slowly. "She claims that too."

I snorted. "Claim? She knows I love her."

"So you're not up to something?"

"Actually I am," I said and smiled at her.

Her mouth opened and I could see she was starting to get mad.

"I want to make her happy, and I want to make her laugh and smile every day. I will be there for her whenever she needs me, and I will try and be a good boyfriend to her."

"Wow."

"Yeah so please stop bothering me. I only want to be good for her."

We were both quiet for a moment. There weren't many left at the parking lot besides us.

"I'll let you be good for her," Alice finally said.

"Thank you."

And I actually smiled at her, and she smiled back at me.

"Having a friendly moment?"

We looked to see Bella standing a few feet away, and she was grinning.

"Take that fucking grin off your face," I said and pulled her to me, and kissed her forehead. "Did you get lost between all the books you wanted to read?"

"Almost," she giggled and looked between me and Alice.

"Have a great weekend, Bella," Alice said.

"You too. See you Monday?"

"Absolutely." She turned to me. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice," I winked at her.

She snorted and looked at Bella. "I don't know how you can stand him."

"He's not that bad."

"Jeez thanks Bella," I mocked her.

"So are you two becoming friendly towards each other?" Bella asked us.

Alice and I looked at each other, and at the same time snorted. Alice grinned at me and shook her head before she walked off.

Bella was watching me with an amused expression. "Don't look at me like that, and no we are definitely not friends."

"Yet," Bella said, grinning.

Friday came fast and after a great meal which Bella and I cooked together – Or she did the most of it while I just watched her move around, thinking how lucky I were – we lay together on my bed side by side looking up at the ceiling.

We weren't touching except we were holding hands.

"So when will your parents get home?"

"Sometime after eleven. Every time they are with the Masen's they stay out late. Carlisle sometimes jokes about that they'll first split up after all the brandy is gone."

"So we have some time alone," she said softly.

I turned my head to look at her. She wasn't looking at me but still at the ceiling.

"Yeah, we do."

"We are all alone, and there is no Charlie to come and interfere."

"Well I'm sure that if he came home and found out that you were over here with me, all alone, then I'm sure he would make up an excuse about a search warrant, just to come barging in here and drag you away from me."

Bella giggled. "He wouldn't do that."

"You know he would."

"But we have a lot of time," Bella mumbled after a while of silence.

I smiled, she was up to something, and I hoped it was what I thought it was, but I wouldn't assume anything and then be disappointed.

"We do," I said and sat up. I decided to tease her a little bit. "So what do you want to do?" I looked down at her. "We could play a game, or watch a movie or what about eating some more dessert? I really loved that chocolate cheesecake."

Bella grabbed my wrist, and gently pulled me down to lie down beside her again. "I have another thing in mind."

She looked so sure of herself, or at least she tried to be. I looked deeper into her eyes, and I could see her insecurity.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"I am," she breathed.

I smiled at her and began placing gentle kisses on her neck and collarbone. I placed my hand on her hip, and pulled her closer to me. She sighed and I moved up to her lips. I captured hers with mine, and at first the kisses were soft and slow but then they became more urgent and insistent.

Slowly I let my hand travel from her hip and down her leg, and then did the famous so called leg hitch or whatever that I had heard a lot of girls talking about. I didn't know where it came from, but it sounded like it was a huge turn on for them.

Luckily that did it for Bella too, she pulled at me, tried to pull me closer to her.

"I want you," I murmured against her lips.

"I want you too, Edward."

I pulled back a little to look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Now," she said after a moment of silence.

I could see the honesty in them, and the lust. She really wanted to do this with me. I smiled, and I knew in that moment that I would always love her, and I would do everything I could to make her happy each day of her life.

"Hey girls!" A voice boomed from outside my bedroom, and in the next moment, Emmett came barging in.

Bella and I almost flew apart, and lay on each side of the bed and looked up at Emmett.

"Emmett what the fuck!" I yelled.

"Oh, so you two were actually about to do it like they do on the discovery channel! Good for you!"

"Emmett," Rosalie scolded from behind him, and then walked up to stand beside him. "Sorry for interrupting, but Charlie came home unexpected."

"He wasn't pleased to see us naked on the couch," Emmett grinned.

I looked over at Bella who made a disgusted face. "Way too much information," she muttered.

"I can see that you didn't make it that far," Emmett said and laughed.

I looked back at him, and knew what he saw. We both still had our clothes on.

"Anyway he then started asking where the two of you were, and when I said you were over here he didn't look so pleased, and then he asked if Carlisle and Esme were home, and when we didn't answer immediately, he knew what was up," Emmett shrugged.

"Is he coming over here?" Bella asked.

"No, he is watching TV. But he told me and Rose to come over here and fetch you. He wants us all to watch TV together."

"Great," I muttered, and I heard Bella sigh from the other side of the bed.

"Okay," she mumbled and crawled out of bed. "Can we meet downstairs in five?"

"Sure," Emmett said and he and Rose walked out and closed the door after them.

"Just great," I muttered and threw a pillow at the door.

I felt the bed shift, and then Bella crawled on top of me, and then bend down to kiss the tip of my nose. "We'll finish this another day."

I looked at her, and I knew I didn't look happy, but I wasn't, so why pretend to be?

"Soon," she whispered and smiled down at me, and I couldn't help but smile back a little.

"I really don't like your father right now," I muttered.

"I know, me neither. But we have to get over there, or else he will come over here and drag me out of here," she giggled.

"I love you," I said and kissed her.

She deepened the kiss, but then pulled away too fast for my liking. "I love you too."

**This was the last chapter. ****I promise the epilogue will be out within a week. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
